Naruto the Supreme Sage
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The Ninja world has been abandoned... but where will the ninja go... with the Elemental Satellite they can go wherever they want! The problem... the only person that can control the Elemental Satellite is... Naruto Uzumaki... STOP PLAYING WITH THAT ROBOT!
1. Chapter 1 The Elemental Satellite

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Highschool DxD - don't own em**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The Elemental Satellite!

The greatest piece of technology ever created by ninja!

The Elemental Satellite was the newest creation of the Elemental Nations, something that had been built to house an entire race of species... humans. It was built in case the world was ever put into danger, and the planet needed to be evacuated. It had been built as a last resort in the orbit of the planet Earth... one of the few known Earth's in the universe apparently. It was the pride and joy of the Ninja World.

With Adamantine being the metal it was made out of, the Elemental Satellite was nearly indestructable... and even if it were to be attacks not much would be able to break it by it's size alone.

The Elemental Satellite was a GIANT machine in the shape of a sphere that had a diameter of over 6000 miles wide... it was easily able to be classed as a planet of it's own.

Currently, over over 510 different giant humanoid robots were flying towards the Elemental Satellite. Most of these robots had something that was written on the side of them, and many of them seemed to be copies of other machines. Each machine were very humanoid in nature, and most of them seemed to be heading towards the giant

Elemental Flame x 100  
Elemental Wind x 100  
Elemental Earth x 100  
Elemental Lightning x 100  
Elemental Water x 100  
Hokage Buster  
Kazekage Buster  
Tsuchikage Buster  
Raikage Buster  
Mizukage Buster

The Elemental Flame, this robot was built very humanoid in nature. Standing at over 500 feet tall, this machine was built out of silver-like metal in the same of a humand that was given varius plates on it. Over the silver frame of these machines were dark green chest plates with a cannon in the front of them, and each cannon seemed to be made out of three cannons. Sticking out of the back of the machine was a rectangular bulging portion that was red. The bottom of the Elemental Flame had jets coming out of it, and it had red armored arms that were thinner. The face was covered completely by a red face mask, and it wore a helmet over the rest of it's head that had two circle bulges on the side of it's head.

The Elemental Wind, this robot type was built shorter than the Elememtal Flame standing at 450 feet tall, and it had a more golden frame instead of a silvery frame. It had brown armor over it's body similar to the Elemental Flame, but it lacked a cannon on it's chest. Instead this machine type all had long cannons attached to their backs. Each of them had green face masks, and dark green helmets with antenna coming out of the top.

The Elemental Earth, the shortest of the first 5 types of robots standing at nearly 300 feet tall. This machine had a dark brown frame, and it's body was covered in pitch black armor. This robot had very large arms disproportional to it's body, and it lacked any sort of weapons on it. Instead of weapons, it had two large shields on each arm, these shields were rounded and gray in color. It had a brown face face, and with dark brown helmet.

The Elemental Lightning, the tallest of the first 5 standing at 600 feet tall, this robot was built with a lean frame that lacked any armor on it. It's entire body was built for great speed, and this robot had four arms instead of the usual two. On it's back these robots had 4 swords, which explained the 4 arms well enough. The only piece of armor that this robot wore was it's yellow helmet that covered it's face and head, and it had a lightning shaped antenna sticking out of the back of it.

The last of the Elemental 5 was the Elemental Water, with the wider built, this machine stood between the Elemental Flame and the Elemental Wind in height. It had a thicker built to it, and it was covered in different cannons all over it's body. The back had a larger bulging back to it, and it was made of a silvery metal with dark blue armor to it. This machine had a red cross on the front of it's dark blue helmet, showing that this wasn't a robot that was made for battle. Instead, this robot was made for fixing and building things up, most likely for repairing the Elemental Satellite.

These were the Elemental 5, the mass produced models that were piloted by 20 ninja per machine. Each of them were built with chakra amplifiers that could turn even a normal group of ninja into beings that destroyed entire planets.

The next were the larger of the robots.

The Kage Models

The Hokage Buster, standing at over 5 miles tall this robot completely outclassed it's Elemental Flame counterpart. It was made in an even more humanoid shape, even having a gentle looking face built into it out of metal. It wore a thinner version of the Elemental Flame's armor, but it had more weapons on it. It even had a white cape on it's back that had Hokage written down the middle, and on the top of it's head was a triangle hate colored white with a red portion in the front with Fire on it. It had glowing red eyes, and the fists and feet had flame designs on them.

The Kazekage Buster, standing at 4 miles tall, this robot was completely different from the Elemental Wind... instead of armor, this robot seemed to have a fine cover of iron sand covering it's body. It was the most humanoid looking, but that might be because of the gold dust and iron dust on it that was giving it a more humanoid look. It had a white cape with a Kazekage written in green, and the same kind of hat as the Hokage Buster, but with Wind as it's symbol.

The Tsuchikage Buster, this was just a 3 mile tall version of the Elemental Earth, but with only a single shield and a large cannon attached to it's right arm. It did have a cape and a hat though, and it showed it's face unlike the mass produced models.

The Raikage Buster, a machine that stood over 7 miles tall. It was of a very 'muscular' build and made of some kind of black metal. It had a grinning face, and it had bright yellow eyes that crackled with electricity. It had zero weapons on it, and a large golden belt around it. The only armor this machine had was on it's arms and legs, near the fists and feet. This also had it's own version of the cape and hat, showing what it was one of the 5 more unique models.

Finally, the Mizukage Buster... this was the only feminine build of robot. This machine had a strictly female appearance to it, with large breasts made of metal. They were covered by armor though, keeping them hidden... but at the front of each breast were a square plate for some reason. This machine was 4.5 miles tall, and had a slim silver waist and wider hips. It wore smaller armor over it's body, and it had a smaller cape and hat to cover it.

These were the Kage, and each one was piloted by 3 people each... the Kage that owned the machine, and 2 people chosen by the Kage. Each of these machines had the raw power to destroy even the sun with relative ease, and only the most responsible was given the change to pilot these machines... only a few even had the potential to pilot them for more than a few minutes at a time.

The Hokage Buster turned it's head towards the 100 Elemental Flames travelling behind it.

"Okay everyone, lets get moving! We set off in 10 hours!" The Hokage Buster said in a male voice, and the lips moved in sync with the robot for some strange reason. The Elemental Flames all saluted and started to follow behind the Hokage Buster as they headed towards one of the openings that was opening up in the Elemental Satellite.

"Yes Lord Sixth!" The Elemental Flames called out as they flew into the Elemental Satellite and started to line up in rows near the walls of the giant sphere. When each of them was leaning against a wall, there was a clicking sound and the armor seemed to lose all of it's color and turn white. The machines slumped forward, and a hissing sound was heard as the backs opened up and groups of 15 ninja started to jump out of the Elemental Flames. They landed on the ground, and each of them were wearing extremely skin-tight red uniforms with green outlines on them. There was no single gender, because men and women of many shapes and looks were lined up in front of the machines... and each of them were had black writting on their chests.

EF(001) - EF(100)

The Hokage Buster lined up against a large slot in the wall, before the front of it opened up and 3 people jumped down onto the ground... also in similar uniforms... only one of them wore a black face mask.

The first was a tall man with a lazy demeaner and a scar over his left eye, and his eyes were colored black. He had spiked gray hair, and light colored skin. Next to him was a pink haired girl with green eyes and a purple diamond on her head, and on his other side was a blond haired woman with a purple triangle on her head... and huge breasts.

HB(001) - HB(00.5) - HB(002)

"When is that idiot doing to get here Kakashi-sensei?" The pink haired girl asked in annoyance, while the large breasted woman sighed.

"He will get here when he gets here Sakura... right Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked with a raised, but amused eyebrow as he looked at the large breasted woman named Tsunade... and his student named Sakura. The many ninja on the other hand had already started to move towards a series of doors that would let them into the deeper parts of the Elemental Satellite.

The Elemental Winds and Elemental Lightnings were the next to come into the hanger and hook up against the walls. When the ninja jumped out of these machines, they were each wearing green and yellow versions of the skintight uniforms that had been provided for all.

EW(001) - EW(100)  
EL(001) - EL(100)

Soon the Kazekage Buster and the Raikahe Buster entered the hanger and hooked up to the walls so that their machines could be charged up properly. The fronts of the stomachs of the machines opened up, and 6 people jumped out and joined the 3 still in the hanger.

"A... Killer B... Samui." Kakashi the 3 people that came out of the Raikage Buster in the order in which they walked towards him. A was a large black man nearly as well built as his machine with blond hair and a small tuff of mustache on either side of his lips. He was wearing the tight yellow uniform, as were the Killer B... a man that looked MUCH like A, but with his hair pulled back in braids and with sunglasses... and a fair skinned girl with Tsunade-level breasts and blond hair in a bob-cut.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro." Tsunade greeted those that came out of the Kazekage Buster. These three were were shorter red haired teenager with green eyes, and a red tattoo for love on his head. A blond woman with her hair pulled back in four ponytails, with blue-green eyes... and a boy with brown hair whose face was covered in purple war-paint. All three of them wore the tight green uniforms.

RB(001) - RB(00.1) - RB(00.2)  
KB(001) - KB(00.1) - KB(00.2)

They all greeted each other, before they sort of just stood around awkwardly. None of them really had anything to say to each other, the only link all of them had was Naruto... and without Naruto there they didn't really have much to talk about.

They all sighed in relief when they saw the last 2 sets of robots come in together.

EE(001) - EE(100)  
EWa(001) - EWa(100)

The first to get out where the 100 Elemental Earth pilots wearing... black uniforms with white writting on them. The next were those wearing blue uniforms coming out of the Elemental Water machines. With all of their machines attached to the wall to charge.

"Mei... Ao... and Chojuro... nice to see you all in one piece. The Mizukage Buster just finished it's repairs after it's little... water fiasco right?" Kakashi asked awkwardly as he looked at a female, Mei, and two men, Ao and Chojuro, walking towards them. The female was a beauty of Tsunade's level... and body shape... with long auburn hair and greenish eyes. Ao was an older man with moused-up blue hair. He had a talisment over his right eye, and long earrings. Chojuro was a younger boy with dark eyes, dark glasses, and short spiky blye hair. He carried a large double handled sword on his back, and he was slightly worried about something.

"In my defense... I was no informed that using Water Jutsu inside of the machine was a bad idea." Mei told them, and everyone sweat dropped.

MB(001) - MB(00.1) - MB(002)  
TB(001) - TB(00.1) - TB(002)

"Lady Kurotsuchi... so you were finally made Tsuchikage... to think that Onoki finally gave up the seat... and you are her guard Akatsuchi?" A commented with a dry tone as he looked at a VERY short and wrinkled elderly man whose entire body was covered by his kage robe. Next to him was a young woman of a petite shape with short black hair and pink eyes wearing the same Kage robes as the elderly man, Onoki... and the final person was a tall fat man wearing the same black uniform.

Onoki, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi.

"Of course, he finally got to... where is Uzumaki Naruto?" Kurotsuchi asked randomly, bringing everyone's attention back to the back that Naruto was missing in action.

They HAD to wait on HIM!

He was the ONLY person with enough raw chakra to control the Elemental Satellite and get it moving so that they could get it flying towards one of the nearby solar systems.

"Are all of the civilians in their areas?" Onoki asked with a dry tone to his voice.

"The teleportation grid got them all where they needed to be." Gaara answered, speaking for the first time.

_"Hey guys! Look at this!"_

...

"That is him now... isn't it?" Kurotsuchi asked with an annoyed look as they all looked towards the planet that they were coming from.

Sure enough... peeking out from the other side of the planet was a large robot... the largest robot... a huge robot.

ALL of the other robots could fit into the palm of this robot's hand.

It stood at over 2000 miles tall in height, and unlike the other robots this was one the most... unique.

Instead of armor on it's head, this robot had golden energy coming out of the top that imitated spiky blond hair. The robot had glowing orange skin-like metal, and it was grinning at them, showing that it had teeth. The robot's face had 3 large black rectangles on it, and it had bright glowing blue eyes. The thing wore a HUGE red jacket with black flames near the bottom of it, and underneath that it had only some extremely light armor in the color dark orange. It had two piece of spiked shoulder armor, and it looked like it had heavier armor at the feet. It even had what looked like a nose on it's face. The robot had two holes in the palms of it's hands, and it was teenage male shaped for the most part... and it carried no weapons on it.

The robot simple moved a little, and it was in front of the Elemental Satellite.

A slot opened up in the side of the sphere itself in the shape of the huge robot, before the giant robot layed back into the slot as it was covered up again when the slot closed.

Not before a golden blur shot out of it, before instantly appearing in front of them and turning back to normal.

It was a blond haired boy of what appeared to be 17 years old, and he looked very similar to the robot that he had come out of. He wore a black shirt with a red swirl on it, and he had on orange pants. He had a copy of the jacket his robot was wearing, unlike the others he wore no uniform, and he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek that mirrored the rectangles on the robot. He had spiky golden hair, fair skin, and bright blue eyes that were filled with passion.

Naruto Uzumaki was a young teen, with a lean body that showed hard muscle. He had a slightly rounded face, and his right arm was covered in bandages.

Naruto grinned.

It was time to set sail!

An adventure of universal proportions was about to take place!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I am about to break ALL of the rules of Highschool DxD fanfiction, which include keeping the Supernatural a secret. Naruto's planet has over 16.2 times the gravity of normal Earth (Naruto the Stat Sheets Ch.5), and they DO have the potential for this level of tech (Naruto the Stat Sheets Ch.6).**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Guests

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Worldwide panic.

That had been the first reaction to the site of something nearly 2 times the size of Earth hurtling towards the planet Earth had garnered. The entire world had entered a state of nonstop panic, and over half of the human population had been stricken with despair... crime had raged forth for over 4 hours straight. Thankfully, only a small amount of deaths were reported.

That same object had then started to slow down, and the world had turned from confusion to relief when scientists had claimed that it had veered off course for Earth.

Then more panic when the giant sphere had activated some sort of cannon and destroyed the moon.

Even MORE worldwide panic had started up, and this time more crime and many other people started turning towards religion to fix what was happening.

Then it happened.

Angels... Devils... Fallen Angels... and even Yokai.

Entire armies of all three appeared out nowhere and tried to destroy the giant sphere that had replaced the moon... despite being larger than the planet for some reason instead of Earth circling around it... it started to circle around the Earth just like the moon had... it had been discovered that the giant sphere had zero gravitational pull towards it. Instead, had appeared o on a planned course and backed away from Earth by enough that it appeared to be the same size as the moon... yet, even without the moon the planet's currents started to become stable again.

Yet... the damage was done.

Humanity had been awakened to the truth that the supernatural existed.

There had not been a single death of the Angels, Yokai, Devils, or Fallen Angels... instead of fighting back the giant sphere wasn't even affected by the attacks... because not a single being was strong enough to actually go into space and attack the sphere.

There had been debate on erasing the minds of the humans... but sadly no amount of mental wiping would erase the fact that the moon was gone and in it's place was a giant alien planet-like object.

After an entire 2 months of waiting for the destruction of Earth... they were surprised when instead of destruction came a message of peace in the many native tongues of the planet.

4 months.

The Planet Earth had been given 4 months to pick those that would represent each race, and those that represented each race would be given a the chance to be taken up to the giant sphere... which had been explained to be the Elemental Satellite. Now, there were plenty of arguments involved, and many people worrying about if this was to officially declare war... against a sphere that could destroy the moon in the blink of an eye.

The Angels had decided of 2 Angels and 3 Humans who would be going for what had been dubbed the Holy Faction by the world.

The Fallen Angels had picked a 2 people who they would be sending, the leader of the Fallen Angels and his guard for the event. They had been dubbed the Black Light Faction by the humans of the world.

The Devils had picked 7 beings to go up into space, 4 of whom were the actual guests and the other 3 being taken along for the ride. They had been dubbed the Unholy Faction by the humans of the world.

The Humans had been unable to select a single person for the trip... because they had been unable to decide before the 4 months had been over.

Finally, the only other faction that wanted to send anyone was the Yokai Faction... and they only sent a single person.

The Angels had sent none other than Michael and Gabriel, 2 of the 4 Great Seraph of Heaven. Together with them were 3 humans, those humans were Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidoi, and Griselda Quarta... though the first and third had no blood relation to each other. They had each been given a suit that they were told they would have to where, and if they didn't where it they would be in a lot of trouble.

Michael was a young looking man with bright blond hair and soft green eyes, with fair skin and a lean frame the man didn't look all that intimidating. He had a golden halo above his head, and 12 golden feathered wings behind his back. As per orders, the man was wearing a full body grey suit. The suit lacked in many things, but it did have a zipper in the front of it, and padding around the elbows and knees. It was zipped up all the way, and on the right breast it had _Guest-1_ on it.

Gabriel was the second angel, an extremely beautiful woman with curly blond hair and a very voluptuous figure many would kill for. As the most beautiful woman in Heaven, this was considered an amazing thing... she had a golden halo above her head as well, and 12 white wings growing out of her back. She was wearing a similar suit, but she couldn't zip hers up all the way because of the size of her breasts... and it was slightly loose around her waist where it was actually bigger than her. She had _Guest-2_ on her.

Xenovia Quarta with neck length blue hair, with part of her hair dyed green... for fashion of something like that. She had dark yellow eyes, and fair skin that went along well with her OWN seductive figure that featured rather large breasts, a slim waist, and her about average height. The woman looked rather nervous, and rightfully so considering where she was going and who she was surrounded by... and her lack of weapon since none of those were allowed at the moment. She wore the same grey suit as everyone else, but she had _Guest-3_ on it. She did wear a silver cross around her neck.

Irina Shidou, a light brown haired girl who kept her hair in twin tails. She had violet eyes, and she was about the same when it came to figure as Xenovia... including height. The girl was less nervous, but more excited as she looked up at the sky towards the large object they would be heading towards. She had a silver cross around her neck like her partner before her, and she was _Guest-4_.

The final person of the Holy Faction was Griselda Quarta, a yong woman who appeared in her early 30s with very light hair anjd bright blue eyes. She had a more modest body, but she had an aura that commanded the respect of those weaker than she was. She had a gentle, but suspicious smile on her face as she looked over at the Unholy Faction and those of that group. She had a silver cross as well, and she had _Guest-5_ on her.

They had been the first group to arrive to the location and find the uniforms after all. The second group had been the Yokai Faction... who had been named thus for obvious reasons.

It was a single woman, a young woman who appeared in her twenties with a sexy figure. She had bright blond hair, and startling yellow eyes. On her head were two fox ears, and she had nine blond fox tails coming out of the back of her suit. She was Yasaka, a 9 Tailed Fox that was the official leader of the Yokai Faction where she was from. She had taken the uniform that said _Guest-9_ on it... she had skipped 6, 7, and 8 just so that she could have 9.

Azazel, the strongest Fallen Angel, and his guard were the only ones from the Black Light Faction, and both of them seemed rather interested in being here.

Azazel was a middle aged looking man with dark black hair with blond bangs, and his eyes were a very dark color. He was well muscled, and very tall, he had 12 extremely black wings coming out of his back... and he had taken up the grey suit with the _Guest-6_ label on it without a complaint. He was sitting on the grass waiting for something to happen without a care in the world, while his guard... Vali Lucifer.

Vali Lucifer was a young man in his later teens with dark silver messy hair, and ice blue eyes that were rimmed with ultramarine. He was light skinned, and he was a Half-Devil... a hybrid of Devil and Human. He wore the guest suit with the _Guest-7 _label on it, though he wasn't given much choice in the matter. He actually stood only an inch taller than Xenovia, so he wasn't very tall by normal standards. He did have 8 black bat-like wings coming out of his back. He was coldly looking towards the sky at the moment, having nothing to say.

The final faction that had been able to immediantly get there stuff together, and none of them looked like they were carrying any weapons.

Sirzechs Lucifer, no blood relation to Vali, Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall Leviathan, and Zekram Bael were among those that had come along for the actual purpose of meeting with whatever forces were in charge. Those that were coming along as guests were Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Sairaorg Bael.

Sirzechs Lucifer was a young, red haired man with crimson locks that fell to the back of his neck, with bright blue eyes **(Light Novel Color)** and kind features. The man was rather tall, and he seemed the mosr comfy out of the entire group of people. He was just patiently waiting for whatever was coming for them, to actually come to them. He had on the uniform that showed that he was _Guest-8_ out of the ground. He had 2 black bat-like wings coming out of his back, showing that he was truly of the Unholy... Devil Faction.

His wife, Grayfia Lucifuge... who had to keep her own last name after the marraige, was a silver haired woman with a volumptuous woman with her bangs at the sides held in braids, with silver eyes. She was unable to zip her suit up all the way because of the size of her chest, and she had on _Guest-10_ on the front of her clothing... though her breasts made it kind of strained. She was very large chested, and she had a rather neutral face towards what was happening.

Serafall Leviathan on the other hand, was giggling like an idiot as she looked around with excitement. She had long black hair in twin tails, and she had bright blue eyes **(Light Novel Color)** and hair skin. She had a rather childish body, though matured at the hips, waist, and with very large breasts... but thankfully she was able to zip her uniform up all the way. She had on the _Guest-11_ suit and she had added her own flair to it by covering it with stick on stars.

The final member of the group that would be actually talking to the 'aliens' was an elderly man with pitch black hair. Zekram Bael was a man with violet eyes as well, and his entire form excuded an aura of dignity. He the oldest person of the group, and he seemed to have the most prideful demeaner about him. He was wearing the grey suit with _Guest-15_ on it... not following the pattern of first come first serve. He had taken up the highest number of the suits, because it was simply the largest number.

The next three were rather young.

Rias Gremory was a girl that looked like a younger, shorter, version of Sirzechs. She had her hair long, down passed her behind, and she had a much more bodacious body than even Serafall. She was slightly nervous about what was going around her... of more the fact that what was happening was on Live Television all around the world. With the reveal of the existance of the supernatural, she had been outed as a Devil very quickly... and now she was being revealed as a Devil to the entire world on Televsion. She had only been picked for this because Sirzechs was doing a favor to her... she didn't know that she was going to be on TV. She wore the _Guest-12 _ suit... and half of her large breasts were being shown.

Sona Sitri was a petite young woman of the same age as Rias, and she had short black hair and violet eyes with purple rimmed glasses on. She lacked in the figure of Rias... having the most petite figure of all of those of the group. She was taller than Serafall, to whom she was blood related, and she was fair skinned... and frowning as she tried to keep her face out of the cameras. She had been picked for much of the same reason as Rias, and she wore the _Guest-14_ suit... not 13... 14.

Finally, was the very last person of the group... Sairaorg Bael, a young and tall man with well developed muscles. He had short black hair, and violet eyes. He was of a more calm demeanor, but he was visibly happy about what was going on. He was waving lightly to the cameras, showing he was comfy in front of them. He was wearing the _Guest-13_ suit, though Sona should have been wearing it instead.

They were ALL lifted up into the air, before the landed in various positions on their backs or bottoms when a large boom was heard, and the ground all around them cracked. The sun above them was blocked out, and they could all see why when they noticed a red and green robot standing at over 500 feet tall had landed above them. They all picked themselves up, and the robot took a knee after moving in front of them. The palm of the robot opened up, much like a sliding door, before they got the meaning.

They were all made to walk into the hand, before they entered the robot through the arm.

There were seats.

Seats with buckles... and everyone was sort of annoyed at that. They still weren't meeting the aliens yet... but they did as they thought they were suppose to and all got buckled into the seats as the door closed. A red light turned on, and they could feel movement.

Then there was a jerking feeling, and they could tell one thing.

In only a few short moments they would be meeting the aliens.

'Giant robots... AWESOME!' Rias gushed in her mind.

Oh yeah, this was going to be good.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Elemental Satellite System of Command**_  
_**Supreme Ruler - The one that control the entire Elemental Satellite, and the only one able to make it move. The Supreme Ruler is the person that holds near-absolute power.**_  
_**The Five Kage - The next step of command, each holds the same power as the next, and is given control over 1 of the 5 major areas of the ship. They still answer to the Supreme Ruler, but they do have a lot of political power.**_  
_**The 10 Commanders - Under the Kage, there are 2 of them for each area of the ship.**_  
_**The Clan Heads - Each of them rule their own clan, but other than that they have VERY little power.**_  
_**The Department Heads - Each of them has control over their departments, but other than that they have little power.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Start of the Meeting

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"We on are a giant alien planet machine! This is the greatest day of my life!" Rias could not help herself but shout out when they landed in the hanger of the giant Elemetal Satellite. Even though the doors were open, all of them were able to breath for some reason... like there was some kind of invisible force field keeping in the air instead of letting it escape into the void of space.

"Glad that you are enjoying it." Sakura said with a dull tone as she exited the top of the machine that she had been piloting.

Honestly, she was only borrowing this Elemental Flame (Unit-013) so that she could bring these people into space.

Big surprise when they learned that unlike beings with chakra, the people of this planet had zero resistance to being in space.

They died VERY quickly if they went into space with no suit on.

"Like it? She loves it... but if you don't mind my asking, how was this place even built. It is about twice the size of Earth... surely no planet has the materials needed to create something this large." Sona questioned while the adults started to simply look at planet Earth from space. It was hard for them to believe that they were enjoying actual space travel.

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun did most of the work... they worked together and used the Yin-Yang Release to activate the Creation of All Things... they created the giant Adamantine shell that you see how... of course, it helps that Raikage-sama has advanced technology that he was able to share to make the creation of this wonder so much easier... and our people can create elements out of our own bodies... production of this actually only took a few months." Sakura said with pride over what her very own teammates had managed to do when they worked together.

With Naruto's Yang Release, and Sasuke's Yin Release, they had managed to create most of the raw material that they needed... and they had even created the shell surrounding the inner workings of the ship.

Even the metals used in the robots, and the frames of the robots were created by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wow... it took all 4 of us to create the fake moon in the Demon World." Sirzechs commented to Serafall, who nodded. That had nearly exhausted all of their power to create just a fake, while two of these boys were able to create something many times larger than what they could.

"I believe we have waited long enough for a meeting with the leaders of this... sphere." Zekram commented roughly as he looked around.

"Now now, I am sure something this big must take a fair amount of time to travel." Gabriel tried to calm down the Devil, despite being an Angel herself. Her tone was filled with purity, and Serafall looked annoyed at this for a moment. She crossed her arms and started to mumble to herself, while Sakura shrugged.

"Not really... the Elemental Satellite is seperated into 5 main lands... and those lands stretch vast distances... I guess you can say each land is it's own little world... that is besides the point... we travel the ship with the use of these." Sakura said as she gestured towards a platform on the ground. She walked onto a platform that was made of some kind of silver, with blue spheres surrounding the bottom of it. There was even a control pad with various destinations on top of it.

"That is?" Yasaka asked with a frown.

She had been sensing something... strange on the ship ever since they had gotten there.

"The Heavenly Transport System... each floor has 200 of these built into it, and every single major building as them as well. Using these, we can send out bodies anywhere we wish at the speed of light." Sakura explained as she touched the device, and Irina blinked.

"Isn't that impossible though?" Irina asked with a furrowed brow.

"Normally, not even our bodies can handle it... well, Naruto and Sasuke can handle it without the suits... Naruto doesn't even need these... and Raikage-sama and Kiribi-sama can handle the system without suits. Tsunade-sama and I are able to handle it with minor injuries as well." Sakura said as she placed her hand on top of the machine. It started to glow, and she typed in a location.

"Are we getting a tour?" Michael asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Of course you aren't, nobody here trusts any of you. For all we know, the only reason you accepted the offer in the first place was to attack us from the inside. That is why I am the one here controlling the Heavenly Transport System... because no amount of torture will bend me to your whims. Without chakra, this machine will not work... all of our machines use chakra." Sakura said bluntly, and everyone tensed at the rather blunt statement. She had a point, there was no way that a group like that would be given a tour just like that.

"That is the appropriate state of mind." Zekram said with a note of respect in his voice.

'That old man planned on attacking.' Sairaorg thought with a disappointed mental voice, not showing what he was feeling on the outside.

"That and my punches could destroy entire battlefields at a fraction of my strength back home... here... I am 16 times stronger." Sakura bragged as she gripped her fist. Sairaorg listened to that piece of information with more interest than anything else that he had heard so far.

"Stronger?" Xenovia asked with a frown on her face.

"Your planet is really small, you know that? Ours is much bigger, and the gravity much heavier... don't worry though. We have no interest in starting a war." Sakura assured them with a smile on her face.

...

"You blow up our moon." Griselda commented in a dull voice.

"... Better safe than sorry. In our defense, we don't have a very... good experience with moons." Sakura explained with dull eyes.

That had been a dumb move that had been voted into action by 4 out of the 5 Kages, and implimented by Naruto. They had all agreed that since the moon reminded them a lot like a smaller version of their moon, that they would blow it up just in case there was some kind of ancient being inside of it. So with that, they had blown up the moon and hopefully anything that was sealed inside of it.

They didn't want another Shinju... Kaguya... Ten-Tails... Sakura lost track of what that thing was... they just didn't want to deal with another one.

"You can see how something like that can be considered a threat though, correct?" Zekram asked while using his own magical power to inforce his point.

"My teammates are freaks of nature with strength that far surpasses reason, this amount of strength won't even startle me." Sakura told him with dull eyes as well. She was used to Naruto and Sasuke, and she had fought in a warf against the Ten-Tails AND she had been a big player in the fight against Kaguya. Against an old man like this, impressive power aside, there was very little that he coud do to actually frighten her. If he grew a third eye in the middle of his forehead, and then started to case an illusion off of the moon.

...

Which Naruto destroyed.

*Ding*

"Ah~! Looks like the Kage are ready for you now. Please everyone step on top of the Heavenly Transfer System." Sakura said as she herself stood on top of it. Everyone started to pile into the machine, before Sakura clicked a button.

There was a flash faster than any of them could even register.

Then they were in a different room.

"Woah." Serafall summed up all of their thoughts when they looked at the moon that they were in. It looked like they were in a room with 7 glass walls. Resting against 5 of the walls were Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Lightning written in different shades of glowing paint. Behind the Fire glass you could see what appeared to be the sky view of a HUGE forest based area with tons of small to large cities scattered around it. Behind the Lightning you could see a very mountainous region with cities built into the mountains, on top of the mountains, and next to the mountains. Behind the Wind, all you could see was a huge desert with some villages scattered in them, there were pockets of water with some greenery for lakes... much the same as the others... behind the Water though you could see a great ocean with many great islands scattered closely together.

In the middle of the room was a table, and the table had 7 corners to it... with people sitting with their hats on the table in front of their own corners.

On the other end of the room was a second Heavenly Transport System machine.

"Don't worry, we aren't really in the sky. Those glass walls are actually using the Telescope Technique so that we can view all of the ship from this room. It would be impossible to see all of the layers from here otherwise... because of the way the ship is built." Sakura explained with a small grin on her face.

Each of the lands were designed and built by the people that lived there, and it was true that there were five major lands... but there were also rooms that bordered closer to the edge of the ship.

The various hangers, the control rooms, the core of the ship, and various other rooms.

"Sakura, you are dismissed." Kakashi said, and Sakura nodded and stepped back onto the Heavenly Transfer Machine.

Then she vanished.

'Where does that wall lead to though... it only shows what space looks like, and has Leader written in orange.' Sona thought when she noticed that the other wall that wasn't showing the planet Earth with Guest written on it.

"Please, take a seat. It wouldn't do for our guests to be like this... but we only have enough chairs for your representives... guests will remain standing." Mei stated as she looked at the younger generation.

"That is fine." Sirzechs said as he took a seat without hesitation, while his wife chose to remain standing with the others.

"Sorry girls, but you have to stand." Michael said to them, and they both nodded. Not having a guest with her, Yasaka just took the ninth seat of the guest seats. Azazel sat next to her, not talking as he observed the situation with a grin on his face. His own guest seemed to be looking around the room with GREAT interest. It seemed that the desire to fight was itching at his skin, but at the same time he knew that starting something would be bad.

"I am the 4th Raikage A." A introduced himself first, standing up and nodding to them, before he sat down.

"I am the 6th Hokage, Kakashi Hatake... a pleasure." Kakashi said with a wave of his hand, but no other formalities.

"The 5th Mizukage, Mei Terumi... and I am free for the evening if one of you young studs has nothing to do." Mei said as she glanced at the pretty boys in the room. Kakashi and A looked rather annoyed with this, while Gaara simply nodded his head.

"I am Gaara of the Sand, the 5th Kazekage." Gaara said with a nod towards those of greater power of the guests. The smaller powers didn't really bother him, nor did he really care enough to learn all of their personal names.

"I am Kurotsuchi, am I am the recent Tsuchikage... the 4th Tsuchikage. I expect that my age won't be an issue?" Kurotsuchi said with an annoyed look when she saw the Zekram seemed to be a little put off by her and Gaara's ages.

"I don't believe that such political power should be held by those so inexperienced." Zekram stated, knowing that she had been referring to him when she mentioned a problem.

"I am sure you will make a great leader. I am Michael." Michael introduced himself with a small smile on his face.

"Gabriel, a great pleasure to meet such new people." Gabriel introduced herself next.

"Zekram Bael, the first head of the Bael clan." Zekram introduced himself, but even he didn't expect anyone from space to understand the importance of his name. The fact that NONE of the kage looked even the little bit impressed with him was proof of that.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, formally of the Gremory. I have been looking forward to this meeting ever since you all appeared." Sirzechs introduced himself with a bright look on his face.

"I am Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels." Azazel introduced himself with a knowing look on his face.

"I am Serafall Leviathan, the wonderful Magical Girl Levia-tan!" Serafall introduced herself with a cute little wink that had a magical star made out of energy out of the side of her eye, before it faded nearly instantly.

...

"You and Naruto will get along just fine." Every single person in the room said at the same time, and in the exact same deadpan tones.

'Was that a compliment or an insult?' Almost everyone in the room thought.

Only two thought differently.

'Oh god, this is going to lead to many headaches.' Sona thought with her hand touching her face in disappointment... she hoped that at least this Naruto was a wise old man and just had a thing for energetic young people. She would prefer a pervy old man to somebody like her sister.

"Yasaka, leader of the Yokai. The name Naruto keeps being said, but I have yet to see him... I was to assume that he held a sort of power both in body and politically?" Yasaka greeted with a knowing look towards the Kage.

"He is our leader, the one person that everyone agreed should be in charge. You could say that absolute power corrupts without fail... but we all know that no matter how much power he has, he will never become corrupt. Naruto has the complete trust of everyone here." A admitted to Yasaka, who looked interested at what kind of person that this Naruto was.

"He is extremely stupid though... well, when it comes to math and stuff. He is pretty wise, and has great people skills... he can make nearly anyone a friend. At the same time..." Kakashi explained as he talked about his own student, but he was cut off.

"I take it the meeting can't start until your _Supreme Leader_ is present?" Azazel mused out loud, and he got some looks for how he interupted Kakashi.

"Why don't I sense him then?" Sirzechs asked with a raised eyebrow. If he was as powerful as people were saying, then it would only make sense that they should be able to sense him.

"He might be in space right now, or he might not be using his power. It is hard to sense the strength of our chakra just by sensing, that is, unless we are using it... if he is not using chakra, then sensing him will be harder... or none of you are strong enough to sense him." Kurotsuchi _mused_ in a mocking way as she looked at Zekram. She already had a bone to pick with him for how he was dismissive of her and Gaara. She could put up with people thinking she was weak because she was female, that was something common, but weak because she was young... she would not put up with that blatant insult to her skills and experience.

"In space... you mean in one of those mechas right?" Rias asked, before she blushed when she noticed that she was now the center of attention.

"Sadly, that is the bad thing... unlike us... Naruto doesn't need a mecha to go through space... the idiot can fly. He is a flying idiot with the power to destroy anything he wants, and can breath in space... he might even be unkillable... that is the worst combination... he is the Unpredictable Cheatcode Knuckleheaded Unstoppable Sagely Idiot." Gaara said with a fond smile on his face.

To think he could say such mean things so fondly, it spoke volume of the amount of admiration this guy had for this Naruto.

"If I might be so rude... how did you learn the languages you are speaking?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Spies, we had some scouts land on your planet the first month and collect languages. Japanese is just like our language, and the most spoken language on your planet is English so we naturally learned how to speak it to communicate." A explained with a smirk on his face. It was no a cruel smirk, but the shape of his lips did not allow for easy smiling.

There was a flash of light on the other end of the room, and everyone blink when two people came into the room.

A blond haired boy, and a black haired boy.

"Heh, my win again Sasuke. I totally beat you in ping pong!" Naruto taunted his best friend with a grin on his face.

Sasuke was a pale skinned boy with black hair, he was mostly normal looking except for the fact that he was missing his left arm and he had his hair grown over his left eye. He wore a turban of bandages over the top of his longer straight hair, and he wore a cloak over his body.

"Luck." Sasuke said simply, while Naruto jumped up his seat.

"Bullshit... anyway, lets get this meeting started. Sorry about the wait, but I was doing important leader stuff." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

...

"Please boy, do not joke around. This is a place for leaders to speak, not a place for pranks." Zekram stated, and all of the kages paled when they saw the look that came over Sasuke's face.

It was then that every single guest felt terror come over them. Sasuke's body started to glow brightly, and they could see that he had a single finger raised up, and that finger was covered in lightning. He had an extremely displeased look on his face, and the the pressure on everyone was horrible. The room started to creak, even though it was made out of unbreakable adamantine. Those too weak started to collapse to their knees in horror when they felt how dark... how evil... how mentally scarring the chakra was.

The only person unaffected by this was Naruto.

'I'm going to die... I am going to die!' Rias thought with horror.

She wasn't the only one thinking it.

"Another of an older generation that are overstepping their bounds. Relics should be buried, if you want to disrespect a leader, then you should be prepared to be struck down." Sasuke said seriously, before cracks started to appear in the room.

Everyone slammed into the floor when Naruto started to glow golden.

"Sasuke, lower your finger." Naruto said seriously, and Sasuke flinched away for a second when Naruto overpowered his chakra with his own. As strong as he might be, Naruto was just in another world when it came to the strength of his chakra. He knew that Naruto was only using a fraction of his chakra too, but he wasn't scared.

Everyone else might have been pushed to the ground, but the chakra they were feeling was different than Sasuke's.

It was like being protected, weighted down, but they could feel that the energy that was pushing them to the ground was coming from a truly good person. It was filled with extremely powerful life energy, and it was like being covered from head to toe in a blanket of comfort... an extremely HEAVY blanket of comfort that took away their ability to stand, but still comforting. The only scary thing was how large and potent that this fraction of Naruto's chakra was, and it was only scarier when Naruto didn't look even winded from using such potent power.

When the power calmed down, Naruto was all smiles again.

"Okay, so let the meeting begin... when those people wake up." Naruto said with an awkward look on his face when he noticed that a few of the weakest members of the guests had passed out with foam coming from their mouth.

...

That would sting their pride.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto AND Sasuke BOTH kept their Six Paths Chakra, it is THEIR chakra now. Naruto USED Truth-Seeking Balls against Sasuke, even AFTER he and Sasuke no longer had those seals on their hands after sealing Kaguya. Naruto is STILL the Jinchuriki of ALL of the Tailed Beasts, both Sasuke and the Sage mentioned this. **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Chakra and Ping Pong of DOOM

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Stop asking about the Samurai, they decided not to get on the Elemental Satellite. Not EVERYONE wanted to leave.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... I think I speak with everyone when I ask... why did you decide to visit out planet?" Serafall asked with a complete serious look on her face as she spoke. It was rare for her to be so serious, but when confronted with somebody that held such extreme levels of power that he could overpower the... chakra of somebody stronger than everyone else in the room, you GOT serious real fast.

"I was wondering about that as well, why would somebody as strong as you not just rule by might alone?" Zekram asked with narrowed eyes.

He had quickly learned that Naruto outclassed him.

He outclassed everyone in the room to the point that it wasn't funny.

He respected power, those that wielded true power that they earned or were born with. The boy, the MAN, in front of him that was the ruler of an entire metal planet had that power in spades and then some. Yet at the same time, he could no longer sense that power now that Naruto was no longer using it to sedate the power of the darker one next to him.

He could easily just threaten to destroy the Earth and rule it with an iron fist.

"Naruto... believes that peace is the answer... we searched the Universe with our scanning system and found only 2 other planets besides our own that have beings with energy inside of them... Naruto wants to spread Ninjutsu-" Kakashi started, before there was a loud bang on the table and Naruto looked at him harshly.

"Ninshu! I plan on spreading Ninshu to being able to learn it... I plan to give this world chakra and teach them how to REALLY use it!" Naruto said with a rough look on his face when he corrected what Kakashi had said.

"Wait... you are just giving us this... chakra?" Michael asked with his eyes raised.

"What is chakra exactly?" Gabriel asked with a curious look on her face, unsure of what the energy they were talking about actually was.

"Chakra is the mix between the Physical energy that is produced by the cells in your body, and the spiritual energy that comes from a person's soul and mind." Kurotsuchi answered with a bored look on her face.

"Actually, that is wrong." Kakashi corrected her, and she suddenly didn't look bored.

"Really now?" A asked, also interested in this.

"Chakra is it's own energy... chakra is an energy that LETS you mix together physical and spiritual energy... originally when the Sage gave it to us... he intended for us to use it to connect our spiritual sides together and understand each other." Naruto said to A and Kurotsuchi, since they were taught about chakra wrong.

"How is that different from what we were just told?" Azazel asked with a bright glint in his eye as the new energy was explained to him.

"When we mold chakra, we USE chakra to mix together out Yang (Physical) and Yin (Spiritual) energies together and create techniques... just because a person mixes Physical energy and Spiritual energy together does not mean you have chakra." Kakashi explained what chakra really was, something he had learned from Naruto... who learned it from the Sage himself.

"So... it is like a glue that sticks other energies together... but at the same time it is it's own energy?" Azazel asked as he looked to be getting it. Naruto looked confused at the weird wording, before he got it.

"Kind of... we don't need both halves to use chakra. There is Yang Release when we use our chakra and only use Physical energy, and Yin Release when we only use chakra to control out Spiritual energy... Yang is life, and Yin is spirit... together they become chakra... but chakra is what combines them together to become us." Naruto tried his best to explained it to them, but even he confused himself with how he worded his own explaination. He was never the best with explaining these sorts of things.

"Sounds... similar to the Chakra that my kind use... the Yokai. Though, our chakra is simply our aura, and it flows _into_ our spirits. It truly is our lifeforce, our Ki... is it the same for your kind?" Yasaka spoke in one of the rare cases when she had something to say.

"It sounds similar... very similar... another term for physical energy is Ki... so yes, in that aspect it is similar... our chakra naturally infuses our Ki and Spirit energy together." Kakashi said, though Mei looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You just said that chakra isn't actually made of Physical and Spiritual energy." Mei corrected him with a small smile on her face.

"That I did, and chakra itself isn't made of it... Chakra DOES have both Physical and Spiritual energy _in_ it though. Our chakra _naturally_ combines parts of both physical and spiritual together... is essense, it is our lifeforce as well." Kakashi said, and now people were beginning to understand what he was talking about.

Chakra HAD both Ki and Spirit energy in it.  
BUT Chakra was NOT actually MADE of Ki and Spirit energy.

Just because you HAD Ki and Spirit energy, and mixed them together, did NOT mean that you had chakra. It just meant that you mixed together Ki and Spirit energy and did not die.

"So... you are giving it to us... for free?" Sirzechs asked, and everyone seemed to be a little excited for this.

'Of course not for free, nobody would be that-' Zekram started to think, before Naruto spoke.

"Of course I am, I mean, I should. I can't do it for everyone, but I want to test out how people react to it... I want to spread peace and understanding through the universe!" Naruto called out with a huge grin on his face, showing that he was doing this because he REALLY wanted to. He didn't have an alternate reason.

"Only a fool would give people power without asking for anything in return." Zekram said with a deep frown on his face.

"Naruto is a fool, he is the biggest fool we know... but we all trust him. He never steers us wrong, we know that if he thinks something will turn out good it should... we also trust when he has a bad feeling about something." Sasuke explained to everyone in the room, while Naruto looked at his friend with a sour look.

"Screw you too." Naruto said to Sasuke, who simply smirked at him.

"Wait... you came to our planet to give us this chakra... is that even possible? It is the energy of your people." Michale questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"I can do it... I can give anyone chakra if I wanted to. I mean, even on our planet only 3 people had chakra until the one of those 3 people decided to spread Ninshu and give all humans chakra... and then it became part of our DNA." Naruto explained with a grin on his face.

When he had gained half of the Sage's power... he had gained a universal understanding of chakra.

Basically, he instintivally knew everything there was to know about chakra.

Even how to give it to others.

"Can you give us proof?" Zekram asked the most important question, and Naruto nodded and stood up. He started to walk towards the group of people, before he stopped in front of the rather recently awakened Xenovia.

"Do you want chakra?" Naruto asked Xenovia with a serious look on his face, and she nodded to him.

"I would not dislike it Lord Naruto." Xenovia bowed her head to him, showing that she both understood and respected the difference between their power and positions. Naruto far outranked her, and was literally a ruler, so referring to him by a title that fit him was something she felt the need to do.

The others of the younger generation looked jealous of her, and those of the older generation were watching with baited breath.

"Okay then, I'm going to give you chakra... better yet! I am going to go a step further and give you a special kind of chakra!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Universal understanding of chakra, he could give anyone any kind of chakra he wanted... he could even give people chakra related bloodlines.

Lava Release, Boil Release, Magnet Release... he could give any chakra related bloodline to people... he couldn't do things like the Sharingan or Byakugan because they were engrained in DNA and he had no control over that... but elemental chakra bloodlines were possible.

"Special kind of chakra?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Well yeah, what better way to show I mean business than to give you something really cool? Just grab my hand." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he extended his hand to her. She nodded slowly and hesitated to grab his hang, but when she did... she was surprised.

Warmth.

Her entire body was flooded with a pleasurable... nearly orgasmic sensation of power. She had her entire body tingling, in a dull but pleasant sort of way. It was odd, she felt her body heating up... and a blush spreading across her face... she felt like she was growing stronger at the same time... she was getting stronger. She could feel it, it was like a network was going through her body and ingraining into her... she was getting more powerful. Her arms were stronger, her legs were stronger... her entire body was getting stronger.

Pleasure.

She felt even more pleasure as the power flooded her... and then she could feel that power start to limit itself... it started to grow weaker and weaker. She felt like multiple gates were placed in her, limiting the power that she now had.

She looked at Naruto with wide eyes, while he grinned at her.

"Feels good doesn't it... chakra makes us stronger physically as well. Of course, just having more chakra doesn't mean stronger physically either. Also, just pumping chakra into your body doesn't make you stronger... so don't do that, you will only hurt yourself... but because of the power I gave you... you are much stronger than before!" Naruto said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"You said that you were making her special... special as in how... I see nothing extra special about her." Zekram said, digging for information while truly not seeing anything that amazing. The girl now had a source of energy inside of her body, that much was true... and she did have enough of it to rival the Sitri heiress... but she was nowhere near all that powerful when considering the difference in strength.

"I don't know... ask Xenovia... when I gave her chakra, I passed on the knowledge on how to use that chakra... by connecting _my_ heart to her heart... I gave her the knowledge to use her special chakra." Naruto said with a light grin on his face, and Xenovia nodded with wide eyes. She had felt the knowledge get into her head... and she could _feel_ that she knew how to use her power.

She placed her hands together.

Everyone, even the ninja, were waiting to see what he had given her.

"Boil... he gave me something called... the Boil Release?" Xenovia asked Naruto with wonder in her eyes, and a light blush on her face... though she was still blushing from having gained chakra.

"I am conflicted about that, since it is something from MY family." Mei said with a look towards Naruto.

"Hey, I can use Boil Release too because of Kokuo." Naruto told Mei, who nodded to him. It was a fair point, the Boil Release was just as much his as it was hers... though the ways they used it were very different. She used corrosive mist for the most part, while he used steam capable of instantly destroying water and ice... as well as increasing his strength and speed.

"Can you do it again?" Azazel asked with an eager look in his eye, and Naruto nodded and walked over to Vali and extended his hand.

Vali took his hand... before he felt nothing.

"Well that is weird... looks like you have something in you that keeps you from getting chakra. Want me to take that out of you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Vali shook his head.

"Sorry, but that would kill me." Vali said to Naruto, though you could tell he was actually a little disapointed at the lack of getting more power.

"Sacred Gears... Vali has a Sacred Gear in him. A Sacred Gear something given to humans and half-humans, and removing it from them kills them... I think Vali here having a Sacred Gear prevents him from accepting your power... then again, that may only apply for sentient Sacred Gears." Azazel explained to Naruto, who blinked and nodded in understanding. If he had something inside of him that was sentient, and didn't want to accept a new power... then it would prevent it's user from getting that power from a new source.

"I would like chakra." Rias and Sona said at the same time, while Naruto looked between them... before he looked at Rias.

"How... you look like that red haired siscon over there." Naruto said as he pointed at Sirzechs, who looked honestly confused. Everyone was confused by the statement, while everyone on the ninja side palmed their faces.

"Seriously, what is with the insult?" Sirzechs asked with pure confusion in his voice.

...

"Sorry, but WHY does everyone assume I am a siscon!?" Sirzechs asked in shock, something that didn't really surprise anyone.

"You looked like you were about to say no to her getting chakra... and you look like her big brother... and I kind of pegged you for one... you just have that... overprotective big brother vibe." Naruto said while making an iffy hand motion, not sure if what he said was true or not.

Rias sure found it amusing.

"Devils already use Magic... is it safe for them to get chakra?" Azazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We already have Ki and Spiritual energy before we got chakra, so it should be safe." A answered now that he understood the situation.

"Well... she would lose her ability to use magic... but any special abilities she had would transfer over and she would get her own bloodline based on the ability she had." Naruto explained, already knowing the answer to that.

"... So I would keep my Power of Destruction?" Rias asked with a concerned look.

"If it is genetic, then sure." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, and Rias sighed in relief at that. Even sirzechs sighed in relief.

Zekram... didn't look so relieved. Infact, he looked annoyed that she was going to keep that power.

"That is good." Rias said with a sigh, while Naruto extended his hand to her.

"Of course, you can never use magic again... but with chakra you can make nearly any kind of Jutsu as long as you are creative enough, and have the power. Your magic will automatically fuse with the chakra." Naruto explained to her, his hand still extended to her. Sona took away her hand, no longer feeling like this was something that she could do on the fly without heavy thought in the matter.

Rias took his hand.

Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at this with wide eyes, while Rias looked at Sirzechs.

'With this, I won't be in your shadow anymore!' Rias thought with determination in her eyes.

Her eyes widened more and she felt to her knees when she felt an INTENSE pleasure flood through her entire body. She moaned loudly with a red face, heat between her legs growing with each passing second as he entire body became one huge pleasure zone... she could feel her magic vanishing, and in it's place she could feel an even better energy taking it's place and growing larger. Her magic had been absorbed into this energy, this chakra, and was changing her... her muscles were stronger... everything about her was better.

Yet... she could still feel the destructive power that lay deep inside of her.

Her Power of Destruction.

As her demonic power fused with this chakra, she could feel her genetic abilities even further enhanced as they were changed into something... new.

She wanted to continue this feeling forever.

Then it stopped when Naruto let go.

"Well... your chakra is pretty dark... hey Kakashi... want to name this chakra something? It is a new kind." Naruto said in a light tone, and Kakashi nodded.

"Demonic Chakra... she is a Devil after all. It only make sense that her chakra should be named to reflect what she is." Kakashi said with a double eye smile.

"Thanks... thanks a lot." Rias said with a wide smile on her face as she looked at Naruto... who was quickly turning into her idol.

"Well, I am out of here... you guys handle the political stuff, I trust you all. Hey Sasuke, wanna have another Ping Pong match... and this time lets try and not destroy the planet we are using for the match." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Sasuke nodded to him.

...

Wait... what?

Everyone looked at the two young adults as they left the room.

What was that about destroying a planet?

A pressed a button on the table in front of him.

"B... are there any planets nearby missing?" A asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, like 2... Jupiter and Neptune~!" Killer B tried to rap over the messaging system.

...

They weren't going to think about it.

_**Chapter End!  
As a Truth-Seeking Ball user, Naruto can use the Sword of Nunoboko to recreate ANY planet he destroys.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Fact: Also, Great Red does NOT have the ability to 'wish' himself stronger than his opponents. That is JUST fanfiction! His powers do not involve truly warping reality! He uses ILLUSIONS! Ophis was BORN from infinity, but her power is NOT infinity!**_

_**Also: Guy did NOT kick a Truth-Seeking Ball, he kicked Madara, who is able to touch the Truth-Seeking Balls. Seriously, he never touched the Truth-Seeking Balls.**_


	5. Chapter 5 FEAJ

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"That was a risky move Naruto, empowering these people." Sasuke stated to Naruto as the two of the sat on the top of the Elemental Satellite together and watched the world below them spin around. The two of them were the only people... well not the only people able to breath in space, many ninja were able to do it, the suits were just for those that couldn't handle going at light speed.

Ninja were amazingly resistant to the negative effects of being in space.

Sasuke had known that Naruto would give a select few people chakra, and then see what to do from there.

"Well it is a good thing that I won't be making the same mistakes as Old Man Sage eh?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as he looked at the little planet below.

The Sage of Six Paths did not go wrong when he trusted humanity with chakra, where he went wrong was how he entrusted them with chakra. He gave them it to connect their hearts, but he forgot to seee if they were ready to handle it.

Many had not been.

Naruto would select a _few_ people from Earth, and then he would train those few people in the use of chakra. He would teach them how to connect to others, and after they had learned that they would be taught how to use chakra correctly in battle... how to understand people by clashing fists with them. How to fight battles with fists, while not trying to kill the person you are fighting. Naruto wanted to test all of this, and bring the races here together, closer than ever before.

Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels had already been forced to come out of hiding, and had become common knowledge to humans. The same with Yokai.

"That woman with 9 tails... Yasaka... did you notice...?" Sasuke trailed off, and Naruto smirked after a moment.

"She isn't there... she sent an illusion in her place. A very strong illusion, she must be using everything she has to connect with it physically." Naruto said, remembering the blond haired kitsune that he had seen moments previously. The woman was stronger than the younger generation that had been at the meeting. Yet, she wasn't as strong as some of the other factions. She was in the upper leagues of this world, but at the same time she had a different presence about her that had told him she was nothing more than an illusion.

Sasuke hummed lightly, trusting Naruto's sensing ability.

Naruto stood up, before he looked down at Earth and closed his eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebriw when he felt the natural energy of the universe enter Naruto instantly, and orange rings appeared around his eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes, they were toad-like and yellow. Naruto looked down at the planet Earth some more, before he smile to himself after considering... something.

"Senjutsu?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I sense a few people on that planet that use Senjutsu... or at least this world's form of it. Boy, that planet sure has a nasty bit of hate to it... people are fucking that planet up something fierce." Naruto said with a whistle, while Sasuke looked down at the planet and nodded.

"Sometimes I forget that you can sense that far when you are in Sage Mode... so what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto simply grinned at him.

"Isn't it obvious, this world needs it's own sage... somebody that can help bridge the peace. I could do it, but I have a bad feeling people with try and go to war with me. I am going to find a... what did Kakashi call you, me, and Sakura?" Naruto asked after a moment, and Sasuke twitched in annoyance.

"His cute little students." Sasuke reminded him, and Naruto nodded.

"Right, I need to find a cute little student of my own!" Naruto declared with a large grin on his face. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow for a moment, before he cracked his neck.

"Then I need a student of my own, one that is better than your student." Sasuke told him, and Naruto sent Sasuke an annoyed look.

"Dick move, that is a complete dick move. The people of this world can't survive the way YOU learned Senjutsu... being bitten by a snake in the hopes of surviving and gaining the ability to sense natural energy." Naruto stated as he remembered learning how a Snake Sage was created.

Instead of actually training in Senjutsu, all a Sage of Snakes needed was to be bitten by the great Snake Sage and then have a body strong enough to reject being turned into stone. Sasuke had gotten bitten shortly after the 4th Ninja War, and obviously he had survived. He still couldn't USE Senjutsu, because he couldn't keep his body completely still when gathering and creating Sage Chakra, but he was able to sense natural energy and other Sages like Naruto.

"How about a bet?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." Naruto said with a light grin.

Sasuke pointed to the smallest nation on Earth, the small island nation of Japan, before he looked at Naruto with challenge in his eyes.

"If you take a student from that nation, I will take a student from... that one right there." Sasuke said as he changed where he was pointing to somewhere in China. Naruto thought about it for a second, before he rubbed his chin in thought. The idea had some merit to it, if Sasuke took a student from a big time nation, and Naruto took a student from one of the underdogs then it would be like the way they had been rivals at first.

He thought about it some more, and he could sense that Japan had very few real Senjutsu users.

One of which was extremely weak with Senjutsu, completely untrained and untapped in... her potential.

Her body, which he could sense thanks to the fact her body was loaded with her energy, seemed to be small and female.

His own cute little student.

Oh, and it seemed like she had been tagged by Rias. She had some of Rias inside of her body, meaning that Naruto could pull some strings and get her as a student. Naruto grinned to himself, before he gave Sasuke a rough pat on the back.

"Deal!" Naruto said with a large grin on his face, and Sasuke nodded. He then sweat dropped when Naruto jumped through the vacuum of space and started to fall towards Earth, towards the nation of Japan.

He would survive the fall, he had survived worse before, but the fact that he would make that kind of move just showed that he was impatient as always. Sasuke looked behind him as the hatch to the inside of the huge sphere opened and a small hand came out of it. He wasn't surprised when he saw that hand was from none other than Hinata Hyuga, a slim and slender woman with fair skin, and long dark blue hair. She was very large breasted, about the size of those girls that had come from Earth, and she had white eyes without visible pupils. The girl had a red scard in her hands.

"Naruto, I know you might not remember but I love you!" Hinata called out, and Sasuke sweatdropped at her.

...

Hinata looked around, and she noticed that the only person standing there was Sasuke. She started to look around for Naruto, but noticed that he was nowhere to be found. Her eyes widened when she realized that Naruto had completely missed her second confession, and that she had spouted it off to somebody that wasn't even involved in the situation.

...

"He jumped down to Earth." Sasuke said as he pointed at Earth.

Hinata's eyes widened, before she looked shocked out of her mind, her head leaned to the side as she stared at the planet. She rubbed the side of her head after a moment, not sure what she was going to do.

"Did you get where he was going?" Hinata asked, wanting to try her hand at confessing again.

"Not a clue, I think he jumped down to that country." Sasuke said as he pointed down at the snowy contry of Canada. Hinata nodded and gave him a small bow of thanks, before she vanished underneath the hatch and closed it behind her. Sasuke watched her go, before he smiled to himself.

Heh, messing with people like that was more fun than he thought it would be.

Maybe Naruto was onto something with his pranks, not that Sasuke would partake in simple pranking, but he figured a little... joke wasn't something that he should be opposed to every now and again. He just didn't normally see the point to it, but messing with some people by giving them wrong information was something that he could do.

It wasn't like he CARED if the Hyuga Princess actually got to confess her feelings or not.

Sasuke looked down at Earth some more, before he thought about what he wanted in a student-

"You idiots!" Sakura's voice reached his ears, and his eyes widened. Unlike in their Genin days, even though he and Sakura were dating now... this Sakura was not afraid to punch him if he did something stupid, normally because he got roped into Naruto's stupidity.

Sasuke looked at Earth, before he thought about pulling a Naruto and jumping down to the planet himself.

...

Risking breaking a few bones... or dealing with Sakura.

...

Sasuke jumped down towards Earth moments later.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto isn't giving chakra to EVERYONE, he will only give it to a select few that he approves of.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Taking Koneko

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Naruto was a Genin during the war. Sasuke was also technically a Genin... consider the fact that 2 of the most important people that fought in the war... were Genin.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto grinned and he stood up, though the people around him were not grinning. Naruto had landed dead on his feet as he created a crater around him, a crater that was easily over 100 feet in every direction. Naruto had managed to land in the city that he had ben going after, something that he found rather interesting... or not.

He had been aiming for this city after all.

He had literally had this city as his target.

He could sense the person that he was trying to find in this city, his Sage Mode was still active... actually, Naruto no longer really had a time limit for his Sage Mode after truly mastering it like he did near the end of the war. As long as he didn't use up the Sage Chakra, then he would be able to keep up Sage Mode for the rest of his life without stopping.

The person he was after was rather close, and Naruto jumped out of the crater and onto the street with a large smile on his face.

Now he just had to follow the energy signature... and now that he was closer to the target he could feel that the energy belonged to a girl. He was even getting visions of the girl, and the people around the girl.

It was just like the war, when he was getting visions of his friends fighting the White Zetsu from across the continent. Only now, he was getting much more clear visions of those that the target was around, and the target... herself.

The target was a young girl, about 2 years younger than he was... so about a year younger than when he started to learn Senjutsu. She was of a very petite frame, being even shorter than he was when he was 12 years old by an inch or two. She had startling white hair cut to her shoulders, with bangs that went even further. She had bright yellow eyes, and though he could sense that she was using some form of illusion she had 2 white cat ears on top of her head, and a cat tail that split in two. She was fair skinned, having small breasts, but good hips... and she wore what looked like a strangely revealing school girl uniform.

Then there was a boy a year younger than him, he was drinking tea and seemed to be concerned about something. Deep inside of this boy though was a near endless amount of concentrated hate. He had messy blond hair, and slightly pale skin, with a mole under one of his blue eyes. He was a good amount shorter than Naruto, and he was lean muscled. The boy wore a non-revealing uniform... and Naruto could feel 2 extra sources of ability in this boy, one felt holy and one felt unholy.

Weird.

The next person was a black haired girl, Rias and his age, with her long hair pulled into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. She had a figure to match, and surpass, the huge breasted Rias... and she was filled with more dark emotions than the blond boy. She felt like the Tainted Holy he got from Azazel, as well as the demonic feeling that he got from the Devils. She felt like a mix between the two, and he was rather curious about her. She wore a larger version, but even more revealing, of the school girl uniform.

If she so much as bent over a little, her panties would be seen.

Strange, it was like he could sense that happening in the future, where this girl would bend over and give him a shot of her panties... she felt like the kind of girl that would wear pretty slutty panties too... he didn't use that word as an insult. Guys could wear man-slutty underwear, but it looked better on girls.

The final person in that building was... Naruto was confused now. He was sure that what he was seeing was a girl, the light feminine frame, being only a little taller than his target, soft features, a feminine haircut for the platinum blond hair... pink freaking eyes. The person was wearing the uniform that his target and the girl were wearing, and he was in the same building... but because this person was a boy it was creepier. Naruto could literally sense the fact that this boy had a penis, it was weird... this boy was pretty enough that if Naruto didn't know about his gender, he would have been confused.

All 4 people were tainted by Rias.

"Oh my god, are you okay sir?" Somebody asked Naruto as he dusted himself off, and Naruto grinned at the person.

"A-okay, now..." Naruto said as he prepared himself. The place he was heading to was about half a mile away from him... so he could get there, Naruto jumped and ran towards the place he was hearing... half a second. In the half a second it took Naruto to pinpoint where he was going, he was already there. Naruto cracked his neck with a grin on his face, and he looked behind him... only to see the tree were shaking.

He had appeared in front of an older styled building, surrounded by trees.

Naruto dropped Sage Mode, since he had already gotten the attention of those that were inside of the place. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets, before he jumped in through the open window and landed in the middle of a pretty dark room. The people inside of the room didn't seem to be expecting that, while Naruto raised his hand up in the air.

...

"Yo, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am the Supreme Ruler of the Elemental Satellite, and I have come here for you." Naruto stated blunty as he pointed at the white haired girl, sitting down and eating some kind of chocolate... which was long forgotten. She was too busy looking at him with visible surprise and shock, while the others were already in battle positions.

"If you are the leader, then that would make you an alien." The blond haired boy said, and Naruto looked at him bored.

"Oh yeah, I'm the one NOT judging you. You must belong to Rias, I heard that devils had things called Peerages... but to think that she would have such diversity." Naruto teased lightly, and the large breasted girl glowed yellow as her clothes changed, revealing her nude body for a split second, into a white shrine maiden's top, and red hakama pants. She really left nothing to the imagination in clothes like those.

Even the smallest in the room was on alert, her fists raised for battle.

The boy had a sword in his hand, and he was ready to use it.

"Why are you after Koneko?" The black haired girl asked, with Naruto looking bored.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Supreme Ruler of the Elemental Satellite, Hero of the Ninja World, Child of Prophecy, Jinchuriki of the Tailed Beast, and Master Senjutsu user... which title do you think applies here?" Naruto asked with a teasing tone still in place.

Literally, nobody in this room was a threat to him.

Koneko seemed to be startled into paying full attention.

"Sen... Senjutsu?" Koneko asked, and Naruto nodded with a lighter smile on his face.

"How do we know you are telling the truth... Akeno Himejima by the way, Queen of Rias Gremory." Akeno introduced herself, while Naruto only looked at Koneko.

"Yuuto Kiba, Knight of the House of Gremory." Yuuto introduced himself, and Naruto ignored him and only looked at Koneko.

"I assure you, I was taught and mastered the art of senjutsu over a year ago. I learned and mastered it in days. Am I lying?" Naruto asked Koneko, who had been paying attention to him the entire time.

...

"No... honest eyes." Koneko said, because when she looked into Naruto's eyes, how he didn't even once avert them from her eyes and the honesty in them... she felt comforted. Naruto entered Sage Mode seconds later, and Koneko's eyes widened when she sensed the raw amount of power that rolled off of him.

Power that Yuuto and Akeno could never sense.

They weren't Sages, nor were they trained in any form of Senjutsu. It was impossible for them to sense the power of Senjutsu, so to them Naruto felt the same... only now his eyes had become toad eyes, and he had gained orange rings over them.

"That is right, I have already been introduced to Rias. She is on the Elemental Satellite right now, and I gave her the power of my people." Naruto told Koneko, and she looked right into his eyes.

..

He wasn't lying about that either.

"You're not lying." Koneko said to him, and he nodded.

"I want to help you... I can sense the fear you hold. I want to teach you a safe way to use Senjutsu, one that will teach you the TRUE power of nature. I promise you, you will be returned to Rias safe and sound... but stronger than before." Naruto told her, and this time she seemed to be in a slight amount of disbelief.

He wasn't lying, and that was what bothered her.

"You expect to come in here and just take one of our family members from us?" Yuuto asked as he appeared in front of Naruto, and Naruto caught his sword with his finger, before he pushed Yuuto away from him.

"I am not taking her... I am going to train her. Just tell Rias that Naruto is making her peerage stronger, she won't have a problem with it... I might even take a Human so that I can teach them Senjutsu as well... to even things out of course." Naruto said with a light smile on his face, and Koneko fully relaxed.

"He isn't lying." Koneko told them.

She didn't want to trust Naruto, but he had been in Sage Mode the entire time. Not only were his eyes telling the truth, but even his energy told him that he wasn't leaving a single thing out. He was telling them everything that he was going to do, the fact that he was going to train her and maybe train another person.

"Why?" Akeno asked, and Naruto grinned slightly.

"My own amusement, you see, me and my rival are too strong. We can't fight each other anymore seriously, and I am too strong for him... we are both taking students. Then we are going to pit our students against each other... we will be rival teachers now." Naruto explained, unashamed of what he was doing.

Hey, his students would be getting stronger, so it wasn't like they should expect that power for free.

Rias got chakra because she was proof that Naruto meant no harm.

The same with Xenovia, by giving her chakra and the Boil Release he had shown that he was being completely honest.

Complete honestly inspired complete trust.

People trusted Naruto, they TRULY trusted him even when they just met him because he was an open book. He didn't hide anything, and he would tell you what you wanted to know if he could explain it. He truly connected to somebody, and that was why he had once gotten a full army to support him. People that he had never met before willing to place thier lives on the line, just to give him enough time to recover a little from the exhaustion of giving out his chakra to them.

Naruto was open with people, and in return, people gave him their complete trust.

"You want to... use her?" Akeno asked darkly, and Naruto waved his hand.

"I was going take a student anyway, and Sasuke would have taken a student because I took one. Honestly, bet or not, if I took a student that student would end of fighting Sasuke's student." Naruto stated with his grin growing wider. Naruto extended his hand to Koneko, while Yuuto and Akeno glared at Naruto.

"I will be back?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he grinned at her.

"I swear it, you will be back with Rias before you know it." Naruto told her, and Akeno saw Koneko extending her hand. Both of the devils looked at their fellow peerage member in shock.

They didn't understand it though.

Koneko, hearing Naruto's words, was inspired. She felt like she could truly learn under him, and not only that, but when she looked into his strong eyes fill with so much passion, she KNEW that she could place her faith in him. He wasn't lying, and just by being in his presense a sensor like herself could pick up on the huge amount of love, compassion, and warmth coming from this man.

She felt safe, despite having just met her.

His chakra, it was like looking at the sun, and basking it in on a nice day.

Not to mention, she wasn't strong enough to even DREAM of resisting him if he wanted to take her against her will.

She took his hand, and Naruto grinned at her before he started to make signs with his left hand.

"Tell Rias that Naruto is taking Koneko, but he will bring her back... I'll be back to pick up another student soon... see ya later. Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto declared, and Koneko tensed for a second.

...

Nothing happened at first.

"Don't worry, I just sent the signal out. Soon my friend Gamakichi will use the Reverse Summoning Jutsu to-" Naruto started, before...

*Poof*

He and Koneko vanished in a puff of smoke.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto picked Koneko, because he could feel the Rias-taint in her. So he knew that the person he was taking her from would understand that he could be trusted. **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Training Pt 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Welcome to Mount Myoboku, the sacred land of the toads!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he and Koneko appeared in the land where he himself had recieved his own Sage Training. The whole land was huge and filled with large plants even larger than buildings, with mountains and swamp lands combined with many small to large toads just lazing the day away. Koneko was looking in awe as she felt the world around her through her enhanced senses, there was no a single car or modern day appliance to be seen anywhere... and the world was simply filled with the sounds of nature.

There were waterfalls coming OUT of the larger plants, steaming and showing that those waterfalls were natural hot springs.

"Naruto-chan, welcome home... and ya brought yerself a little guest!" One of two small, but still much larger than normal, toads said as theu hopped in front of Naruto. The first toad was a green one with a strange bearded chin, dark rings around his eyes, and a small amount of grey hair on his head. He wore a brown cloak, and seemed to be around 9 inches tall. The second one was a lighter toad, but atop her head was a dark purple color where she had warts that strongely resembled hair.

"Koneko, this is Pa and Ma... Fukasaku and Shima." Naruto introduced his apprentice to the toads that had trained him.

"Koneko... I thought I sensed some cat on ya." Fukasaku said with a wide smile on his face, while Shima hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and looked down at Koneko from above. Koneko was actually rather frightened, just like with Naruto, she knew that both of these toads were leagues stronger than she was.

Both these Toads were Sages.

"Yeah, she is an alien from another world." Naruto told the Toads, who nodded at him in acceptance.

"She has potential to be a Sage... and yer going to teach her Toad Senjutsu?" Shima asked Naruto, who nodded at her.

"Yep, hey Pa... can I have that staff you used to beat me with?" Naruto asked Fukasaku, and Koneko looked at Naruto with a worried look on her face. Fukasaku nodded and summoned a strange black cane that gave off a strange anti-sage aura about it, and Fukasaku tossed it to Naruto. Naruto caught the cane, before he placed it in his pocket with the end sticking out.

"Well then, why don't you an' Koneko-chan come home and eat! I'll fix both of ya up with some good stamina building stuff!" Shima declared, and Koneko nodded at the thought of food. Naruto grinned a little and looked at Koneko, knowing that she would NOT be enjoying the thought of food that was prepared by a toad.

He couls stomach the stuff, it wasn't his favorite... but he had aquired a taste for it after his Sage training to the point that he could eat it without throwing up.

Ramen was his favorite food, but he could still taste the love and affection that Shima put into the food that she made for people.

"I would be honored, Shima-sama." Koneko said with a bow, showing her respect for the elder toad. She was surprised, so far she had not expected to be so well recieved by strangers like this.

"None of that child, just call me Ma like Naruto-chan does. Yer making me blush." Shima said, and despite being a toad you could see the light blush that she had on her cheeks. Naruto nodded, since both of the elder toads were rather informal beings, he used to call Fukasaku Geezer-Toad... and he always called Shima by the name Ma.

"Ma and Pa aren't that formal, only a few toads care about things like titles and dumb stuff like that. Most toads even call the most respected Toad of the group Senile." Naruto told Koneko in a laid back kind of way, the kind of way that he always spoke with. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and that was it, she made no comment against him.

He was now her Senjutsu Master after all, she wasn't suppose to question him.

Honestly, out of everyone she was the only person that never had a person that could truly train them before now. Akeno had Rias to work with it, Rias had Akeno and her brother, Yuuto was trained by one of Sirzech's knights, and Gasper... didn't train period so she didn't count him. She was the only person that had never had somebody that she could rely on to train her, so she would treat her Master with the respect that he deserved.

He didn't have to train her, he chose to train her... She chose to follow his teachings, so she would completely follow those teachings.

"Thank you... Ma." Koneko said to Shima, who smiled at her. Naruto gave Koneko a rough pat on the back, which didn't bother her that much, before both Fukasaku and Shima hopped onto Naruto's shoulders and they started to walk towards a small cottage. Koneko saw a little pool that was filled with countless tadpoles, and she looked at a huge toad in the distance bigger than anything she had ever seen before... and she looked back at the tadpole.

Those little tadpoles... became those huge ass Toads?

What the hell was in the food here?

She then looked at Naruto, she guessed that whatever they ate was enough to make the monster of a Sage next to her. She could only sense the fact that he was out of her league, but even she couldn't sense the depth of his strength. Most of it was hidden away, and inside of him were 9 more sources of powerufl strength as well.

They all stepped into the house, with Naruto having to lean down to avoid bumping his hjead against the ceiling. Naruto sat down on the stone chair provided, and Koneko sat down as well, with Shima blinking.

"Koneko-chan, yer underbritches are showing." Shima told Koneko, who blinked and looked at Naruto.

"Your panties are showing." Naruto told her as he glanced at her green panties, with a pink cat's paw on the front of the crotch. Koneko didn't seem that bothered, but she did blush a little as she pushed her skirt between her legs.

"She was told part of training was stripping to her underbritches didn't ye?" Fukasaku asked Naruto with a raised brow, while Koneko gave him a look that said that she wasn't exactly pleased with that.

"Eh, completely minor. Hadn't crossed my mind yet, but you have a point. Oh, don't give me that look. I did this training in my underwear too, I am not asking you to do something I didn't do myself." Naruto told Koneko truthfully. He wasn't going to be doing anything weird for her training that he didn't do himself, and stripping down to his underwear had been part of his training.

He would have been completely naked, but Fukasaku had relented and let him keep his boxers on.

Clothes literally got in the way with this sort of training, so they weren't something that remained on you very long... and it wasn't same.

Oil stuck to clothes, it was better to have as much skin bared as possible for this type of training. Oil sticking to your clothes could prove to be... dangerous to say the least. Even more so when that oil was the Toil Sage Oil that assisted in the training of Sages.

"Oh... I see." Koneko said when she realized that Naruto wasn't being a perv, if he went through the same kind of situation then it was literally passing the down the teachings taught to him. She didn't have to like getting mostly, or completely, naked but she would do it if it was demanded of her for the training.

"That being said, I won't be using the exact same method either. We have much more time to train you, than I had to train in Sage Mode." Naruto said with a light grin on his face. He had mastered Sage Mode in a matter of days, something that took masters their entire lives to do and still not have it mastered. There were literally only enough true Sages alive that the number could be counted on a single hand... with fingers left to spare.

"How long... did Senjutsu take you to learn?" Koneko actually asked Naruto one of her first real questions.

"Naruto-chan here is a Senjutsu genius, mastered the Sage Mode in less than 3 days... he learned how to sense natural energy in less than an hour." Fukasaku bragged about his student. It was true, in less time than it takes most people to finish a fight, Naruto had mastered how to sense natural energy with and without the use of the oil.

He had a real talent towards it.

"Yer lucky I was already cooking when yer message to summon ya went through." Shima told them as she placed a few places on the table, and she used her tongue to place even more plates in front of everyone.

Koneko's eyes widened and she looked like she would rather NOT eat.

The food... was bugs. There was a fruit there, but sticking out of the fruit were steamed boiled dragonflies above 3 times thicker than normal dragonflies. Then were were extremely colorful balls that were made of rolled up, multicolored rolopolies. There was a soup, but it was fill with long pink worms that were still moving around slightly, as well as crickets and other legs of bugs. The glasses of water all had bugs inside of them, most likely to give the water flavor. Sitting on leaves were large cicadas, roasted lightly into a browned color, with sticks going through them.

Koneko paled when she saw even more than that.

Shima sat in the middle of the table, for everyone to enjoy, but they were large, fat, centipedes all rolled up into balls and cooked via the method of regular boiling. She could see the steam coming off of them.

"Do I-" Koneko started, before Naruto grabbed a rolypoly onigiri and chomped the entire thing down his throat with one go.

"Yes, this is literally the only thing here to eat... so eat and get strong, or starve and die. Ma worked hard on these." Naruto told her, with Shima nodding in approval.

"Thats right I did, that food is filled with ma love fer Pa and Naruto-chan." Shima explained to Koneko, who looked like she would rather not be eating anything. Eat and grow strong, or starve and die... she hesitated, and she used the chopsticks provided and got the worm soup. She shivered and moved it closer to her mouth, and was getting ready to take a bite, before she looked at Naruto with a pleading expression.

He HAD to have something up his sleeve to get out of eating this stuff.

"The trick is to eat it as fast as you can, that way the worms don't have time to worm out of the chopsticks." Naruto told her with a light grin on his face, and she swallowed her spit. She brought it closer to her mouth, before she sucked a bite down her throat in one go as quickly as she could. She tried to avoid tasting the food as much as she could, and she gagged when she was about to go for a second bite.

"Eat up little missy." Fukasaku told her as he heartfully dug into the food. Koneko paled even further as she continued to eat the food provided in front of her. Despite her small size, she had a well sized appetite... something that she regretted having. Normally when she was eating sweets and other candies, she loved having an appetite... but right now she wished that she could fake having a small stomach.

Everyone could tell that she hadn't eaten her fill, and everyone around her was eating normally.

"So what made ya want to take on a student Naruto-chan... Jiraiya-chan never taught Senjutsu to ya when ya were a little tadpole... she has the potential... but I think this one is a wee bit young." Shima commented as she gave Koneko a look, not a bad look like she disapproved. She respected Naruto, and she couldn't stop him from teaching Senjutsu to Koneko.

Despite what some believed, Naruto could teach Toad Senjutsu to anyone he wanted with or without permission. As a Sage, it was within his right to teach whoever he wanted to the art of Sage Mode. Learning Senjutsu from Naruto was the same as learning it from the Toads themselves.

Koneko might not be a Toad Summoner, but she was being taught Senjutsu by a Toad Sage which was nearly the same thing as being taught by the summons.

She had rather large reserves of... chakra, something that was actually extremely similar to the chakra that they used. She clearly had a natural understand of what Senjutsu was, or at least the basics of it. She held a fear of it though, a fear that Naruto never had when he had learned Senjutsu.

"I'm 15 years old." Koneko told them, and Naruto pointed at himself.

"I was 16 when I mastered Senjutsu, so I don't see a problem with it." Naruto told them, and the toads nodded.

"Can we be expecting Koneko-chan to sign the contract?" Fukasaku asked Naruto with a light look at the toad summoner, with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Up to her when her training is over, you don't need the contract to learn Senjutsu." Naruto answered, and Koneko gagged when she tasted the next dish. Thankfully, she ate her fill soon... because if she took another bite she would literally throw up. She wanted to throw up so much, and she was not feeling the best at the moment. Her belly was rumbling, and not in the good way.

It wasn't even a rumble from hunger, it was a rumble telling her that she would have to battle with her urge to vomit.

She was forced to watch Naruto, Fukasaku, and Shima finish off their plates, while talking about stuff she didn't have a complete understanding of. She knew that they were talking about her, but then they sort of drifted off and began talking about nothing more than pleasantries. Naruto grabbed Koneko by the wrist, before he stood up and made her stand up with him, before he let go of her wrist.

"Heading out already?" Shima asked with a slightly disappointed tone to her voice.

"We'll be back, don't worry... you mind sending 'Kichi over to the oil pond later?" Naruto asked then, and he got a thumbs up from Fukasaku. Naruto nodded, before he started to walk out of the room, with Koneko following after him. They left the house, before Naruto grabbed her by circling his arm around her waist. Then he tensed his legs and jumped high into the air, before he landed on top of a more than 400 foot tree.

She was still somewhat startled by that jumping height.

Then she looked out at the amazing view of the green-tinted world around her, where even the sky had a bit of green in it. Naruto jumped down from the tree, forcing her along for the ride as he made the fall towards what looked like a stranger than normal pond.

A pond surrounded by giant stone statues of toads of varying heights, the largest being over 100 feet tall, and the smallest being 20 feet tall. All of the stone toads were sitting in meditative positions, and they were centered so that they were all facing towards a brown pound of... oil that was ever flowing out of the mouth of another stone toad in a waterfall-like way. They walked up towards the steps, and Naruto showed her around a little.

"This is the first step of your training... being able to truly sense natural energy." Naruto told her with a grin on his face, and then he started to strip down of his own clothes. Naruto folded his cloak, before he removed his jacket and placed it on top of his folded cloak. Naruto unzipped his pants, before he got out of them and simply tossed them onto the pile of clothes. Naruto sat down on the ground, before he removed his sandles and placed them on top of the pile. The final piece of clothing he tossed away was the leaf handband that he placed carefully at the top of the pile.

Koneko's eyes widened very slightly.

Her Master... was hot. She thought it was strange that he wore bandages on his right arm from slightly above the elbow to his hand, but she could see extreme levels of muscle tone that made her gulp. She hadn't expected him to be... well she hadn't expected that she would be nervous from HIM being underdressed. Even the fact his boxers were green with pink hearts on them didn't reduce the image of attractiveness she was seeing.

'I am going to get stronger.' Koneko thought to herself as her fist clenched up. Naruto ignored her for a few moments, before he grabbed the black baton from his pants pocket, which he almost forgot he had, and grinned.

"Okay, strip down first, and then we can start." Naruto told her, and she nodded and expected him to look away... when he didn't look away, she sighed.

He was the Master.

"Understood." Koneko said as she turned around, light blush dusting her cheeks, and unbuttoned her school uniform. She tossed her shoulder cape off, before she undid her shirt completely and slipped out of it. She had a slim figure, and no tan lines at all. She wore a green bra with yellow ribbons on it, covering her rather small breasts for the most part. She unbuttoned her skirt, before it slipped down her legs and showed her lime green panties with a pink cat's paw on the front, and yellow ribbons at the sides. Finally, she took off her socks and shoes so that she was stripped down.

Stripped down to her panties and bra, but he didn't tell her she had to be completely nude.

"Hmmm... well lucky me, you have some good muscle tone! I have a student that is already sort of trained!" Naruto complimented her after giving her a quick once over, but after he made that compliment he turned serious. "Okay Koneko, down with her back facing the oil." Naruto ordered her, and she turned on her butt so that she was doing just that.

Naruto moved over so that he was behind her, and he dipped his hand in the thick oil.

"Why am I doing this?" Koneko questioned him, and Naruto almost palmed his face.

"Before you can start to use Senjutsu, you have to be able to see and feel natural energy... you have enough experience to feel it... but you can't see it. This oil is a training tool to teach that... once I apply it to you, natural energy will seep into your body through the skin that the oil touched. That is why you have to strip down... this oil can be dangerous." Naruto told her, his tone dead serious now that he was actually getting to the part that could hurt her, or in this case, leave her as a stone statue for all of eternity.

"Dangerous?" Koneko asked, not sure what to make of this.

"Those toad statues... were once humans and toads that had failed to learn Senjutsu. You have to perfectly balance yourself... took much natural energy, and you gain toad features... not enough and you won't make Sage Chakra when you mix the natural energy with your chakra." Naruto told her with a slight smile on his face.

He was one of 2 people that had mastered Senjutsu, that wasn't a toad, without gaining Toad features.

"They... were human?" Koneko asked, her eyes wide.

This brand of Senjutsu... was even more dangerous to the user than the kind that she knew of, if this was the risk that came with it. Yet, she had seen Naruto perfectly using it with only his eyes gaining toad-like traits... like color and pupil shape.

"Not just human, but the bigger ones were toads that failed. That is also why we trained without clothes... because oil sticks to clothes, and if you hadn't mastered Senjutsu that WILL kill you. If that oil is clinging to your body, you will be FORCED to constantly take it more natural energy than you can handle." Naruto told her the biggest reason why they trained mostly nude. It wasn't something that was done for such a silly reason like desire to be naked, but more of the fact that you needed to not have clothes on.

Naruto took her hand, before he dipped his finger in the oil and rubbed it into the palm of her hand.

Instantly, she could feel natural energy rushing into her body. She then felt her body change, and looked at her hand and saw that her had had become toad-like, and her forearm had grown in size with warts appearing over it. She looked into her reflection in the oil with wide eyes, and saw her eyes had gained orange rings around them, while her face had grown more toad-like as well, with warts.

She was about to panic... before Naruto smashed her in the back of the head with the baton.

She hit the ground, before she groaned and held her sore head and looked back into the oil.

She was normal again.

"What?" Koneko muttered, and Naruto showed her the baton.

"This baton will smack the natural energy right out of ya." Naruto told her with a large grin on his face, and Koneko gulped and touched the back of her head that he had thumped... it had to be a hard hit or it wouldn't work correctly. You had to hit the person so hard that you actually smacked the Senjutsu out of them.

'This... is going to take awhile.' Koneko thought with a groan as Naruto rubbed a little into her back, and the second she tried to balance the natural energy with her chakra... she had started to turn into a toad and was then smacked again with the baton.

She held the back of her head in pain.

This training was not going to be easy.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Training Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Koneko sat calmly in front of the toad oil pond, carefully controlling her breathing. She was trying her hardest to balance the Natural Energy flowing into her, with the Chakra that came from her. So far, the only Toad features that she had were that she had warts on her shins, forearms, bisceps, shoulders, and a few around her eyes. Her eyes were toad shaped, kind of, and she had weak rings around her eyes that were thin. She lacked toad pupils, but her eyes were bar shaped.

Two weeks.

She had made a lot of progress in two weeks, and she was covered from head to toe in the bruises to prove it.

Sadly, she hadn't learned how to SEE Natural Energy yet. She could sort of balance it, but she wasn't able to truly see the whisps of energy in the air. She could sense them, but she could have done that from the beginning. She didn't notice it, but as she was enraptured by her own thoughts her right arm completely shifted into the arm of a toad. Her fingers bulged, the bone structure changed without her feeling any pain. The color deepened a little, and she gained more warts on her arm.

Koneko winced when Naruto smacked her in the back of the head with the baton again, and knocked the Sage Chakra right out of her. All of her features returned to normal, and she wondered why he had smacked her that time.

"You have to maintain the balance, one day doing that will be natural to you, but not right now." Naruto told her as he sat on top of the toad oil pond, using his chakra to float on the oil like it was a chair. Not even affected by it, he used to sit underneath the waterfall to train, so he could chose if the oil affected him or not. All true sages could control if the oil affected them, just like a true Sage was able to see natural energy.

"Forgive me Master." Koneko said to him sincerely, having gained a large amount of respect. He was no slouch when it came to teaching, she would spend 10 to 14 hours of the day sitting here training. Naruto asked for food to be brought to them, and sadly for her she was forced to eat the food. Sometimes, when she was closer to succeeding the food... tasted good. It showed that she was failing actually, it meant that she was viewing the world of taste with the taste buds of a toad.

Naruto said that was either a sign of her having lingering Sage Chakra in her system, or simply because she was starting to like the food.

She didn't know what was worse at this point.

That besides the point, the Toads didn't seem to mind her being in their realm... but that was because Naruto was there with her. She noticed that the younger toads, who was barely bigger than normal toads, glared death at her. It would seem that the Toads respected Naruto, and the children of the Toads didn't like her. They believed that she didn't deserve the training, and that if Naruto should train anyone it should be a Toad, or at least a Toad summoner. That was only the children, and a few of the adults... and even then the adults had complete faith in Naruto... and obeyed him.

Great Toad Sage - Naruto, Fukasaku, and Shima - Chief Toad

That was how the toad chain of command went, the only Toad that held more sway in his words than Naruto was apparently Gamamaru, a toad that she had never met before. Apparently the senile old toad wasn't the type to activally seek out people just for conversation. She had been told that she would be introduced to him when she had gotten far enough in her training.

She was smacked in the shoulder with the baton.

"Back into position." Naruto told her with a stern sound to his voice.

"Yes Master." Koneko told him, and she got back into her meditative position. Now, most wouldn't consider sitting down that much of a training experience... she didn't either actually, but she was told that Sage Mode gifted through this method would make the Senjutsu her kind used pale in comparison... honestly, the only advantages her species brand of Senjutsu allowed for was Space and Time manipulation to a light degree... and even then, learning those was so difficult that most people could never master them. Then it was a matter of actually USING them against an opponent.

She was learning a stronger, more varied Senjutsu.

Naruto splashed a little oil on her back, and right away she regained the same Toad features that she had before, minus the fucked up arm. Koneko breathed in deeply, while Naruto hummed a song behind her.

'She is progressing... slowly. I learned this is under an hour, using only 3 clones... well, I guess training a student takes time.' Naruto thought to himself as he closely observed Koneko. He could see the chakra in her, and he could see the Natural Energy mixing with her own Chakra, and turning into Sage Chakra. She did not have a perfect balance, and occasionally he could see that she would form a new wart or two.

She wasn't the fastest of learners, but she was learning it faster than he had been expecting her to.

Yet, her progress with _balancing_ Natural Energy with Chakra meant NOTHING if she couldn't see it and learn to do it on her own. She was completely dependent on the oil at this point, something that wouldn't work.

Naruto smacked her in the neck with the baton when her face bulged, and she was sent sprawling to her side.

"Sorry Master, I wanna try again." Koneko told him, and he grinned at her. She was determined, he would give her that much. She was a respectful student that did whatever he told her to do, and she didn't give up even when things didn't look like they were going her way. She only trained herself harder.

"Oh, I was planning on it." Naruto said as he got a smaller amount of oil and gently rubbed it between her shoulders with his finger. She twitched, before she calmed down and steadied her breathing. Naruto saw the warts appear on her body, showing that she wasn't getting the right balance just yet. He waited for her to start showing more toad features, and a few minutes later she had her hips swell as a small toad tail sprouted. He smacked her in the butt, where the energy was most concentrated, and she winced at the hard smack to her ass.

Naruto saw her sit up again, and look back at him and nod.

Naruto dipped his hand into the oil again, before he applied it to her back. She shivered at how cold it was starting to get, before Naruto smacked her in the side of the head when she started to lose control of her Sage Chakra again.

She collapsed to her side and started to pant, this type of training literally draining her of everything she had. It didn't look like much, but the stamina needed for this was completely monsterous. She looked at Naruto, who offered her a hand, now standing in front of her. She took his hand, and he helped her stand up.

"Master, I can go again." Koneko told him, and he nodded.

"Koneko-chan, try lifting that statue right there." Naruto said as he pointed at a 60 foot tall stone statue. Koneko looked over at it for a second, before she nodded and walked over to it. She shifted her stand low as she crouched down in front of it, bending over and grunting when she grabbed the bottom of it. She had super strength, but normally the biggest thing she lifted was 15 to 25 feet tall, and made of soft flesh. She also lifted up trees, but they weren't as easy as the stones were. She wasn't even able to make the huge stone budge off the ground, it was simply too big for her to properly lift under her own strength.

"I... can't!" Koneko told him as she fell onto her butt and started to pant.

The stones were huge, dense, and heavy. Trees were less dense, and not nearly as thick or heavy as stone of the same size. Not to mention that the stone toads were simply bigger than anything she had ever lifted before. She watched as Naruto closed his eyes for a second, before he entered Sage Mode and walked over towards the Toad statue. Naruto grabbed the bottom of the statue, before he lifted it up with ease. Koneko's eyes widened at this, before Naruto showed off and started to use a single hand to hold up the hold statue above him.

She was amazed, the fact that he could do that with a single hand showed that she had much to learn.

Then her eyes widened when she realized what was going on, Naruto was getting an extreme boost in strength from Sage Mode, one that was dramatically larger than what she had expected it to be. Naruto gently sat the toad statue down, before he gave Koneko a look.

"The more Sage Chakra you can build up, the larger the boost in strength. Yet, even if you have a huge amount of Sage Chakra... if you aren't a true Sage that boost is much lower... with Senjutsu, you need BOTH quality and quantity." Naruto told Koneko, giving her a hint as to how to balance natural energy and chakra.

"Quality... and quantity..." Koneko muttered as she went over those words a few times... and the hint went completely over her head. Naruto sighed for a moment, before he walked back over towards the toad oil. Koneko walked back over as well, and bent over before she sat back down on the dry ground in front of her.

She took a deep breath, and Naruto smeared the oil on her again.

She could feel the natural energy entered her, and she tried to balance it with her chakra. When she had about the right amount, the warts appeared on her body and she gained rings around her eyes. She opened her eyes, and then she squinted and looked around... she wasn't sure if it was the food, of if she was just so exhausted that she was seeing things, but she was pretty sure she could see some kind of... mist-like stuff in the air.

She lost focus moments later, and the mist vanished.

'She had it for a moment.' Naruto said when he watched her lose the delicate balance, once a person found a proper balance they gained the ability to see natural energy. They had to actually find that balance, and Koneko had almost found it for a moment there. Then she had lost her concentration when she actually looked around. The ring around her right eye thickened and darkned, before that eye turned black.

You didn't JUST balance the amount of natural energy, but you also balanced the potency of it to match your own chakra.

If the natural energy was more potent, then it was the same as having too much. The natural energy inside of Koneko was too potent for her reserves, so it was the same as having too much. She had a little more than she needed as well, so even the balance was a little off... but she wasn't considering the fact that the energy was more potent... THAT was why the ability to SEE natural energy was so important.

She had a little too much, and it was a little too potent. If she could see it, then she could judge how potent it was and then balance it properly.

She couldn't see it, so she was relying solely on her sensing abilities to tell her if it was too potent or not, and she didn't know. She had no clue that she wasn't matching it properly.

"Uhg." Koneko grunted as she was poked HARD in the back by the baton, and the natural energy left her system immediantly. Naruto sighed in relief, he had almost missed her turning into a toad slowly.

"Lets take a break." Naruto told her, and she nodded at him and started to go over towards her clothes and get dressed. Naruto grabbed her hand, before he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really, I just said a break, we aren't going anywhere. Ma will be here soon with some tea or something like tea." Naruto told her, and she nodded and got undressed again and sat back down on the ground.

She was covered in sweat, and felt completely grimy.

There were no warts anymore, but it was like she could feel the warts on her body. It was a strange feeling, and she layed back against the cool ground and started to breath in deep breaths.

"Master... how long do you think this will take?" Koneko asked as she looked at him with one eye that was barely open.

"Weeks, months, maybe longer. I wouldn't worry about it though, you just need a little push and you will get it... then we can focus on the next step." Naruto told her with confidence in his voice, having complete faith in her.

That alone filled her with fire, and she sat up and looked at him with exhasuted eyes.

"Lets go again." Koneko told him, and she got into position. Naruto flicked her in the forehead, before he gave her a light smile. He liked her will to continue, but at the same time she would have to wait a bit for her stamina to recover. She landed on her butt, and was gasping for breath now that Naruto had literally stopped the chakra flow in her body. That alone showed how truly exhausted she really was.

"You aren't ready to go yet, don't worry. Lets just enjoy the break." Naruto told her, and she nodded and restarted her own chakra flow. It was a different kind of flow, but she was thankful that Naruto didn't just send his chakra right into her brain... that could have pretty much killed her.

"So... what kind of training... is next after... this?" Koneko asked between breaths, her stamina slowly recovering.

"Getting you used to gathering natural energy without the oil. Toad oil is a crutch to help you learn to see and sense natural energy, and slightly about balancing it... nothing more." Naruto told her with a light look. He looked over her body, before he placed his hand on one of her bruises and started to heal her by giving her some of his chakra, which had tons of life force in it. Her bruises started to fade away, and she seemed to be regaining her stamina faster... though she had a blush on her face for some strange reason.

He stopped after a few minutes, when she was healed up.

"I think I had it... for a moment." Koneko told him, and he nodded.

"You did, I could feel it." Naruto confirmed, bringing a very light smile to her face at the pride in his tone. It felt good, in an emotional way, to be honestly praised for her work. She got back into position when Naruto nodded to her, and he placed some more oil on her back, and she took a deep breath and kept her eyes open.

She started to balance, and this time she paid attention... and slowly she could see the same mist forming that she saw earlier... she made sure to check how much sage chakra she was building up, and how much natural energy she was absorbing. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that when she got to her usual balance, the mist started to vanish... and she pushed some of the stuff out of her system... and the mist returned.

'Huh... but this is less than my normal balance?' Koneko thought, unaware that she no longer had army warts on her legs or back. Now the only place she had warts were on her forehead, and some on her arms. Naruto looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes, while Koneko furrowed her brow.

Lucky for her, some movement was okay for this stage of training, or that would have cost her the delicate balance she was building up.

'Come on Koneko-chan, balance amount with potency... your energy is less potent than mine, so take in less potent natural energy.' Naruto thought with a growing smile on his face, while Koneko started to sweat from the strain of constantly trying to figure out the balance between not enough, and too much.

'Quantity... means amount right... but what about quality... what could that mean in this scenario?' Koneko thought back to Naruto's words, trying to find any sort of clue in them. SOme more warts formed on her arms, and Naruto watched as she seemed to be straining. She was bouncing back and forth between too much and not enough. The strain on her body was decreasing her stamina at a rapid pace.

It was inspiring though.

'I so want to give her the answer, but it would mean more if she figured it out.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched her carefully, her face started to expand and change into a toad's, and he smacked the Senjutsu right out of her. She gasped in pain, and fell forward in exhaustion. Naruto nodded to himself, and Koneko looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

Naruto grabbed some oil, before he rubbed it on her thigh and watched as she quickly found the balance this time... in her exhausted state the balance was the bare minimum her body could handle.

Then... it was like a whole new world opened up for Koneko.

She could feel everything, the world around her that she couldn't see, she could feel. She could feel the bugs in the ground, she could feel the air, she could feel everything. The world was connected to her, and she was connected to the world. It was beautiful, yet at the same time she was scared... she could feel all of the toads, she could feel nearly everything within her relativally small range.

She could feel Fukasaku and Shima watching, she could clearly see the energy in the air... in nature... the energy of the universe itself.

She was one with mother nature, and it felt like she was being wrapped up in protection despite being completely open... but most of all was a single thing that she registered as more important than anything else.

"I... I can... see... natural energy." Koneko said as he tapped her gently in the head with the baton, and knocked the energy out of her. Naruto smiled at her as she gazed at him with pride and exhaustion, she was barely even awake at this point in time, but she was smiling even as she started to pass out.

"Koneko-chan there is a natural." Shima commented as she and Fukasaku jumped down onto the ground, and Naruto picked up Koneko bridal style and smiled at her. She passed out moments later, exhaustion having finally gotten to her, and the elder toads smiled.

"The darlin' little thing is plum tuckered out, ya sure trained her good. She'll be sore in the morning though." Fukasaku told him, and Naruto grinned at him.

"You're might Ma, the girl is a natural... though I think it is because she had some kind of previous experience... the next stages of training will not be so easy for her." Naruto told Shima, before he started to walk away towards where they were staying.

His OWN little training grounds on Mount Myoboku.

Naruto blinked when he noticed something was brushing up against his stomach, and looked down and noticed that Koneko had grown a white cat tail. Not only that, but coming out of the sides of her head were two large white cat ears. Naruto blinked a few times, before he remembered the vision he got of Koneko... though strangely enough that vision had her with twin tails, not just one... but then again, his sensing allowed him to see deeper than just looks and illusions.

Koneko curled up against his chest, and Naruto sighed, before he sat down and laid back against the ground. He gently placed her next to him, so that she was leaned up against him and using his stomach as a pillow.

Then he just looked at the clouds go by.

Koneko curled up against him again, and he rubbed the top of her head lightly.

She had earned a nice nap.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Training Pt 3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**The Questions Omake are now open for this story as well, Rules for Questions are on my profile.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto watched Koneko intently, even after gaining the ability to see natural energy he had to make sure that she could get correctly balanced in her ability to balance Sage Chakra created with her existing chakra. It was a longer process, but now that she could see natural energy and had figured out that she needed to adjust the amount with the density she had progressed faster than before.

She still gained Toad features, and her eyes weren't right yet showing that she hadn't mastered using the oil... but in the last 3 weeks he had not once had to hit her with the baton because of a high risk towards turning full on toad.

If she ever turned full toad, she would run the risk of turning into a statue.

He was sure that she would not like that.

On a lighter note, Koneko had been keeping her cat ears and her tail out the entire time since she first learned to see natural energy. She seemed comfy with the form, or at least, she was comfy being in that form around him. She had first entered that form because her illusion had fell when she had exhausted herself too much. Then she had just ended up deciding that she didn't want to use that illusion around him.

He was her Master.

"Okay, Koneko... that is enough for now." Naruto told her, and she stood up and the changes to her body started to slowly vanish.

"Okay Master, I take it that I have done good?" Koneko asked him, and he started to pat her on top of her head with a grin on his face.

"You are doing great, you have got it down pat. Now lets move to the next stage of your training... balance." Naruto told her, and Koneko thought about how he had worded that. She had been working on getting a perfect balance using Toad oil for the last 4 week... including the 1 week she had been training to learn how to see natural energy. In the last month she had been working on how to balance, and now she was being told she was going to be working on balance... it was strange.

"Isn't that what I have been doing?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he shook his head.

"Just now, we were working on using the toad oil and getting you used to taking in natural energy and NOT instantly turning toad... and then holding that energy in you. You have been doing great, and your reserves of chakra have gotten stronger... now we can work on a _different_ kind of balance." Naruto told her with a smile on his face, and Koneko looked at him in confusion for a moment.

"Different?" Koneko questioned, not sure what he was referring to still.

She was pretty used to just using the oil by this point, doing something different sounded... weird. She was excited for it, but at the same time it was weird for her to imagine doing something other than sitting at the oil pool and dipping parts of her in it and then meditating.

"Now that you have a _feel_ for it we are going to get you started on learning how to balance natural energy... without the oil." Naruto told her, and she looked at him with wide eyes for a moment.

"Thank you Master, I won't disappoint you." Koneko told him, and Naruto nodded. Koneko looked at the ground, and she sat down and prepared to pull natural energy into herself. Naruto sat down and watched her attempt it, and he could see the natural energy around her try and connect with her... but she was struggling to actually become one with it. Naruto sighed for a moment, not in disappointment, but because she hadn't waited for him to explain to her what she was actually going to be doing.

Naruto poked her in the stomach, and she shivered.

"Koneko-chan, as you are it is impossible for you to use this brand of Senjutsu without the oil. You are moving too much." Naruto told her, and she blinked at him and looked down at her hands.

"Master... I am being completely still." Koneko told him, and in her eyes she was being completely still. She wasn't activally moving a single muscle in her body, she was meditating and relaxing as she tried to pull in natural energy. She already got back into position, and she started to attempt pulling in natural energy again... before she was surprised when she started to turn into a toad instantly. Her face bulged, and warts started to appear on her.

Naruto smacked the hell out of the side of her face.

Her head jerked to the side, and Naruto palmed his face.

"Koneko-chan, I wouldn't tell you something that wasn't true on purpose. You aren't becoming one with nature... it is nearly impossible to balance natural energy and create Sage Chakra if you move even the slightes amount." Naruto told her, and he stood up and offered a hand to her. She was rubbing her cheek with one hand, but still accepted his hand with her other.

"I understand Master." Koneko told him, knowing that while he had hit her harder than he had to... he was within his right as her Master to punish her for acting out of turn like that. He was a great, caring Master... and when he had hit her he was mostly been knocking the toad out of her. He had hit her a little harder than normal, but that was because she had done something that was only making the transformation quicker than before.

"Listen, now that you CAN see natural energy, your reserves have increased a little, and you know how to draw in and balance natural energy you are ready to learn how to sit still and do it." Naruto told her, and as he turned around and started to walk away he moved for her to follow after him. She didn't hesitate to do this, and walked right by his side... and moved a little closer to him than was strictly needed.

"Did you have to do this?" Koneko asked him, and he nodded.

"That is right, this next step took me a whole day to learn... and it is harder than the oil. Some people never master this step." Naruto told her with a light smile on his face... he was sure that she could master it with time.

"Sitting still?" Koneko asked, and Naruto turned around and leaned down so that his face was nearly touching her face.

"Don't underestimate the power of sitting perfectly still... to do this you HAVE to have mastered your body. You can't flinch, you are completely relaxed yet won't move... if you master sitting still, you master controlling your body." Naruto told her, and she looked into his eyes, before she looked down at her bare feet and nodded at him. Naruto turned back around, before she started to follow him again as he started to walk with his arms behind his head.

"I have already mastered my body Master." Koneko told him, and he glanced back at her.

"No you haven't, for one, if you have you would have been able to enter Sage Mode back there on your first try. You moved, you didn't know it, but you moved." Naruto told her, and she wanted to argue the point with him. She wanted to tell him that she was sure she had been still... but then she remembered the biggest thing.

He was her Master, he was the one that was teaching her this stuff because she did NOT know it.

If he told her she was moving, then she was moving somehow.

"I understand Master." Koneko told him as she bowed her head, and Naruto palmed the side of his head and continued to walk.

"Here we are." Naruto told her, and she bumped into his back and rubbed her nose. She walked around him, before she saw where they would be training... then she gulped. The place that he had taken her... looked dangerous to say the least.

Huge spikes of earth, easily over a few miles in height at their tallest points, all huddled together in tight groups seperated from each other. As you went towards the middle of the spike huddles, they got taller and taller, and the spikes near the bottom were extremely sharp looking. Koneko could actually see that some huddles of spikes went to cloud level, and she gulped deeper when she realized that this place was a place of death.

Sitting nearby was a stack of square stone tiles for some reason though.

"Master... where is this?" Koneko asked him, and Naruto gave her a grin.

"We have to put your Sage training on hold for now... right now I will teach you how to be perfectly still... and then you will be able to gather natural energy without the oil much easier than before." Naruto told her, and he grabbed two stone tiles, one in each hand, before he started to run up the side of the spikes. He jumped quickly, while Koneko was surprised when she was grabbed by a clone of Naruto she hadn't even sensed him make, and carried up the sides of the spikes.

When they got to the top, she landed in the clone's lap as he sat on one of the stone tiles.

Naruto was sitting across from her, grin on his face. He was leaning to the side, yet he was still perfectly balance on the stone tile with it showing zero signs of moving around. She noticed that even the clone she was using as a chair was so well balanced that the stone tile wasn't moving in the slightest. There was a small pile of stone tiles sitting nearby, on top of another spike... and balanced perfectly as well like they had been placed there by a pro.

Despite being in her Master's lap, she didn't feel the least bit uncomfy... she rather liked the closeness.

"Master... this seems really... dangerous." Koneko said to Naruto, trying NOT to look over the edge of the tile. Rook or not, if she landed on one of those spikes she would be killed. From this height, not even her enhanced defense would hold up against the stones. She would fall to fast and to hard, and if she hit a spike she would get pierced... and if she got one of those through her she was sure that she would die.

"It is, but if you want to continue sage training you have to master it." Naruto said as he flicked a small amount of wind chakra... if he could shoot it from his hands when he was learning to use wind chakra, he could shoot it from his hands at will even now... and when the wind chakra hit the clone it popped. Koneko landed on the stone tile in shock, before it immediantly started to wobble on her. She tried to find her balance, but the tile slid off the side and she started to fall to her death.

She closed her eyes and waited for death to come.

It didn't come... and it was then that she remembered that she was part devil, and could grow wings and fly. She sweat dropped and palmed her face, before she looked at what was holding her up. Wrapped around her waist was long and slipper tongue, but the tongue still held firm around her. She shivered as it lifted her, and she could see that Naruto had entered Sage Mode and had transformed his tongue into a toad tongue using Sage Transformation... controlling Sage Chakra to transform part of his body into a toad on command.

Naruto tossed another tile onto the spike, before he placed her gently on top of it and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He dropped sage mode, before he worked his jaw a little.

He had heard about how Jiraiy could actually turn parts of his body into those of a toad while in Sage Mode, and how Kabuto had been able to do something similar while he was in his own Sage Mode. Naruto could do the same thing, but in a fight the ability was completely useless to him. Jiraiya turned parts of his body into a toad to increase their power, but Naruto would actually LOSE power if he did that. He had already gained a perfect Sage Mode, so using an imperfect technique actually lowered his power.

Koneko's tile was already wobbling, and she was trying her hardest to find her balance.

She looked over at Naruto, and she gained fire in her eyes and tried her hardest to not move a muscle. She managed to balance herself, but seconds later she wobbled again and she looked down at the tile in shock. She had thought that she hadn't been moving a muscle, while Naruto looked slightly smug.

"You see... harder then you think." Naruto told her as she fell from the spike and started to fall down below. Naruto caught her again, just like Fukasaku used to catch him. Then he tossed another tile onto the spike and gently sat her down on it. He let her find her balance first, before he let go of her. He did note that her body tasted like toad oil... which had done wonders for her already soft skin.

Now her soft skin was baby smooth.

Toad oil didn't have that much of a taste to it though, but Koneko still managed to take care of her skin well enough by bathing in the hot springs. One of the many hot springs that poured out of some of the many waterfalls. He caught Koneko again when she failed moments later, and he tossed another tile onto her spike, before he sat her down on top of it.

Sitting still was one of the hardest lessons, next to sitting still and gathering natural energy at the same time. Koneko was in for a hard time if she thought for a second that just by mastering this, that she would be able to perfectly master Sage Mode. Most people never mastered this, and even he had trouble with it... he had learned how to do it without even using clones, and he got it in a day. Sadly, it didn't look that Koneko would be getting it in under a day, nor would she be learning at the same rate as he learned.

Oh well, he wasn't against spending more time teaching her, he would spend as much time as needed on her.

"That is so not rad." Koneko muttered to herself as she was sat down on another stone tile, and she could already feel her balance start to shift around. She tried to maintain stillness, but it was harder than she seemed to think it would be. Even when she found her balance, and started to stay still... the fact that she lost her balance proved that she wasn't being as still as she thought she was.

"Think on the bright side, once you learn how to do this your balance will be great!" Naruto told her, and she nodded as she fell from the spike. She was caught by Naruto again, and she was actually starting to get used to the feeling of having his tongue wrapped around her. This time he caught her by the ankle, and he sat her down on top of a new tile. She frowned for a second, while Naruto smiled at her trying something new.

There wasn't a law that said you could only stay still while meditating.

Koneko crouched and pushed down on the stone tile, before it instantly fell over and she heard a rip as part of her panties were ripped. The rip was really small, but it was noticable. Naruto didn't pay it much attention though, he had been seeing her in her panties and bra for the last month straight. This was the same pair, and they were starting to weaken how they were washed and the abuse they were put through... they were slightly stretched at this point from when her hips would widen and stretched them out. Those times she failed to control the natural energy and failed to find a proper balance.

The rip was small though, and only a small amount of her butt was showing... not that he couldn't see her ass anyway. Her panties were usually pretty tight, so he had been getting a view of her butt since day one of training.

"My favorite panties." Koneko said with a slight frown on her face.

"I am sure Ma will be happy to fix them up for you." Naruto told her with a wave of his hand. Koneko was clinging to the spike like her life depended on it, and Naruto stuck his tongue out and corrected her positioning. He then placed a new stone underneath her, and set her on top of it.

"You don't know much about-AH!?" Koneko shouted as she fell from the tile again, and Naruto caught her once more, before he sat her on top of a new stone tile. Naruto let go of her again, before he sucked his tongue into his mouth and gave her a lightly amused look.

"Ma is great at sewing, she even made me a great cloak. She could fix your panties up if she wanted to." Naruto told her, and Koneko started to find her balance again... before she lost it and started to tumble down towards her death once more. Naruto caught her again, before he placed her back where she was suppose to be.

"Understood Master." Koneko told him, knowing that she couldn't argue with him. She wanted to tell him that when panties ripped, they needed to be replaced because they were hard to properly fix, but she would just have to ask Shima if it were possible to get them replaced. She doubted that Shima had ever actually made panties, she was a toad that didn't need them after all, so she figured that the toad wouldn't be able to fix them up like Naruto thought.

Honestly, after a month of training she was surprised they had held up so well.

Normally, when she fought against stray devils her clothes always got torn. She was surprised that they had lasted a whole month without getting torn. It was like training with Naruto was different than when she was fighting against devils, like her clothes being torn off wasn't the main purpose of the fight. Then again, she wasn't sparring at the moment, so she believed that it was only a matter of time before she had clothes torn off.

"You know, the toads have a portal they use to travel to Konohagakure. Only toads can use it, but I am sure I can get one of them to pick you up some new panties if they are that important." Naruto offered her, and she smiled at his kindness. She was sure that Shima would have tried to fix her clothes, but seeing Naruto go the extra mile for her made her feel warm inside.

"Thank you Master." Koneko said to him, before she stated to wobble again. Then she fell off of the stone tile, and as expected she felt Naruto catch her.

Then a thought went through her head... he really was her Master. He was teaching her, and he would catch her when she fell, before he helped her get back up again. He was literally doing that, even though the reason he started training her was... off, she was happy that she accepted his training. While she was thinking, she started to wobble again. Naruto stood up, before he jumped down and caught her in his arms when she fell next.

Then he started to head down towards the bottom of the spikes, and she gave him a surprised look.

"Night is going to fall soon, so lets go get our clothes, take a bath, and get ready for dinner. We can pick up your training again in the morning. Most of today was oil training, so all tomorrow can be used to switch to balance training." Naruto told her with a tone that garnered no room for argument.

She was not allowed to train without him.

If he wasn't around, she WOULD die while training. It was one thing for her to train alone when she had mastered the art, and could control the way she used Senjutsu, heck if she tried balance training she would simply die from being gutted by a spike. She didn't have his stamina, and her body was covered in sweat. Despite how she wanted to continue training, she was on her last legs... she just didn't know it yet. She was filled with adrenaline, and that was the only thing keeping her pumped up for training.

The second she lost that adrenaline boost, she would lose ALL of her remaining energy.

Naruto caught Koneko seconds later when she tripped, and as he predicted she lost all of her stamina. She was still conscious, and all he did was shift her weight so that he was carrying her on his back, her arms around his neck.

"Master... how long do you... think it will take... for me to learn this?" Koneko asked, and Naruto hummed for a second.

"Not a clue! But I like that you are working hard for this, you didn't even complain the entire month I had you doing nothing but oil training. You are a great student!" Naruto complimented her, and she blushed a little as her eyes softened.

"My chakra got stronger... from the oil training. Thank you for training me Master." Koneko told him, and even though she knew that he hadn't told her that would happen, she hadn't complained about it. She had done what he had told her, knowing that he had a reason behind it. That reason may not have actually been increasing the strength and size of her reserves, but that was a pleasant little surprise.

"No thanks needed, you still have a lot of training left!" Naruto told her, excited for the day that she finished this part of her training.

'He isn't even getting stronger from this, but he is taking my training so seriously.' Koneko thought to herself and she rubbed against his back. She was happy when she noticed that Naruto wasn't complete unaffected by her body, if the small amount of pink on his cheeks was anything to go by. It made her happy on multiple levels, and it showed that he had the same urges as other men.

It made her happy on a more personal level as well.

"Well, it looks like Ma is already washing our clothes. Sitting in dirt all day isn't that good for them I guess." Naruto said when he noticed that the clothes were gone. Koneko shivered when she saw a large leaf on the ground with some rolled up balls on them... rolled up balls of colorful rolypolys. She wanted to avoid eating those, and even a month of this kind of food didn't get her a taste for it.

The sooner she could eat some sweets again, the better.

'She is drolling on my back, she must be thinking about sweets again.' Naruto thought with an awkward smile on his face, before he sighed and sat her down on the ground and then sat down next to her.

He smiled when an idea came to his head.

He knew just how to reward Koneko for all of her hard work!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Taking a Break

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**There is a Link on my profile, that leads to a Tumblr page, that contains images of Koneko on them for anyone who wants to see. **_  
_**Warning: These images are Not Safe For Word, and had varying degrees of nudity. Click at your own risk.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Naruto-chan is really running ya ragged ain't he?" Shima asked Koneko as the two of them soaked in the steaming water of one of the many naturally flowing hot springs scattered around Mount Myoboku. Just looking at Koneko, a person could tell that she was exhausted. She needed the nice, relaxing bath that she was getting. She was enjoying the sensation of being cleansed fully while in the heated water.

It was refreshing for her right now.

Her butt hurt from sitting so much, the last 17 days straight her entire day was filled with sitting on hard stone tiles, and trying to learn how to stay perfectly still. She wanted to learn how, honest, but it was hard for her to master her body to that level.

How Naruto did it in a day, she couldn't even fathom the raw determination and talent for Senjutsu that he had.

He worked her hard, and he was a great Master... she knew that there was no problem with his teaching methods. He did the same things she was doing, and excelled at them... the fault was with her. She was having so much trouble mastering her own body, her small body that she wished was a little bigger... then she would have it down. If she finished growing, she would be able to master her body much easier than she was doing now.

"Master is training me as well as he can." Koneko admitted, and Shima floated by her for a few seconds on the water and glanced at her face.

"Body issues." Shima told her, and she looked at the toad in some surprise.

"What?" Koneko asked, not sure what Shima was getting at. She looked over her body, and from what she could see there was nothing wrong with it. Sure, she wished her breasts were bigger... and that she was a little bit taller... and that her hips were a little more matured than they were... but there was nothing wrong with it. She had flawless skin, and her figure was starting to mature. She even had perky, budding breasts that looked more full when she was naked.

She was... pretty sure that she didn't have any body issues.

"That is why ya can't master stillness... when yer trying to be still, yer super conscious about your body... and that stops ya from being still." Shima answered for her, and Koneko frowned deeply. She didn't really understand, but she still looked at Shima with her expression showing her confusion.

"Master never told me that." Koneko said, and Shima waved a webbed hand at her.

"Naruto-chan is a boy, and has always had utmost confidence in himself and his body. Never had the issue himself, so mastering stillness was easier fer him... he had a goal as well. Naruto-chan's master, Jiraiya-chan, had been killed in battle and he needed strength... he had a goal that made him move forward faster." Shima explained to Koneko part of the reasons why Naruto had just an unreal growth rate.

No doubt she was comparing herself to Naruto, and was feeling a little down that she wasn't meeting his expectations.

Naruto had a one track mind when training, so he wasn't so easily distracted from his goal. He was also determined, confident, and had the endurance to go on and on longer than even his teachers. Koneko was determined, and she was enduring well, but she had places where she was... less confident, and she lacked a real goal other than simply trying to impress Naruto. She wanted to prove herself worthy of his teachings, but at the same time, that goal wasn't enough for her to truly need to take larger strides.

"Master's master was killed..." Koneko muttered to herself, trying to imagine how that would feel if Naruto was ever killed.

She would kill the person that did it, she would grow so strong that she would get revenge for her Master. She wouldn't stop, she would never stop, she would refuse to stop if somebody had done that to her. Naruto had been the only person that truly tried to train her, and had been doing it in a way that she was seeing such great results. She could see natural energy, something she could only sense before. She could enter an imperfect Sage Mode, with the oil, and that alone was a great boost to her. She had greater reserves of stronger chakra now, and her lifeforce itself had grown more powerful.

"Jiraiya-chan was a Sage too, Naruto-chan's godfather actually... but Jiraiya-chan had been killed in battle. He hadn't been a true Sage like Naruto-chan... I was at the battle that ended him." Shima remembered sadly, though she hadn't been there for the entire fight. She had helped Jiraiya, who needed her to even begin to use Sage Mode in battle.

"Master is always so... happy though." Koneko said, and Shima nodded.

"Regular ball of sunshine that one is. Naruto-chan is always moving forward, no matter what hardship he endures... her is a true shinobi, one that endures and keeps standing strong. Even when he falls, he trusts his friends to catch him... and he stands up stronger than before." Shima told Koneko, a very fond smile on her face. Koneko could understand that well, she got that kind of aura from Naruto. She hadn't expected him to lose somebody so close to him though, or the fact that was what drove him into becoming so strong so quickly.

Her goal was weak in comparison.

Koneko touched her chest lightly, right above her heart, and she wondered if she could take what Naruto took and keep moving forward. She imagined losing him, and it hurt her heart. Just the thought of losing him, after having known him and trained under him for over 47 days now... she had been training for a month and 17 days at this point, adding up to nearly her second month.

'47 days... the time really flies.' Koneko thought with a small smile on her face. Honestly, for the most part she had been having so much fun training and just being around Naruto that she had forgotten how much time had passed. She briefly wondered how her friends were doing, but she figured they were fine... they all had people willing to help them grow stronger. This was a valuable experience for her, one that she couldn't just pass up. If they had a problem with her being here, growing stronger, then she had a problem with thier trust in her abilities.

"Ah~! To be a young one in love." Shima teased Koneko, and the girl blushed deeply when she heard that. Then her cat ears seemed to drop a little when she started to think about it, and she seemed to take on a serious look.

"Ma... is Master is a relationship with anyone?" Koneko asked softly, and Shima shook her head.

"Naruto-chan might be a Sage, and an adult, but he hasn't settled down yet with a lass just yet." Shima answered, and Koneko smiled for a second. She liked those offs, without having competition... she had been thinking on this for awhile. She wasn't sure what her feelings were exactly, but she had strong feelings towards Naruto that were growing stronger the more care he showed for her.

To hear that he was single was a relief.

She didn't think she could win if she had competition, she wasn't all that busty enough to attract his attention.

...

She wasn't busty enough... she did have body issues. Koneko frowned when she mentally thought about it... every other woman she lived around, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, and even the other devil members of the House of Gremory were all large busted, and rather tall. She was kind of short for her age, and had a normal sized bust. She always compared herself to those people when she looked, or thought, about her own body. It was only now, that she was actually thinking about it, that she realized that she had these issues.

She, Koneko Toujou, had confidence issues with her appearance.

Koneko squirmed in the water, feeling uncomfy that she had been judged correctly by Shima like that. Then she realized, her issues were really what were holding her back from staying still. She could sit still, but not perfectly still enough thanks to the fact when she TRIED to be perfectly still, she was very aware of her body... and thus felt uncomfy with it. Koneko ducked half of her face under the water, and let bubbles come out of her mouth.

"You know... there is this Hyuga-girl that likes Naruto-chan. I remember, the Hyuga-girl nearly died when he was in trouble fer him... delightful girl." Shima said, and Koneko's eyes widened and she stood up so that the upper half of her body was out of the water.

"Hyuga girl?" Koneko asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry though, she is most likely on yer planet." Shima reassured Koneko, because frankly, after actually getting to know Koneko she was all for a relationship between the young girl and Naruto. The age gap was only about 2 years between them, which by most people's standards was not all that much. That age gap would only seem more and more insignifigant as time passed, and they both got older.

Koneko sighed in relief, and fell back into the water so that she laying near the edge... she couldn't swim that well, so she was avoiding the deeper ends.

"Master..." Koneko thought as she looked at the one object that she felt best objectified Naruto as a person.

The sun.

The sun was bright, and had a never ending fire about it that just continued to burn, no matter how much you wished it wouldn't the sun would keep burning until it died. The sun would light the way, and cast light on darkness. It was large, and it's presense was one that everyone took notice of. It was high in the sky, but no matter how much you wanted to approaching it was impossible... the sun was just on a whole different level of existance. People chased after the sun, and the sun never truly got closer, but it would always be there lighting the way for you.

It was also warm.

The sun provided such warmth, with both gentle and harsh rays. She, even now, felt the rays of the sun bathing her in warmth... that she was already feeling thanks to the hot water she was in.

Koneko enjoyed being in Naruto's very presense, it was both comforting for her, and it inspired her to walk forward. Koneko smiled to herself, and she raised her hand up and tried to touch the sun in the sky. She couldn't do it, she knew that she really couldn't... and she kind of did not want to touch the real sun... that would kill her... but she, on a figurative, level wanted to reach it.

She wanted to reach Naruto, and sitting up, Koneko noticed that Shima was sending her a look that showed she knew what Koneko was thinking.

"Heads up, Naruto-chan is a little dense... but he is a sweet and caring boy. He has so much love to give, but he hasn't found the right girl... I think I can trust him to you... can I?" Shima asked Koneko kindly, and the white haired girl nodded.

"I'll get strong enough, and I will walk by Master's side." Koneko told Shima, who nodded at her and offered her a small cup. Koneko looked at it for a second, and Shima urged her to take it. Koneko sipped at the cup, before she was surprised to see that it was green tea. Rather enjoying it, she took a sip of it again and just... let it be in her mouth for awhile before she swallowed the next sip. She really wanted to enjoy the tea, and now that she was filled with a new confidence she would get back to training with more vigor than ever.

Her boobs might be small, but she would prove that something like breast size was not an issue with her. Despite the things she wished she could change, Koneko now accepted that this was her body, and she would master it... becoming the master of her body, and then she would be able to get stronger. Much stronger than she was, and hopefully strong enough that she could catch Naruto's attention.

"Hey Koneko-chan, you got a towel on?" Naruto's voice called out, and she looked around for her towel with a mild blush on her face. Seeing it, she grabbed it and wrapped it around her exposed chest, and let it fall to cover down just a little passed her butt.

"I'm decent Master." Koneko answered back to him, and he walked out from behind the large plant that was spewing the hot water. Naruto walked towards her, and around his own waist was just a simple towel. Koneko could see, that in his right hand, Naruto had a small box, and in his left hand Naruto had two sticks with bananas on them... and the top of those bananas were dipped in chocolate.

Koneko started to droll.

She honestly started to droll, with saliva flowing down the side of her mouth seconds after seeing the chocoloate covered bananas... and a towel clad Naruto bringing her those bananas. The only thing she found off was the fact his right arm was still covered in bandages, but that only gave him an edge that she found rather... attractive was the right word. Yeah, attractive was the word.

"Ah! Naruto-chan, you came to take a bath as well?" Shima asked Naruto, before he sat down at the edge of the water and nodded.

"I asked Gamaden to go to Konohagakure through the water portal, and get some stuff. The people that stayed in the village were more than happy to help." Naruto said as he gestured towards the box, and the bananas in his hand. Koneko was literally now staring at the bananas with all of her might.

All of her focus was on the bananas in his hands.

She wanted a banana SO bad right now, after 47 hard days of eating like a toad she wanted to taste some normal people food. She wanted that sweet so bad that she could feel the droll dripping onto her thigh.

"I see... and what is in the box?" Shima asked Naruto, who opened the box with his free hand and pulled out... a white one piece school swimsuit. He also tilted the box, and showed that there were underwear in the box, women's underwear. He figured that Koneko would like to have some new underwear, since her own were pretty much ruined by this point. They were only being held together by some stitching, that could come undone at any second.

The swimsuit was just because he thought she would like it.

Naruto took one of the bananas though, and moved it towards Koneko and handed it to her.

"Here you go, Koneko-chan. You were working so hard, I thought you deserved a reward. You really earned it, I hope you like it." Naruto told her, and she looked at the banana she was holding for a few more seconds.

Opening her mouth, she quickly bit just the tip of the banana, and enjoyed the explosion of sweet flavor that her mouth then experienced. Koneko actually had a few tears in her eyes as she slowly ate and enjoyed the sweet snack. The snack that she had earned with her hard work, dedication, and determination... it was a snack that she had earned, and that made the snack ALL the sweeter, not to mention it was a snack her Master gave her. Even more great after comparing it to the food she had been eating, and with green tea next to her, she was having a normal snack after so long.

Naruto had even got her new underwear, and a swimsuit to train in if she wanted to.

Koneko looked out of the side of her eye, and gazed at Naruto as he sat in the water all the way and just relaxed.

'I have a goal to reach for.' Koneko thought with fire in her eyes once more, and she briefly thought about taking her towel off and surprising Naruto... but with Shima there she didn't want to seem... like she was rushing something.

She wanted to rush it though, to express the feelings that were blooming in her.

She would hold them back though... for now.

She would hold off on acting on her urges, and truly chasing Naruto, until she had mastered Sage Mode.

Koneko DID move into the water, and sat on Naruto's lap with a smile on her face. He seemed confused for a moment, but just rolled with it and leaned back and watched the clouds. She leaned back as well, and looked up at the sky with him. The Master and Student pair sighed in unison, before they both enjoyed the chocolate bananas together. Shima smiled for a moment, and mentally saved the image.

One day, she would tell stories to people about this.

Shima looked carefully, and she could see the small blush on Naruto's face.

It seemed Koneko wasn't the only person with budding feelings.

The difference.

Naruto was ignorant of his feelings.

Oh well, she would have Pa give Naruto a talk like the one she had with Koneko.

She wanted this ship to sail.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Koneko has been with Naruto, training under him, for 47 days... her getting feelings for him, with how he treats her, is NOT out of the ordinary.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Question from goregot- Chapter 9 Review for Question**_

_"Me and Sasuke accidently destroyed two planets playing ping pong... why do you think she was angry... and why do you think I jumped when it did?" Naruto asked right back at the person that asked him the question._


	11. Chapter 11 Sage Mode Awakens

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Come one... you can do it... come on!' Naruto thought with excitement as he watched Koneko absorbing natural energy while sitting on top of a stone tile. He had been excited, because in the past 3 days Koneko's growth rate had grown by leaps and bounds. What once took over 17 days to learn, was not taking Koneko 3 days.

He didn't know what had happened between Koneko and Shima in the bath, but whatever it was had made Koneko that much more determined.

She lacked all doubt now, and she was moving forward at a startling pace when compared to her usual pace.

She had already mastered sitting still, the very next day after the break, and now the past 3 days were all about absorbing natural energy while sitting still. She was exceeding all of the standards he had set her by, which she herself had set with her growth rate before now. She had just started to learn how to sit perfectly still, while also absorbing natural energy, and she was progressing at a startling rate.

She was even doing it better than she had when she had been using the oil.

Naruto watched the natural energy outside of her, go towards her before it went towards the core of her spirit... where her chakra was coming from the strongest. Naruto watched as it entered her body, before it connected to her chakra and fused with it. Then the aura around her very body changed to one of peace, and Naruto looked at Koneko. She was perfectly still, and she was no longer taking in natural energy.

She didn't need anymore natural energy.

Koneko had entered Sage Mode.

She had orange rings over the tops of her eyes, yet as he looked over the rest of her barely clothed body he couldn't see a single wart or toad feature. She had managed to create a perfect balance, and not only that, but she had generated even more Sage Chakra than she had ever created when she was just using toad oil.

That meant that she was now even stronger in Sage Mode now, than she would have been if she used the toad oil.

True Sages were always more powerful than incomplete Sages, because not only did they generate more Sage Chakra, but they had a balance that let them use that chakra to it's fullest. With time, those that could use Sage Mode only got stronger as they learned to generate more and more Sage Chakra.

'She did it! Koneko has become a Sage! Fuck you Sasuke, my student is a Sage now!' Naruto thought with a tear of joy escaping the side of his right eye, but he wiped it away and looked at how peaceful Koneko was. She looked like not even a single thing in the world could bother her at the moment. She was calm, relaxed, and most of all she was pushing her chest out in pride. She had good reason to feel so confident, she had done something that only 2 others besides her had ever managed to truly do.

She had become a true Toad Sage... something only Naruto and his own father had done. Jiraiya was a Toad Sage, but he was an incomplete one.

Koneko moved, first she opened her eyes and showed that they had bar pupils. Her eyes were normally yellow anyway, so no big change there. Now she had toad pupils instead of her normal, rather sharp ones. She looked at Naruto, before she looked at herself and moved around. Yet despite her movement, the stone tile she was one didn't even budge, showing that she had mastered her body to the point that she was instinctually balancing herself. She had full and complete control over her body, and she flexed her thin arms. He coudl hear the sound of the muscles in her fist tensing as she gripped it hard.

"I feel... strong." Koneko said, and Naruto nodded.

"Your body has been 'activated' in many ways. You physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are all dramatically enhanced right now... your energy techniques are also going to be much more powerful than before... and your sensing is through the roof." Naruto told her with a grin on his face, and she nodded as she continued to look over her body. He watched her experiment with herself, touching her body in various places... yet she noticed that her body didn't physically feel harder than before. That might just be because she was also stronger, so she couldn't feel her own durability.

Naruto looked at Koneko, and he was guessing how long her time limit was.

Since she was not sitting still, she could not gather more natural energy to create more Sage Chakra... thus she had a time limit on how long her Sage Chakra would last in a battle if she used no energy techniques.

He didn't have much of a true time limit anymore, because it only took him a single second of being still to refill his Sage Mode after he had mastered the form. He could literally fight in Sage Mode for as long as he wanted, because he had truly mastered it to a higher level than anyone else. Of course, in a fast paced fight that would be hard... but he had Shadow Clones to cover his back for him.

Oh well, he would wait until she ran out of Sage Chakra and exited Sage Mode.

"I can feel it... I am stronger than ever before." Koneko said with her smile starting to grow, and Naruto took a small rock and tossed it towards Koneko. It landed on the side of her stole tile, and the entire thing tilted. It started to fall, and Koneko started to fall with it. Her eyes widened, and she zoomed towards the ground. Naruto jumped off of his tile, and entered Sage Mode on the way down. He saw Koneko smashed into the sharpest of the spikes at the bottom, but instead of dying horrible... which could have happened if she ran out of Sage Chakra before hitting the bottom... the spikes simply shattered when she hit them.

Metal weapons, stone weapons, there were few weapons created that could hurt a Sage when they were in Sage Mode.

Naruto could walk through an army of people with guns and swords, and none of them would be able to do shit against him. They would simply break their swords, and run out of ammo. Now Koneko could do the same thing, though she might have been able to do part of that before on the bullet part.

Koneko looked up at him, her right bra strap having been shredded, and part of her breast exposed, as she started to stand up.

"You hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked sarcastically, knowing fully well that she wasn't so much as fazed by what had happened. A small fall like that wouldn't even faze a Sage, and that was easily a 1000 foot drop onto super sharp stone spikes. He knew from experience, since the same thing had happened to him.

"I barely even felt that." Koneko told him, though she had already been told about the durability increase she hadn't expected it to be so... dramatically huge.

Well, he did tell her it was a dramatic increase.

"Great... but don't think your training is over just yet, you may be a Sage now... but you have a long way to go." Naruto told her as he grinned. This next part to her training would be without a doubt his favorite, it would be the part that he would be able to get extremely hands on and truly teach her.

By fighting.

"Huh?" Koneko questioned, not sure what he was referring to.

"Oh yeah, I still have to teach you how to spar with frogs... the Frog Kata, as well as how to properly use those new sensing abilities... and then we are going on a trip to a special place." Naruto told her with a grin on his face.

Sages could fight without their eyes, because they could sense their opponents, and what their opponents were going to do next. Because of the way their bodies were enhanced, they could even dodge lightning at the last possible moment. He was going to teach Koneko how to truly fight in Sage Mode, and then they were going to work on getting her a finishing move together. A move that would be unqiue to her, something that she wasn't just being taught by him... he would help her with it, but after that it was all her.

Then she would be taking a trip to a special place where he would get her to accept her hatred as part of herself, so that when she used Sage Mode on her world she wouldn't even feel the hate on that world.

If she could control her own hate, then no amount of hate from that world would corrupt her.

"Frog Kata... but isn't this Toad Senjutsu?" Koneko asked, and Naruto looked at her for a second.

...

"Right... Toad Senjutsu... You raise a good point, and I have no clue why Toads use Frog techniques." Naruto told her, his face dulling as he thought about it for a moment. Not that he questioned it, it was kind of strange that the toads used a different species for their technique names.

Naruto looked down at Koneko, and saw that she was bowing to him.

Nope, Sage Mode had run out, and she was bent over gasping for breath when exhaustion hit her. The side effect of leaving Sage Mode, a temporary and rather heavy case of exhaustion that would clear up in a few minutes. He forgot to time how long her Sage Mode lasted, but that amount of time that she had it seemed good enough that she could use it in battle.

Sage Mode could turn the flow of battle in seconds.

One hit, and most normal opponents were finished off.

"Master... I feel tired." Koneko told him, and he nodded at her.

"Everything has it's downsides, you need to build up your base stamina to reduce the stress Sage Mode takes on your body... even Sage Mode has it's downsides. You will learn to work around them... I have, and now my Sage Mode is pretty much without weaknesses... except this stupid baton." Naruto said as he looked at the baton he had stuck to his hip using chakra. Naruto took the baton off, before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I will work harder than before Master." Koneko told him as she regained her stamina, but was still covered in a layer of sweat from the lose of her Sage Mode. Naruto nodded to her, before he gained a slightly challenging look on his face. She didn't notice it though, while Naruto calmed himself down and she looked up at him. "So Master... am I going to be practicing Katas, or reading about the style from a scroll?" Koneko asked, and Naruto let out a chuckle.

Heh, scrolls and katas.

That made him laugh a little.

"There are no scrolls for this fighting style, and there are zero katas that you are going to need to practice." Naruto told her, and she blinked and looked at him.

"But... how am I suppose to learn the Frog Kata without studying it?" Koneko asked him, genuinely curious about how she was suppose to learn a new fighting style. She only used a rather basic fighting style herself, but it had worked for her. She still had needed to practice the stances for her style, so she expected this fighting style to have really advanced stances to it.

"You don't learn the Frog Kata by reading about it... you learn about it by 'sparring with frogs'. I will be teaching your body directly... we will spar in Sage Mode. Each spar, you will sense how I do things, and your body will remember and learn them... that is how I learned. I fought Pa over and over again until my body memorized how to do it." Naruto explained to her with an eager smile on his face. Naruto was not surprised though when moments later a large figure landed on the ground behind them, he was still in Sage Mode after all and he had sensed Gamakichi coming from miles away.

Literally, he had known Gamakichi was coming over here since the large toad had started to travel.

Gamakichi was a large orange toad, easily over 1690 centimenters, over 16.9 meters, tall and was easily one of the larger toads on Mount Myoboku. He had a large tanto, larger than most buildings, strapped to his side, and he wore a large blue coat. The giant toad had a huge pearl hanging from his neck, and the toad had gained a smoking habit from the giant cigarette that he had started to smoke awhile back.

"Naruto, wanna hang out with Pops and get a drink?" Gamakicki offered, and Naruto sent him a sorry look.

"Sorry Kichi, but Koneko-chan here is just starting the next part of her training." Naruto told the giant toad in a normal voice, and Gamakichi looked down at Koneko with an annoyed glance.

"She is a slow learner... what, didn't you learn this stuff in like... 3 days max? What is this, day 50 for her? You need a break from dealing with her I am sure." Gamakichi commented, and while he was being rude... it wasn't like he had a reason to like Koneko. She was a non-summoner that was at their sacred home... and he only accepted that because she was Naruto's student. He would actually like her if she was a summoner, and he might have liked her if he had been younger and smaller... but with his size his ego had grown.

Koneko was not a summoner, so her learning Toad Senjutsu was rather... annoying to him.

"She is still a great student... I'll hang with you when training is over for the day. Tell Gamabunta that we needs to prepare a second Saki cup." Naruto told Gamakichi, who blinked and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"No way... you mean...?" Gamakichi trailed off as he sent a glance at Koneko.

"Yep, it is time to make everything completely official." Naruto said, with Koneko sending him a few blinks for the way he had evaded answering the question.

Gamakichi seemed to grin though, and waved at Naruto.

"Pops will be excited about this, you and Cat-girl enjoy your training." Gamakichi said, and with one giant hop the toad left the area. Koneko looked at Naruto strangely, while Naruto simply placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Koneko... lets get you freshened up and dressed. We have something important for us in a little bit... I have decided that your Frog sparring can wait until tomorrow." Naruto told her, and Koneko looked surprised at him for a moment.

This must be important, in the 50 days she had been training with him, only ONE day had been an off day for her. She had only had that day 3 days ago because she had earned it, and she still ended up training near the end of the day.

She wondered what this was about, but she then decided that it didn't matter.

It was important sounding, and that was enough for her. Naruto was grinning though, and looking down at her with eyes filled with nothing but happiness and pride.

Something strange was up.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Drinking with Toads

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Hashirama and Tobirama taught Hiruzen, Hiruzen taught the Sannin, Jiraiya taunt Minato who became Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin became Hokage, Minato taught Kakashi who became Hokage... and Kakashi taught Naruto who became Hokage... all of the Hokage are connected by a line of teaching.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wow... this is really beautiful." Koneko said as she looked at the first real piece of new clothing that wasn't underwear, or a swimsuit, that she had worn in around 2 months. She didn't count her school uniform as new clothes, and she didn't really wear them that often since most of the time she was training during the day in ways that she couldn't risk destroying her clothes... or even wear them in the first place.

Now she was wearing something made by Shima in celebrating of becoming a Toad Sage.

She was wearing a new kimono, with this kimono being made in the color red. The kimono was short, only coming down to the middle of her thighs with the bottom of the cloth being decorated in black flaming designs. Tied around her waist was a black obi as well, with a red robe tie around the obi. The kimono was sleeveless, and had wider arm holes that exposed part of her sides. The neck was also looser, coming down passed her collarbone.

On the back of the kimono was a swirl, the same swirl that Naruto wore.

She wondered what that was about.

"Yer looking fine child, gonna turn heads." Shima told Koneko from her shoulder. The elder toad was busy fixing Koneko's super messy hair, she had not had a single chance to take care of it other than simply washing it, so it was a tangled mess. She was running a comb through Koneko's hair, something that Koneko really appreciated.

Naruto was nearby, sitting back with Fukasaku sitting on his shoulder.

Naruto was wearing a new outfit from Shima as well. It was simple as well, it was a martial arts gi in the color red. The gi top had no sleeves, showing his arms, and the collar of the neck went down to show off his muscles. His right arm, from the elbow to the tips of his fingers, were still covered in bandages, and he wore red pants with black flames at the bottom. Next to Naruto, hanging from a pole, was a red cloak with short sleeves and flames in black at the bottom of the long tail of the cloak. He wasn't wearing it at the moment, but on the front of his clothing right above his heart was a black swirl like the one on her back.

Naruto seemed laid back, while Koneko was nervous.

"Good idea maing it a short kimono, so her tail could come out easier." Naruto noted as he glanced towards Koneko. Naruto stretched his arms out, before he stood up and slipped on his Sage cloak. Fukasaku coughed into his hand, before he looked towards Koneko with a small smile on his face.

"Nothing to be nervous for Koneko-chan." Fukasaku told the girl, who looked a little relieved, but she had a blush on her cheeks for a second when she realized something to herself.

"No, be nervous, I am." Naruto said in a completely laid back, but joking, tone. He was kind of nervous, but for different reasons than Koneko. Technically, he was too young for drinking, but he had promised Gamabunta that one day he would have a drink with him. He also had another reason to be nervous, his plans for this event and the implications that it could have.

"Master is nervous?" Koneko questioned, since that didn't sound like Naruto at all.

"Hey, I get nervous too. Almost everyone gets nervous before an important event, confidence just means that I can get over my nerves and stand up to the challenge... just like how everyone is afraid of something, but those with courage can grow passed fear." Naruto told her as he popped his knuckles.

He had fears, but he was so filled with courage that he could shrug off those fears like they didn't exist.

Except ghosts, no seriously, fuck ghosts.

"Yelp, you two better get going." Fukasaku encouraged them, while Naruto walked over towards Koneko and held his arm out. She looked at his arm in surprise, not having expected such a move from him. She saw him roll his eyes, before she wrapped her arms around his extended arm and hugged it to her chest.

Then they started to walk out of Fukasaku and Shima's home, and when they left the house they were greeted by the sight of multiple different toads watching them move with excited croaks. Not all toads were capable of speech, but many of them were still talking amongst themselves as they watched the walk of the hero and his apprentice. Of course, there were still toads that believed that Koneko didn't deserve what she had at the moment, but none of those toads were watching what was happening.

Koneko was really conscious of what was happening, and she gripped Naruto's arm tighter than before.

She could feel their stares, and even though they weren't bad, the intensity of the looks was enough to make her feel more nervous than before.

Of course, the intensity of those looks was to be expected.

Naruto was the most respected summoner after all. Jiraiya had a cordial and respectful relationship with the toads, and he was well liked by many of them, but was he personally respected... not so much. Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, was well respected by the toads, it was as simply as that. Naruto on the other hand, was highly respected by the toads, there were very few toads that didn't respect Naruto.

Koneko wasn't respected yet, because she had yet to earn the respect of the toads.

Koneko was startled when she saw 5 of the largest toads she had ever seen before waiting for them with a huge bottle of what appeared to be shaped like a jar of saki. Each of the toads had in front of them huge dishes that were filled with enough saki for a human to actually swim inside of. Koneko recognized Gamakichi as one of the toads that were present amongsts the drinkers, and the toad was looking down on her even now.

She had heard stories of the others though.

The Chief Toad, Gamabunta, was a rusty red toad that sat in the middle of all of the toads. Around his eyes, lips, and forearms were darker red parts and the toad had a large scar over his left eye. This toad wore a large dark blue happi vest with the kanji for ebi on the back of it, and at his hip was a completely huge dosu blade. The toad had a huge pipe hanging from his lips, with smoke coming out of it. The toad gave off a grumpy aura about him, and he stood at about 17 meters tall.

Then there was Gamaken, a brighter magenta-colored toad with black markings over it's body. Coming down from his eyes like lines and connecting to each other at his chin. The toad was a horned toad, though the horns just looked similar to horns, and the toad was wearing a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armor underneath. On his back was sakazuki-like shield, with a sasumata in one of his hands. This toad was even larger than Gamabunta, coming in at over 19 meters tall.

After that was Gamahiro, and this toad was over 19 meters tall with two huge katanas on his back with red handles, attacked by a orang sash around his stomach. This toad was a aquamarine color, and over his back was a blue-green color. This toad had dark grey rings around his eyes, and he gave off an aura of quiet respect, much like the aura that Gamaken had nearby as the toad looked down at Naruto and nodded.

Then there was the last toad... whose name Koneko did not know.

"Heeeeeeeeey~!" The last toad called out in a really high pitched voice when he saw Naruto, and the toad had the aura of... an idiot about him.

"Hey Gamatatsu." Naruto said with dulled eyes as he looked at the idiotic brother of Gamakichi, and suddenly Koneko who he was. She had heard some stories from Naruto about the... retarded toad, Naruto's words not her words. A toad that would prefer to save a snack than a person's life. The toad that was one of the most unreliable toads to help you in battle, something that made her never want to have this toad as her battle partner.

Gamatatsu was a bright yellow toad with orange markings, and a bright blue vest. This toad had unique white eyes, and was very chunky in appearance. The toad was much fatter than the toads around him, and had a double chin. He carried no weapons, and was lazily sipping at the saki already. He was about the same height as Gamakichi, though he was much larger when it came from going side to side. Of course, Koneko had only heard the more... negative stories from other toads. Naruto did call Gamatatsu retarded, but he was only referring to the way that Gamatatsu acted most of the time.

There were some times when Gamatatsu did well.

Naruto, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu did have a combo move that was powerful enough to knock out even a Tailed Beast. A move that they had preformed when Tatsu and Kichi were only a little taller than Naruto himself... and now he was wondering how powerful the move was now.

"Naruto." Gamabunta greeted Naruto, who nodded at the toad.

"Hey Bunta, and hey Hiro and Ken." Naruto said as he greeted the various other toads. Hiro simply clasped his hands together and bowed to Naruto silently, he was not a toad of many words even out of battle, while Naruto repeated the motion back to him.

"Hello Naruto, I hope that you don't mind how clumsy I am." Gamaken apologized ahead of Naruto, and Naruto leaned over to the side and pulled Koneko closer to him.

"That is a lie, Gamaken is totally graceful and skilled. He is one of the more modest toads." Naruto told Koneko, who blinked in surprise. That was a strange personality trait, to downplay your own hard word and talent like that, but it wasn't unheard of. She had just met a lot of toads that were pretty... well the toads were mostly Yakuza-like for the most part.

"So your going to finally share a drink with me, feel like a man now?" Gamabunta asked Naruto, and Naruto gently sat down on the ground with Koneko following after him. Naruto looked around, and various other toads could be seen in the area as well. Smaller toads that didn't stick out as much when compared to Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamaken, Gamahiro, and Gamatatsu. These toads were each unique in their own ways, and Naruto looked with surprise when he saw a messenger toad that he thought was deceased.

Kosuke, a red toad hailed for his speed that was about the same size as Fukasaku. The toad had purple markings on his face, leading up into horns, and had a purple triangle on the top of his head, and wore googles around his neck. Then Naruto blinked, and remembered that the toad was most likely brought back when Pain had brought back all of the people in Konoha that had died around the time of his assault.

Koneko was also looking at the more strange toads in the area.

There was a large blue toad, about 5 feet tall that was drinking some saky already. This toad had thinner arms than the other toads, and had a white underbelly showed going up to his mouth. This toad wore a bright yellow training hi, and on the forehead of this toad were six dots arranged in 2 vertical lines of 3 each. _{Toad on Cover of Book 13}_

"That is Gamalin, a Shaolin Kung Fu master. He is a bit wild, and likes to spar with people that are good at taijutsu." Naruto told her when he saw her curious look. That was one of the many toads that people didn't really know about, since he wasn't often summoned to the forefront of battle... much to the regret of said toad.

"What about those two?" Koneko asked, while Gamabunta poured himself another huge dish of saki, and he waited patiently for one of the messenger toads to get another small bottle so that Naruto and Koneko could join in on the fun. Naruto on the other hand was looking at the two toads that Koneko had gestured too.

One toad was a magenta toad that was smaller than human children, being about 1 to 2 feet tall, and had a body shaped like a goard. This toad had a cork on his mouth, with bulging cheeks, and seemed to be using his thin arms to make signs that another toad seemed to understand.

The second toad was a toad that was orange in colar, and had black markings spread out ober the top of his body. The middle section of the toad was made up of what looked like a gray obi, and the toad seemed grumpy.

"That Gamahyo, a Goard Toad. A special species of toad whose stomachs are sealed dimensions sealed off from this one, with acid so powerful that it could melt anything in a seconds. Just summon that guy, and then push somebody into the acid in his stomach... and instant win." Naruto said with a light grin on his face as he gestured to the Goard Toad that Koneko had wondered about first. Then Naruto gestured towards the next toad, the grumpy looking one. "That is a very rare Scroll Toad named Gerotora, Scroll Toads can extend their stomachs to become large scroll and will protect whatever secrets are written on it until the contractor dies." Naruto told her, before he covered his mouth and looked a little pale.

"Are you okay Master?" Koneko asked him, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, bad memory... Scroll Toads will live inside of the belly of their contractor... I once had to swallow Gerotora." Naruto said, and Koneko looked at the toad in shock.

That toad was maybe 3 or 4 feet tall, meaning that Naruto had swallowed something as large as a human child. She blinked a few times, before she paled at how unpleasant such a thing would actually be.

"Secrets?" Koneko asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Well, before now Gerotora was used to hide the secrets and the sealing key of my Dad's Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, which comes from placing Uzumaki clan's Four Symbols Seals together to form eight prongs." Naruto told her freely, and he showed her his right arm. Naruto's fingers glowed bright blue with chakra, and black markings started to appear over the bandages on his arm. There were entire paragraphs of simples on the underside of his forearm, and a swirl on the palm of his hand.

"Is that the Eight Trigrams?" Koneko asked Naruto, who shook his head.

"Nope! This is my OWN seal that I created based off of my Dad's seal, this is the Torii Seal. I am the only person alive that can use it, and I can use it to seal away even a Tailed Beast. I based it off the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style though." Naruto told her with is chest puffed out in pride.

It never really came up, since Naruto didn't use seals very often, but he was actually talented at them.

He instantly knew how to use the Eight Trigrams Seal Key just by looking at it once, and he was the first person that understood when Obito was using a seal to become the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki. He had devised his own Torii seal. He had also learned the Scroll Sealing method by Jiraiya, though he never really used that either. Naruto had much skill in Fuinjutsu, but he just never really cared enough to use it.

He was ALSO the person that had created the Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll.

People always seemed to look over the fact that he had a talent for sealing, and could preform seals if he wanted to. Naruto had even been the person that had sealed the other half of the Tailed Beast Kurama into himself after the war had been over with. He could very well seal away opponents, but he didn't do that... with certain opponents that were above certain levels of power he couldn't seal them away. Kurama had willingly let Naruto reseal himself inside of himself, but against those like Obito, Madara, or Kaguya his Torii Seal was rather... not useless, but it could be broken.

Koneko watched as the seal faded from his bandages arm, and his fingers stopped glowing with blue flames of chakra.

*Croooooaaaak*

Koneko was startled when a toad landed right behind her, and she turned around to see a large orange toad about 5 and a half feet tall sitting behind them. This toad had a bead necklace with the kanji for loyalty on the largest pearl, and he had dark blue markings over his body. This toad didn't speak, but he opened his mouth and out come a large green scroll with red outlines on the edges. Naruto took the scroll from the toad, and the toad hopped off towards another group of toads that were chatting.

...

"That was Gama, a toad that was completely loyal to my own teacher Jiraiya." Naruto told Koneko, before a small pink toad with a tadpole tail landed in front of them. Naruto mentally noted the toad as Gamatama, and the toad handed him a bottle of saki and two saki dishes. Then the toad hopped off, and Naruto grinned up at Gamabunta.

"This saki was brewed bright in the oesophagus of the Great Fire-Breathing Toad... so prepare yourself." Gamabunta explained to Naruto, who nodded and poured himself a dish of the stuff and raised the dish up into the air.

"To friendship, partnership, loyalty, and the toads!" Naruto called out, and every toad that heard him croaked loudly and raised their dishes as well. Naruto leaned his head back and enhaled the saki with one go, while the rest of the toads followed suit.

"Well said Naruto!" Gamakichi called out with a large smile on his face, while Naruto blinked a few times when he was hit by the saki.

"Oh... wow... that has some strong punch to it." Naruto muttered to himself, and Koneko helped him stay steady on his feet for a few seconds.

"So Naruto... what did you invite the Non-Summoner for?" Gamabunta asked Naruto with a harsh look towards Koneko, who was now nervous about being under the gaze of the toad that could easily take her out. She might be a Sage Mode, but she had heard that if Gamabunta didn't like somebody, he was not afraid to kill them.

Naruto was like a son to Gamabunta, so he was willing to put up with stuff from him, and he greatly respected Naruto.

The same could not be said for her, because she was NOT a member of the toad family like Naruto was.

"I will get to that in a moment, but I would like to ask YOU something Koneko." Naruto said as he got in front of her and placed the top of the scroll he was holding against the ground and stood proud and tall.

"Yes Master?" Koneko asked, uncertain of what was going on.

"Now that you have learned how to enter Sage Mode like a true Sage, I want you... to join the toad family and become a Summoner." Naruto said as he unfolded the scroll and showed a list of names. Next to the last name was a blank spot, and Koneko gasped when she saw that the last name on the list was Naruto's name and his own bloody finger prints.

Everything went silent, while Gamabunta looked down at Koneko with a frown.

"Girl, if you sign that scroll you will have to pass my test and share a drink with the toads like Naruto just did if you want to join us." Gamabunta warned her, and Koneko still didn't have to think about it for more than a second.

She bit her thumb, before she wrote her name next to Naruto's name in the scroll, and using her right hand she bloodied her fingers and pressed them against the paper, leaving her print on them.

"I accept your challenge Gamabunta-sama." Koneko said respectfully, and Naruto beamed in pride at her.

Things had just gotten interesting.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Seriously, Naruto is a Toad Summoner, and the Goard Toad is a real thing... Naruto can summon that toad, and push somebody into a LAKE of acid strong enough to instantly destroy nearly anything it touches.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Test

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Koneko was in a state of shock.

She had just recieved her test to become an official summoner for the Toad family, and join them as a member of that family. The task that she would have to do if she wanted was to be allowed to summon a toad, and until she could achieve this task she would never be allowed to summon a toad... or rather, no toad would ever allow themselves to be summoned by her. She would be stuck summoning tadpoles for the rest of her life, not matter how much chakra she placed into the summoning.

Her task was impossible, something she couldn't do in 1000 years.

Her task... was to land a hit on Naruto in a spar.

Even now, she was thinking about some way that she could get around his strength and land a hit on him. She was standing across from Naruto at the moment, and he had his pants in his pockets as he waited for her to make a move. Naruto had a light smile on his face, not in the least bit bothered by the fact he was going to be fighting his student. He had planned on teaching her about Senjutsu fighting anyway, so this might as well be the start of the lesson.

Her cat ears twitched, and her tail moved around as she began to sweat a little just from the stress of trying to think of how to touch him.

Knowing Naruto, he would beat the shit out of her just because he didn't want to disrespect her. Naruto wasn't a person that would go easy on his student, female or not, he might not try and kill her... but he would not hesitate to beat her ass black and blue the second she started to charge him.

'Koneko-chan is so cute right now, trying to think of a strategy.' Naruto thought to himself as he glanced up at the sky. Koneko's eyes widened, and she used her chance and pointed her hand at him. A blue fire apeared in her hand, before it exploded into six shots of smaller blue flame bullets that went flying towards Naruto. Koneko started to chase after those balls of flame, while Naruto's attention was gained by her attack.

She had used the chance he had given her, good for her.

Naruto swipped his hand across the fireballs though, and Koneko was not that shocked when she saw how easily her flames were snuffed out by Naruto. She hadn't even told him she could do that, and he didn't seem all that surprised by the unexpected ability she had. She kicked at Naruto, and he just caught her leg by her ankle and held her there for a moment.

Then he looked her in the eye, and smiled

Koneko blinked once and looked at his smile in confusion, before Naruto kicked her in the face and smashed her into the ground. The ground became a small crater around her body, and blood poured out of her broken nose.

"Gah-!" Koneko shouted out in clear pain at having her nose busted, but she recovered and grabbed her nose as she rushed out of the crater and stood in a battle position. She snapped her broken nose back into place with another cry of pain, before she blew the blood out of her nose and onto the ground. Naruto gave her a light wave, and she frowned for a second.

Sure, she wasn't strong enough to make him take her seriously, but he was WAY to laid back about this.

Naruto started to take something out of his pocket, and Koneko flinched and jumped back from Naruto when he moved his hand faster than she could track. Her eyes widened though, before she growled when she noticed what he had in his hand.

A book.

"Master... is this really the time to be reading?" Koneko asked him with annoyance in her tone.

"Of course, I'll get bored if I don't make it interesting, and I love the _Tale of a Gutsy Ninja_. It isn't like I need both hands anyway." Naruto told her, and she charged at him to prove him wrong. Koneko jumped towards Naruto and pulled her fist back, before she sent a punch right at his gut. Naruto blocked her punch by tapping her elbow and changing the direction of her punch to the ground. When he fist buried in the earth, Naruto placed his foot on her arm and shoved her hand even deeper into the ground.

Then he kicked her in the face again and rebroke her nose, as well as sent her flying out of the ground.

She zoomed across the battlefield, and smashed into Gamahiro, before she bounced off of him and smacked into the ground.

'Master... our levels are really this different!?' Koneko thought as she reset her nose again and looked up at him with her eyes tearing up... because he had literally busted up her nose twice now. Her eyes were watering because of the fact he kicked her in the nose with enough force to break boulders and send her flying.

Naruto just turned the page in his favorite book.

Koneko grabbed a rock off the ground, before she set on of fire with blues flames behind her back. Koneko threw the blue flames at Naruto again, and he glanced up from his book and raised his eyebrow when he saw how fast the flames were moving. Koneko had a strong throwing arm on her, he would give her that. Anyone else wouldn't even notice the rock that was hidden in the fire, and Koneko was expecting him to show off and block the flames again by hitting them with his hand. Then he would be hit by the rock, and she would make her move.

Naruto simply tilted his head and his hair was ruffled when the flaming stone flew passed him.

'Hmmm, Koneko-chan uses Blue Flames like the ones that Matatabi uses.' Naruto thought when he noticed the connection between cats and using blue flames. Naruto smiled for a moment when Koneko charged at him again, and she gathered flames in both of her hands. Naruto still wasn't worried though, even if her flames hit him the fact alone that he was the Jinchuriki of Matatabi, Son Goku, Kokuo, and Kurama gave him such high flame resistance to the point of near-immunity even in his base form.

She still threw the flames at him, and they spin in the air around each other as they flew towards him.

It would seem she could control the flight pattern of the flames to some extent, but Naruto drew on a little of the chakra of Matatabi and directed it to his free hand. Koneko gasped in shock when Naruto's hand was covered in blue flames, and with a wave of his hand her small blue flames were engulfed by a large blue fireball that vanished before it could hit her. She still stopped running at him and looked at him with wide eyes.

"That... Master... You can use it too...?" Koneko muttered to herself in shock, before Naruto vanished from sight and appeared behind her in a crouched position. Naruto had his book closed, and his hands in the tiger sign. Koneko smelled him behind her, and sensed him, and as she turned her head she was surprised when she just saw him crouching there were a pleasant smile on his face.

"Nice day isn't it?" Naruto asked Koneko, and she nodded for a moment out of instinct.

It really was a nice day.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: 1000 Years of Death!"

It wasn't a nice day anymore, not when Naruto's hands moved and poked Koneko so hard in her butt that her face screwed up in pain. Naruto pushed even more, and his fingers went somewhere unpleasant for Koneko. Koneko's eyes widened when seconds later she was sent flying through the air by the overpowered ass poke. She covered her butt in pain while she was flying, before she smashed through a tree and Naruto stood up and made the poking motion with his fingers.

"Secret Finger Jutsu my ass!" Gamakichi called out with a loud laugh, and most of the toads watching the fight were laughing at Koneko.

Naruto on the other hand placed his book up when he noticed that Koneko hadn't even moved a single inch since being hit by the attack. Naruto could see natural energy rushing into Koneko, and he could see that she was about to enter Sage Mode. He could easily, without a doubt, take her down without having to exert himself while she was in her base form. She was weaker, slower, and overall not even the smallest bit a threat to him. If she were allowed to enter Sage Mode though, her strength and speed would grow to great extends, more-so her strength. She still wasn't a threat to him, but he wouldn't be able to read and fight her at the same time.

Sage Mode was a powerful boost not to be underestimated, if she hit him it would hurt, but he wouldn't be that injured... his durability was just that high.

"Master! Please take this fight seriously!" Koneko shouted at him as she appeared in front of him, and he blocked a kick with his forearm. Naruto winced for a second, but stayed strong, and then she swung her fist at him. With the same arm he used to block her kick, he grabbed her fist and yanked her towards him. Naruto raised an eyebrow when Koneko pointed her hand at him, inches from his face, and flames started to gather there.

Flames more powerful than before.

Flames enhanced by the natural strengthening properties of Senjutsu, and her once little flames turned into a roaring fire. Naruto used the fist he grabbed, before he twisted Koneko's entire body around and changed the direction of the flames to the other side. Those flames melted the ground they touches in seconds, and Naruto kicked Koneko in the back of the head and sent her flying. She rolled across the ground, before she got back into a standing position. With Sage Mode, her durability and pain tolerance were way up, so that level of strength wouldn't cut it.

Naruto was ready for Koneko though, and this time when she punched at him, he punched back at her.

He punches first, despite the fact she had enhanced reaction time now, his arm was simply longer than her arm, and she was attacking him in a way that it made it harder for her to dodge. Naruto's punch actually hurt Koneko, and he got her dead center in the chest and sent her crashing into the ground. Koneko got back up quickly though, and looked at Naruto with some surprise.

She had felt something... off.

"You noticed right away... when those in Sage Mode fight, they can predict and react to an opponents attacks even with their eyes closed, but only those with knowledge of the Frog Kata can truly use this to their advantage... that is what I plan on teaching you. Right now, you have only scratched the surface of what Senjutsu is." Naruto told her, and he pointed a finger at her with a grin on his face. Koneko nodded seriously, and went back on the offensive.

Naruto dodged her punch, before he kicked her in the knee and forced her to the ground. Then he stomped on the back of her leg and forced her leg deeper into the ground, and then he quickly kneed her in the back of the head and forced the rest of her body to crash into the ground.

Kicking her up into the air with a twitch of his foot, Naruto raised his hand and a yellow sphere of chakra formed in his hand the size of a human head. The sphere was comprised of countless whirlpools of chakra gathered into a single perfect orb. After the war, Naruto's chakra control had gotten to the point of perfection that he could preform this technique with a single hand and form it in less than a second. Best of all, his normal version of this attack had increased in power to the power of the slightly ugraded version.

'That jutsu!' Koneko though in shock, seeing for a second what jutsu Naruto was going to use against her.

"Rasengan!" Naruto called out as he pressed the attack against her back. Koneko cried out in pain as the white training gi she was wearing just for this battle was destroyed, and she was sent flying with the ground under her being destroyed by the destructive technique. Rocked flew everywhere, and a crater formed around the area that the attack hit her, while she was forced to continue her forced flight by the power of the technique. The attack destroyed the ground in a straight of of 100 feet easily, while she was sent flying even farther than that.

She then stopped and rolled across the ground, and hissed when she saw smoke coming off her back.

She had heavy chakra/friction burns, with only Sage Mode having saved her life. She saw a shadow coming from above, and she took her mind off her damage when she saw Naruto land in front of her. Her eyes widened, while Naruto kicked her in the chin. He then grabbed her by the throat, and squeezed until she could no longer so much as draw a single breath.

'This is bad... I am almost out of Sage Chakra!' Koneko thought when she felt her Sage Mode slipping from her grasp. She didn't have a very long time limit, and she hadn't been keeping track of how long her Sage Mode lasted. She had used some of her Sage Chakra in her fireball, and that only decreased her time limit.

"You sure you want me to fight you seriously Koneko-chan? You really sure that is what you want? Because guess what, if I was serious you could die. Sage Mode is already healing your chakra burns, but you will soon be exhausted when Sage Mode runs out." Naruto told her with a serious look on his face.

She may not like the fact, but he wasn't taking this test seriously. Koneko was not a serious opponent yet, she was trying her hardest to hit him, but she wasn't coming at him with the intent to kill. Even if she did, she didn't have the strength yet to survive him actually getting serious. He just showed her a small fraction of what it meant for him to get serious, and he had to lower the power of even that to avoid instantly putting her out of the fight.

If he had used a Big-Ball Rasengan, Koneko would be defeated and it was possible that some of the surrounding toads would be hurt.

Naruto let go of Koneko, and she gasped and sucked in as much air as she could. Her Sage Mode then ran out quickly, and she appeared to be exhausted from the strain of using it. She looked up at Naruto for a second, before she looked down.

"I'm sorry Master... I couldn't become a Toad Summoner... I failed." Koneko said to him with a truly sorry look on her face, and Naruto looked towards Gamabunta with a small grin on his face. Naruto raised the arm that Koneko punched earlier, before Gamabunta got the message. Even Gamabunta seemed to pity Koneko, and though she didn't truly pass the test... he had to admire the determination that she had showed in the fight.

"No, you passed Brat! You are now a toad summoner, I like the spirit you showed!" Gamabunta's roaring voice boomed in the area, and Koneko looked up in shock.

She had... passed?

HOW!? She didn't even manage to land a single hit on Naruto, he had blocked everything she had thrown at him and then handed her ass to her on a silver platter! There was no way that she could have been able to pass the test, it had been impossible from the very beginning.

"Hitting me was never the test... Toads respect guts, you got guts Koneko-chan!" Naruto told Koneko with a grin on his face, and she looked up at him in surprise. She tried to stand up, before she stumbled and Naruto caught her and held her to his chest. She looked up at him, and they caught each other's eyes. He smiled at her, and she blushed and looked to the side. Then she smiled lightly, while Naruto tossed her up into the air.

She was then sitting on top of his shoulders, and looking at the the clapping toads.

She smiled brightly for a few moments when she realized something.

She was now truly Naruto's apprentice.

Koneko was a true toad summoner.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 The Special Move

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**When Naruto and Fukasaku sparred, they were ABOVE cloud level just by jumping at each other.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Your hop is getting better Koneko-chan!" Naruto called out with a grin on his face, his eyes showing that he was in Sage Mode. The last week he and focused completely on teaching Koneko the few basic rules behind sparring as a Sage. He had been working on her jumping ability, and he would hazard a guess that her jumping skills had come along just fine.

They WERE sparring in the clouds thanks to him matching how high she was able to jump in Sage Mode.

Koneko threw a punch at Naruto, and Naruto could see the invisible aura around her that tried to attack him when she missed with her real punch. Naruto blocked the aura around her with his arms, before he kicked at her and sent her falling towards the ground. She zoomed in a second, and smashed into the ground. Naruto jumped off the air, before he moved towards her. Koneko got up and jumped towards him, and they collided in the middle with their forearms.

She was getting the Frog Kata down pat as well.

She could already form the aura around her, and if she missed with a punch or kick she could extend that aura that only Sages could see and sense, then attack with that instead. Though, against him that method of attack was pointless. Naruto grabbed Koneko by the scruff of her neck, and she wrapped her legs around his arm.

She was getting reacting at the last second down pat as well.

Naruto threw Koneko towards the ground, and she jerked her legs and threw him as well. The two of the landed on their feet in craters, while Naruto gave Koneko a confident smirk. Koneko was covered completely in sweat, and her Sage Mode fell and she dropped to her hands and knees in exhaustion. The exhaustion would soon come to pass, and her chakra levels were still normal since when she fought she only used Sage Chakra instead of her normal Chakra. Each time she used Sage Mode though, the time she had to wait to use it again would increase because her exhaustion AFTER using it would increase.

"Time?" Koneko asked, and Naruto looked at her with a small smile.

"1 minute and 10 seconds, your Sage Mode lasts that long when you only use it for Taijutsu. Each time you use fireballs, you shave a few seconds off Sage Mode." Naruto told her, and she looked at her hand and frowned for a second. To her, she and Naruto had just sparred for over an hour... but to hear the news that she had only just barely surpassed the 1 minute mark... she was really losing herself in the fun that came with Naruto and sparring with him.

Well, at least now she understood her time limit.

"Master, can I increase that time?" Koneko asked in an unsure way.

"Of course, as your reserves increase, and you gain experience... and your control increases, your time limit will also increase. Experience, control, and power are all needed though." Naruto told her, and Koneko smiled and flipped onto her back and looked up at the sky. Her tail moved against the ground, and and she could feel a gentle breeze. The ground was covered in many craters from their spars, the spar they just had was the 30th spar that they had, had in a row today.

Each spar only lasted around a minute though, and she lost all of the spars the second she ran out of Sage Chakra and her Sage Mode ran out.

Koneko looked at Naruto frowning for a second, and she wondered what was going through his head.

'I have a bad feeling, something is going to happen in the near future... I can feel it.' Naruto thought with a deep frown, before he slapped his cheeks and was all smiles again. He was sure that when the time came, that he would be able to handle it... if he was around at the time of the danger. Naruto turned around, and Koneko looked at him in surprise at how he was leaving her training.

"Master?" Koneko questioned, and Naruto waved a hand back at her.

"I'll be back in a few hours, so why don't you work on that move you have been working on when you sneak off at night." Naruto told her, and she gasped when he said that. She had thought that when she snuck out of bed, that he was completely unaware of the fact that she spent her nights training the last few days. Naruto had told her that she needed something of her own that she could use as her finishing move, without having to actually get in close.

She was a Sage now, so Naruto was alright with her practicing Senjutsu on her own.

If she had been inexperienced, then he would be have her bent over his knee and spanking the hell out of her ass for doing something so dangerous. Training in Senjutsu without your master present was dangerous, but doing it without a master present after having mastered gathering and balancing natural energy was fine. She had mastered that, so she could practice on her own if she wanted to.

"Where are you going Master?" Koneko asked Naruto after finalling having gotten her stamina back.

"I'm going to go find the location of your next training ground, where one of the most important parts of your training will take place. That turtle swims around, so he never stays in the same place... I am going to have to fly around the world in Sage Mode just to find then turtle." Naruto complained and Koneko gasped when Naruto's entire body was set aflame by a golden aura. His clothes changed into a full-body suit, and he gained black markings over his body. Around neck were magatama markings, right under a collar-like and incomplete marking. On his stomach he had a black dot over his bellybutton, and around it was an incomplete circle with an opening at th top. Two lines strecthed out from the incomplete circle and went horizonal, and finally two more lines stretched down over the front of his legs. His whisker marks turned into bars, and he gained cross shaped pupils with his red sage markings over the top of his eyes.

Naruto palmed his forehead for a second, before he crossed his fingers and a clone of him appeared next to him.

"Whatcha need boss?" Clone-Naruto asked with a sarcastic salute, and Naruto tossed him a scroll.

"You go use the Water Portal to teleport to the Elemental Satellite, and then go to Earth and set up a Water Portal there as well." Naruto told the clone, who nodded and vanished in less than a second. Naruto himself vanished as well, while Koneko looked around for him. Koneko couldn't even detect his scent anymore, showing that he was already out of her smelling range. She whistled, impressed with his speed. She couldn't see him move, and all of her senses were failing to track him.

She was glad he went easy on her for her test, she would never have even lasted one hit from THAT level she had seen.

Koneko sat down on her rump, before she focused and started to create Sage Chakra using the surrounding natural energy. She entered Sage Mode after awhile, before she placed her hands in front of her. Then she entered a state of perfect stillness and started to create more Sage Chakra. Instead of using her own Sage Chakra, she started to form a small blue flame in front of her hands. The flame grew in size until it was ten feet wide in all directions, and the top of brimming with bright blue flames.

The flame started to slowly shrink, but instead of losing power all of the power in the flame was getting condensed into a smaller to handle shape.

Then it instantly shrank to over half of it's size, and the ground underneath the ball started to melt just by being within a 5 foot distance from the flames. Koneko's underwear instantly burnt up as well, revealing her small perky breasts to the world... the biggest reason why she trained this technique alone at night. The heat always burned off her own clothes, and the palms of her hands were showing signs of burning as well. Steam came from the flesh of her hands, and she wanted to wince.

Instead, Koneko jumped more Sage Chakra into the technique... and the ball started to go unstable.

Koneko shrank the ball by half of it's size again, and her palms instantly had the top layer of skin burnt away despite her being in Sage Mode.

Now the ground underneath her melted and started to glow white from the melted earth being such a high heat. Koneko groaned in pain when she felt the burning sensation in her hands start to spread, and the burns started to go up her arms. Koneko created more Senjutsu Chakra, and then placed all of the chakra she created into the orb. It grew to it's original size again, but lost none of the heat. Koneko let out a whimper for a second, before she forced it to shrink from 10 feet across to 1 foot across.

Koneko used the Frog Kata, and created an aura around both her body and the fireball. The heat refused to escape this, and Koneko started to feel her skin growing back thanks to her Sage Mode increasing her already pretty fast healing factor.

Koneko counted the seconds away, and at this point she had taken 2 minutes to form the attack at this stage. Her attack took too long to charge up, and she didn't have enough Sage Chakra to use it while moving. She had to continue to create more and more Sage Chakra for this technique to work, and that meant that as she formed the attack she had to remain still. Those were the two biggest weaknesses of the technique, that and if she messed up she would lose her arms to the flames.

Koneko placed half of her Sage Chakra into the orb, and the aura around the sphere struggled to keep the technique inside of it. She reinforced the aura, before she started to refill her Sage Chakra. Koneko counted 4 minutes at this point, and she shrunk the foot wide ball until it was a single inch wide. Then then shrunk the aura around the ball to match it, and she could see that the blue flames had turned even brighter.

Koneko grunted one final time, before the inch long ball shrank once more and turned into 1/10th of an inch wide.

The attack was nearly finished, but at this point she needed over 7 minutes to charge up the attack and keep it from going crazy.

She had sensed how Naruto created the Rasengan, and her own attack was based off of his attack. She had felt the attack, and the grinding force behind the condensed chakra.

She contained the attack inside of a Sage Chakra shell to keep it contained, and then she condensed all of the flames made from Sage Chakra into the shell and continued to shrink and condense it even more. Then she reinforced it, and once all of the power was shrunken down and she continued to add more and more power. She would continue to shrink it down until it got to the size that it was. That was the size that the power could take before it would explode on it's own. She found that out the hard way, and thankfully she learned on her first try when the attack had been weak.

The final part of the attack was the part she was doing now.

Increasing the heat by forcing the flames to spin as fast as they could inside of the shell, and she forced the top half of the flames to spin right, and the bottom half of the flames would spin left. The middle point of the flames would heat up even more than before, until the flames turned white. When the flames were white, her attack was finished and was ready to be used in battle.

If only she could seperate the tasks she needed to do. If she could split up the tasks of Shrinking, Reinforcing, Empowering, and Spinning up she could reduce the time that it took to form the attack.

The small fireball floating in front of her started to glow white, and Koneko spun her hand around it with blue flames. The blue flames formed a ring around the attack, and she stood up and looked at her target.

Koneko pulled her arm back, with her hand holding the floating attack. Koneko flung her arm, and she fell to her butt in exhaustion as she left Sage Mode. Throwing the attack took ALL of the Sage Chakra she had left, and the attack took 9 minutes to finish creating... but watching her attack zoom out of sight and towards the nearest mountain made her happy. Koneko watched with some excitement as there was a small twinkle of light in front of the mountain, before she clapped her hands together.

The mountain split cleanly in two, and even from her spot she could see that the mountain that was cut in half had the cut parts glowing white hot. Around the mountain was a ring of blue flames, the part that had cut the mountain. Then she watched as the blue flames shrunk in on itself until she couldn't see it.

Then the shell containing the main attack broke.

Koneko was knocked from her feet, and the trees around her were nearly uproated when a large orb of flames ungulfed the entire mountain and burned it away to nothing more than ashes in the wind. Koneko smiled to herself, before she saw the attack fade away after a few seconds of being active. Despite that, the mountain she aimed at was no more... and from her spot she could see a mountain sized crater in the ground that glowed white hot. When the crater cooled, a crater made of clear glass was seen.

Naruto had told her how his Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, if allowed to explode, could easily carve away an entire mountain. _**(Fact: Third Databook confirms this)**_

Well, her attack could _burn to nothing_ an entire mountain with just as much ease. Koneko gasped for breath when she was hit by the full force of her exhaustion from using her technique, and she fell back onto her back and looked up at the sky with tired eyes... but she had a smile on her face. She raised her hand up to the sky, and formed a normal ball of her regular blue flames.

"Senjutsu: Cho Odama Nenshougan." Koneko whispered to herself, before she gripped the flames in her hand and extinguished them.

The Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Burning Sphere, her own original technique... had been born.

She was nowhere near mastering it through.

She had a lot of work to do.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Koneko's Sage Training is about over, but that doesn't mean she is actually DONE with Sage Training. She has it mastered, but it isn't really easy for her to use in battle at the moment. Also, I myself designs the 'Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Burning Sphere, or the Senjutsu: Cho Odama Nenshougan'**_  
_**The next part of her training... The Falls of Truth!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Falls of Truth

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Where... where am I?" Koneko asked herself as she looked around in shock. Koneko hissed and grabbed the back of her neck, which was slightly swollen and aching from a dark bruise. She didn't remember too much of what had happened, but she did remember sensing Naruto... then she felt a fast strike to the back of her neck... before complete darkness.

Now there was much less darkness.

Now she was in what looked like a a large, and dangerous, forest that was giving off so much life energy. Even the ground was giving off chakra, not natural energy, but it was like she was standing on a huge living creature with a forest growing out of it's back. Koneko looked at the ground in front of her, and sticking out of the ground was a small sign that had a note tacked to it. She ripped the note from the board, and brought it up to her face.

_Koneko-chan_

_Good job on learning Senjutsu to the extent you have, at this point you can learn how to do that on your own time. Now I bet you are wondering why you were knocked out, and brought to this place._

_You have a lot of inner hate inside of you, so this step of your training will teach you how to control and accept that hate as part of you._

_You are currently standing on Genbu, the Island Turle, a paradise for animals with animals that are easily over 30 to 50 feet tall living on this island. The animals do not like people who are weaker than them, and will attack you the second they see you if you aren't with me._

_You aren't with me, and right now I am hiding my chakra signature._

_Your first task is to find me, and then we will behind training to master your emotions._

_Try not to die~!_

"Master... I can track Master by smell." Koneko thought with dull eyes. It would seem that he had forgotten that by placing her in this spot, he had left behind a trail of smell for her to follow with her hyper sensative nose. Koneko smelled the air, before she found Naruto's scent and she took a few steps in front of her. Then she heard something coming towards her, and she jumped out of the way. Her wings came out and she stayed in the air just as the ground she stood on was destroyed.

By a giant panda, easily over 40 feet tall with a strong looking body, and an angry looking face.

Koneko's eyes widened when she smelled an ape enter the area, and she looked behind her when a shadow blocked out the sun. Looking up, she saw a Gorilla coming down at her from above. It was even bigger than than the panda, and had facial scars... and Koneko flew out of the way when it slapped at her. The gorilla slammed and cratered the ground, while she herself landed on a gray spike sticking out of the ground.

Koneko jumped to the nearest spike, before the gorilla jumped up to where she was an roared at her. Koneko landed on her hand with the next jump, and she could see the panda following her on the ground in case she fell. The gorilla jumped to where she was, and she flipped onto the nest spike. Koneko dodged a claw swipe from below, and she crossed her arms in front of her when the gorilla punched her entire body with a single strike. She grunted and was smashed through the spike she was on, and she crashed through another spike before rolled across the ground.

Her head was bleeding from the strike, both the front and back of her head.

Koneko gasped when she was bitten by the giant panda, and she used both her hands and her feet to hold open the large creatures jaws. Drool dripped onto her body, and she felt hot breath washing over her in an unpleasant way. Koneko winced at the horrible smell of death, and she used a hand to throw a fireball into the back of the large mammals throat. She jumped out of the mouth, and landed on the ground while the panda threw up on the ground.

She knew that would only stun it, but she created a fireball in each hand and threw them. They shot towards both of the giant creatures, and hit them both in their faces. Koneko turned tail and started to run away the second the beasts recoiled in surprise and pain. Jumping up, she used her wings again and flew over the top of the forest and tried to see where Naruto was from the sky above. She looked to the left, the right, and in the distance she could see the head of a turtle sticking out of the water... a turtle head that was bigger than both of the creatures she just faced combined.

The head alone of the creature was larger than a mountain.

Flying penguin.

Koneko blinked when she saw a huge, 50 foot tall, penguin flying towards her with it's beak aimed at taking her head off her body. She flew up higher, before she dodged the penguin. The strange, giant, flying flightless bird landed on a spike, before it jumped and glided up through the air at her. She flew to the side, but was hit in the leg by the wing of the creature. She was then slapped and sent flying towards the ground, but stopped herself mid-flight and winced when she saw a wicked bruise forming on her leg.

"So not rad." Koneko muttered in annoyance, before she was punched in the back and sent crashing into the ground by the same ape from before. She groaned when she felt her back get bruised from the overpowered ape, and she saw the panda rushing towards her. She was startled into action and rushed away, while also trying to find Naruto's scent again in the hopes of not becoming dinner for these creatures. Koneko used her flames on the ground and created a dust storm, before she rushed out of it where they couldn't see her.

Koneko threw some flames back through the dust, and she heard a shrill sounding penguin noise.

From what she had seen, this Island Turtle was several miles long... easily larger than entire cities. To find Naruto, who was hiding himself, on something this large would take hours, days, maybe even weeks before she could actually pin him down and-

"Oh, Koneko-chan."

Nevermind, her train of thought was ruined when she came into a clearing and saw Naruto sitting on top of small spit of land that was resting in the middle of a large pool of water. There were a cliff nearby that was constantly spewing out a small stream of water into the pool, and the waterfall had amazingly clear and beautiful water. Naruto himself was sitting on the middle of the grass filled spit on land with a slight smile on his face, and she looked at him with some shock.

She had expected this to take much longer.

"M-Master!?" Koneko stuttered out in shock.

"Yo, you didn't really think I would leave you to fend for yourself on the other side of Genbu right? I just placed you a small distance away, and I see you met some of the animals." Naruto commented dryly when he looked at the few bruises that were on her body. Those animals were extremely strong, easily able to take down Jonin-level ninja without so much as breaking a sweat. The physical strength those beasts had were more immense than the Rook body that Koneko had, meaning that they could easily ignore her durability in her base form and kick her ass up and down the forest.

They were also stupid, so she could outsmart them with just as much ease.

"This is the next step of my training?" Koneko asked with a look around, and Naruto pointed behind him.

"On your planet, there is a bit of hate. I can handle it, because I dealt with hate my whole life, and dealt with the hate of others with a smile on my face... this is the Falls of Truth. Just sit in front of it and concentrate, and you will be transported into your mind and the falls with reflect back to you your deep, hidden side... handle that, and you will never have to fear using Senjutsu on your own planet again." Naruto explained to her the easiest way possible. He was one of the few people to have passed this test, and while most people believed it was a step in Tailed Beast training that he just had to go through... that wasn't the case.

He never HAD to go through this test, he chose to.

Might Guy had tried to take it, but Kisame had gotten in the way and interupted Guy just as his inner self was being reflected. Koneko would be able to use this to confront the side of her that she didn't want to admit that she had, and once she got control over it she would be able to control the hate that the world tried to seduce her into insanity with.

"I won't have to be afraid anymore?" Koneko asked, and Naruto nodded.

Of course, she would still be confronting that fear when she went into her mind. She would have to confront everything that she had hidden away, some stuff she might not even realize that she had locked away. Naruto could always just fist bump with her and find out what was in her heart for himself, when strong warriors bumped fists with each other they could read each others hearts. Naruto would be able to see what Koneko truly feared, her true inner self if she ever bumped fists with him.

He technically already knew what was hidden away after their spars, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh no, if you are afraid or not is up to you... and the chances of you passing this test is about 1 percent... in the next few years." Naruto told her, since most people believed that they had to fight their darkness they could never win... because their darkness was them. They had all the same skills, abilities, strategies, and knew exactly what you were going to do and did it at the same time.

It was impossible to win the fight.

You literally had to accept them are part of you, and in Naruto's case give them a nice loving hug.

"Year... years?!" Koneko asked in shock, not knowing what to think. Then her eyes turned dull when she looked at Naruto, guessing that he had learned how to do this and defeated his darkness in a single day... failing the first time, and succeeding the second time. She could just see the smug look he would have on his face if she asked him how long it took him.

She was surprised when Naruto gave her a hug, and she blushed pink when he lifted her up and gently, yet firmly, pressed her to his body.

Koneko buried her face into his neck, and she returned the hug the second her surprise faded away. Naruto let go of her, and she continued to hug him and stayed glued to him. Naruto pried her off of him, before he placed her on the ground and grinned at her.

"There, that is your hint to surpassing yourself." Naruto told Koneko with a twinkle in his eye.

"Master... Will you reward me if I finish this in one day?" Koneko asked for the first time. Normally she never asked to be rewarded, she always just asked what was next in her training. Whenever he rewarded her, she didn't have to ask for it. He gave her rewards because he wanted to, to hear that she was actually asking if he would reward her... and gave herself a time limit in which she would get the job done... was a first.

"Sure, what do you want?" Naruto asked Koneko, since her asking for something was a rare thing he could do this much for her at least.

"Take me on a date... on my world." Koneko told him, and he thought about it for a second after the initial shock of her request passed. Naruto rubbed the top of her head, between her ears, with a light smile on his face with his eyes soft.

"Tell you what, why don't you ask for something else... I planned on taking you out anyway to celebrate." Naruto told her with a sparkle in his eye. Koneko's eyes lit up with joy, she hadn't known he was already going to take her out to eat on her home world. To think she would get to experience the joys of being treated like a woman, and not just a child... which she was not. She was a 15 year old girl, and she could make her own choices.

Heck, the age of consent was 13... and that was in Japan... the age of consent in over half of the world was around 15... and a good majority of the rest was 16... and there were a great few places where it was 14.

By the standards of over 50 percent of the world she was A-Okay to have sex, just because her body was a little less... bombastic in the bust department, and she was a bit on the short side... did not change her age or the fact she could very well ride Naruto all night long if he agreed with her.

Fuck, in many places age had nothing to do with it. As long as you were mentally prepared, and your body was able to have sex, and you gave your consent then age had nothing to do with it.

...

What? Her desire to mate with her teacher, and win his affections, was not considered all that bad by the standards of her species. They were very affectionate, or at least they were affectionate with one or two people, and usually they would stake claim to their mate of choice and go after that person relentlessly. Naruto had shown her nothing but trust, respect, kindness, and care for the last 2 months and because of that she had fallen in love with the strong, confident... sexy man in front of her.

She wanted him, and she knew other women would want him.

Other women could kiss her ass, because she wasn't sharing.

Harems might be popular with Devils, and some human cultures... but Naruto was an Alien-Human, not a Devil. She would, could, and wanted a total monopoly of his attention. She would kick the shit out of anyone that tried anything with him, or tried to steal him away from her.

He was the only person that she felt she could show her true form to, and not be judged for it.

That was why Koneko sat down in front of the Waterfall of Truth and got into a meditative position with a determined look on her face.

She would show Naruto these last 2 months he spent on her were not a waste of his time!

Koneko blinked when she stopped sensing the life force of the island turtle, showing that she was now in her own mind. The waterfall in front of her shifted, and she saw a copy of herself come out of it with a completely neutral look on her face. Her eyes were bright red, and the whites of her eyes had inverted to black. She wore the same clothes as her, and Koneko stood up and stared at her copy in the face.

Yami-Koneko on the other hand smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Koneko asked with an annoyed look, and Yami-Koneko simply let out a small laugh.

"You already know me, and I know you... Master was so kind as to show us this place... and look how we are going to repay him... we can never be with him. One day, we will be forced to return to that devil bitch... we are her Rook, and that is all we are ever going to be... the Rook of the bitch that enslaved us... Rias Gremory... all because she was given us as a pet by her bastard of a brother." Yami-Koneko stated with a superior look on her face as she taunted Koneko into attacking first. Koneko did grip her fist at the way that Yami-Koneko was talking about Rias, but she also knew that deep down inside of her she must hold some resentment for Rias.

She held resentment for Devils as a race, using their Evil Pieces to enslave others and increase their own numbers.

If Devils hadn't existed, then her sister would have never gotten drunk on power when she used Senjutsu... and her sister would never had become a Stray Devil.

"Then I'll become a High-Class Devil in record time, and then I will be allowed to be my own person again and make my own choices." Koneko argued, not responding to the taunt with fighting.

"Master will never love you back, we don't have boobs and we're short... we can never give him what men really want." Yami-Koneko said with a snarl on her face, and Koneko touched her chest.

"My chest might be small, but I still have one... and so what is I'm short... I can cuddle with him better." Koneko told her Yami-side, who grit her teeth and glared death at her.

"He won't love you when he learns your a monster! You're the younger sister of a monster! That makes you a monster too!" Yami-Koneko screamed at her, and Koneko frowned for a second as her eyes watered. That one stung... a lot, and she really wanted to cry because of how she truly felt about herself.

"I'm not going to fight you." Koneko told her darkness, and her darkness growled at her.

"Fight me! That is the only thing you will ever be good for! Fighting, killing, and devouring everything in your path is your destiny! You are nothing but complete filth! Master deserves better!" Yami-Koneko screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't find the strength to fight, because Koneko herself didn't want to fight. She could only start a fight, if Koneko started fighting as well.

Right now Koneko wasn't ready to fight.

"I'm good enough... or I will be. Master loves me a lot, and I can make him see me as a woman worthy of him... by being myself." Koneko told her darkness with her hands both going above her heart, and Yami-Koneko looked shocked for a moment.

"How... how can you be so confident... you don't believe... we don't believe in ourselves... Master is... Master has... what has he done to you... I don't want to vanish!" Yami-Koneko screamed when she noticed that her hand started to vanish into bits of energy.

Koneko had understood Naruto's hint.

The key... was being all accepting.

You had to accept your darkness as part of your to master it, instead of trying to control it through force. Instead of forcing down anger and hate, you accepted it and only then could you truly control it. His hug had been filled with so much love, passion, and acceptance that there was no way for a person who was sensative to others could have missed it.

"Master is taught me... that determination, love, and acceptance are the best ways to deal with my problems... I will not hesitate to kill if need be, and because of that I want you to be part of me again." Koneko said as she held out her hand for her darkness to take. Yami-Koneko looked down at the water softly, before she extended her hand and took it as well.

Then she vanished into nothing, and Koneko felt herself become whole again.

Then she opened her eyes, and realized that she was sitting in front of the Falls of Truth again with Naruto behind her.

Naruto placed his hand on her head with a huge smile on his face, happy that she had finally been able to do something even faster than he had been able to. So far she had always had her growth rate as lower, but this once she had been able to surpass one of his great feats.

"Good work Koneko-chan, but what about that reward you want?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled to herself.

"I don't know yet." Koneko said with her eyes closed, but the brightest smile she could manage on her face.

She only smiled brighter than she had ever done before when he rubbed her head even more lovingly.

She felt loved.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**For the people complaining about Koneko's training... at least I am showing her training, unlike the people that have all of the training off screen. You get to truly read about how she got stronger.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Going Back Home

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Hmmm... Looks like somebody abused chakra and lost it.' Naruto thought as he walked Koneko towards the water gate portalt that would take them to the Elemental Satellite. He felt a fraction of his lost chakra, which he had given to one of those two girls, suddenly return to him.

That could only mean one of two things.

The first was that the girl used that power to kill somebody out of revenge, a condition that he didn't tell the girls about. If anyone he gave chakra ever used their power for revenge, they would lose their chakra completely and be forced back to using what they had before. The second condition was if they tried to use chakra for the purpose of mindless killing, anyone that killed without a truly good purpose wopuld have their chakra taken away in an instint.

Either Xenovia, or Rias, had commited murder in cold blood when they did not have to.

The fact that he got his chakra back from one of them was proof that one of the two girls had abused the power.

If it was Xenovia, then that would mean that Naruto would never give another human chakra again.

If it was Rias, then never again would another Devil be given chakra.

He hoped it was Rias, because he just wanted to believe in humans more than he wanted to believe in people who called themselves Devils. He had nothing personal against them, but he had heard that they enslaved people and killed people for trying to be free. It just wasn't something he could agree with, so if anything he would prefer if the person that had abused and lost chakra was Rias.

Naruto felt the chakra inside of him, and used it to get an image of what it had last been used for.

...

Killing a woman named Raynare, the chakra had been used to destroy a woman named Raynare out of a sense of vengence. The person who had lost chakra had indeed been Rias, and she had killed a person with black hair and wings named Raynare. Naruto sighed in annoyance, figuring that Rias had to have a reason... but at the same time he was annoyed that he only had Xenovia to prove that the people of that world could be given a real shot at using chakra the right away... for understanding each other.

Not only this, but Rias killed 3 more Fallen Angels in cold blood minutes before she killed Raynare.

Much like the Shadow Clone jutsu being able to send back memories, when he got his chakra back from Rias all of the memory that she had gained in that time rushed into his head. Naruto had to say... despite seeming nice at first, Rias was more than a bit of a cold blooded murderer. She didn't even feel _sorry_ that she had killed 4 people in a row, if anything, she was happy that they were all dead.

She didn't deserve chakra if she was going to use it to kill in cold blood.

If she wanted to kill, she could use her magic for that, because she had wasted her only chance to have chakra.

On a lighter note, it would seem that she had used all of her Pawns on a perverted boy with some sort of Sacred Gear called the Boosted Gear. Based on her memories of it, the Sacred Gear was something called a Longinus with the _potential power_ to kill even a God. It had the power to double the user's power every ten seconds, and then unleash that power. Of course, even now he could see some huge weaknesses... like finding opponents dumb enough to let you stand there and power up to your max. The second weakness... the boy with the gear was weak, without any of his own redeaming battle skills.

"Master?" Koneko asked when she looked at him, and he blinked.

"Oh, sorry Koneko-chan, just thinking... has Rias ever killed somebody in cold blood before?" Naruto asked Koneko, and she blinked for a second. This was the first time that Naruto had asked her about something other than what concerned her, to hear about her King being the focus of his question was a strange occurance.

"Yes, she kills Stray Devils." Koneko told Naruto, who frowned for a moment. So not only did Rias murder Fallen Angels, but she also murdered her fellow Devils... though if he remembered right Stray Devils were those that abandoned or killed their master's and ran into the human world. Just running away from their master in search of freedom was equal to a death sentence, but he could see why murder or eating humans could be considerable for the death sentence.

"Do you think she could kill a Human in cold blood?" Naruto asked Koneko, who thought about it and nodded seconds later.

"Yes, she wouldn't hesitate." Koneko told Naruto truthfully, knowing that she couldn't lie to him anyway. Rias was somebody that wouldn't hesitate to kill her opponents if given the chance, and while she normally gave a warning first, she didn't give a warning a second time. The second time somebody crossed her, she would go for the kill for sure if she could manage it. Mostly she saved going for the kill against humans that were fighting the supernatural.

"Did you have a choice in the matter when you joined her peerage?" Naruto asked Koneko, and she looked at him for a moment.

"No, not much." Koneko admitted, she had been emotionally broken when she had been gifted to Rias by Sirzechs. She didn't have a choice in the matter, and she was surprised when Naruto's hand glowed orange and he reached into her chest. She gasped for a moment and her ears twitched when Naruto pulled his hand out of her chest, with her clothes and body being completely unhurt from the experience.

Koneko groaned for a moment when she noticed that somebody felt... missing from her.

She didn't feel any discomfort, despite the sun shining directly on her. Normally there was always some level of annoyance to devils when they were in the sun. It wasn't fatal, and they couldn't get sunburnt, but it was a strange experience to suddenly... not feel bothered by the sun.

She looked into Naruto's hand, and her eyes widened when she saw a red Rook piece in the palm of his hand.

Naruto had removed her Rook piece, and turned her back into a Pure Nekoshou.

"Now you get a choice, next time you see Rias you can pick if you want to be part of her peerage or not." Naruto told Koneko as he placed the Rook in her hand. He did NOT agree with slavery, so he didn't want his student forced into this kind of thing. If she was okay with it, then that was one thing, but now she could actually make the choice of being with Rias or not.

Naruto didn't realize what he had just done though.

Koneko did.

Naruto had taken a Reincarnated Devil like herself, and had pulled out what made her a Devil without killing her. Her muscles had already been enhanced for over 3 years by the Rook, so her body was still strong, but she was no longer a devil. She was once more Nekoshou, full blooded and pure in nature. Light no longer hurt her, and she could very well pray to a god if she wanted to.

Naruto was the worst enemy of the Evil Pieces.

He could willingly turn every single reincarnated Devil back into what they were before they were Devils, and he could do it as easily as reaching into their bodies and plucking the Evil Pieces out of them. The entire point of the Evil Pieces were to repopulate the Devils, and Naruto could make them completely worthless just by existing. He could literally take the Devil's abilities to repopulate away from them.

When this got out, ever Stray Devil or Reincarnated Devil that hated their masters or wanted to turn back into what they were could get out of their servatude with ease.

Stray Devils would no longer be Devils, meaning they would no longer be Stray Devils, and those that were being hunted for that very purpose could no longer be hunted.

Koneko's eyes widened when she realized something.

"Master..." Koneko whispered softly as they reached the water portal that would teleport them to the Elemental Satellite, and then back to Earth.

"Need something Koneko-chan?" Naruto asked Koneko, who nodded and looked at Naruto with almost pleading eyes. She reached out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, preventing him from going into the water portal just yet.

"I... have a sister." Koneko told him, and Naruto nodded.

"Right, Kuroka." Naruto told her, and she stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"How?" Koneko simply questioned, having no clue how he could have known that she even had a sister. Naruto tapped her on the nose, and she flinched at the unexpected movement and grabbed her nose.

"We spar all of the time, you can't see my heart... but I can see into yours. You love and miss your sister fearly, but she is the reason you feared Senjutsu." Naruto said with a twinkle in his eye. Her eyes widened, before she frowned and face palmed.

She had forgotten that he could read people's hearts by sparring with them, or fighting them.

He was right, despite the fact she was afraid of her sister, she did love her dearly and miss her. The bonds that were made at birth, only grew stronger with age and continued to grow stronger. Despite the fact she hadn't seen her sister in years, she knew and understood that it was something she would have to deal with one day for sure.

"Yeah... I keep forgetting that." Koneko muttered, and Naruto glanced back at her.

"You think if I take out the Bishop pieces from your sister, that she will return to the sister you knew before she went bonkers?" Naruto asked Koneko, already knowing the answer to the question. Koneko nodded at him, and Naruto nodded as well.

"Yeah, I could do it if you wanted... is that the reward you want?" Naruto asked Koneko, reminding her that she had never picked what she wanted her reward to be.

"... I... I want my sister back." Koneko told Naruto, and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I won't be selfish and consider that your reward. Only a dick would keep a person seperated from their family, so you can pick your reward... and I will see what I can do." Naruto told her, and she tightly hugged him from behind. Naruto looked back at Koneko for a second, before his eyes softened up.

"Thank you Master." Koneko muttered in a muffled tone into his back.

"Well say goodbye to Mount Myoboku, because we won't be here for a good long while." Naruto told her, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, before Naruto pushed into into the water and she was instantly teleported away to the other side of the portal. Naruto held his breath, before he jumped into it as well.

He instantly came out of the other side, and despite going into the portal feet first, he landed upside down on his face thanks to how he teleported.

...

He also landed on top of Koneko.

He also landed in front of Sakura, who was sitting on a chair waiting for him to come out of the portal for who knows how long. Naruto's face scrunched up for a second, before he grabbed the nearest object, besides Koneko, to him. Sakura stood up and cracked her knuckles, while Koneko gulped and made herself as small as possible.

"Protect me... cone?" Naruto questioned when he looked at the safety tone in his hands, and Sakura gave him a dark look.

"You... idiot, you left... for 2 months... just to train a student for your stupid rivalry... YOU IDIOT!" Sakura shouted as she swung her fist at him, and Naruto used the cone as a shield.

"Protect me cone!" Naruto shouted, and the cone was punched so hard that it blew up in his face. Naruto ducked under her fist, before he grabbed Koneko and ran as fast as he could and escaped Sakura and he demon punches. Naruto hopped into one of the many, many escape pods on the ship, before he smashed his hand down onto the button.

Naruto watched as the Elemental Satellite went farther and farther away from view... and safe.

He was safe from the wrath of Sakura once more!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto reached inside of Hinata, and pulled out somebody inside of both her body and soul like it was nothing(The Last)... by all means, for Naruto taking the Evil Pieces out of people would be easy.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Kill the Snake

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Note: Kabuto DID have Jiraiya's DNA, but Obito TOLD Kabuto not to bring back Jiraiya because he doubted Kabuto could control him.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Hmmm, this is... strange... I am feeling some really strange things coming from space... like a buzz.' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow as he enjoyed a bowl of udon with Koneko at a local stand in the very city that she had spent the last few years in. He was surprised that the city that devils were known to live in was still so... peaceful in a way.

Of course, things could never just go back to normal.

Laws had been passed, stating that the supernatural had to take on their true forms at all times. Devils were forced to sprout their wings, the same with Angels and Fallen Angels. This was now apparently a law, and Koneko seemed to actually be comfy in her true form despite how uncomfy she would have been before. She was greatly, very greatly, enjoying the normal food that was in front of her and being stuffed down her throat.

If this was her date, she would take it.

Her first meal back hime was a normal one, with Naruto right next to her she couldn't be more happy. Her tail was wagging behind her without any sign of stopping, and Naruto noticed that her tail would brush against his thigh a lot. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off as nothing of great important. She couldn't control her tail, or at least he didn't think she could control the way it was wagging when she was happy.

"Why did you ask me about Buchou?" Koneko asked randomly, and Naruto sighed for a moment.

"I got about 2 months of memories from Rias not long ago, all of the chakra I gave her came back to me when she broke one of the few rules I set for chakra... no using it for revenge. I got the memories of Rias killing at least 5 people, with only 1 person needing to be killed... the rest could have been sent to Azazel for punishment and Rias knew this... but she decided to kill them anyway." Naruto said with a dark look on his face for a second.

He wasn't 100 percent against killing.

There were times when Naruto believed that killing could be justified, when you were defending something precious to you, or you were fighting for something you truly believed in.

Killing for no reason, or for revenge was just begging to lead to a cycle of hate.

He had Rias' memories, so he knew ALL of the things that she had thought about and how she had viewed the situation.

Her first kill, to his knowledge, was a Stray Devil that was eating humans and needed to be put down... and he could understand and accept that. A mad dog needed to be put down sometimes, and she had just done what was protecting many potential victims from being devoured.

Kills number 2 through 4 were different though.

Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner were the 3 people that Rias killed that she did not have to. The only one that had ever wronged Rias had been Dohnaseek, and even that had only been because of a misunderstanding. The battle crazy son of a bitch had mistaken Rias' new slave, there was really no other way to say it, had been a Stray Devil and had taken actions to remove a stray dog before it went mad. In a way, Rias had been more at fault for not informing... Issei of his status as a Devil before she had let him roam the streets.

It was her fault the boy was attacked by Dohnaseek.

Mittelt and Kalawarner were rotten to the core people, but those two had never once attacked Rias before SHE confronted them for the one purpose of killing them. That was what disgusted him, instead of turning the traitors into their former leader she had murdered people that had made a point of avoiding having anything to do with her. None of them had wronged Rias, and every encounter that Rias had, had with Fallen Angels had been her fault.

Rias and Akeno went into a forest, put a barrier around it so that Fallen Angels couldn't escape, and then murdered them. She went into the fight, not to defend people... she went into the fight with the complete intention of being a cold blooded killer.

The 5th person Rias had murdered, while a total bitch that deserved it, had been killed because Rias wanted to kill her for hurting somebody... somebody that Rias had LET get hurt. She had let the boy, Issei, get killed once before, and then she had let him get hurt again knowing that he wouldn't be able to save the girl... Asia. She knew that Issei didn't have the power to defeat Raynare if the woman had taken Issei seriously, instead of toying with him and letting him power up.

Everytime Issei had been hurt by Raynare, it was Rias' fault.

Raynare had apparently been trying to rip a Sacred Gear out of a girl named Asia Argento, and while the crime of hers was just as bad as Rias... Raynare had never actually targeted Rias or her peerage in person. Issei had been human when he was targetted, and the only other time Raynare truly decided to kill was when Issei had went and decided to attack Raynare... basically, every fight between the Devils and the Fallen Angels had been started by either a mistake or by the Devil's side of things.

Raynare did need to be stopped, but Rias didn't care about Asia... if Issei hadn't cared about Asia, then Rias would have more than willingly let the girl get murdered... and she only brought Asia back to life for Issei's sake.

The girl was charming, beautiful, and did have a good side to her. He could admit that much, but she was just not a truly good person on the inside.

"You can give out chakra?" Koneko asked, not sure how to react to that.

"The Chakra Transfer Technique, I can match my chakra to the Personality and Life Force of anyone else and then give them parts of my chakra that I match to them... it is hard to do, and only a few people can really do it with much success... but I can do it." Naruto told her with complete truth. He could give anyone he wanted to chakra, it was easy. Not even his own race of humans had chakra until the Sage of Six Paths gave it to them.

"Wow... wait... you can make people stronger without training them?" Koneko asked with a furrowed brow, and Naruto nodded.

"I can, but I won't. That kind of power isn't power worth having." Naruto told Koneko, giving her a valuable life lesson she would take with her to the grave.

"You took my Rook piece... why?" Koneko asked, and Naruto rubbed the top of her head.

"Because, now you have the choice. You didn't have the choice in the past, if you want to go back to Rias you can... but I won't have you become and unwilling slave. You need to make your own choices." Naruto proclaimed to her, and she nodded for a second. She wouldn't have believed he could have done it before now, and she was surprised when she could smell something coming towards them.

Something very familiar to her by this point.

Rias.

Rias burst into the stall, coming through the curtain with an angry look on her face. Naruto only glanced at her out of the side of his eye, and Rias gave him a hard look.

"The chakra... where did it go?" Rias asked Naruto lowly, wanting an answer to her question. It would seem that she had yet to notice Koneko, or rather, Koneko was pretty much invisible with Naruto's aura completely overshadowing her at the moment.

"Gone, you abused it. I gave it to you and Xenovia to show that people of opposite sides could connect on a spiritual level, and you abused the power I gave you for revenge... the opposite of understanding others." Naruto explained to her simply, and Rias looked like she was about to burst into tears at how she had lost all of her chakra and forced to go back to her... magic. Naruto blew on a new bowl of udon, he would have liked ramen more, but this was Koneko's prefered choice and he was treating her.

"You are overstepping your boundries, first you come to this planet and destroy the moon... then you take Koneko... and now you are talking back what you gifted me." Rias complained to him, and Naruto waved her off.

"Not changing my mind, you are never going to have chakra again. Period. Also, Koneko-chan agreed to the training. if she had said no, I would have found somebody else... unlike you, I am against slavery." Naruto told Rias, and she bristled at Naruto's tone.

"I don't treat Koneko like a slave, I love her very dearly! We of the Gremory are very affectionate with our servants!" Rias shouted at him in a fury, showing that she hated that he called Koneko a slave.

"You just called them servants, and loving somebody and being affectionate doesn't change the fact you could very well have them killed and nobody would bat an eyelash... Koneko was your slave. You being kind doesn't change the fact a slave is a slave, and they had less freedom than a free person." Naruto told her cooly, and Rias bit her lower lip in anger and confusion. He brought up some very valid points, and she couldn't refute them either.

Despite how she spoke, she would still give her peerage orders. She had ordered them to do things before, and though she was kind about it that didn't mean they were allowed to disobey her... and she punished them for disobeying.

"Koneko?" Rias asked when she looked at the person next to Naruto, and her eyes widened when she saw that she had her cat features out.

"Buchou." Koneko greeted, and Naruto scratched his chin and looked down into his udon and narrowed his eyes.

Why did he have a bad feeling like he was forgetting... something very important.

All this talk thinking about murder and death reminded him of something.

Did he ever get around to killing Orochimaru?

...

Shit, he forgot to kill Orochimaru.

_**-Location Change-**_

Orochimaru of the Sannin, a pale skilled man with light gray skin and long black hair. The man was lean figured, and wore a black long sleeved shirt with a tan tunic over it and black pants. Around his waist was apurple robe, and he had snake-like yellow eyes. His right arm seemed to be a different color than the rest of him, and he had a sinister grin on his fanged face as his sickly purple fang markings on his eyes seemed to point down toward a set of patterns on the floor.

Naruto had forgotten to kill him.

That had been the worst mistake Naruto could have made at the end of the war, and the best possible mistake for him.

Orochimaru, whose body was nearly completely Hashirama Senju in the working's of DNA, had been working and working hard attempting, and succeeding in perfecting his Impure World Reincarnation.

The jutsu that would bring back the life of a dead person, in exchange for the life of a living person and the DNA of the dead person. Those brought back by this technique needed no sleep, no rest, never ran out of stamina, and could never be killed even by completely destroying them to the last molecule. The weakness, before the Max a person could be brought back to was 90 percent of their true powers. That, and the jutsu could be overpowered by stronger people who didn't want to obey your commands unless you erased their personalities. No longer was that the case... now, he could bring back anyone he wished to 100 percent of their full power and with his new body he could control them no matter how strong their willpower and chakra be.

Now that he had perfected the jutsu far beyond what even it's creator could do, he was going to use it for the true purpose that it was suppose to be used.

War.

There were no longer any ninja on the world that he knew and was raised on, well only the small villages but they didn't count... so he was going to use the a certain jutsu of one of the people he was bringing back to teleport every single person he was bringing back, and himself... to the new world that he had learned about through his snake summons... which learned about it through Sasuke when he brought a person to the cave to get bitten and gifted with Senjutsu abilities.

He was going to declare war on this new world, and see what they had to offer.

Hashirama Senju the First Hokage, Tobirama the Second Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, and Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage.  
Byakuren the First Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki the Second Mizukage, and Yagura the Fourth Mizukage.  
A the First Raikage, A the Second Raikage, and A the Third Raikage... the first Four Raikage all shared the same name... very original.  
Ishikawa the First Tsuchikage and Mu the Second Tsuchikage.  
Reto the First Kazekage, Shamon the Second Kazekage, and finally Rasa the Fourth Kazekage.

Those people were just the Kage that he had managed to bring back, and store away for battle.

Nagato Uzumaki, Konan, Obito Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshikage, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara were those from the former Akatsuki that he had managed to summon back.

Ginkaku and Kinkaku, Pseudo-Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, who had been brought back in the last war.

Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki, both very strong and powerful ex-Jinchuriki in thier own rights... though neither of them had ever used the Tailed Beast inside of them.

Hanzo the Salamander and Madara Uchiha.

Finally, one of the biggest players who would force Naruto Uzumaki to hesitate in battle against his army... Jiraiya of the Sannin.

29 of the most powerful ninja to ever exist were going to be going to war this new planet.

Orochimaru licked his lips with a sick grin on his face.

He could conquer the world he currently lived on... but that would be so unsatisfying.

He wanted to see what this new world had to offer.

He sincerely hoped they didn't disappoint him.

He hated to be disappointed.

_**Chapter End!  
I am not bashing Rias, I am showing the negative parts of her that appear in CANON that everyone else IGNORES because they don't like it.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 The End of SG

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Naruto can fly in both Tailed Beast Sage Mode (The Last) and Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto is immune to flames and heat at full power, and Naruto can survive in space... Naruto could very well slam people into the sun at a whim. Think on that.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto sighed in annoyance, Rias was a persistant girl, he would give her that. The last few days she had been hounding him, while he was finding a place to stay, trying to convince him to give her another chance to prove that she could handle the right to have chakra.

She had no right to have chakra.

Nobody but those born with chakra, had the right to have chakra.

Rias had been selected by Naruto to try and prove if Devils were worthy enough to have chakra, she was the person that would represent Devils. He never told her this, because that would have screwed with the test results. He had wanted her to act like herself, and thus truly prove if devils could be trusted to not use chakra to bring the Cycle of Hatred to this world as well. Rias had an unknown responsibility to prove herself, to not abuse the gift given to her. All of Devil-kind's hopes for chakra had been on her unknowing shoulders, and he didn't hate her as a person.

Like he said, she could be a good person... and a horrible person at the same time.

She was kind hearted to those close to her, smart, happy, and she was understanding of others. Those were her good traits.

She was also selfish, accepting of murder, vengeful, cold blooded, way too logical, and she did have a certain amount of racism in her that made her pick things that those without racism wouldn't pick.

She was a Devil, and she was raised the way that Devils were raised, but with MORE love. Rias was an example of a Devil with a love of love, yet she would still kill at the drop of a hat because she was too lazy to find another way. She was easily controlled by her desires, she didn't even try and resist them, and she was manipulative to a heavy degree. She was kind true, but her negative nature made it hard for him to even BEGIN trusting the rest of the Devil race with chakra if SHE was an example of one of the more loving ones.

So no matter what she did, he had already made up his mind.

No chakra for Devils, and not chakra for her... ever again.

It was an easy choice actually, and he wasn't going to regret it. If Rias abused chakra, and she was one of the most loving and caring Devils out there... it was very easy to see that other Devils would abuse it even more than she did.

Naruto didn't hate her for killing, though he had never really done it himself, he understood that there were times it was okay... semi-okay. When you were ordered to kill by your superiors, and the ones you were killing were the enemy, then it was kind of okay. That was for a military reason, and you couldn't disobey without heavy problems arising from it. Killing to protect something precious to you was also okay in his book, he didn't like it and he would try and find another way around it, but he understood it at least.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked the person that was standing behind him, while he set up some furnature in his apartment. He could see the shadow of the person, and he figured that the person behind him wasn't Rias. She didn't have it in her to sneak into his home like this, though his home was just a log cabin he had made using the cells of the Hashirama arm he had to use the Wood Release... similar to how Obito, Danzo, Yamato, and Madara could use the Wood Release after having Hashirama's cells inplanted in their bodies.

He also knew that Devils were avoiding him.

The person behind him was a devil, he could see the wings in the shadow. Naruto stood up and turned around, unsurprised when he saw that the person was Sona Sitri.

"I would like to ask you how you were able to remove the Evil Piece from Koneko Toujou without killing her?" Sona asked as she sat down on the chair, inviting herself into his home like she owned the place. At the same time, she got straight to the point and didn't waste his time.

"Chakra, I can connect my Spiritual energy and Physical energy to the Bodies or Souls or others using it. From there, removing that Evil Piece is easy... as long as the thing I am removing doesn't have a Seal on it, or isn't their actual soul, I can remove it." Naruto told her, and she furrowed her brow at the straight up answer. Naruto didn't seem like he was even trying to hide anything from her, and he sat on the chair across from her without a care. He didn't even have his guard up, showing that he didn't consider her even a slight threat to him.

She knew that was true, and that just pissed her off on a deeper level.

Despite him being relaxed, she was at his mercy. He could smite her before her brain registered she was dead, and she wouldn't have the chance to do anything about it.

That was the power of the person in front of her, somebody that didn't have to keep his guard up. He could go in a battlefield while completely relaxed, and he would still come out on top. He was somebody that the Four Satans understood as leagues above them, to the point that they wouldn't be able to stop him if he wanted to destroy their entire race. Wipe it off the map with ease, leaving them as only a stain on history.

She was starting to understand why the Four Satans hadn't tried to convince Naruto to give Rias another chance, because they couldn't change his mind.

It was the same reason they didn't make a move against him after Naruto's ability to remove Evil Pieces, and turn Reincarnated Devils back to normal.

You can't make a move against somebody that could wipe out your entire race, even if it was obvious he wouldn't do that.

"I see, so that means you are able to remove Sacred Gears as well." Sona stated, since the way he worded that showed that he could remove Sacred Gears from people. Naruto thought about it for a second, before he nodded to her.

"Yes, I guess I could... though I still don't know exactly what a Sacred Gear is." Naruto confessed to her, and Sona thought about it for a moment. If she told him, then she was getting closer to gaining his trust, and insuring that she had an ally in the form of a mortal god.

It was worth being honest.

"They are 'Miracles' created by God as part of a system so that he can bring forth the potential for humans to create their own miracles. God created Sacred Gears in certain categories, common ones are those that have multiple copies of the same gear existing at the same time, unique and rare which are less common, and finally the Longinus which are 13 Sacred Gears that are stated to have the power to kill even a God." Sona answered Naruto's question, and he frowned very deeply. Naruto ran his hand through his hair, before he sighed in annoyance.

This... didn't sound that great to him.

These Sacred Gears painted targets on the backs of those that had them, and forced them to live lifes they wouldn't have to live otherwise. Naruto grabbed a scroll, before he stuck his finger in his mouth and produced some ink with his ink power thanks to having part of Gyuki in him. Writing on the scroll, Sona watched in interest as Naruto made multiple copies of the same design on the same scroll.

Sona watched in amazement, wondering what those designs meant.

"This is troubling, looks like this world is pretty far gone. Sounds like these Sacred Gears are more trouble than they are worth." Naruto commented, and Sona nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, the presense of Sacred Gears in general cause untold amounts of strife and chaos. The world would be a better place without them." Sona admitted, and Naruto created a clone next to him. She raised an eyebrow at this, before Naruto stood up and flicked his clone in the head. The clone was powered up, and a red aura appeared around the clone. Then the clone intered the Tailed Beast Sage Mode empowered by what Naruto had given it.

Naruto gave the clone the scroll, and she furrowed her brow.

"So, you would say that this world is better off without Sacred Gears?" Naruto asked Sona with a raised eyebrow, and the clone vanished faster than Sona could track.

"Yes, they are are very useful, but those with them are doomed to be targets. I pity those that have Sacred Gears." Sona said, not mentioning that she had some Sacred Gear users in her peerage. Naruto snapped his fingers, and unknowing to Sona he used the chakra inside of his clone to create over 2,000 copies of that clone... Naruto was still able to control the chakra inside of a clone, and using that chakra he made the clone preform the Shadow Clone jutsu and increase it's numbers to over 2,000 clones.

Asia Argento and Issei Hyoudou, both of those two people had Sacred Gears and had been murdered by Fallen Angels at some point.

Naruto felt what they felt like from the chakra he got back from Rias, and understanding how she felt their energy.

He know knew what Sacred Gears felt like, and using the information he would have over 2,000 clones with above lightning speed using Sage Mode to sense the entire world and remove every Sacred Gear from this world without killing a single person. He himself could sense most of the world when he was in Sage Mode, he had been able to sense the entire war at the same time when he entered Sage Mode during his training, and then those clones would go and remove all of the Sacred Gears from those they sense.

Then those Sacred Gears would be sealed away inside of the scroll he just created.

"Thank you Sona, that was very helpful. You just helped this world take one large step towards peace." Naruto told Sona, and she blinked in surprise.

"What?" Sona asked, unsure of what he was getting at.

"You are right, if I remove Sacred Gears from this system... then I will change the world for the better. It sounds to me like a lot of the trouble between the factions might be caused by them... so thanks to you, in a couple of hours Sacred Gears will be a thing of the past." Naruto told Sona with a pleasant voice. Her eyes widened in shock, and she stood up abruntly and stared at Naruto with her eyes wide.

"W-what did you just say?" Sona stuttered out, her confidence gone at the completely insane idea that Naruto had just created.

"Sacred Gears, sounds like this world is better off without them. I won't kill the users, and if I remove them from the equation now, they won't come back later... it isn't like I am going to use them. I'll just seal them away for the rest of eternity." Naruto told her, and she looked at him in shock.

"Impossible, that can't happen... nobody is capable of ending the concept of Sacred Gears." Sona denied his statement, and Naruto clones his eyes and one of his clones popped and gave him the information back.

"Not impossible, nowhere near it for me... Boosted Gear from Issei, Twilight Healing from Asia, Mirror Alice from Tsubaki, both Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth from Yuuto, Forbidden Balor View from Gasper, Absorption Line from Saji have all already been sealed away in the time we have been talking by one of my clones." Naruto told her, and she stepped back in shock at what he told her.

That was 7 Sacred Gears, one of which was a Longinus... and they were sealed away within seconds of him deciding to do it.

Granted, they were all in the city... and 2 of them were from her peerage, but still... for him to do this so easily and without them being able to struggle... it was shocking.

"Why are you doing this?" Sona asked, her mind numbed by the thing that was currently happening right now.

"I don't want anyone else to ever grow up like I did, with a target on their back... without Sacred Gears, that won't happen to this world as much." Naruto admitted his pretty good reason for doing it. Sona was forced to sit down out of the shock that she just had, and she placed her hand on her head.

Naruto blinked when more clone memories came back to him.

"Absolute Demine, Canis Lykaon, Annihilation Maker, Incinerate Anthem, Dimension Lost, Sephiroth Graal, and the True Longinus have just been sealed... but those people put up some fight for them." Naruto commented after a second, and Sona looked at him with wide eyes.

That was another 7 of the 13 Longinus, meaning that Naruto now had over 8 of them.

8 of the 13 Longinus were already sealed away, leaving only 5 of them left.

"What about the people you are taking them from, have you thought of that?" Sona asked, genuinely wondering what he was thinking.

"What doesn't kill you, I have had something inside of me ripped from me before... and that same thing was forced into me in the first place. I had been a target, one day those people with grow old... and then they could be killed in their weakened states... and then their Sacred Gears will be reborn in the next generation and they will become targets. I have the power to end this cycle now, so I am doing it... 100 years from now, Sacred Gears will be a thing of the past and 1000 years from now they will be nothing more than legend." Naruto told her sternly, and she shrunk back at the answer. Yes, his answer did make sense, but she was annoyed that he didn't spend a lot of time thinking on this.

He was trusting his gut in the hopes things went well.

"Over 100 more Sacred Gears have been sealed now, and the number is increasing... Innovate Clear, Telos Karma, and Zenith Tempest have been sealed." Naruto told Sona, watching her reaction at the news that there was only a single Longinus left unsealed.

Divine Dividing, the last Longinus left unsealed.

"You're changing the world, you know that... things will never be the same." Sona told him seriously, and Naruto nodded.

"Doesn't mean for the worse, and if people bitch and moan about it then they should remember that people suffer because of Sacred Gears." Naruto her, and once more she couldn't find a true fault in his statement.

"So might makes right huh? You have power, so you are forcing what you believe on others." Sona said when she tried to make Naruto see reason.

"Might has nothing to do with it, my strength doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Sacred Gears are going to cause nothing but trouble in the future... from what I felt, only a few of them are living things. Most of them are just objects to be used." Naruto told her, because from what he was sensing only 4 or 5 out of the hundreds... now thousands of Sacred Gears he was sealing away had nothing living inside of them.

"Rias... is going to hate you... you took 5 Sacred Gears from her peerage." Sona said, and Naruto scoffed.

"She can hate me then, but I can connect to people. Asia was killed for her Sacred Gear, Issei was killed for his Sacred Gear, Yuuto was experimented on and killed for his Sacred Gear, and Gasper was feared and killed for his Sacred Gear... all 5 of those gears have been nothing but trouble for those with them... 5 out of 5 times Sacred Gears curse their users... nice odds right?" Naruto asked her, and Sona frowned again... once more, he was right. Rias' entire peerage, minus two people, were people that had been cursed and died because of what was inside of them.

5 out of 5 people died because they had a Sacred Gear.

5 out of 5 people were cursed to sadness, loneliness, and heartbreak because of what was in them.

"Then where do you plan to hide them?" Sona asked him, wondering if he would tell her where they were going to be.

"I'm going to seal them inside of scroll, inside of a scroll, inside of a scroll, inside of another scroll, inside of a pot, and then inside of a big scroll... and then I am going to send them away forever... even I won't know where they land." Naruto told her, and she looked down. She sighed in annoyance, before she looked at him.

"You are changing this world... first you forced the Supernatural and Humanity to interact, and now you are removing Sacred Gears from the entire world... your very existance changes the world." Sona told him, rather impressed, and disturbed by the fact that a single person had what it took to change their world at a whim.

She stood up, and she started to make her way out.

She had some things to think about.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Note: Naruto is not forcing his beliefs on people  
1\. Naruto is NOT forcing his beliefs on people. He gave people the CHOICE to gain chakra, if they accept they get chakra, he doesn't force it on them. If they mess up though, they lose chakra. He doesn't HAVE to let them keep it.**_

_**2\. Naruto gives people the CHOICE if they want to remain Devils, or have their pieces removed... he even gave Koneko the CHOICE if she wanted to go back to Rias and have her Rook put back in.**_

_**3\. Sacred Gears were FORCED on Humans by God (in DxD), and it has caused unlucky people to suffer. Naruto is simply returning people to how they were BEFORE Sacred Gears were FORCED on them.**_

_**4\. Naruto didn't kidnap Koneko, he gave her the choice to come with him. That was her CHOICE!**_

_**5\. Naruto can NOT stop people from fearing him because of his power, that is their CHOICE to fear him. He doesn't control them, their fear of him is based on the fact they decided to fear him. He can NOT help that.**_

_**End Note: Notice a theme here? How can Naruto 'force' his beliefs on people, when he is ALWAYS giving them the choice. At the same time, he doesn't HAVE to let them keep what he gives them if they make the CHOICE to abuse it.**_


	19. Chapter 19 Sacred Gears Ended

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Get over it, I am taking away Sacred Gears. Just because the CURRENT owners like them, doesn't mean that when they reappear that the NEXT owners will like them. Also, don't compare Naruto to the Akatsuki, since he isn't KILLING those with Sacred Gears.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto grinned to himself as he looked at the four small beings in front of him, the beings he was talking about were beings that had been trapped inside of the Sacred Gears. Of course, he had brought them out and used part of his own flesh to mold them bodies... and his arm hurt like a bitch after ripping off his flesh four times in a row to make four new bodies. If Sasuke were here, he could have used the Creation of All Things to simply give them new bodies without the need to rip his flesh off.

Oh well, it was worth it.

After removing their souls from the Sacred Gears they were trapped him, he had resealed the Sacred Gears themselves inside of the sealing set and hid the scroll under the couch until he could find a dimensional rift to throw it through.

Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor, a currently 4 foot long red dragon with a pink underbelly and bright green eyes with a wingspan longer than his body. He had some yellow spikes coming from his body, and he had humanoid hands and a rather humanoid torso despite the fact he used four legs to walk around.

Albion, taking from Vali just minutes previously, the White Dragon Emperor, a dragon that appeared similar to Ddraig in appearance, but he lacked human arms and instead had two wings for arms. he was also covered in wqhite feathers along with his scales, and his eyes were bright blue. He was the 4 feet tall at the moment, since he stood on two legs instead of four, and was respectfully waiting for Naruto to finish what he was doing.

Apparently, he and Ddraig had been rivals many years ago before they were murdered and sealed into Sacred Gears. After many years, that rivarly had calmed down... and at the moment neither of them were going to fight each other because of Naruto's presense in the room. If they fought with him around, they figured that it would damage their pride even more by disrespecting the person that had freed them from their prisons.

Forced again and again to hand their power over to human after human, only for those humans to die when they eventually met their opposites and killed each other.

The third being that Naruto unsealed from their Sacred Gear was a small kitten, that was all he could work with right now, with golden fur and a lions mane around his neck. The golden furred kitten was resting on the ground, and the creature was known as Regulus Nemea... the nemean lion. A creature of great power, and indestructable fur that kept it from being damaged.

The final creatures was the on that Naruto was currently working on.

Naruto had his hand on top of a very polite black dragon, who had a longer eastern dragon body with bright violet eyes. The dragon was slowly gaining a blacker and blacker scale color as Naruto fed the dragon more energy. Naruto had sensed that this dragon had been split into 5 pieces, but only one of those pieces had been evil... truly, truly evil. Naruto had only used the four good pieces when bringing this guy back, and the other one was going to be sealed away.

It was so evil, that it was like looking into a black hole where it's heart should be.

Rather, it had no heart, only darkness.

This dragon, was Vritra the Prison Dragon, ironic considering it was imprisoned.

"Well, there you go Vritra, you have your own body again and can make your own choices." Naruto told the black dragon as he gripped his madly bleeding arm, which quickly healed up in no time at all. Naruto shook his freshly healed arm to get rid of the pins and needles feeling, before Ddraig came forward and looked him in the eye.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at first I was confused when I was removed from Issei, but now I am curious... you told the Sitri girl that you were going to seal us all away forever... what changed your mind?" Ddraig asked with sincere curiousity. Despite his small size, Naruto had gifted him with even more power than he had when he had his full power in his first life. Naruto had given Ddraig 1/5th of his own power to fuel his new, smaller body. So, to say he was a little confused at the change in heart was something else.

"Well duh, Sona will tell Serafall what I did, if everyone thinks you guys are out of their reach, then they won't come after you and try and seal you again." Naruto told Ddraig, his intention to seal away their GEARS was one thing, but at the same time, giving them bodies was as easy as breathing for him. It was literally so easy, that the only problem was what they would do with their bodies after the fact.

"Strange, you act like an idiot... but you are rather clever." Albion complimented and insulted Naruto at the same time.

"Meow." Regulus agreed, though he was unable to use speech at the moment thanks to the form that he was in.

They had all recieved 1/5th of Naruto's power, leaving the current Naruto at only 1/5th of his own strength.

"I thank you, if you ever have any need for my cursed flames, do not hesitate to let me know. Until the day you die, I will remain loyal to you for this great service." Vritri told Naruto, after having remained silent for the longest time pondering this matter.

"No thanks, I don't need servants... if you want to be a friend, go ahead, but I don't need what you are offering." Naruto said, surprisingly all of those in the room. Naruto just turned down the offer of a Dragon King without hesitation, and though it wasn't like Naruto needed the power, it was obvious that anyone controlled by greed would have taken the offer. Naruto was one of the most laid back people, they could see that much.

"You... are filled with contradictions." Ddraig commented to Naruto, who looked rather confused for a moment.

"Not really, people may hate me for taking away their Sacred Gears... but they aren't the only ones affected. They are only thinking of themselves selfishly, they forget that when they die somebody else will suffer... and after them even more people will suffer... if I didn't take the Sacred Gears then people would suffer forever." Naruto admitted, and Albion nodded. His own past users always suffered the fate of dying in battle, so he understood that having a Sacred Gear was a curse.

People were addicted to the power, so they refused to let go of that power.

They didn't care about the future generations that would suffer the same fates as past Sacred Gear users, because they couldn't think of others but themselves.

"You are making yourself the enemy of the world." Ddraig commented to Naruto with an eye of interest looking at his reaction.

"This world has even less honor than my world, and my world is filled with ninja. The people here _hate those with power_ but at the same time they _want that power for themselves_. They even hate me for taking away chakra... in one case." Naruto said, thinking about Rias for a moment.

She simply refused to realize that she didn't have a right to chakra.

Chakra was not a natural part of her, it was a gift from him that she abused. That means, she didn't have a right to chakra, chakra was a PRIVILEGE. Her having chakra was NOT a right, because she didn't need it.

His people on the other hand were BORN with chakra, it was a natural part of their bodies, meaning they actually DID have the right to have it, because many of them would DIE without it.

"Well, he isn't wrong." Vritri said with some amusement in his tone.

Naruto was acting the part of a parent.

He was not even kidding, from what he was seeing Naruto was acting like a stern parent. The entire world was filled with nothing but children only thinking of themselves, so Naruto was forcing people to play nice like a parent would put a child in time out for hurting another kid. The people only say Naruto has an invader, because they refused to admit that Naruto was doing good. Despite being from another world, Naruto cared MORE about the people from this world than the people FROM this world. Naruto was acting in the best interest of the world, and treating humanity like children because that was what they were.

Children that threw rocks at other children.

Naruto did what any good parent would do, and took the rock away, thus taking away the root cause of the problem.

At the same time, Naruto was letting them try and figure things out for themselves. He took away the power, thus he was giving everyone the chance to talk things out now that they weren't able to use superpowered toys to solve their problems for them.

One parent may have given the children rocks to throw, but another parent had taken those rocks away when he saw that they were only hurting people with them.

The difference was that these 'children' liked their rocks, and because of that they threw temper tantrums now that their rocks were gone.

'What is up with me and rocks right now?' Vritri thought to himself, wondering what was up with him using rocks as his biggest thought.

"You're right, he isn't wrong... I have seen countless past users of my Boosted Gear die and suffer because of the me and the White Guy have to fight." Ddraig thought out loud, with Albion taking some offense to the white guy comment.

"Well, none of that matters now... you guys can do what you want to do. You can go back to where I got you from, or whatever." Naruto told them, and he hissed with he Vritra bite his left forearm. Vritra let go right after, and Naruto looked and he could see something forming on his arm.

Albio and Ddraig both bit his arm as well, and two more markings appeared on his arm.

A Red Seal from Ddraig, a White Seal from Albion, and a Black Seal from Vritra.

"Those are our Dragon Gates, if you ever need us, don't hesitate to call on us." Ddraig commented as he went out of the window and quickly started to fly away, before he used his own gate and vanished into the unknown. Albion took off as well, and vanished much the same way that Ddraig did. Regulus used the summoning circle of the devil family he was bonded with to return to his own chosen master, something that Naruto had no problem with because Regulus made the choice, and finally, Vritra just used his circle and vanished from view.

Naruto shook his arm, and the wounds healed, and grabbed a roll on bandages Naruto wrapped up his forearm and covered up the Dragon Gates on them.

Naruto reached into his pocket, before he pulled out a spear-headed weapon and looked at it for a moment.

"Okay, now YOU are the only Sacred Gear left... my clone had some trouble getting you from Azazel... the guy sure loves his Sacred Gears. You have an opinion on this Fafnir?" Naruto asked the small golden object, and it glowed for a moment.

"Once I am freed from this Sacred Gear, my pact with Azazel will be cancelled... but I am not against making a new pact with you." Fanfir responded, and Naruto sighed for a moment.

"I don't need a servant, you want to be partners or friends then fine, but I don't need a servant." Naruto told the dragon-gear, and he could a got a chuckle in return.

"Make you mistake, I will require payment for any services... the panties of cute girls will be the treasures that I will ask for... a man like you will have no problem with getting me a mountain of treasure." Fafnir told Naruto, whose face gained a strange look.

...

"What?" Naruto coudn't help but ask.

"Worn panties, I wish to sniff them and collect the worn panties if cute women. I can even cook." Fafnir told Naruto, who thought about it. Reaching inside of the Sacred Gear with a glowing orange hand, Naruto pulled the soul of the dragon out of the gear and quickly ripped off some of the flesh on his arm. Tossing it on the floor, Naruto injected the soul of the dragon into it and placed his glowing hand on the flesh.

It quickly changed shape to that of a 5 foot tall western styled dragon, and unlike the other dragons he had a horn on his nose and lacked any wings. The dragon became pure gold in color, and because of the fact Naruto was becoming more practices in restoring dragons, the time it took for him to regain his true appearance... at a smaller size, was cut drastically. The dragon stood in front of Naruto within seconds, and stretched out.

Then he bit Naruto's arm, adding his own Golden Seal to the collection of seals that Naruto had.

"Were you serious about the panties thing or..." Naruto trailed off with a curious look, and Fafnir nodded.

"I would never joke about treasure, thanks for the body... I feel in a few months I will be back to my old size. You never mentioned that our bodies would quickly grow and adjust back to normal to the others." Fafnir told him, and Naruto nodded.

They would figure it out on their own.

"Go on, you should get out of here before somebody catches you. I couldn't give you the same amount of power I gave the others. Your power will restore itself, just like how their powers will shrink to what they used to be when they were alive." Naruto told Fafnir, who got on top of Naruto'c couch and started to take a nap.

...

Naruto laughed to himself for a moment.

Well, he was fine with some company for awhile.

Now to brace himself for the uncoming shitstorm.

_**Chapter End!  
Naruto didn't actually 'lose' his power, he exhausted it, meaning that he will go back to full power pretty soon.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Horizen

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**1\. There are over 7,000,000,000 Humans on the planet, even if there are only 5,000 Sacred Gears (which I doubt) Naruto is only affecting 0.00007% of the population. **_  
_**2\. Most of those with Sacred Gears, never activate their Gears. So even then, Naruto is only affecting a fraction of that fraction.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto grinned to himself.

Why?

Because despite the fact he had removed Sacred Gears from the world, nobody could really do anything about it... or rather, body even cared besides those that wanted the Sacred Gears. Nearly the entire human population didn't give two shits about the extremely small percentage of people that had lost in most cases extremely small amounts of power. The only people really throwing bitch fits were those that liked the Sacred Gears, or wanted to abuse them.

It was funny, the Angels were one of the few beings with nothing against him, despite the fact their father made Sacred Gears.

Devils who had Sacred Gear users in their peerage's were throwing the biggest of bitch fits about it, then again, they were only proving his point. These people relied on Sacred Gears for everything, in the end, Naruto was giving these people the choice to grow as humans or humanoid beings, or to wallow in their self-pity over the fact that they lost the power that they shouldn't have been abusing in the first place.

He was right, they only cared about themselves.

They did not care about what happened after they died, and future people suffered. Naruto wasn't always going to be around, one day he might as well have the Elemental Satellite move to the other 'Earth' that had life forms on it. When that day came, and the Sacred Gears were brought back, they could only blame themselves when the people with Sacred Gears suffered, and that suffering eventually led to even more villians in the world. People that wanted to get back at the world for their suffering, those with desires for revenge... and he would actually just be ending that suffering right now.

He got complaints from Rias about how he had no right to take them away.

His response was simple.

Nobody had a right to interfere with others, but people did it all the time. The only difference between Naruto doing it was that he wasn't from this planet. That was the only reason people were bitching, he wasn't from the planet so he didn't have a right to help them. That was not only a selfish, stupid way of thinking, but also rather racist. He was different from them, so he wasn't allowed to try and help them because he had no right. Then again, what idiot thought what he was doing was wrong.

He helped people, end of story.

He wasn't trying to assert any form of dominance over people, and he wasn't punishing people for not believing in what he believed in. He didn't even punish Rias, and she murdered people. He gave her a gift, and he took it back. He never slapped her, and he never scolded her until she came up to his face and bitched at him. He was fine just taking chakra away, and never seeing her again. She came up to him, demanded the reason as to why, and was trying to get some of HIS natural power like she owned it.

People even stupidly thought he was punishing people.

How was he exactly punishing people?

Taking away chakra from Rias without knowing the full story? Naruto had 2 entire MONTHS of Rias MEMORIES of what had happened, he was not misinformed because he knew exactly what happened, why it happened, and he made a well informed choice. Apparently, normally the crime for murder on this world was life in prison and the death sentence.

Naruto didn't hit Rias, Naruto didn't take away her freedom, and Naruto didn't kill her for her actions.

He NEVER expected her to follow his commands, and his believes... he just hoped that she would prove to him that she was a good person. That if she killed, she killed for a good reason. She didn't, she killed for revenge... so he took away what she used to kill, something that was actually HIS to begin with. He gave her HIS chakra, chakra she used to kill a person when she could have done something else.

Was he punishing devils for Rias' actions by not giving them chakra?

How was he doing that exactly? So far to him, it didn't seem like he was doing anything at all. He was hurting them, he was just NOT giving them chakra... and energy they never had to begin with. That was like blaming somebody for giving a child a piece of candy, but not giving somebody else's child candy. Naruto had no obligation to give ANYONE chakra, if Xenovia failed then humans wouldn't be getting chakra either.

Naruto mentally checked on the chakra in Xenovia.

Looks like she had killed some Stray Devils who had killed some people, the difference, Xenovia was ordered to do it. She was ordered to kill Stray Devils, because that was her job. She wasn't killing them out of revenge, she had a reason that meant she was protecting humanity. She was doing a good deed for a good reason, Rias was doing a good deed for a nasty reason. She didn't kill Raynare to stop her from commiting more murder, she killed Raynare to get revenge for Issei so that her Pawn didn't have to feel sad.

Naruto didn't WANT humanity to bend to his will, he wasn't trying to rule.

He was just trying to prevent them from destroying themselves. Now that the supernatural was common knowledge, the knowledge would make those wirh Sacred Gear's lives worse. They would be taken away, and trained form a young age to take out devils, fallen angels, or angels if they ever attacked humanity.

The Gods of this world were smart to stay out of this mess, not only did they manage to prevent themselves from becoming targets, but they managed to avoid the total shitstorm.

"Naruto! Open this door now!" A girl's voice called out from the other side of the door.

He ignored her.

He was satisfied with his work, now in the future instead of resorting to violence, people would have to talk things out.

He already had his clones going around the world, and offering Reincarnated Devils the chance to have their Evil Pieces removed if they wanted to have them removed. Sure, the Devil population had taken a turn for the worst when over 70 percent of reincarnated devils decided that they didn't want to be devils anymore... that they could go back to their lives, and not have to suffer through Rating Games and risk their lives for others.

Naruto did good work.

"Naruto, open the door!" The same girl shouted, and Naruto mockingly moved his hand.

Seriously, what good did Sacred Gears actually do the world? Cause people to fight?

Sure, chakra did the same thing at first to his people... but now the ninja had stopped fighting, and had found a true peace. There was no more war anymore because of his actions on his own world, and if he could safely remove chakra from his own people then he might have done it. The difference, his people actually had to have it to live. These people had no need for Sacred Gears, or Evil Pieces.

Sacred Gears were a way for humans to fight Devils.

Well what use were they now that Devils and Humans weren't fighting each other?

None, now those with Sacred Gears were the targets instead of regular humans. Those with gears were targeted for the pupose of being turned into Devils, kind of selfish and stupid. They were also targeted to have their gears removed, and killed. At least Naruto wasn't going to use those gears, and he didn't kill them.

"What do you think about my actions Kurama?" Naruto asked thin air, and his eyes changed into red and his whisker marks thickened.

"**Frankily speaking, these people use Sacred Gears like your people used us. Only a select few people actually enjoy having a Sacred Gear, and from what we have seen... many of those people cause nothing but trouble. Sacred Gears can't chose their users.**" Kurama spoke through Naruto, and Naruto's eyes switched back to blue.

"Heh, but you chose to be sealed back into me buddy." Naruto said to Kurama, and his eyes turned red again.

"**The Old Man just asked me to guard you! Don't think that I like you or anything idiot!**" Kurama shouted at Naruto, and Naruto's eyes turned back to blue again.

"Ah, but you said you wouldn't mind being with me. Don't worry, it's just us here right now. Anyway, most Sacred Gears don't have souls or minds like you did... and they have no chance to break free." Naruto told Kurama, who switched over with Naruto again and nodded.

He had noticed the same thing.

People abused the power of Sacred Gears, because the Sacred Gears had no choice in the matter. With Naruto and him, it was different. Naruto always risked a lot when using his power, and they eventually became friends. Kurama CHOSE to be sealed back into Naruto, that was the difference. Naruto chose to accept him back, and Kurama chose to be resealed even when he had been freed.

Sacred Gears didn't chose to be sealed, and the owners had no chose in the matter.

They never had a chose in the matter, and they would never have a choice in the matter for the rest of eternity.

Then, one day, when humans were no more... Sacred Gears would be stuck in limbo, all alone, for the rest of eternity anyway.

Naruto ended the fate of humans suffering because of Sacred Gears, but he also prevented Sacred Gears with the ability to think from suffering for the rest of eternity when there was nobody left to use them.

"**Heh, these humans are even greedier than the humans back home... they want power that was never theres, and bitch when they don't get it.**" Kurama told Naruto, who switched back and nodded with a grin on his face.

"They hate the fact that they lost their precious weapons, but they ignore the fact now this is a chance to try and understand each other... too bad for them they can only see the negative sides of this... I was wondering, what are your thoughts on Koneko-chan?" Naruto asked his good friend, without a doubt his closest friend.

"**Potential for the future, but right now she is like you... she might have accepted her darkness, but she has more in her she hasn't accepted yet.**" Kurama answered for Naruto, and they were both surprised when the door slammed open and a group of people rushed into his room.

It was the leaders of the factions, minus the youkai faction and the dragons... who mostly KEPT TO THEMSELVES and didn't care about the world around them, only themselves.

"Can we do this another day, I haven been getting visions of war, and want to prevent it by any means needed." Naruto told them told them the truth before they could talk to him, and his tone and words certainly got their attention.

Of course, he was getting visions of Orochimaru causing the war.

Another undead war, and this one would be on a scale 100 times worse than the first one.

Naruto had been so exhausted, and his emotions had been all over the place that he had completely forgotten about both Orochimaru and Kabuto at the end of the war. His biggest concerns had been Madara, Kaguya, Sasuke, and then freeing the world from Kaguya's ultimate genjutsu. He had better things to do, and he had lost his arm... he had other things on his mind.

Now he simply had no clue where Orochimaru was in order to find him and prevent the coming war.

"**You heard the guy, leave him before he summons me and I devour you all.**" Kurama threatened them after switching with Naruto again.

"I would listen to him, he doesn't make idle threats." Naruto warned the leaders, and they slowly left the room with wide eyes.

They had no idea how to react to any of what they just saw.

He didn't have time to hear any complaints, he was still gathering up his chakra and restoring his power to 100 percent.

He had a feeling that this war was going to either break this world apart, or bring them all together and create a special kind of peace.

He hoped it was peace.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Seriously, I don't want to hear ANY complaints against Naruto. Naruto shows even ONE bad move, and you people complain! Yet, if he only shows GOOD traits you ALSO complain! Make up your minds!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Matatabi

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"**I can't believe you are making me cook for you.**" Kurama muttered in annoyance as he used Naruto's bodies for the task of cooking some freshly caught fish over a fire. Naruto was currently inside of his own mind, gathering and tightly whirling his chakra in a nice spiral, gathering it in his stomach and building it up, speeding up the process of regaining his power 100 fold what it was before.

Kurama could do this for Naruto, but Naruto wanted to give Kurama something funnier to do.

"Oh, don't be a big baby. It isn't like you have anything but sleeping to do. I thought you would enjoy the fresh air." Naruto commented as he sat meditative in front of the real Kurama inside of him. He sat on top of the mountain sized fox's nose, and the real Kurama had his eyes closed, showing that he was controlling Naruto's real body.

Any real Jinchuriki was able to do this.

Naruto could control both his real body, and his mental body at the same time.

He could be in the real world, and in his mind at the same time, but it split his concentration to do... something that wasn't all that hard for him to do.

"**I don't cook, I don't even need to eat.**" Kurama complained to Naruto, who shrugged.

"I wanted you to meet Koneko-chan, she has been stalking me the passed few hours." Naruto told the fox, lying right to his face, but at the same time being genuine with his desire for the fox to meet his student.

"**Not interested, switch back, I'm going to sleep. If there is one thing your head is good for, it's not having much in it... nice and quiet place to sleep.**" Kurama said as his eyes opened inside of Naruto's mind, and Naruto regained control of his real body.

Naruto turned his mental head and gave Kurama a deadpan look.

"I'm going to ignore you calling me brain dead." Naruto told the fox as he left his mind and started to move around in the real world. Naruto grabbed a fish from the flames, before he tossed it towards the bushes and a small hand came out and caught it. Koneko, in full Sage uniform, came out from the bushes and gave Naruto a slightly happy look at the fact he had noticed her so easily.

"Master... I was wondering if you could talk for a bit." Koneko admitted to him, and he pat down on the log he was sitting on.

"All ears." Naruto told her simply. As he spoke, she moved to sit next to him... way too close next to him actually. She was pressed up right against his side, and she leaned her head against his arm... she was a lot shorter than he was.

"... I agreed to rejoin Rias... but the Rook wasn't strong enough to turn me again." Koneko told Naruto the problem. She loved Rias a lot, like a sister, and she was a little upset that she couldn't be with her anymore and help her fight like she used to. It was a strange thing, she had been a servant for the last few years, but now that she wasn't one she had no clue where to go.

"I see, well... I heard stories of another Nekoshou... Kuroka, your sister, amongst the Devils who want to turn back. She took 2 Bishops, 6 Pawns, to become a Devil at a young age... and right now you are a Nekoshou with natural Rook strength who is a Sage... you are worth more than 6... but a Rook is only a 5." Naruto said as he rubbed the top of her head. She nodded in understanding, before she sighed and moved her hand to his thigh.

"I want to continue being friends with her." Koneko admitted to him, and he nodded.

"Nothing wrong with that, but sometimes things happen for a reason. Sometimes you are just meant for different things." Naruto told her wisely, and she looked at her hand on his thigh. She smiled at how he wasn't bothered by it, and not moving it away from her.

"How much do you know about cats?" Koneko asked, and Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Not much actually, but Matatabi knows a lot. Let me switch over to her." Naruto told Koneko, and she looked towards him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto's eyes changed color right eye, with one eye turning yellow and the other eye turning green and he lost his pupils. Naruto's whisker marks not only thickened, but blue flames lightly started to cover his cheeks.

"**Naruto-san told me you wanted to speak with me?**" Matatabi asked Koneko, and she shivered when she heard a feminine voice come out of Naruto's mouth. She blinked, before she looked at the blues flames for a moment.

"I... have been feeling something strange with me." Koneko admitted, because if Naruto trusted this person then she would have the same amount of faith in them. Matatabi glanced down at her, before she used Naruto's body and stretched out a little bit.

"**Seems like a first heat to me, your body is changing and you feel tingly all over. Your love for Naruto is making you go into heat.**" Matatabi answered for her, with a powerful sense of smell she had been able to smell the pheromones that Koneko was absolutely reaking of at the moment. The girl seemed like she was willing to jump Naruto at a moments notice, she was even scrunching her thighs together to release some of the pressure.

Koneko's eyebrows flew into the air at that.

She had never had a 'Mating Season' before, she was only 15 after all, so to hear from... somebody with a great sense of smell that she was spewing out sex pheromones... that would explain the cats that followed her around when she walked down the streets actually. She herself couldn't smell her own pheromones, most people went nose blind to their own smells after all.

Bakeneko, Nekomata, and Nekoshou all went through mating seasons true... and it was true that those seasons were never the same for everyone. Some people had different seasons, and others started at earlier or later ages depending on if they had anyone special in their life they wanted to get with.

...

She wanted to fuck her Master.

"That is so perverted." Koneko muttered to herself, trying to shake the thought from her mind. She wanted to at least date him, and get him to accept more of her, before she and he got anything on under the sheets.

"**Sex? Perverted? Sex is about making a connection between two people, a deep connection that should be forged between two people that both want love, trust, and to forge a relationship that will last for life.**" Matatabi said with a smile on Naruto's face. She had been inside of many humans, and watched the lives of even more humans. The Tailed Beasts, though they lacked any reproductive organs or actual genders despite the fact they identified as male or female based on voice, all knew about what sex was and had seen it's affects on humans.

Or hairless apes as Son would call them.

"You are sure I'm in heat?" Koneko asked Matatabi, who rolled her eyes.

"**Look at the signs, the pheromones for one. You are being really affectionate, your hands haven't stopped rubbing Naruto's thigh. You are a ticking sex bomb, if Naruto sets you off you will explode all over him.**" Matatabi answerred her question, and Koneko looked into the yellow and green eyes... and then noticed her hand had still been rubbing Naruto's inner thigh. The only reason Naruto hadn't been bothered by it was because he was naturally an affectionate person, he was both open to giving and recieving affection from people he loved.

Naruto had a broad spectrum, he would admit to loving his friends and 'family' as he called certain friends.

Koneko being strangely affectionate didn't bother him in the slightest.

"How do you know about this?" Koneko asked, and Matatabi laughed a little.

"**Koneko-san, I am known as the Two-Tailed Nekomata for a reason... if Nekomata didn't exist on our planet, how would I have gotten that name? Youkai existed on our home too, but they were either killed or sealed away.**" Matatabi admitted to Koneko, who blinked and looked at Matatabi with a strange look in her eyes.

She obviously didn't know about how the Asahina Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju worked together to seal away the last of the Youkai.

Then again, Naruto himself was unaware of the fact his family's sealing abilities were used to seal away everything but humanity. Most sealed used to contain Tailed Beasts were derived from Uzumaki sealing techniques, or rather, the strongest of the seals were derived from Uzumaki seals powerful enough to seal away Youkai for all of eternity.

"Killed... why?" Koneko asked with an unsure tone to her voice.

"**No clue, I'm not Youkai, so I just paid attention to the fact beings were being sealed away... eventually I was given to Kumogakure with Gyuki, and history went on.**" Matatabi admitted the fact that she also lacked the knowledge of certain events. She had a LOT of knowledge, but she wasn't the perfect book with all answers.

She just understood what it meant to be a cat, and she had seen these behaviors in both cats and other Nekomata.

"So... what should I do?" Koneko asked Matatabi with a bit of anxiousness in her tone, showing that she wasn't used to this kind of talk.

"**The direct route, if you love and trust him, then let him take care of you. Your body is different than a human's body, you go through periods of heat. Tell Naruto you really need him, he is the cause of your early heat after all.**" Matatabi told her, and she smiled lightly.

Her body did have needs.

She was a Nekoshou, she did have times when she would need to have sex with the one that she loved. It was what her body craved, unlike when a human wanted to have sex, she genuinelly needed it or it could affect her negativelly. Nruto was an understanding person, and she was sure that if she just explained it to him then he would be understanding and accept her... and help her.

She regularly sat on his lap, she knew that he would be able to satisfy her if he wanted to... size AND stamina.

"Can he hear us?" Koneko asked Matatabi, who looked at Koneko with a playful look. Matatabi never answered her when Naruto's face went back to normal, and he blinked a few times.

"Now I have a taste for tuna... switching over to other Tailed Beasts always does this." Naruto said, before he chomped down on the fish that he had Kurama cook for him ahead of time... which was a rather lucky thing for his cravings.

"Master? Did you hear any of that conversation?" Koneko asked Naruto, her nervousness back full force.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you love me and are starting something called a mating season. If you are fine with me, I would be more than happy to help you-!?" Naruto started, before Koneko hugged him as tightly as she could with a happy smile on her face. Naruto nodded and rubbed her head between her ears, and she purred against his chest... both happy for many reasons. The first, Naruto accepted her and was willing to help her... the second was the fact that she knew that nothing was wrong with her.

It made her loins feel strange when they got moist just being close to Naruto, or having something with his scent... or thinking about him.

Any mention of Naruto had made her groin tingle actually.

Damn, she really was in Heat, her Mating Season.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Volume 11, Koneko DOES go into Mating Season, so what I am writing is a real thing.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 The Power of a God

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
I made a correction to last chapter, but instead of it appearing on last chapter, it seemed that the chapters got switched for a bit. I fixed it though.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Madara Uchiha... show this world the power of a god." Orochimaru said as he summoned a single coffin next to him. The lid of the coffin fell off, and a single man walked out of it. He was a rather tall man and he had long spiky black hair. He was well muscled, and he was wearing a dark blue anbu styled pants with a tan colored short sleeved shirt on. He was dead, so he needed no armor.

"The Edo Tensei again... and who has summoned me from the Pure Land this time?" Madara asked as he looked at Orochimaru.

"Kuhuhuh, don't worry... just know that this world will be my newest experiment." Orochimaru stated with amusement in his tone. Madara frowned for a moment, before a large 20 foot tall, incomplete, aura of a large double headed man with four arms appeared over him. Orochimaru sank into the ground like it was water, and Madara placed his hands together. His eyes became rippled and purple, and the four hands above him formed different signs.

He had to wonder where he was.

The place he was, was strange. The world did not feel like his own, that much he could tell for sure.

Then, in the sky above him a massive meteorite started to fall down from the sky above. The size of the falling meteorite was so massive, that it dwarfed the size of mountain ranges nearby. The sheer size was large enough that if the technique were allowed to hit the ground, entire countries would vanish in an instant. An entire continent could be destroyed in seconds, just by the collosion of this technique and the ground.

The Tengai Shinsei.

The meteors were yanked from space, and drawn towards the spot that he decided they would drop. The speed of these meteorites alone, combined with their size and weight, could easily wipe out an entire continent in the blink of an eye. Only the combination of completely cancelling out the weight of the meteorite, and stopping the meteorite, had ever truly stopped it... other than when Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha each used their raw power to destroy his technique near the end of the last war.

The meteor soon broke the sound barrier, and within seconds the world turned white the second the meteor struck the ground.

_**-With Naruto-**_

The world was shaking.

Naruto and Koneko were both stopped when the entire planet started to shake under the power of what felt like a billion nukes going off at the same time. Koneko fell on her ass while Naruto remained standing and looked to his right. Even in the distance, he could see a shockwave forming that was comparable to the size of the planet he was standing on. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw what was the cause of the shockwave.

The planet was STILL shaking!

Naruto swiftly entered Sage Mode, and he gasped.

The entire continent of Asia had been destroyed, nearly 4,500,000,000 lives had just been wiped out in the blink of an eye. Not only that, but the death count was quickly rising as the shockwaves spread farther and farther across the planet. Naruto covered his face with his arms, and Koneko grabbed onto him when the forest they were in was suddenly hit by a huge gust of wind. Naruto stuck his feet to the ground with chakra, and he suddenly got the memories back of all of the clones he had in that area.

Naruto bit his thumb, before he slammed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and with 5 huge plums of smoke filling the air, Gamabunta, Gamahiro, Gamaken, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu appeared in the forest, crushing much of it.

"Master what is going on!?" Koneko shouted over the sound of the boom that was ringing through out the entire world.

"Bunta! Get everyone and defend the city! War is starting again!" Naruto shouted at Gamabunta over the boom. Whatever Gamabunta responded with was lost in the wind, but Naruto jumped off of Gamabunta with Koneko by his side. Naruto would have ordered her to get as far away from the battlefield as possible... but he knew that was impossible.

The entire world was the battlefield whenever THAT person was involved.

Naruto could sense the foul chakra of Madara even from here, his Sage Mode giving him the sensing abilities needed to sense where the chakra was coming from.

Madara had been brought back as an Edo Tensei again, and this time he was at his full power once more. The entire continent of Asia had been wiped out in the blink of an eye, and Naruto jumped up high into the air above cloud level and looked with narrowed eyes towards where Asia was.

It wasn't there.

There was just a crater, with the sides of the crater shooting up higher than before, preventing water from rushing into the crater to fill it.

He couldn't see anyone in the crater, but he could feel that Madara was there. It looked light a mighty god had taken a handful of the planet itself and tossed it aside, and the oceans were raging wildly from the aftermath of the shockwave. Naruto grit his teeth in anger, and he started to make his way down to the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up at the sky, and he could see a second meteor falling down towards Earth.

The first one alone had nearly destroyed the planet.

The second one would burts right through the planet's core, destroying the entire planet in the second shot.

Naruto's right hand glowed golden, and a black ball appeared in his palm of his hand. Four shuriken-like blades appeared out of the ball. Naruto raised it above his head, and the ball expanded to over the size of a house. Naruto threw the ball towards where the meteor was, and his attack quickly vanished from sight.

The best way to fight a planet destroying attack, was to use another attack that would destroy a planet if it hit the ground.

"Sage Art: Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!" Naruto declared, and he hit the ground as the shockwave of his own attack destroying the meteor was felt through the world as well. Naruto grabbed Koneko and jumped up into the air, before he created a clone of him and handed Koneko off to the clone.

There was a damn REASON he never EVER threw that attack at the ground, or where anyone could get hit by it.

"What is going on?" Koneko asked Naruto when the world calmed down again, though it was anything despite calm.

All over the world, people were freaking out and rushing to shelters. Naruto grit his teeth in anger at how Orochimaru was once more the cause of this. Naruto's fist gripped so hard, that Koneko had to slip her hand out of his grasp to keep from having her hand shattered.

"War, a bastard who refuses to stay dead is causing trouble." Naruto said with his teeth bared, showing a rare side of rage that Koneko had never seen before.

Naruto didn't even hate Rias, who abused his gift.

To see him HATE a person so much that he actually gained a face that showed how pissed off his was was overwhelming.

"I'll help you!" Koneko told him, and he shook his head.

"Sorry, but you'll only get in my way. This is something you can't possibly handle as you are right now." Naruto told her truthfully, and Koneko looked down. She had never been outright told before like this, normally Naruto would let her figure these things out herself.

She had never met Madara Uchiha.

Naruto's body glowed brightly as he entered Tailed Beast Sage Mode, and Koneko didn't even get to say anything before Naruto vanished. Naruto rushed off to where Asia used to be, and within moments of he hit his top speed and appeared in the crater. Naruto landed in front of a newly reformed Madara, who looked at Naruto with some surprise in his tone.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Madara said, before his surprised look turned into one of excitement. Naruto had been able to go toe to toe with him when he had been the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, even forcing him to have to retrieve his other eye and his full power. He was pleasantly surprised at being able to have a rematch with Naruto now that he had grown used to the power that he had inside of him.

"Madara Uchiha... where is Orochimaru?" Naruto asked rather normally, his beef was with the person who summoned Madara, not Madara himself. Even now, Naruto could tell that Madara was unable to completely control his own actions. Otherwise the two of them would have already been fighting by now.

"I don't know, he had a Shadow Clone summon me here... he could be anywhere on this planet." Madara admitted, before he charged at Naruto. The two of them clashed in the blink of an eye, and Madara was sent flying with his chest completely destroyed. Ashes started to gather and heal Madara in seconds, and Naruto was already on him with a Planetary Rasengan ready to stun Madara long enough.

Sadly, the Sharingan of Madaras was powerful. Madara held his hand out, and absorbed the chakra from Naruto's attack. Naruto kicked Madara in the head and sent him flying, before he remembered that Taijutsu was Senjutsu were the best ways to fight against Madara. Lucky for him, he had been training his Taijiutsu to the level that even his base form could compete against multiple high level opponents with ease... which he could do even before the war ended.

"Kurama!" Naruto shouted out, and golden chakra poured out of Naruto's body and formed the shape of a huge mountain sized fox in height alone with 9 huge tails waving behind him. Thsi fox was standing on it's hind legs, and had a humanoid torso and long rabbit ears. He had markings matching Naruto's own, and Naruto was floating in the head of the fox. Naruto fully synced up with Kurama at the perfect time, because moments later Madara formed his own battle avatar.

A giant blue man wearing japanese armor with armored wings coming from his back, holding a huge blue katana and wearing a mask with a gem on the forehead and hair matching Madara's. The figure had glowing red eyes matching Madara's, and stood nearly on par with Kurama. Madara standing inside of the gem clapped his hands, and out of the ground nearby him a coffin appeared. The lid of the coffin opened up, and out walked another person that made Naruto grit his teeth.

Things had just got more complicated.

Hashirama Senju, the first hokage, was standing on the ground. The man obviously didn't want to be here, but he placed his hands together and a huge wooden being started to come out of the ground. Naruto created a Tailed Beast Ball and shot it at Hashirama, destroying what he was creating. He blocked a swipe of Madara's sword, and the earth around them started to tear apart from the swipe. Hashirama jumped up onto the Susanoo, and Naruto groaned in annoyance when he jumped behind Susanoo.

Naruto created two clones, and Kurama's avatar grew in size by over 100 feet, as well as gaining 2 extra heads and 4 extra arms.

He wasn't allowed to hold back, but at the same time, if he used Six Paths Sage Mode and use the Truth-Seeking Balls to destroy them instantly, Orochimaru would just summon them again somewhere else and he would be back to square one. He would just be wasting his chakra, which he couldn't do against opponents of this level.

"Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands!" Hashirama declared, and out of the ground behind Madara and Naruto clashing against each other, creating earthquakes just by their fists clashing, was a huge figure that towered over both Naruto and Madara with other 1000 hands coming from a statue on the wooden statue's back. Sitting on top of that statue was another wooden statue with a wood dragon around it's chest, and on top of that was Hashirama.

"Hashirama, looks like we have to team up." Madara noted as he was sent flying, part of his armor broken when he failed to block one of the six fists that slipped through his guard.

One of the massive hands caught Madara, and placed him on the ground.

'Damnit... dodge!' Naruto thought as he jumped up into the air, and he was happy he did when there was a mountain sized explosion seconds later. It wouldn't have broken him, or even affected him, but the fact of the matter was that it would have surprised him and forced him to take attacks that could damage him. Naruto used Kurama's tail and swiped at the hands of the giant wooden figure, before he kicked off and dodged the rest of them.

His opened Kurama's mouth, and placed his hands together.

A Tailed Beast Ball larger than Kurama formed, and Naruto added his own Senjutsu chakra to the mix. Firing the Sage Art: Tailed Beast Bomb, it rushed towards Hashirama and smashed through his true thousand hands and exploded, destroying the entire figure in one huge blast.

"This is more like it! You have gotten stronger!" Madara complimented, and Naruto created a huge Rasenshuriken and threw it towards Madara. Madara dodged it, and the attack hit the side of the crater, before it smashed through the walls of the crater. Naruto vanished and appeared in front of his own attack, before he caught it and rushed towards Madara's Susanoo and slammed the attack into his back. Madara was sent flying towards the sky, before his Susanoo was no more and he was disintegrated instantly.

"I'm stronger than you." Naruto truthfully said, he had surpassed Madara even during the war, but now if it were one on one he would have no worries.

The difference.

Hashirama clapped his hands together, and more coffins started to appear.

The first coffin opened, and Naruto almost roared in a rage when his own MOTHER walked out of the box. She looked around, and Madara started to fall towards the ground as he reformed. He places his hands towards, and Naruto jumped when trees tried to grow out of the ground and wrap around him. Naruto slammed Madara into the ground after he caught him, but golden chains rushed towards him.

Naruto grabbed the chains, before he yanked on them and his mother came rushing towards him.

He opened Kurama's mouth, and caught his mother.

"Na... Naruto!?" Kushina called out in shock, not sure what to make of this... for one she was dead, she remember dying... and now here she was, seeing her baby all grown up. Naruto places his hand against her head, and curse marks... thanks to Shukaku, started to form on her head. Kushina was rendered paralyzed in moments, and Naruto pulled out a ninja wire and wrapped her up in it for good measure in case she reversed the curse marks.

"Sorry mom, long story short, a bastard used a forbidden jutsu to bring you back. You don't remember, but you helped me learn to control Kurama's chakra and helped a lot... you don't need to say anything right now... save your motormouth for later." Naruto told her, and she smiled brightly at him despite the state she was in.

She was powerful... for a normal ninja.

To him, despite her being his mother, he could restrain her in seconds. Naruto rushed towards the ground, and grabbed both Madara and Hashirama and squeezed them hard enough to crush them both.

Too late, the other coffins started to open up.

Coffins appeared around Hashirama and Madara, before they were taken out of the battle completely by Orochimaru... who most likely summoned them to his location.

Naruto cancelled the battle avatar around him, before he and his clones landed on the ground and saw the people that were summoned. Naruto had a clone catch his mother, and she couldn't talk, but she looked at him gratefully.

People started to walk out of the coffins.

A man that looked like an older version of him, wearing the same uniform that Hashirama, Madara, and his mother were forced into wearing.

A man with spiky white hair, taller than even Naruto, with red lines going down his cracked face, once more wearing Orochimaru's uniform.

The Third Raikage, who seemed to realize who Naruto was right away. Naruto prepared a Magnet Release: Rasengan in his hands, before he prepared for these people to make the first move. Naruto had already surpassed the Third Raikage's speed, Minato was his own father... and the other person was none other than his own teacher Jiraiya.

"Naruto? What is going on... didn't the war end?" Minato asked with wide eyes as he looked around, before his eyes widened when he saw Jiraiya next to him. "Jiraiya-sensei!?" Minato called out, and the Third Raikage made the first move as lightning appeared around him.

He rushed Naruto, and since Naruto was still in Sage Mode he predicted what A was going to do and kicked his hand away from him, before he slammed the Magnet Release: Rasengan into his chest and paralyzed him as well. He was sent flying, before he landed on the ground completely paralyzed.

"Orochimaru doesn't know about my Magnet Release: Rasengan... even if he summons you back, those markings will continue to bind the targets until I release them." Naruto said as he dodged his father's freshly thrown kunai. Naruto turned around when his father teleported behind him, and he swiped his hand and destroyed the Rasengan he was going to use. Minato was crying even as he was forced to attempt to murder his son, while Naruto punched him and blocked a strike from Jiraiya.

Orochimaru was trying to play mind games with Naruto.

It wouldn't work.

These people may be his loved ones, but they were also under Orochimaru's control, and defeating them would send them back to the afterlife.

Naruto bit his thumb, before he slammed his hand on his ribs. The Gourd Toad and uncorked his mouth. Minato was quickly sucked into his mouth, as was Kushina. Jiraiya jumped out of the way, before Naruto corked the mouth of the toad and blocked a kick from Jiraiya with his forearm while holding the silent toad. Naruto jumped towards A, and he opened the toad again, before he sucked up the Third Raikage before he could be summoned back to Orochimaru.

"Naruto... you've dressed yourself in some fine feathers. You have become a fine bird." Jiraiya told Naruto with a proud smile on his face, seeing the Sage Chakra inside of Naruto with his own eyes. He could tell that Naruto had surpassed him, and he could see that Naruto had grown into a fine person. Even as he was forced to attack Naruto, who desummoned the goard toad and defended himself without truly attacking back.

"You said that to me when you got me that jumpsuit... I even have my own student now. She is a real cutie too... she would hate you though." Naruto told Jiraiya, who grinned proudly. Naruto slammed his hand into Jiraiya's chest, and Jiraiya was sent flying as his chest caved in completely, a blow that would have killed him if he were alive.

Naruto wasn't pulling his punches like he normally did.

He was leagues faster than stronger than his old teachers, and his fighting powers had only dramatically improved since Jiraiya had been alive.

Jiraiya didn't even get to blink when Naruto was in front of him, and he was sliced in half when Naruto slashed at him bare handed. Naruto kicked Jiraiya in the chin, before he sent him flying, only to blitz him in a show of speed with Rasenshuriken in hand. Jiraiya was disintegrated, and grit his teeth and summoned a dozen shadow clones.

"Span the globe! Find Orochimaru! NOW!" Naruto ordered, and his clones vanished in flashes to go get his order done.

They wanted the bastard as much as Naruto did.

Naruto created a Magnet Release: Rasengan, before he rushed Jiraiya and hit him the second he reformed from ash.

Naruto resummoned the goard toad, before he sucked the sealed up Jiraiya inside of the toad. Naruto desummoned the toad, before he powered down, saving his chakra.

This wasn't the true war.

Orochimaru declared war, but knowing that snake bastard the man was going to try and have as much fun as possible. He had Madara destroy the continent of Asia to make a point, and then see how people would react. Then he would truly declare war, he would control the war from the shadows.

Orochimaru was going to remain hidden until he decided that the next battle would take place.

Orochimaru was testing the waters.

Now that he realized that Naruto had ways to combat the Edo Tensei with ease, he would be spending his time modifying it.

He needed to do some planning of his own.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 The World Weeps

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The world was in complete chaos, and Naruto was pissed off.

He could understand how Orochimaru could slip between their fingers, the bastard was a wily one that was for sure. If anything, he could be on Earth, the Elemental Nations, the Demon Realm of this planet, or even the Elemental Satellite... the man might even be using Sage Mode to cloak himself whenever he sensed Naruto using his own Sage Mode to sense him out. He could very well have made a seal, or an item to completely mask his chakra from even Naruto's sensing abilities.

The man had the power to destroy this world at any time he wished though.

That first meteorite had been summoned with JUST the right size to destroy an entire continent, but not the world itself... like the ones Madara had summoned during the last war. If one bigger had been summoned, this world would have been destroyed with the first shot. Naruto frowned deeply, this Earth was extremely scarred from this now. An entire continent was gone, and OVER 4.5 million humans lost their lives alone... that was even more than half of this world's population... gone.

That was JUST from what was on Asia.

The shockwave destroyed over half of the surrounding area as well with strong winds, those winds having caused the mass deaths of over 1.5 billion more people.

Over 6 billion people... gone.

Over 85 percent of the human race... gone.

If Orochimaru summoned Madara again, and used just one more meteor, then this world was doomed... one more meteor anywhere on the planet would finish it off. It would explode the second any attack reached it's core.

'What is your game Orochimaru... you have to have some sort of goal in mind.' Naruto thought to himself, wondering what angle Orochimaru could possibly be trying to play at. The man was shrewd, he always had a reason for everything. If the man destroyed a world, then it would be for a reason... if he declared war, then he would always have a reason for it that wasn't so obvious.

This world had no valuable resources that couldn't be mined on their own planet, this world had even _less_ in the way of resources thanks to people abusing this planet. This world was... was overpopulated to the point that people had entire cities and villages starving, there were no possible candidates for future bodies here either. Nobody had chakra, but one other person, compatible with Orochimaru's chakra, so it wasn't possible for him to gain a new body out of this world.

He had a desire.

'No... something seems... wrong about this. He might be interested in Sacred Gears, knowing him he would take them apart and replicate them... he might be interested in the other races... good thing Koneko is here.' Naruto thought when he glanced to his side and saw his student clutching his sleeve. As a new Sage, she had felt what had happened to the people of this world as a large shock. She was still in a state of shock actually, she had felt the tremors, but it was only now that she was truly feeling how the Earth mourned for the loss of her precious children.

Despite how they abused her, Mother Nature still loved humanity... this world's malice was not directed at humans, it was directed at destruction.

She was in a state of mourning for the loss of her children... and she was severely injured from the massive blow that she took.

"Uzumaki, you have something you wish to add?" The President of the USA asked with a narrowed gaze directed at the man, who seemed to be not paying attention to the conference of the leaders of the remaining nations that had any strength left to give. The other nations around Asia had been pretty much wiped out, with only Japan staying around thanks to Naruto having the Toads set up a barrier that had protected the small nation from the winds.

"Sorry, but this isn't a problem you can handle... it is time that all of you considered relocation to the Elemental Satellite. If Orochimaru attacks this world again, and I'm not around... then all is lost for humanity... we will welcome you with open arms." Naruto admitted to what appeared to be the best course of action. They had the space needed to house everyone on this planet that was alive, with more than enough room to spare.

"You expect us to abandon our homes, and join you invaders!" The South American representative declared, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Orochimaru does not care where he attacks, he will attack for the sole purpose of research. This world is filled with supernatural beings, he will kill every man, woman, and child until his curiousity is sated... knowing him, he has already kidnapped many children or even infants at this moment." Kakashi spoke seriously, seeing as the five Kage were also in on the meeting. Naruto could see that both Serafall and Sizechs were here, meaning the other 2 Satans were preparing for war.

That was it.

The Fallen Angels had already started to move onto the Elemental Satellite, their leader was a smart man. He had decided that even the Underworld wasn't a safe place, the safest place was a place that was always on the move, and had no reason to stay in one place for too long.

"Then we will have our armies ready." The US President proclaimed with a stern tone to his voice.

"The enemy are _immortal_ men and women who do not bleed, do not die, and most likely each have the power to wipe out entire cities, or countries at their whim... there is no way for this world to fight even one of them. These beings do not sleep, eat, or rest... and they had unlimited energy and stamina... they can fight for all of eternity without the need to stop." A told the remaining world leaders with a scowl on his face. He stood up and broke the table by accidently slamming his hand against it.

This world's bullets wouldn't even be able to hit most normal ninja, there was no way that they would do anything against zombie ninjas.

Not even some of the most powerful forces on this planet were capable of so much as delaying the regeneration process.

"He has Madara and Nagato both though... with both of them back to their full power, and Madara having a true Rinnegan again..." Gaara commented, and everyone who understood what was happening looked at Gaara with a worried look.

"The Husk of the Ten-Tails may be summoned back... and Orochimaru was there at the battle. It is all together possible for him to feed chakra from the war to the Husk, and reawaken that monster." Mei reasoned, and while the normal human leaders were ignorant of what this meant, they figured it couldn't be anything very good.

"If the Ten-Tails is summoned back to this world, I will take care of it myself... Despite how leeps in technology, most of our ninja are cannon fodder compared to that beast... this world would be destroyed... I seriously suggest joining the Elemental Satellite, each country will remain neutral to us and be given land equal to the size of your own country, we have plenty of room." Naruto offered all of the leaders present.

They didn't have to join, but they could.

The ninja of the Elemental Satellite only took a total of 1% of the total landmass available for living on, the people of this world were more than welcome to join them and they would still have plenty of room left over.

"You speak of a creature that you personally would have to take care of... how strong is this creature?" Sirzechs asked after his silence. He was taking something that a man more powerful than himself decided to handle personally seriously. Not even Serafall could keep up her cutsie act at a time like this. She was more serious than ever, and it would make sense way, there were many Devils that lived amongst humans in Asia. All of those Devils had been completely wiped from the face of the Earth. Yes, she was upset about the humans as well, but she was mor upset about the Devils that they lost.

"In it's first form, it is larger than mountains and can blast through entire cities without even having to charge up. It can cause mountain destroying shockwaves with just a wave of it's tail, and it slamming it's hand on the ground creates earthquakes... this creature has freakish durability as well as high levels of strength and speed." Naruto admitted, since he had fought the Ten-Tails more than anyone else alive other than Kakashi and Killer B, who had been fighting alongside him even more closely than Guy had been fighting.

Kurama was extremely durability, and a low powered beam from the Ten-Tails had been able to burn through 6 of his 9 tails with ease... tails that he had once used to disperse an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan with easily mountain destroying power. It was even LARGE Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan by normal standards, nearly as big as Kurama had been at that time before he was restored to his original size and power.

"First form?" Serafall questioned, not sure what to make of that.

The other Kage had to look at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, since only Kurotsuchi had ever seen the Ten-Tails in it's first form. A, Gaara, and Mei had all been injured at the time and unable to see it.

"It's first form can't be sensed by anything other than a real Sage... and the amount of energy inside of it... even I was overwhelmed by how vast it's power was... it was like looking at the universe... it's power is immeasurable... it was Madara and Obito controlling the Ten-Tails that allowed them to focus that power... and they held back." Naruto noted with a frown on his face. It was true, it was even admitted by Obito that they were holding back most of the power of the Ten-Tails in order to 'conserve' it's power.

The Ten-Tails was only a weaker version of Kaguya, who could created entire dimensions at her whim.

"With each transformation, the Ten-Tails has it's power dramatically increased... even if it revived in an incomplete state, it is destined to reach it's full power with enough time... sadly, knowing Orochimaru... he will most likely have made some sort of replacement for Tailed Beast chakra after gathering some of the remaining chakra from the war." Kakashi noted, since he himself had some experience fighting against the monster of nature.

"I might be able to help, my Power of Destruction-" Sirzechs started, before Naruto waved him off.

"Wouldn't help in the slightest, for one, your Power of Destruction may grant you, and I quote this from Koneko, 'Explosive Destructive Power', and you yourself may be skilled with it enough to destroy even molecules, but you are underestimating the Ten-Tails." Naruto explained to him, and after having gotten memories from Rias when he got his chakra back, he had gotten memories of the Power of Destruction.

It took HUGE amounts of power to use that power to it's maximum potential, and the only person to ever have that amount of power was Sirzechs, and it basically did allow him to destroy ALMOST anything. Any being with more power than Sirzechs could not only block his power, but send it back to him as well. There were being stronger than Sirzechs in this world, Naruto could sense it... he even heard this world had a Top 10 strongest.

Sirzechs was not in the Top 10 for a reason, if his power DID allow him to destroy anything he wished then he would be number 1 without even having to try.

Well, if he showed his TRUE power that Naruto could sense inside of him, then he would be ranked in the Top 10 that he had sensed, not even CLOSE to number 1... but closer to the lower end of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World.

He could sense many things in Sage Mode, and 10 beings stuck out to him more than others. Naruto's clones had been able to gather some interesting info on these beings as well.

Ophis, Shiva, Indra, Ddraig, Albion, Hades, Sirzechs Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Fenrir.

A Dragon-God, a God, a Dragon, a Dragon, a God, a 'Super' Devil, a 'Super' Devil, a 'Super' Devil, and the son of a God.

Then 10 Strongest Beings of _This_ World, and yet Naruto only believed that Ophis would be able to even help with the Ten-Tails first form without Madara and Obito controlling it's power. The only people on this planet, at the moment, that could help him out against were Sasuke and this Ophis... and he could feel 2 beings stronger than Ophis by a small amount out there, but for some reason they were _just_ outside of his senses. It was strange, for one, one of them gave off a reading of zero life force.

This power was pretty strong, and he could tell it was vastly related to illusion... and was some kind of Dragon.

The other was... demonic, even more demonic than that of the Devils he had encountered.

"I will very seriously consider your offer, but I will have to talk to the board before giving you an answer." The US President told Naruto, seriousness and nothing else in his tone. Naruto nodded at him, and he looked at the many other world leaders who had yet to speak, or rather, were having trouble understanding what was being said by the other leaders, the language barrier affecting them rather greatly.

He HAD to consider it.

'The Gods of this world just took a major hit, their powers are growing weaker with even less humans in the world believing in them... only Hades seems to unaffected by this, since the humans that believed in him are now in his area.' Naruto thought seriously, since the Gods of this world drew their power from human belief, the same with their life force.

When the Moon had been destroyed, many humans stopped believing in the Gods of this world.

When Asia was destroyed, and the countries around it destroyed via the windforce caused by the explosion, it had dropped to the point that almost nobody believed... without belief, those that need belief were taking huge hits to their power. Their powers were continuing to lower even further, and many of them were starting to fall into sleeps to conserve their power for when they needed it the most.

Even the Angels were forced to recover from what had recently happened, there was a reason only the Devils had been able to come to the meeting of the other supernatural races.

They needed no belief, they could exist without anyone believing in them.

Things were getting desperate all over Earth.

Even the Devils in the Underoworld were worried.

What if they were next?

The answer, they truly might be next on the list for destruction. With Orochimaru, nothing was certain.

...

YES!

Now Naruto was GLAD he trusted his gut and destroyed the moon! Without the moon, it would be impossible to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi over this world, and bring Kaguya back from her sealed state. Her mind would continue to be mostly sealed in the Ten-Tails, without a moon there was no chance of Kaguya coming back! Yes, he felt SO awesome about trusting his gut about the destruction of the moon... and every moon on the way from his planet to here... fuck moons, they were the key to bringing back Kaguya.

He did NOT want to deal with that shit again.

He heard coughes all around the room, and he realized he must have a smug look on his face.

...

"Whoops, sorry. Anyway, I want to extend the same offer I proposed to the Humans to all of this world's inhabitants. Also, no, just because I no longer consider Devils a wise choice to give chakra to... doesn't mean I hate your race. I going now, I have more searching to do... Gaara, I trust you to take care of this." Naruto commented as he got up and started to walk out of the room, leaving one of the most trusted people he knew when it came to politics to handle the wordy stuff he wasn't all that good at stating.

He was a man of action, not a man of many complicated words.

Koneko followed after him without him having to say a thing.

She could feel it in her bones as well, and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end.

War was brewing.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Madara's eyes in his Edo Tensei body in Canon were fake, because he died without them. This time he died WITH them, so they are real.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Note: To those who forgot, this is a TRIPLE-Crossover, meaning that there will be a THIRD story added to this. Highschool DxD's plot doesn't matter in this story as much as you guys think. In fact, this entire story thus far has just been a prologue for when the Third Element is added to the story.**_


	24. Chapter 24 Prologue Finished

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
With this, the 70,000 word prologue.. is over.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hahahahaha! Naruto Uzumaki, you are truly amusing! Only you figured out that I planned on using Madara and his Rinnegan to summon the Gedo Mazo and revive the very beast that caused despair!" Orochimaru laughed out as he finished used one of his mind controlled world leaders to inform him of what Naruto had warned them about. Behind him were not only Madara, but also Hashirama and Tobirama, 3 of the strongest dead ninja to exist. They were all forced to obey him thanks to his perfected Edo Tensei, the very jutsu invented by the second Hokage.

Tobirama could only look at Orochimaru in disgust, with Hashirama frowning deeply. Madara seemed amused to say the least, since he could see that Orochimaru had replaced his body with 100% Hashirama cells to give himself the power needed to control them.

'I can't believe that he is doing this just to test the powers of Naruto and Sasuke, and change this world.' Tobirama thought with disgust. With the Fourth Hokage sealed away for the moment, Orochimaru had summoned him forth for the purpose of the fact that he had been linked up to Minato's Hirashin marks. With those marks on several people in the world, he could teleport them to any location that had a mark with ease.

It was how Orochimaru got to this world.

He had Minato teleport him to the 8-Tails Jinchuriki and hide himself away before Killer B noticed his presence. With that done, it was a simple matter of sending Minato to crash land on the Earth, and then place his mark, and then teleport to them, before he teleported them back. With Orochimaru on Earth, it was a simply thing to summon them all in their cases to him.

Of course, at the moment Orochimaru was unable to summon Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, or even the 3rd Raikage because of Naruto sealing them away in the Goard Toad.

The connection was severed by being in a different dimension, the dimension inside the Goard Toad's stomach was seperated from reality, thus making it impossible for Orochimaru to use them at the moment. If the jutsu was ended on them, sending them back to the afterlife, then he would be able to bring them back... but that would end the jutsu on ALL of the zombies, and thus weaken himself for a moment.

'Interesting... so I can see how Naruto has grown.' Madara thought to himself. Naruto had Already surpassed him, but he was still interested in seeing the full power of the person that he had fought in the war so much. It was pleasant to him, and he didn't care a bit about this alien world. He felt nothing about the fact he had destroyed most of the population, and ended most of the world.

He had gotten a great spar out of it.

"Madara, summon the Gedo Mazo... you do have enough chakra to summon it from another dimension... right?" Orochimaru asked Madara, who only leaned down and placed his hand against the ground. He smirked and gathered his chakra, before there was an explosion of smoke. Standing below them was a giant humanoid statue with 9 seperate eyes that were closed, easily standing over 100 feet tall without any trouble. It seemed to be made of wood, and the statue was in a praying position.

"How do you plan to summon the Ten-Tails without the Tailed Beasts?" Hashirama asked with his scowl in place.

"The Ten-Tails can be summoned without collecting the Tailed Beasts... only portions of their chakra is needed. The last war left that chakra all over the place... I just collected and sorted it. Making these pills." Orochimaru admitted as he showed a small glass vial with 10 pills inside of it. Not only did he collect the chakra of the 9 tailed beasts, but he had also gotten some of the chakra of the very beast he was going to try and summon.

That pill was to vastly speed up the process of summoning the beast.

"You are a monster, this world can not handle the Ten-Tails... the energy of this planet is weak. Just seconds, and this planet will become impossible for the people of this world to live on. All of this planet's energy will be sucked up." Tobirama insulted Orochimaru, who only nodded with a smile on his face.

"I have no intention of letting this world live... the Elemental Satellite has already been marked... no matter where they go, I will follow... until I get what I want." Orochimaru said with a lick of his lips, with Madara frowning for a second as well.

"Do not get in the way of my battle with Naruto." Madara told Orochimaru, who only smirked.

"Very well, I would like to see that anyway. Now... let this world feel the One-Eyed God's power!" Orochimaru said as he dumped the pills down the throat of the Gedo Mazo, and the statue lurched forward. Chakra began to flow out of the statue, and all 9 eyes opened up wide... with tears of blood pouring out of the eyes. Orochimaru popped in a puff of smoke, showing that he was only a Shadow Clone, his real body elsewhere... before Tobirama was engulfed in a box and summoned to where Orochimaru really was.

Hashirama and Madara were left on top of the statue... before it started to grow larger and larger in size, before it reached the size of a mountain.

There was a huge puff of smoke, before the Ten-Tails appeared... and not in it's incomplete form like Madara had expected it to be.

Much like how he had formed the Ten-Tails after he pulled it out of Obito, it had been summoned in it's complete form. The Ten-Tails was a light gray skinned creature that was over 6000 feet in height with ease, and a very humanoid body. It was well muscled, almost masculine, and had horns on top of it's head. It had one HUGE mountain sized eyeball, red in color and rippled, with 9 tomoe on the ripples. It had 10 huge tails behind it with palms big enough to fit mountains on the hands at the end of the tails.

Madara and Hashirama were both forced to link up with the Ten-Tails to give them some form of control over it.

This time though, they were surprised when an army of robots started to come down from the skies above at them. Madara looked at them, while Hashirama frowned at them... because they were going to die.

Much like many years ago, Madara formed his Susanoo, and with his full strength given to him he was able to cover the entire Ten-Tails in the armor. The Ten-Tails had it's strength empowered many times by the Susanoo armor, with the plated blue armor covering it's entire body, with the exception of it's eye. Madara swung his hand, and two swords formed in the hands of the Ten-Tails, easily the sizes of mountains.

He swung one of the swords, and empowered by the Ten-Tails chakra... the world knew more destruction.

The entire first wave of large robots were nothing more than cannon fodder, and the ninja inside of them destroyed. The robots were sliced in half by the shockwave, the cut halfs of the robots showing extremely heated metal on the places where it was cut. The robots exploded, and a swipe of the Ten-Tails tail cleared the smoke with one swoop.

Hashirama's eyes turned yellow, and he gained red markings around his eyes and on his forehead, showing he had entered Sage Mode.

His Senjutsu Chakra was forced fed into Madara's Susanoo, and because Hashirama was staying still he was a perfect battery to strengthen not only the Susanoo, but also the Ten-Tails underneath him.

"Senjutsu: Majestic Attire: Susanoo!" Madara and Hashirama exclaimed, their combined mode increasing the power of the great god underneath them.

The Majestire Attire: Susanoo was the ability of those that had mastered their Susanoo, and had a complete form of it, to form it as armor around another being. With Madara's power, he could create armor for even the Ten-Tails, and with Hashirama's Sage Mode that armor was further increased, and the physical power of the Ten-Tails extremely enhanced.

Sasuke Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, the only people able to use the Majestic Attire: Susanoo... with only Naruto Uzumaki and Hashirama being able to sync their Sage Mode up with the armor. The Susanoo and the Sage was a legendary combo, capable of destroying entire worlds.

"Hmmm... Hashirama, you don't seem excited. The beings of this world have already been evacuated towards that sphere in space. We can fight to our heart's content against the only two able to fight on our level." Madara commented dryly, with Hashirama frowning.

"Naruto and Sasuke are coming... Naruto from the right, and Sasuke from the left... and another power is coming from the south... there is also a group of lower powers coming from the northeast... and I sense some strange powers coming from North." Hashirama was forced to admit, the control he had over his body at nothing.

Madara controlled the Ten-Tails into making a Tailed Beast Ball, which took the shape of a cone, before he stabbed it with his Susanoo sword and empowered the cone with not only Senjutsu, but also the cutting power of his Susanoo sword, making the cone much more powerful, and impossible to catch thanks to the cutting power.

The cone was blasted towards the North, and the entire world shook when the country that the north powers were coming from was destroyed.

...

"Gone." Hashirama said when he sensed for the powers, and felt nothing.

The Gods of this world had been wiped out, that was what he had been sensing. Now he could only feel one godly signature coming from the south. The slowest person to come, but they didn't have to wait long when Naruto and Sasuke appeared on the ground in front of the Ten-Tails and them.

They were both glaring.

Both of their glares aimed at the Ten-Tails.

Naruto's body exploded with power, surpassing both Madara and Hashirama combined. His body gained a black bodysuit with a sun mark on his stomach, and he gained a golden jacket with 9 tomoe on the back, underneath a Rinnegan design. It was high collared, and Naruto's hair spiked up, with two larger spikes resembling horns in the front. Behind him were 9 floating black balls the size of balls up fists... and Naruto's fists were covered in black fingerless gloves connected to the bodysuit. His sandles glowed golden, and his headband was the same.

His eyes became golden, and his pupils turned into crosses.

Six Paths Sage Mode, the heightened state of Sage Mode that only Naruto could do.

It APPEARED similar to the Tailed Beast Cloak that Naruto used, but unlike that form this form used no Tailed Beast Chakra to form. The proof of that was the fact that Naruto's skin was not glowing, only his clothes, his skin remained normal.

'Hmmm... in that form he had overpowered me on a physical level even when I was the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki... this must be the first time he has had to use it in awhile... he is taking this seriously... I need to be wary of the Truth-Seeking Balls.' Madara thought as he remembered fighting against Naruto in this form, and losing for most of the fight... this form that was Naruto's own Six Paths version of Senjutsu.

The form only Naruto could use, because of his very unique chakra granted to him by the Sage of Six Paths.

The user is even granted the perfect ability to use Yin-Yang Release, he had seen it for himself when Naruto prevented a dying man from dying, and regrow Kakashi Hatake's original eye.

Sasuke Uchiha had no huge transformation, but his left eye changed into a purple Rinnegan with tomoe on the rings, while his right eye turned into the Sharingan.

"What, no apprentice?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who scoffed.

"Rivarly can wait, bigger fish to fry right now... anyway, you don't seem to have your apprentice with you." Naruto told Sasuke, and Naruto flew up into the air, with Sasuke teleporting so that they could both dodge a swing of the Ten-Tail's sword that started to send a shockwave that split the ground in two for MANY miles that just kept going as far as the eye could see.

"My Six Paths Power and your Six Paths Sage Chakra should be enough for now, but things still aren't looking good." Sasuke admitted, and Naruto formed a barrier around them with a Truth-Seeking Ball. Using it, he blocked a second sword strike aimed at them. The sword was blocked, and the shockwave behind it negated... but because the sword was enhanced by Senjutsu Chakra it was not destroyed.

Orange power exploded out of Naruto's body as he formed his Asura Kurama Avatar, Kurama with 3 heads and 6 arms. Sasuke entered the chakra entity with Naruto, before he frowned... despite how large they were standing up, they were only half as tall as the Ten-Tails at the moment.

Sasuke formed the Majestic Attire: Susanoo around Naruto's battle avatar, and Naruto enfused it with his Six Paths Sage Mode chakra, further increasing it. Lighting started to crackle out of their battle avatar's back, and in one of the 6 arms a bow made of lightning was formed. In another hand a sword was formed, and the other 4 arms were left empty.

"Six Paths Senjutsu: Majestic Attire: Susanoo, Asura Form!" Naruto and Sasuke called out their own combination in sync.

"Indra's Arrow!" Sasuke called out as he gathered extremely powerful lightning in the bow, and Naruto made another hand pull back the bow and arrow.

"Senjutsu: Lava Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken and Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!" Naruto called out as two more arms formed their own techniques.

In a right hand, a huge Rasengan the size of a mountain appeared, with huge orange wind blades coming out of it. The middle of the Rasenshuriken was filled to the brim with superheated Lava, and the wind blades were so hot that they were steaming. The air around the attack was steaming, and even the normal form of this attack was strong enough to completely cut THROUGH the Ten-Tails' God Tree form completely, something that was several miles thick... and create a shockwave that shook up an entire country.

This was an Ultra-Big Version.

The black ball in his left hand, the Black Ball of equal size to the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken's ball, was a Tailed Beast Ball with four orange blades coming from it. The power of this attack was strong enough that he could destroy multiple planetoid objects in a single blast, in other words, this attack alone could wipe out an entire country with ease.

The Ten-Tails started to form a Tailed Beast Ball, while Hashirama pumped it full of Senjutsu Chakra, and Madara increased it's power further by combining it with his Susanoo sword.

"Sasuke! When they throw that attack, we have to match it's power and hit it near the bottom. If our attacks explode, this world is done for... we need redirect them into space!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke, who said nothing, the silent bastard. He released the arrow, and Naruto threw his attacks, while Madara, Hashirama, and the Ten-Tails fired their attacks.

Indra's Arrow fused with Naruto's attacks, bringing them closer together with a connection of lighting, and the attacks all collided at the same time.

They struggled against each other, before Naruto's prediction came true and they started to fly towards space.

The explosion easily dwarfed Earth in size, and Naruto moved his in a flash of speed and used one hand to grab the group of people he was sensing, and he flashed away again, before grabbing the other person he had sensed who had foolishly stayed on the planet.

They were all taken into the chakra body, and Naruto shielded them all as part of the huge explosion... the country they were fighting in was ripped to shreds, and the Susanoo armor on both Kurama and the Ten-Tails was half ripped off of them. Sasuke looked at Naruto, before he looked down at the people Naruto had defended in that flash of a second.

The supernatural leaders of the world... and a strange gothic loli girl.

Naruto created another Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, before throwing it at the Ten-Tails. Naruto jumped after it, before he created a Shadow Clone... and the Shadow Clone formed two Magnet Release: Rasengans and it jumped out of the mouth of Kurama, before it blitzed Hashirama and Madara with the Rasengans, sealing away their ability to move. Naruto summoned the Goard Toad, before he sucked the two of them up inside of it.

Without anyone controlling it, the Ten-Tails started to go wild.

Naruto raised up ALL of the hands of his battle avatar, before 6 Tailed Beast Ball Shuriken's formed in his hands.

At the exact same time as the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken he had thrown earlier exploded, and knocked the Ten-Tails on it's ass. Naruto flew higher and higher into the air faster than any eye could track, before he looked down at the planet below.

"You aren't planning on destroying it are you?" Sasuke asked serious, and Naruto frowned.

"It won't kill the Ten-Tails, but it WILL send the Ten-Tails drifting through space... Hey! Idiots who didn't listen to my warning! Is the world fully evacuated?" Naruto asked the people down below him, who were only alive in space because of the layer of chakra keeping them from actually being in space.

"Yeah, everyone is on the Elemental Satellite! Those giant robots and the ninja inside of them took care of transportation!" Serafall exclaimed, being the Satan in charge of racial reltionships, she had been there in person to see the humans, devils, fallen angels, youkai, and angels... along with other races... get into the robots.

Most of the populations had been destroyed, so it hadn't been all that hard to get everyone there... the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels were all sent their via teleportation circles, along with the Youkai going that root... even the Dragons had their own methods of getting there.

Only the humans needed to be transported, and for the giant robots that was an easy job, only hours of work for them at their speed.

'Gotta aim this so the Ten-Tails is blasted the other way instead... sorry planet, but I promise to take care of your people.' Naruto thought to himself as he threw his attacks towards the planet.

The cutting power of the Rasenshuriken made sure that all of Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshurikens cut straight through to the core of the planet.

Then the planet exploded.

6 Country Sized explosions happening in the core of a planet would do that to a planet.

Naruto could sense the Ten-Tails still, and he smiled when he saw that it was send flying towards the nothing... the Ten-Tails would be sent drifting through the universe forever.

...

Naruto frowned.

Now he needed to find Orochimaru.

For now, the biggest threat was drifting endlessly through space.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto wrecked Madara in his Ten-Tails Jinchuriki form remember? Normal form Madara, Sage Mode Hashirama who is UNABLE to move, and the Ten-Tails (second form) would be unable to beat Naruto(Six Paths Sage Mode) and Sasuke(Indra Susanoo).**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Note: Seriously, ALL of the most powerful attacks in Naruto explode HIGH in the air. All of the attacks that WOULD destroy the planet, are aimed in a way that they don't TOUCH the planet.**_


	25. Chapter 25 Plotting the Course

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Why the fuck do these Earthlings make SO much paperwork?" Naruto thought as he created another 10 clones to do his newest batch of paperwork that had somebody been slipped into his office by some assholes who didn't want to do it themselves. Naruto didn't know much about the current state of affairs, but apparently some people were pissed off that they weren't in control anymore.

For the most part, the humans of the destroyed world had the option of moving into the many pre-made villages in each of the sectors... but they were greedy.

They didn't _just_ want to live in the villages, they wanted to control the villages.

While they did have a certain amount of freedom in how they ran their village that he gifted to them to replace the countries that they were from, they were trying to cut themselves off. Instead of being integrated, and adapted in a way where everyone could be happy, they were isolating themselves in a way that made it difficult for him to make them realize that HE was the Supreme Ruler of the Elemental Satellite, it was created through the use of HIS and Sasuke's Yin-Yang Release, and mostly his chakra. This entire fake-planet was his own child in a way.

The ninja had been peaceful with other villages, but now they were demanding their rights to manufactor weapons, and the ninja were displeased with this.

There were now 5 layered up continents on the Elemental Satellite, each floor containing another continent with another false enviornment. Each huge floor contained an artificial sun of it's own, so planets and other life could survive, and at 'night' the fake sun would turn itself off and the ceilings would reflect the stars on the outside of the Elemental Satellite. The small amount of people on each floor, about 200,000 people per nation with only about 10,000 being ninja per nation, made for the floors being VASTLY underpopulated.

Now they had over a billion people moving onto each floor, depending on which floor they wanted to move to.

There was no problem with this, Naruto had told the truth, there was ample room for these people. He could fit them all on a single floor and STILL have enough room to fit 3 times that without having to worry about real disputes over land. Despite there being plenty of land though, the villages had been requesting non-stop permission to expand their land... when they didn't need to expand. The people of Earth had been safely moved onto the floors they wished, and they had all been located in villages seperated from each other so that no one village was super filled with people.

There should be NO problems with land.

The funny thing was that he never had these problems before the people came to his world, and it was funnier because they still considered them invaders... when now it was the Earthlings invading them.

Naruto laughed to himself a little.

Naruto only did 2 things on Earth that could be seen as bad... Naruto destroyed the moon, but that was because he was paranoid that there was something ancient evil inside of this world's moon. Not only did he destroy it though, but he had used HIS world to take away the ill effects of him blowing up the moon. So basically, all he did was destroy something that NOBODY was using. The moon didn't actually belong to anyone on Earth, nobody could lay claim to the moon, so he destroyed something nobody even owned.

Which was a good thing to, because the Ten-Tails using that moon could have evolved into Kaguya again.

Naruto could take out the Ten-Tails, but he couldn't take out Kaguya without Sasuke... and even then she couldn't be killed. She was a true immortal, no matter what you did to her she could not be killed... Naruto had even hit her with an attack that had completely disintegrated her, but she had healed right after. The woman had then morphed out of contrl, but that was because of the nature of attack he had used against her.

Naruto had gone to that world to help them achieve _peace_... something that the beings of Earth knew nothing about.

Whenever a truly good person tried to save the world from hatred, that person was always killed by a good that didn't like him. Naruto had learned the history of Earth, and frankly, he was disappointed... the history of his people and their hatred was only 1000 years old, and they had still corrected it.

The history of war on Earth was WAY over that.

Earth's history shows that wars started even before 9,000 BC and were continuing to PASSED 2,000 AD... that is WELL over 11,000 years of people killing each other for stupid reasons.

Naruto came to stop that hatred, because the people deserved the chance to live with love instead of hate, one of the things he wished everyone could experience. Some people may see him as an invader, but he NEVER forced his views on people, sure he could have done some things differently, but did he force his views of peace on humanity? He did not order them to stop fighting, and he did not kill the armies that didn't stop. Naruto didn't even bring about a show of force meant for the purpose of intimidation, Sasuke did that against the Supernatural Leaders... and Naruto stopped him from KILLING the leaders.

His actions had just been thought of as him showing off, not as him restraining Sasuke before he killed people again.

Yes, he removed Sacred Gears... but that was after he realized that Sacred Gears could only bring ruin to the future. A world with Sacred Gears, was a world that could not peacefully coexist... the fact of the matter was that some Sacred Gears were DESTINED to force their owners to kill each other, as admitted by the spirits of those Sacred Gears that he released.

Most of humanity did not even KNOW about Sacred Gears, and 90% of Sacred Gear users NEVER awakened the true form of their Sacred Gear, or even knew it existed.

Naruto's choice to take away Sacred Gears only affected a few people, and the pros outweighed the cons.

That was what made him different than Kaguya.

She wanted to take chakra from her sons, and eventually from everyone in the world that had eventually gotten chakra... because she was a selfish bitch. She wanted chakra for herself and only herself, she wanted to be the most powerful person and have power only to herself. She wanted to take that power back, not because she needed it or because she wanted to stop war... but because she wanted chakra. She didn't care who she killed by taking it, because the act of taking the chakra killed people... Naruto taking Sacred Gears did not kill them.

Funny thing about the Sacred Gear uses that fought back... most of them were shitty people.

One group of users actually wanted to keep their Sacred Gears because they wanted to wipe out Devils, Fallen Angels, and even Youkai and Angels. Those people were villians, so Naruto didn't feel bad about being a little forcefull with them. Other people actually planned on abusing their power for dark purposes, even darker than just killing the races... not just genocide, but pure chaos... they planned on using the curse known as Sacred Gear.

Despite that, Naruto didn't kill these people... he simply took away the tool they were going to use for murder.

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair.

People were so annoying... Anyone who compared him to Kaguya was an idiot. Kaguya trying to take chakra would be her committing genocide, and she did it for selfish reasons that would lead to her own personal gain... Naruto taking Sacred Gears hurt nobody but those that planned on abusing those gears, and he actually DID do it for the gain of humanity.

Humanity did not need them, anyone who said otherwise was stupid.

Humans, as he had learned, COULD be trained in ways that allowed them to fight against the Supernatural if they needed it. Magicians were a prime example of this, humans that had gained powers... anyway, the fact that a person with a Sacred Gear defended humanity against the supernatural was just plain dumb... by being the OWNER of a Sacred Gear they were NOT normal, but they were apart of the supernatural.

Really, who was going to miss the Sacred Gears besides a FEW of their owners, and the people wanting to abuse them?

Humanity, who was ignorant of the Sacred Gears... Angels, who had to watch as people abused their creator's gift to humanity... Fallen Angels, with only a few of them even liking Sacred Gears... or Devils, who wanted to turn Humans with Sacred Gears into Devils and gain control of them?

Clearly, Sacred Gears only really helped the Devils.

Apparently, it wasn't after Sacred Gears were created that the war was finished, and thus the Devils created the Evil Piece... so Sacred Gears did NOT last long with humanity. They just didn't, if anything, Sacred Gears benefited Devils the most, who had developed a bug in God's system that allowed Devils to gain those very Sacred Gears that were made to defend against the Devils.

Naruto did not wrong there, and only a few people care about what he did.

His people, in the Elemental Satellite... stayed to themselves. They did not come down to Earth, they did not consume the supplies of Earth or take up the land... they didn't do that kind of stuff.

After the last war, HIS people had achieved a true peace where they understood each other.

These people did not know what peace was apparently, or at least not a true peace without a chance for future wars.

'Orochimaru is the real villian here, I am sure in a few months I could have really helped Earth... but Orochimaru fucks with everything. The world stopped being interesting to him, without any war if he tried to do anything he would have 5 nations on his ass... how was I suppose to know that he would find a way to follow us here? I am not an Omnipotent God, I don't know everything.' Naruto thought with irritation on his face, and he forced himself to calm down before he destroyed something out of anger.

How was he suppose to know that Orochimaru would fuck shit up?

Orochimaru had been Sasuke's responsibility to deal with, the fact of the matter was that everyone believed that Orochimaru had changed because he helped out with the last war. Naruto had trusted Sasuke's judgement, and while he had planned on killing Orochimaru... he had forgotten about it because it was NOT his responsibility.

The mistakes of the Master were the responsibility of the Student to take care of.

If Orochimaru became evil, it was Sasuke's job to take care of him.

Just like it had been Naruto's responsibility to seal away his own teacher Jiraiya not long ago.

If Killer B or Kakashi ever turned evil, it would be HIS responsibility to take care of them, because they were his teachers as well. Naruto would take care of them, because he was close to them and it was his job to take care of those he was closer to.

'Orochimaru must have made some sort of device to cloak his chakra... damnit, just damnit. The Ten-Tails and Madara wiped out over half of our ninja in that short battle... Earth isn't the only planet that suffered loses it would seem.' Naruto thought with a frown on his face as he looked over the huge list of casualities.

People that could have been left alive if they had stayed OUT of the battle, but they had decided to try and help where they couldn't help... and they took the mechs without thinking about it.

Naruto laid back in his chairs, before he saw the clones burning the paperwork that had been giving to them.

...

"Good job guys, and Shizune, I swear if that is another stack of paperwork you send it to Kakashi or I will smack your ass so hard you won't be sitting for a week. Tell the other assistant the same thing. The Hidden Villages will get missions depending on how the Kage decide." Naruto told a shadow outside of the door to his office, and the shadow started to move away.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Master." Koneko said from behind him... having been there the entire time sitting on the desk. Naruto was turned away from the desk at the moment, and she was startled when the door opened. She shot underneath the desk, and Naruto turned around and saw... Hinata walking into his office.

"Yo Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted her, and she smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun, you seem... stressed. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for ramen?" Hinata asked Naruto with a smile on her face, and Naruto grabbed Koneko and held her underneath his arm.

"I would LOVE to go get some ramen, you mind if I bring my apprentice? I want to show her the wonders of Ichiraku." Naruto commented, and Hinata blinked.

She didn't know Naruto had taken another apprentice.

She had thought that he stopped teaching after he had given Taijutsu lessons to the classes at the Shinobi Academy _(No, Seriously, Naruto teaches some classes in Taijutsu in the Sakura Hiden Light Novel)_. The students he taught had all improved vastly, but she like everyone else hadn't expected him to be such a good teacher. Of course, she knew he was a great person... but his school work had never been the best. She had watched him teach the classes, and she had never seen students pay more attention to him.

She wondered what Konohamaru would say about his 'Boss' getting a new apprentice.

She looked at Koneko, before she smiled at the younger girl... and Koneko looked right at her breasts.

'... I didn't know humans could get breasts that big... they might be even bigger than Buchou's boobs.' Koneko thought, before she looked at Hinata in her strange white eyes. "Hello, I am Koneko. Master's apprentice." Koneko said with a slight smile.

"Hello Koneko-chan, I am Hinata Hyuga, a pleasure to meet one of Naruto-kun's students." Hinata introduced herself with a smile on her face. Koneko was such a cute young girl, and any friend of Naruto's was a friend in her book.

Hinata was completely clueless to the fact Koneko was trying to get into Naruto's pants.

Naruto didn't think it was important to mention it to her.

'I have my eye on you, Master doesn't notice, but you are stinking of romance for MY Master. I won't give him to you, you big breasted bimbo.' Koneko thought, though she didn't say a word against Hinata on the outside.

Unlike Hinata, Koneko was not the gentle type when it came to getting what she wanted.

...

'Shit, I feel like I am forgetting something.' Naruto thought as he rubbed his head.

What was he forgetting?

Oh... right... his parents.

_**Inside the Goard Toad**_

"Is he ever planning on letting us out?" Kushina asked Minato with some amusement in her eyes, even though she couldn't move her body.

"Well, I think he might be busy... he just added to more people to us." Minato said as he looked at Madara and Hashirama.

"Hello Minato, nice to see you again." Hashirama said with a light smile on his face.

"Lord First." Jiraiya said as he looked towards the man.

The 3rd Raikage seemed a little out of place, while the silent type Madara frowned.

Naruto had completely forgotten about them.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Note: What I have planned for the 3rd Crossover can go well with 3 different Manga... I will let you guys pick what I do, because frankly, I want to see your answers and REASONS behind the answers. I already have plots prepared for each of the choices.**_

_**Choice One: DearS**_  
_**Choice Two: Negima!**_  
_**Choice Three: Battle Vixens**_


	26. Chapter 26 The Next World - Time Skip

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**I have links on my profile that show Naruto's adult height.**_  
_**Naruto is arriving in the Negima-timeline a year before Negi shows up.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Turns out, the trip to the next world had a longer course than they had originally believed it to be.

Yes, the Elemental Satellite was fast... but when the object you were moving to was at the opposite side of the Universe itself, you tended to take awhile to get there. A good amount of time actually, and in that time there had not been even a single hint of Orochimaru anywhere on the Elemental Satellite... leading Naruto to believe that Orochimaru really had been caught in the blast that destroyed Earth-2... which was why he felt better about going to Earth-3.

Earth-3... a near-identicle replica of Earth-2 in shape, size, and history... but with rather large changes in the secret history of the world.

Naruto at with a large grin on his face, because the last decade had been _very_ good to him... personally that is. He no longer had to deal with paperwork for stupid reasons like before, when people realized that he didn't do his paperwork, and only burned it instead, they just stopped sending it to him instead.

Sometimes he enjoyed the fact that his clones were complete assholes, because those asshole clones had come up with a great idea.

Naruto had grown an impressive amount, since most men didn't stop growing until they were in their mid to late twenties. Naruto had already started to hit that growth spurt when he had been 18, but now with a well aged body of 28 years old, Naruto had grown from around average height for his age... to above average height for men. Only a few men he knew were taller than he was actually... with an impressive stature of 6 feet and 5 inches, he stood much higher than the rest of the world.

His world.

He was still the head honcho in charge of the Elemental Satellite, mostly because he had the complete trust of the Kage... and he was the most powerful person. His power had onlhy grown in the 10 years that he had been travelling through space. After all, he had yet to reach the peek of his own strength. Just by being a Jinchuriki, the strength of his chakra alone would never stop getting stronger, more potent, and growing in sheer quantity.

Actually, Naruto was... one of the few people that actually aged.

As it would turn out, during space travel the body ages slower than before, so the only reason Naruto grew so large was because of the fact he had hit a growth spurt. People who did not hit those, simply did not age over the last 10 years. Naruto had to find it amusing, because everyone looked 10 younger than they actually were. Naruto himself was still an amazingly youthful person, so despite his current age he didn't have a wrinkle in sight. His body was as youthful as ever, but his muscles had grown and developed extremely well now.

Naruto ducked under a Durandal sword strike, before he blocked a kick from Koneko with the tip of his figure.

Xenovia, the same girl that he had met and given chakra to, had been asking for him to train her for awhile now... and despite Koneko having become a Sage of her own, her training was still never truly over, just like how Naruto's training was never really over. Koneko still wore a copy of her clothes... and despite being 25 years old now she still had the same body that she had when she was 15 years old... most of the time.

Her 15 year old form was the default form of her power, over the last decade she had achieved a second form that made her look her age... but it only lasted as long as her Sage Mode lasted.

Not that he cared all that much, the height of a woman and her breast size didn't matter. There were women that were naturally short, and flat chested women existed all over the world. Asking Koneko to change her looks all the time, just because some insecure people wanted her to change, was lame. That was an insult to ALL short women with flat chests, basically saying that they were children and that they could never have a relationship with anyone because of their bodies.

Only a pervert liked a girl simply for her body.

Naruto liked Koneko... because she was Koneko.

His apprentice, the girl that he expected to match and surpass the person that Sasuke chose as his apprentice... wherever Sasuke was. The guy had actually vanished just like Orochimaru had, and Naruto had no idea where he was. Sasuke had taken his Mech and vanished off the face of the Elemental Satellite, most likely so that he could train his apprentice where he couldn't be watched.

The asshole... he had left his own wife Sakura behind... the guy was even ignorant to the fact that he had a daughter now.

Naruto was going to knock his block off for that one.

Naruto pinched the tip of the Durandal when it came at him, before he stabbed it into the ground and grabbed Xenovia by her face. Naruto held her up high into the air, before he grabbed Koneko by her ankle and held her high up into the air as well with a slight grin on his face. Koneko wasn't even hiding her panties from him, while Xenovia were clothes that were made of a super tight rubber-like material... so her body was already on display.

"Your strength is unreal." Xenovia complimented, right before Naruto dropped her on her head. She still had her 17 year old body as well, though that was just because women didn't age as much after they started puberty until they exited their prime. They sort of stayed the same as they were when they were about Xenovia's age, AND she did have some of Naruto's own super vitality... because of HIS Uzumaki chakra was inside of her.

His Uzumaki chakra kept her young, it kept her body youthful, and it kept her body tight.

Ah, the Uzumaki vitality, based in their bodies, which produced chakra that could be called the 'Fountain of Youth' if you wanted to be crude about it.

Xenovia picked herself up off the ground, her head pounding from the unexpected blow. She had only been training with Naruto for a week now, having FINALLY after 10 years gotten the permission to go and meet Naruto personally again. She had spent 10 years getting permission from the Council of every floor, then the permission of all of the Kage, and then she had to actually get an appointment with Naruto.

Then she had blunty asked him to train her... and he said 'sure, I don't have anything better to do' in those exact words.

"You are a good swordswoman, and you have a well conditions body... but take away that sword and your skills are moderate at most." Naruto told her honestly. In the last 10 years he had gotten hundreds of challengers that were trying to go for his title of Supreme Ruler of the Elemental Satellite, but not a single person had been able to defeat him. He had seen hundreds of different fighting styles from people that had believed that they could challenge him, the greedy people that believed they deserved to lead more.

Even adults were but children before him when it came to fighting.

Unless you fought in a war against immortal zombies, gods, and true monsters of nature, then you were only a child in Naruto's eyes when it came to combat.

Xenovia seemed slightly let down by his statement, having expected her skills to be higher than they were... Naruto had told her that she didn't have even close to enough chakra to even dream of Senjutsu Training like Koneko... and she didn't have the natural ability to use Senjutsu like Koneko did that let her move passed her smaller reserves.

Naruto did tell her that he would begin teaching her how to use the Boil Release to increase her strength and speed.

Naruto only knew one Boil Release jutsu, but it was the most powerful Boil Release jutsu.

The Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength.

Naruto was able to increase the temperature of his chakra to the boiling point, and using that he could turn his chakra into super heated steam that was able to evaporate water and ice just by being around him. The super pressure of this steam gave the body the ability to increase the power of physical attacks so much that it was considered a way to give the user Matchless Superhuman Strength.

She had seen Naruto outpunch Koneko when she was in Sage Mode using only the Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength, just so that she could see that it was an amazing the ability was.

She had tried to use it... but she had messed up, and dehydrated herself when she burned away the water inside of her body, instead of just her chakra that she was suppose to boil. She had needed a lot of fluids to replace what she had lost, and had nearly died when she tried it... but she had long since learned her lesson. She would master how to use chakra first, because she was not a master at it. She couldn't even surface stick at the moment to climb a tree.

"Master... the next world... how are you going to take care of it?" Koneko asked, since even she understood that the last world had not ended so well.

"Well first, we are going to go about this the ninja way. 1,000 teams of 3 people each are going to blend in with this world, completely undercover. This way we can get out people into positions of power from behind the scenes." Naruto admitted with a grin on his face. This time instead of going in the way he did last time, Naruto had learned and wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

This time, he was going to have teams spread out across the world... each team would have 2 Humans and 1 (Other) type of being able to manipulate memories. Then they would fake papers, and make it look like they had always been there. From there, it was only a matter of time before they slowly, within the next 5 years at most, took over the world in the most peaceful way possible and ended wars. They would take positions of leadership, positions where they could teach the next generation, and positions where they were going to influence powerful people.

"... You are going to go aren't you?" Koneko asked Naruto, with a knowing look on her face.

The Elemental Satellite was already in a cloaked mode, making it invisible to the planet that they were going to be changing. They had been at the location for over half a month now, with all of the people going on the missions being forced into learning a repeat of the history that they had already learned from Earth-2... which had a nearly exact copy of the history of Earth-3... minus some small things... like this world was behind in the timeline, and instead of the superntaural Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel races, this world had Mages, Ki Users, and Demons... as well as various other minor beings.

"Wait, don't you have a world to rule over?" Xenovia asked Naruto blunty, and he flicked her in the nipple that could be seen through her clothes. She yelped, and Naruto chuckled to himself, having gotten her right where she would feel it most.

"I have Shikamaru and the Kage, anyway, I want to see this new world for myself. So I am going to the place that has the highest energy concentration." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Koneko looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are your teammates going to be?" Koneko asked, and Naruto looked at the two of them.

"I have gotten myself a job as a teacher... for a class... of girls ranging about 13... maybe 14 years old. You Koneko... are going to be my daughter, a student transfering in... and you are coming as well Xenovia... so that you can train." Naruto said, and Koneko paled for a moment.

She was a 25 year old woman... and she was being expected to join a class filled with 13 year olds and blend in with them. Sure, she was short and her chest was a B-cup at the most, but she was still an adult. It was only her supercharged vitality, and the fact her race didn't grow very fast, that she was still this size... and the fact that you didn't grow as fast in space when you weren't hitting a growth spurt.

She was a Master of Senjutsu, only surpassed by her own Master... an Pa and Ma... and if she was correct a few dead people.

Either way, she wanted to say no, but part of her was thinking that she was glad to be picked for the part of going on this mission.

"I understand." Koneko said to him, and Naruto grinned at her.

"Thanks, the story is that when I was a kid I had unprotected sex with your mother, and 9 months later you showed up on my doorstep. Xenovia... I have no idea what to make of you." Naruto admitted to her, though she was being included in the mission for the sake of her training, he didn't know what exactly he was going to have her doing.

"I can be your wife." Xenovia told him with a bit of hint in her voice.

Naruto, despite his relationship with Koneko, was still technically single. Oh, he knew people had feelings for him, but he was torn between trying to decide who he wanted to be with. There were many people that wanted a piece of him, men and women both... and though he refused men instantly, he had trouble finding out who he wanted to be with when it came to women.

"Sure, why not... but you need a reason to regularly come to school." Naruto said to her, and she seemed to get an idea in her head.

"I was held back?" Xenovia asked, and everyone looked at her for a moment.

"That could work." Naruto said with a nod of his head.

"You are stupid." Koneko admitted, and Xenovia nodded for a moment.

...

"Hey!" Xenovia shouted when she realized that she had been insulted.

Yeah, this plan might work.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Chapter 27 Getting the Job

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Fake papers, fake teaching degree, fake resume... got everything I need.' Naruto thought with a grin on his face as he made himself wait outside of the office of the Headmaster of the school he was applying for a position for. Naruto had a large grin on his face, he was just waiting for the old man that man this school... Konoemon Konoe. Naruto couldn't help but find it amusing, because he had seen a picture of the traditional looking all man.

The guy was bald, with a peanut shaped head, and a small tuff of hair he kept in a ponytail. He had HUGE ears, and the eyes had a wicked old man beard going on. He even wore traditional clothing, the guy looked the part of a wise old man.

The teacher that had been teaching at this school had mysteriously won the lottery, and then got a job transfer to a different school.

Mysterious his ass, the memories of everyone had simply been changed. The story was true, but the guy never actually entered a lottery. He just thought he did, and while he did get the money, it took a bit more doing to get him transfered to another school. Apparently he was a very popular teacher in this school, an rather infamous to the point that he was rather feared by the bad children of the school.

Something Death Glasses.

Sounded like a lame nickname to him, but he didn't plan on ever meeting the guy.

'I have to spend my times with brats... I was a damn highschool student... and now I am going back to middle school.' Koneko thought in annoyance at what she was being made to do. She already knew everything that could be taught at the middle school level, she was a top student for the most part, and she had continued to let her education grow even on the Elemental Satellite... because she hung out with Hinata and Sakura sometimes and learned some things for them.

'To think, all this time the universe was so big... and my God has been gone for a long time. The world works in queer ways.' Xenovia thought to herself as she looked at the new Godly figure in her eyes. Naruto, the person that had destroyed Earth-2... even though he had little choice in the matter. A person that had gifted her with chakra for no reason at all other than a whim, so she personally owed him a lot.

The fact of the matter was, that he had defended her right to wield her Holy Sword 3 years ago... even though he didn't know it.

Unlike Sacred Gears, you weren't born with a Holy Sword. People either had the ability to use them, or they didn't. The difference was that the people that had the ability to use them, also had the choice if they wanted to use them. Those with Holy Swords and Demon Swords were not forced into the burden of always having to carry around their weapons, they could abandon them at the drop of a hat if they wanted to.

She got to keep not only her Durandal, but also Excalibur Destruction.

Naruto had stated that swords were swords, there was a stark difference between them and Sacred Gears. They were literally just that... a weapon, but they were also a weapon that only a person that actually chose to use it could have. Only a person with a special something about them could wield one true, but it still came down to a simple thing... choice.

"You seem excited." Koneko told Naruto, who chuckled to himself.

"I'm not... that excited." Naruto told her, because truthfully he was just happy that he was getting the chance to teach students that weren't Koneko... and now Xenovia. He wanted to try his hand at doing what Iruka used to do. Naruto was only applying for an English position, and he could speak that language just fine... along with Japanese, the native tongue of his very planet.

He had learned English through the use of MANY clones.

"You are excited." Xenovia told him, since she was going to be becoming a student here she was with Naruto. She had her own falsified papers with her that would let her get into the school, showing that she had been held back multiple times because of a... very low IQ... something she didn't want to agree with. She had to admit to being stupid for the mission though, and though strange, she didn't want to faIl any mission... period.

Even a stupid one like this.

She didn't like failure, from herself or from others.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki and Koneko Uzumaki?" Shizuna, the guidance councelor for the school it would seem... Naruto did his research, or rather, Shikamaru did the research and gave it to him. She was a rather attractive woman of average height with long flowing blond hair and glasses. She was slender in appearance, and wore a turtleneck sweater with a long skirt. She was very large breasted, being bigger than even Rias had been, and how big Xenovia was... Naruto judged her bust line at 99cm... falling short of Tsunade's bust line of 106cm by a fair amount.

Of course, this woman didn't have as much lean muscle on her and had a more slim waist, making up for the difference in bust size by having a more slender waist that led to her boobs being the same size as Tsunade's breasts.

Breasts weren't just bust line after all, they were also based on how slender the waist was, or rather, the torso just under the breast.

They each stood up, and Naruto could see Koneko shivering at being called Koneko Uzumaki... something she apparently found very pleasing to the ears. He didn't understand why completely, he never placed much importance in the fact he was an Uzumaki clan member... he was a clan of two people... not a very big clan.

Wait... Naruto was half Uzumaki, Tsunade was 1/4th Uzumaki, and Karin was most likely aLso half Uzumaki... just because she got red hair, didn't make her a full Uzumaki. DNA didn't work like that after all, red hair was a common Uzumaki hair color, but that was the point, it was a COMMON hair color, red hair was NOT the only hair color from the clan.

Koneko knew the clan's history, after living in New Konohagakure, the Konoha of the Elemental Satellite, she had been made to study the various different clans.

Xenovia had zero idea what the Uzumaki clan was, in the last 10 years she had been in contact with maybe 8 different ninja... period. She lived inside of one of the cities that rarely saw any ninja other than diplomatic ninja or those on missions, and it was a large city so she didn't go out of her way to look for ninja.

They walked into the office together, before they moved towards a set of chairs in front of the desk of an old man.

"Greetings Uzumaki family, can I just start by saying that it is a pleasure to meet such a unique family. I am Konoe Konoemon, and I can see that all of you are coming here for positions in Mahora Academy. Naruto-san, you are looking for a teaching position, and you have already enrolled your daughter Koneko-chan into our middle school division... and you... Xenovia-san are applying for the same division." Konoe started out as he handed each of them different sets of papers depending on where they were going. He handed Naruto his own job application, which was over 95% bullshit lies on Naruto and Shikamaru's parts... the person who creaed the application and got the old English teacher transfered.

"Yes, I was held back... a lot." Xenovia said with a look at Naruto, who coughed into his hand.

"As you can see, my resume shows that I have been an English teacher for 7 years now." Naruto explained part of his resume, not very good at lying... but it wasn't wrong either. Naruto had taught Konohamaru English, though the kid was a lousy student for other languages.

"I see, and if you don't mind my asking... the age ranges in your family seem... off." Konoe said to Naruto as he looked at what the 'paper' documents recorded their ages as.

Naruto was his actual age of 28 years old.  
Xenovia was 17 years old, 10 years younger than her real age.  
Finally, Koneko was 14, over 11 years younger than what she really was.

"I was adventurous as a child, and Koneko was born with I was very young. I was just starting my teen years at the time. Xenovia's family, before they passed, used to be a family friend of mine... and after she dropped out of school we married... sadly Koneko's real mother died in labor." Naruto told the fake background story to explain their odd family, while also keeping true each other's fake stories.

"I see, I am sorry for your loss... but why are you just now returning to school?" Konoe asked Xenovia with a raised, and super bushy, eyebrow.

"My husband suggested that I complete my schooling, we both believe that it would be best for me if I were to become more... educated." Xenovia said with a prim and proper tone, trying to come off as a good person however possible.

"How about Koneko-chan, are you happy with your family?" Konoe asked Koneko with a grandfatherly tone to his voice, trying to judge both Naruto and Xenovia based on her answer. He wanted a person that was good with his family, and thus, good with children to be a teacher at his school.

"I love my Tou-chan very dearly, but Xenovia-san is still new to me." Koneko said, forcing herself to NOT call Naruto 'Master' and instead call him her 'Daddy' in a way. She had almost slipped right away with that, when you call a man Master for nearly 11 years, and you became used to calling them that to the point of finding anything else completely weird.

"I see, well then, you already sent in your measurements for a school uniform... and I have no problem with Xenovia-san becoming a member of Class 1-A right now as well... I take it you would like to teach your family's class?" Konoe asked Naruto, who nodded to the man with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about me being unfair, I was the one who held her back so many times. My wife is an idiot, but I won't give her any special treatment despite how special she is." Naruto told the dean of the school to assure him, while Xenovia looked at him with a twitching eye. She was damn sure that Naruto had referenced her being an idiot 3 times in that short explaination. he had even used three different ways to call her stupid.

"Ohohoho, you have a fine sense of humor amongst your family Naruto-san." Konoe laughed out, showing that he found Naruto's constant comments about Xenovia's lack of modern normal traits to be both humorous and refreshing.

Only stupid people faking being a couple acted super lovey dovey and all over each other.

A REAL fake couple showed a sense of humor, fake teased each other, and acted like they were really good friends, but showed small signs of intimacy without blowing it out of proportion.

Naruto and Xenovia were holding hands at the moment, a small sign of the affection between them, but at the same time it wasn't 'in your face' romantic that made the act completely unbelievable. It was a small sign of love that made itself known to a person when they paid attention. A real couple were comfy enough with each other to make fun of each other, without having hurt feelings over it.

"Tou-chan is a big tease." Koneko said, and though it sounded like she was talking about his jokes... she was really referring to the fact that she wanted to get a piece of him. She was still waiting for him to take her to pound town, and make her ride the orgasm express. The dude was hung, she had seen it herself a few times.

From what she heard, the man known as Sai used to comment on Naruto being small... but she had also heard that Sai often said the opposite of what he really meant because of a book he read.

That would mean that instead of Sai calling Naruto small... he was calling Naruto LARGE!

He was right, there was a good reason Naruto wore loose boxers and loose pants.

Naruto was always teasing Koneko, though he didn't know it, with the fact that she would be more satisfied than with her hands if she and he finally got together. She understood that the last 10 years had been very busy for him, but at the same time, she had to go through TEN Mating Seasons using the cheap sex toys to satisfy her urges... and she had to avoid contact with everyone during those times.

Next Mating Season, she was fucking him... end of story.

She wanted the D, she wanted the D SO bad.

"Yes, Naruto is truly somebody who enjoys teasing others. He has fun with his jokes." Xenovia confirmed, even though she didn't know nearly as much about Naruto as Koneko did.

"So I take it this short interview has told you what you need to know?" Naruto asked Konoe, completely ignorant to the fact that Koneko had been making a reference to the fact he hadn't yet gotten the time to do her. Her little poke at him went completely unnoticed by him.

Not even slightly noticed.

'Come on, I have been going after your dick for over a decade... notice me.' Koneko thought with a look at Naruto, which went unnoticed.

"Yes, you are a kind, friendly, and understanding man who gets along great with teenagers. I dare say you are perfect for the job. You will recieve a normal starting salery, and with our old English teacher gone, his room is now available... you and your family can move in at any time, and classes for you all will begin Monday." Konoe said, and Naruto shook the man's offer hand after he offered it. Naruto felt for a second that the man tried to read his mind, but instead of pushing him out he showed the man only images that made him seem like a normal parent, if not in a slightly strange situation.

Naruto could show him those images and pretend they were real.

He sent images of himself as a 15 year old changing diapers, and other images of him teaching a class with a younger Xenovia in it. He sent various images of him being a parent of a slowly aging Koneko, and being a teacher for Xenovia as well as a friend and a husband.

Konoe stopped reading his mind when he got everything he wanted, the second the handshake finished. Naruto and Konoe smiled at each other, before Naruto bowed slightly.

"Thank you for this chance, I look forward to working at this school." Naruto told the man, and internally he had another thought.

Infiltration complete.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Funny Calculation: **_**I recently bought Highschool DxD Volume, and noticed something that made me laugh. The girl Kiryuu has the ability to perfectly judge cock size just by looking at a guy.**  
**'Don't worry. You're **_**just about right, **_**I'd say. Too big is no good, you know, but you shouldn't have that problem. Yup, **_**just enough**_** to **_**satisfy**_** Gremory-sempaI and Asia I'd say.'**

**'Just about right' - Issei is normal sized / 'Too big is no good, but you shouldn't have that problem.' - Issei isn't hung / 'Just enough to satisfy' - Issei is the minimum size needed to satsify either Rias or Asia, AKA - virgins.**

**Sai made fun of Naruto when they first met, but when Sai saw Naruto naked in the Hot Springs he took back his statement about Naruto being small. This statement just implys that Naruto is between Normal and Big.**  
**When Sai creates the 'dickless' nickname that confirms Naruto is Hung, because this is AFTER Sai starts creating nicknames that are the OPPOSITE of what he means. 'Dickless' would mean 'Big Dick' coming from Sai. Naruto (Age 15) is Big, and Men don't stop growing until their Mid-20s. If Naruto at 15 is 'Big Dick' then imagine how big Adult Naruto is?**  
**No wonder Hinata gave birth 2 times, with a rumored 3rd child on the way, while others only had 1. She got addicted to 'The D'.**

**Issei, a guy with a harem from an Pervy Manga, is 'just enough' while ****Naruto, a guy from a mostly Action Manga, is Hung(!)**

**I just thought that was hilarious, considering the types of manga they came from. Just take a moment to really find the irony of this, and enjoy it.**


	28. Chapter 28 Picking Fights?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Hmm... Flight, can do that, Invisibility, can do that, Shape Shifting, can do that, the ability to 'split' into multiple bodies, Shadow Clone justu for the win, the summoning of animals, got it, the control over the five 'classical elements... I can do that.' Naruto thought as he read about what the 'Legendary' Ninja of this world were supposed to be capable of doing. He even had a book in his hand that gave him what the ninja of legend were able to do with their abilities.

He was surprised that his own people seemed to share so much in common with the ninja of this world.

It was funny, because everything a Legendary Ninja was suppose to be able to do... he was actually able to do. He was having fun reading this book while Koneko and Xenovia unpacked, and he was having even more fun walking and taking in the sites of the city while he walked.

This world's version of ninjutsu was a little... pathetic by the standards of history. Katon-no-jutsu was simply starting a fire somewhere and using it as a distraction. Mokuton-no-jutsu was climbing trees and hiding in the leafs, something he was freaking great at, instead of the actual manipulation of the Wood Element. Suiton-no-jutsu was simply throwing duckweed over water so that you could move through it without being detected. Doton-no-jutsu was even more pathetic, it was just curling up into a ball and being motionless so that you could pretend to be a rock.

This world's ninja were split into two seperate Clans as well, the Iga Clan and the Koga Clan... Only two clans of ninja was kind of depressing to him.

Naruto was surprised to see the Ranking System was the same, Genin were the 'Lower Man' with Chunin being the next step up by being the 'Middle Man' and Jonin being on the top of the regular forces by being the 'Upper Man'. This world didn't have anything like the Kage rank, but that was because Jonin was the highest rank you could get to in this world. They were like Kage, but without the actual title of Kage.

At the moment, he was attracting a good bit of attention to himself.

A tall, rather young, handsome man with the appearance of somebody from out of the country, reading a book and walking around was bound to draw attention when he stood a good foot over most of the people around him. He was really attracting a lot of attention to himself, without even having to try. He just wanted to take a walk around the city-school to get used to the massive place, so that he couldn't get lost in the future. Now he was being stared at, and... girls were giggling when he looked their ways.

He didn't look that out of place wearing a white button up shirt with black pants, as opposed to his usual orange... which he made up for by wearing an orange armband over his right biscep.

He thought he looked pretty cool.

'If I remember, I was as fast and strong as a Chunin when I was 12... but my Taijutsu didn't really bloom passed Genin until Jiraiya trained my Taijutsu to just about Jonin level. I wonder if I can meet a ninja from this world?' Naruto wondered to himself as he passed by a smaller group of giggling girls, but he paid them no mind as he continued on his path. The city-school was a busy place, with tons of students going to a few of the many divisions of the school.

The map of the school that he had showed that a pretty popular food stand was around his location somewhere, but he didn't know exactly where it was.

His sensing didn't give him the locations of buildings, just living things like trees, animals, and people.

Naruto felt something smack against his back, before he heard a grunt of a person hitting the ground. Looking behind him, Naruto over a dozen or two young men getting their asses handed to them by a single girl that looked to be only 13 years old. These were highschool and college aged boys, and they were getting their asses beat harshly by a smiling girl who barely came up to Naruto's chest in height. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she was wearing the school uniform that had been issued to both Koneko and Xenovia, a white button up shirt underneath a violet blazer with a red tie and a plad skirt of a very short length.

She was very pretty for her age, she didn't seem to be worried about the state of her clothes too much. She was about 4'11" in the height department, a good deal taller than Koneko was... he was going to LORD that over her head that she was shorter than an actual 13 year old. He was going to enjoy doing that so much, but that was besides the point, she was tan skinned girl with bright blond hair and sea green eyes. The girl had long lashes, and her hair had two ponytails using scrunchies with balls on them. She was fit for her age, and had a rather decent body as far as muscle condition and health went.

She was obvious strong, for both her age, gender, and race considering she was smacking around boys much older and bigger than her.

'Good for her... oh, is this the place?' Naruto wondered when he looked at what seemed to be two part of a train, sitting in the middle of a clearing. Naruto moved forward towards it, and he could see tables set up and serving customers plates of food. What appeared to be meat buns, Naruto could see a sign hanging above the train cart that was not the name of the resturaunt... because if it was then it was a shitty name.

_Congrats Ku Fei for Winning Martial Arts Tournament!_

Oh, so it would see the girl, Ku Fei, had won some sort of tournament. He guessed that Ku Fei was the girl that was currently beating the hell out of every single person that was challenging her... most likely to prove their own strengths against her. Naruto laughed to himself when he caught a guy that was sent at him, before he tossed the guy onto a table with one hand. His action didn't even attract attention, not when a 13 year old girl was the one to first throw the guy towards him.

Naruto sat down at a stool right in front of the stand, before he looked in and saw the workers... were also about 13 to 14 years old... one of them appearing to be possibly older.

The cook who was working on the food was a slightly more rounded girl with short brown hair, and brown eyes who stood about 5'1" in height. She had a really gentle, loving face about her... she reminded him of a koala, she was super cute in that fluffy animal kind of way that made him want to doat on her... Naruto was used to fat people, he was good friends with a fat guy, and that fat guy's daughter was a pudgy, dark skinned, girl. She wore a regular chef's uniform, nothing to special about it.

By the nametag, she was Satsuki Yotsuba.

A girl rushed by Naruto, and she was a girl with black hair done in braids with large glasses, and a rather thin figure... not hourglass because she wasn't busty, but she was thin for her age. She was very light skinned, and she was riding some kind of scooter and taking food to various customers. The girl had the nametag that labelled her as Satomi Hakase, she seemed very smart for some reason... maybe it was the glasses.

There were only two more girls, the one that drew his attention was a tall girl standing at 5'8.5" in height with long green hair and blue eyes. She had human skin over her face, but Naruto could feel that she was not a human, she was some kind of puppet. She had no ears, but instead antennas coming out of where her ears could be, and she wore a maid's uniform. She too, was delivering food to the ever growing base of customers.

Chachamaru Karakuri... she was kind of emotionless in the not so fun way.

Finally, since the place was named "Chao Bao Zi" and this girl was named Chao Lingshin, he guessed this 14 year old was the owner of the stand. She was a black haired girl, with her hair kept up in very familiar panda eared buns, and she had red tinted brown eyes. She was a bit more mature out of the females he had seen in the stand, but stood at a height shorter than Chachamaru. Being only 5'2" in height, she came up to about his chest at most when he stood up.

He liked being tall, he really did.

"Hello, what can I get you sir?" Chao asked with a smile on her face, before she whistled and looked up at Naruto when she saw just how much he was towering over her in the stool... which added a little to his height thanks to his feet actually being off the ground.

"I'll have-" Naruto started, before he elbowed a person in the face that would have slammed into him, and he started back on his sentence like he had never been interupted. "-whatever you suggest Chao-kun." Naruto said to her, and she blinked for a second.

Kun was a suffix that was usually used when a work superior addressed their junior of either gender, when refering to a boy you were close to, or when a teacher was addressing a female student.

"Are you a teacher?" Chao asked him, basing her guess completely on the suffix that he used with her name. Kun was the appropriate suffix for a teacher to use on her after all, and he seemed to be the right age to be a possible teacher at the school, maybe one that she had just never seen before.

"Starting in a few days actually, named Naruto Uzumaki. Call me what you want though when you don't see me in the school, doesn't matter to me." Naruto told her with a grin on his face. She grinned back at him, though she had already been grinning. Now though her grin was directed to reflect back the grin he gave her.

"Good to know Uzumaki-sensei, tell you what, because you are new I'll throw in a free meat bun with your order." Chao told him with a large smile on her face as she set herself a nice pace in cooking. Naruto swirled around on the stool and watched as Ku Fei handed everyone their collective asses on silver platters.

'Got some good basics to her, and her brute force is a lot greater than her opponents... not as strong, or even close, to Sakura when she started to learn super strength, but she is stronger than her opponents. She hasn't been hit yet.' Naruto noted when he looked at the girl. She ducked, weaved, and would throw fake attacks that would then lead to her landing real attacks that finished off her opponents with ease. The girl had earned her spot as a martial artist, with her skills being pretty... decent. Not the best, not the worst when compared to some of the others he had seen, and even himself.

She was a short girl with bright eyes and bright hair that had a lot of brute strength, and a basic fighting style.

Naruto chuckled to himself, it was like looking at a different version of Koneko, only more happy and slightly different colors.

She was just about finished with her... and now she was finished before he could even finish that thought. Her last opponent was defeated, a large man with huge muscles that fell when she kicked in in the gut. Naruto laughed at that, before he started to stand up and walk towards Ku Fei. He could never resist a fun fight, and this looked like it would be fun. He stretched out his arms a little, before she noticed him coming towards him. She seemed to understand his intentions by the way he was walking, and she grinned, her fists already raised up in the air.

"You next fighter aru?" Ku asked him with a wide smile on her face, positive that she could defeat the man in front of her despite the huge height advantage he had over her.

"Sure why not, seems like a good way to waste a minute or two. Come at me when your ready." Naruto told her as he got out the other book that he had brought. It was the Tale of Gutsy Ninja, and no matter how many times he read it he never got tired of the book.

...

"Huh? Why you reading?" Ku asked Naruto, and he gave her a side glance.

He was doing it to annoy her.

"To see what happens next of course, this is a good book. Don't worry, it won't make any difference in the outcome, considering who I am up against." Naruto told her both truthfully, and in a way that was lazy sounding. Like he truly didn't considering fighting her to be anything more than a way to pass a few seconds. Even if she could make craters and crack the ground with her fists, he had been able to do the same thing when he was about her age... and he could throw a person so hard they made a crater in a cliff after being thrown 100s of feet in his base form while exhausted and out of chakra.

That, and taunting her was so much fun.

"What?" Ku asked, her tone a little more cold as she looked at him.

"Hmmm? You say something?" Naruto asked her, and she rushed at him. Naruto tilted his foot up and blocked a sweeping kick, stopping it in it's tracks. She placed her hands on the ground, before she kicked at him with her other foot. Her leg wasn't long enough to hit him in the chin, so she went for his stomach that she could hit with her leg. Naruto blocked it without his hands, using only his elbow without moving from the spot or changing his position that much.

"I get you to take Ku seriously." Ku promised him, and she spun onto her feet, before she attempted to get him with a palm strike to the gut. Her attack hit him in the gut, because he let her get in a hit on him, and she twisted her hand. The clothes on his gut were destroyed, but other than that he recieved zero damage from her attack. He just tensed his feet to keep from being pushed back. He had been hit much harder before, he did notice that she sent a burst of this world's energy through him.

She looked at him, expecting him to show some kind of pain, or maybe collapse defeated.

He turned the page of his book without looking at her, and then he tapped her in the forehead with his index finger. She was launched off her feet, before she touched the ground with her hands and did a flip onto her feet.

She rushed at him again and jumped into the air, and she did the splits in mid-air while she kicked at him. Naruto raised his free hand and blocked her foot with the back of his hand, before she kicked off of his foot and went above his head, coming down at him with fist aimed for his face. Naruto caught her fist, before he tossed her to his right side, where she landed on the ground and rushed at him. With both of her hands, she prepared for a double handed palm strike, but her strike feel short when Naruto used his own larger hand to stop her hands with one palm.

He gave her a side glance, and she grabbed his hand with her hands, like she had expected him to grab her.

'Good battle instincts.' Naruto thought as he saw her next kick start to go for his ribs. She flashed him her yellow panties during the process, but he was used to naked women... because of Koneko. Naruto moved his hand, and her own hands with it, before she ended up kicking her own hands. She yelped in pain, letting go of him, before she found herself at the painful end of a flick to the forehead.

'This guy is good!' Ku thought when she landed on her back, and hopped to her feet.

She was literally shaking with excitement at this point, his taunts long forgotten as she found an opponent stronger than her.

She ran at him with her full speed, seeming to appear before him in the blink of an eye, already attacking him with her strongest punch. He raised an eyebrow at this, before gripped her wrist, stopping her punch before it could even come close to connecting to him. He let go of her and flipped to the next page in his book, while she twirled around him and went to his other side, where she used her momentum to deliver a strong elbow strike to his back... or would have if he were still standing on the ground.

Naruto had moved faster than Ku could track, and he had hopped up so that he was standing on top of her elbow.

Her eyes widened, before she felt pain in her jaw when she was gently kicked in the face. Gently, because Naruto could have knocked her out right then and there. He landed on the ground with a soft tap, before he smiled to himself.

"You aren't bad." Naruto complimented her as he ducked under a kick, before he blocked her other legs kick with his free hand, and he threw her leg up, forcing her to do a backflip and go a few feet away from him to land safely. Naruto stood up and looked down at her, book still in hand, and she seemed to be smiling... despite the bruise forming on the right side of her jaw.

It would seem they were attracting a crowd now.

Oh well, Naruto wasn't doing anything... too superhuman when considering the fact a 13 year old just got finished kicking ass and taking names seconds ago.

She ran at him again, before she was stopped when Naruto placed his hand on her forehead and prevented her from taking another step forward.

...

Ku tried to escape, but he just tightened his grip, and she tried to run at him, but he just held her in place. She even tried to swing at him as wildly as she could, but her arms weren't long enough to reach him. Naruto let go of her, and out of surprise she stumbled forward.

Naruto knocked his fist against her chin when she fell.

Ku's eyes dulled, and she slumped to the ground, completely knocked out from the hit to the chin. Naruto grabbed the back of her uniform, before he lifted her up and held her under his arm like a bag. His food was finished, so with that done he decided to finish the fight as well.

He was a 28 year old ninja who had been through war, and fought so many crazy fighters a fighter of her level was only a plaything to him.

Naruto sat her down on the stool next to him, and she slumped down onto the counter.

Naruto placed his hands together, before he grinned and started to eat his meal.

The students here were interesting to say the least.

He wondered if his class would be this interesting.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto Logic: Go to a new place, randomly find a fight. That is how Naruto works, and if you know Negima, this is a year before Canon, meaning Ku just won a Martial Arts tournament and started getting challenges from people.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 The Classroom

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
_**Naruto Gaiden 700+5, Naruto in base mode created a shockwave, windwind, and crater just by swinging his arm, and used it to deflect attacks.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Tell Ku she is paying for my meal for me." Naruto called out as he left Chao Bao Zi, having had a rather filling meal. He had even picked up some snacked for Koneko and Xenovia, because since Fu had lost the fight that meant that she should have expected Naruto to pull something like this on her. You didn't fight him without expecting some kind of hidden stakes if you were to lose.

She was going to be paying for his food because she had lost to him.

That would be a nice little insult to injury, though he could have knocked her out in a much more rough way than what he had done to her. He could have slammed her head into the ground, or kneed her in the stomach with enough force to make her either lose her lunch, or knock her out. Naruto knew that she would be pissed, and most likely expect a rematch, so this would be a nice way to motivate her to get stronger. Sparring with her had been a little fun, though not very challenging for him. She had some good traits to her style, and some bad traits.

If she ever fought somebody with either more strength, or more speed, then she had little chance against them.

Her style was good, but she was limited.

Naruto got out his book and started to read it as he walked, having nothing better to do. Naruto already secretely sent a toad to deliver the food to Koneko and Xenovia, so he could still take his walk around Mahora. The city was really huge, and in the middle of it was a huge tree... easily over a mile or two in height. Of course, the Tree-form of the Ten-Tails was way bigger, able to pierce through the clouds with no trouble... but this tree was pretty big too.

Had a lot of latent energy inside of it for some reason though.

Two very small pink haired children with pig tails, very short in height and lacking in very many womanly traits despite wearing the middle school uniforms, ran by Naruto laughing at each other. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them and continued to walk, ignoring the girls in favor of his book. They had nothing to do with him right now, or at all most likely, and if they wanted to cause some kind of trouble or play around, he wouldn't stop them. It was not his job... that was the job of whatever teacher was in charge of making sure they stayed out of trouble. He felt sorry for that teacher, the kids looked like they were big trouble makers.

A tall girl, who looked to be in her later teens... despite wearing the middle school uniform, walked by after them. She was a tall, at least 5'11" in height, girl with that perfectg hourglass figure and breasts of equal size to even Xenovia. She had short green hair, though it was gray tinted green, and her eyes were closed as she walked. She was a little tanned, but not that much, and she seemed to walk at a sedate pace when compared to the running girls. Her eyes opened, showing they were gray, and she glanced at him with a single eye while he did the same thing.

Their eye contact lasted half a second as they passed each other.

"Chunin, Kaede Nagase of the Koga clan." She said to him as they continued to walk away from each oher. Naruto snorted at her introduction, she had already figured out that he was not only not normal, but she had admitted to being a ninja right out.

"Good for you." Naruto told her, not introducing himself back. He enjoyed the way he could hear her steps falter at the surprising answer she got. She had expected him to give his own name and rank, well she would learn his name eventually, and Naruto didn't have a rank anymore. Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and Kage were all ranks that were too weak to describe how strong he was. He was more powerful than the Five Kage combined, meaning that he was more powerful than all of the ninja combined... meaning Genin, Chunin, and Jonin ranks were pointless to him at this point.

He couldn't give her a rank he didn't hold anymore.

She recovered quickly, before she continued walking. She had seen his spar against Ku, or rather, the joke of a spar. She figured that he was a Jonin in level, considering the ease in which he defeated Ku Fei, who was about equal to her own ability in raw skill. The two ninja continued to get further and further away from each other, and they both twitched their hands. A kunai dropped into each of their hands from the sleeves, and they flicked it at each other.

The kunai collided in the air, before they both started to soar towards Kaede, the force behind Naruto's kunai being much greater than hers, turning her own attack against her. Two cuts apeared on her uniform shoulders as the kunai soared safely over her, and landed against a tree that she walked passed, collecting the kunai without causing a scene.

Naruto smiled to himself, and sped up his walk just a little bit. The two of them didn't say another word to each other, nor did they have even the interaction of weapons. Naruto had noticed some very large differences, the kunai of his world were larger than this world, more made for close quarters combat. Her kunai was shorter, thinner, and the more narrow. The handle was small as well.

Oh well, not his problem if she wanted to use an inferior weapon.

Nruto continued to read his book and walk his own path, though he had no idea where he was going. He still had most of the day to himself, and being on school grounds of the section of the school he would be teaching at he was seeing a lot of the middle school girls, mixed in with a few highschool girls. Lucky for him that he had a replacement shirt to change into, so the one Ku destroyed wasn't showing his abs anymore. That would have been a way to draw in people's eyes for sure.

Not that he wasn't doing that already.

'What is with these girls and a fascination with tall blond guys? Do I look that weird to them that they HAVE to stare at me?' Naruto wondered to himself, not completely sure what about him looked so out of place that he was attracting so many stares to him. He felt like Sasuke with his old fangirls... or himself with his kunoichi fangirls... yes, even he had fangirls after the war that would travel from other nations just to meet him. These girls didn't know he was famous though, so their stares and blushes... and giggles... they were crushing on him.

Naruto waved back to a group of girls that waved at him, and they burst out into a group of squealing teens.

Just smile and wave, that was the only advice he could give himself.

Smile and wave.

Naruto might as well go to the school and check out the room that he would be teaching in, he already had a class roster given to him from the dean, a gift from the last teacher. Those twins earlier... Naruto looked at the class roster for the first time. He blinked when he noticed that Ku Fei and the Chao Bao Zi girls were all in his class, as well as Kaede. Fuka and Fumika were the names of the twin girls, and they were only a few of his class.

Shit, he had jinxed himself.

He was the poor teacher that had to deal with them. Oh well, like he wasn't used to trouble makers.

They would be his students for the next 3 years until they got into the highschool division, something that he would have to deal with if he liked it or not. The class of 1-A would eventually become 2-A, and then 3-A, before they graduated and went to the next school up. At that point Naruto would transfer over so that he could stay with Xenovia and Koneko and they would all be able to continue their mission together. They had already gotten into the school, but the next part of the mission was to influence the next generation of this planet and make them important people.

"Try your best, try your best. We don't care if you fail or rest. We just want you to try your best!" 3 female voices chanted together, and Naruto looked to his right and he could see 3 grils practicing what looked to be cheers. They were all wearing rather revealing uniforms, and despite thier age they had each developed well. They were the cheerleading squad for the school he would hazard a guess, Naruto scratched his cheek and smiled for a moment.

They seemed like good friends, and enjoyed their little chant.

They were also in his class, each of their names and faces were on his class roster.

Misa Kakizaki, a pink haired girl with brown eyes who was about 5'5" in height. She was fair skinned, and she had her long hair flowing normally. The girl was well developed for her age, which was 14... her being one of the older girls in the class it would seem. Naruto did have access to their birthdays in his roster.

Then there was Sakurako Shiina, A pale red headed and high spirited girl with joyful hazel brown eyes. The girl was a bit more bust than Misa, but she seemed to also be much more... happy go lucky as well, but he would explain that as he possibly being a one of a kind type of stupid. Naruto was kind of dumb sometimes, so he knew better than anyone how to pick out the idiots in a crowd. She was about 14 as well, and she was on the right side of the trio of girls. She was about the same height as Misa.

Finally was Madoka Kugimiya, the youngest of the group at 13 and standing about 5'3" in height. The girl had ear length dark violet hair with it out of the left side of her forehead, and she had grey eyes. The girl was fair skinned and rather well developed, like most of the girls he had seen so far for some reason... the girls of this school had some strangely well developed bodies for their age.

They were the "Cheering Leading Trio" it would seem, all being in the same afterschool club.

They sure as hell noticed him as he walked by. They huddled up together and watched him walk, talking to each other with wide smiles on their faces. Sakurako waved her pom pom at him excitedly, attempting to get his attention. Naruto smiled at them and waved back, and like the other girls they broke down into quiet chattering amongst themselves. Naruto laughed awkwardly to himself, his eyes closing as he smiled.

'Weird girls.' Naruto thought to himself as he continued his walk around the campus. Koneko and Xenovia should be done packing their things by now, while he himself didn't really have anything other than clothes that he brought with him. He walked up the steps to the front doors, before he walked inside without anyone trying to stop him. There were less students inside of the school, it really was a day off for them, and he was able to find the stairs... he memorized his room number.

It wasn't long before he saw a sign outside of a class that said 1-A. He slid open the door, and walked into what was going to be his class. Naruto looked at the cleaned of desk at the front left corner of the classroom, and in the direct front was a large chalkboard that spanned the entire front of the class. It was a pretty large classroom, and many desks and chairs were set up. Naruto sat in the chair behind the teacher's desk, before he ran his hand over the wood.

Mahogany, it was a very comfy wood his desk was made from.

He would have to add his own decorations to the desk later, maybe some pictures of his family or his students. Naruto didn't have any pictures of his parents, and most of his other pictures he long since been destroyed or lost when the village had first been destroyed. Naruto looked around the room, before he stood up and began to make his way out of the school.

He had a lot to prepare for.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	30. Chapter 30 Meet the Students

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Come on ladies, say cheese!" Naruto said as he used one of the older cameras that printed out the pictures right away, something that was used to take his own graduation picture, and pointed it at both Xenovia and Koneko in their school uniforms. The girls looked awkward standing next to each other, and neither looked all that happy to be at a school at all. Koneko was pretty much a highschool graduate with a college level education thanks to being around people like Sakura for 10 years, and Naruto's other smart friends.

Xenovia needed this school though, her educational value was very low as it was.

Oh, she could do middle school level math and other subjects like that, but she was missing out on an education that she needed. The fact that Koneko needed to relearn languages now that she didn't have the Devil's Language ability letting her instantly understand everyone's languages was something she would actually have to go to the school for.

"Is the skirt suppose to be this short?" Xenovia asked as she pushed down the back of her skirt, which was showing her rather risque panties at the moment thanks to her slouched standing position. When she stood up straight, her panties were hidden by the skirt, but even bending over a little raised them and showed her panty clad ass.

"Seems good to me." Koneko said, completely used to revealing skirts thanks to her previous school experience where so much as a light breeze could flip skirts and show the world what you had for a panty choice.

Naruto clicked the camera, before he flashed between them and placed his over Xenovia's shoulder and placed his hand on Koneko's shoulder. They both seemed to smile at the contact, and Naruto grinned at the camera just as it flashed. They all breathed out a sigh of relief, before the picture printed out right away. Naruto took out a picture frame, before he framed the picture right away and placed it inside of his work bag.

"Okay then, the students are most likely waiting for their new teacher." Naruto said as they walked together, and with each step they walked by his side... with some difficulty in Koneko's case with the vast difference in the length of their legs. She was fast-walking to keep up with them, but she was a healthy person so it was no big deal. They got to the class without a problem, and Naruto looked at the door and saw an eraser wedged into the top of the door. A trap that would get him when he opened up the door.

This must be what Kakashi felt like on his first day as their teacher as well.

Naruto smiled at the fond memory, before he reached opened the door and stuck his head in at just the right time for the eraser to land on top of his spiky hair. Naruto walked into the room and grabbed the eraser, before he looked at the glass of girls eagerly waiting his reaction to the prank. Koneko was covering her mouth with the side of her sleeve, because she had heard the stories of what Naruto was going to do.

Xenovia just raised an eyebrow at him willingly taking an eraser.

Naruto smiled at the entire class with a charming grin on his face, and the class seemed to be extremely happy that he had a sense of humor. Everything then turned sour when Naruto scowled at the class, and they felt chills go down their spines. Naruto scanned the entire class, before he looked to see the twins Fuka and Fumika he had seen earlier cowering in fright. Naruto walked towards them without saying even a single word, and he towered over the girls to the extent they had to look up at him in a way that could hurt their necks.

Naruto slowly bent down to their level, before he placed the eraser on their shared desk. The desks were two people to a long desk. He stared them in the eyes coldly, before he dusted off his hair and they started to sneeze. Naruto stood up, before he clapped his hands and got the attention of the entire class.

He said nothing to Fuka or Fumika, that was the funny part to him.

He was all smiles again and he walked up to the front of the room, before grabbed the chalk and started to write his name on the board.

"Hello class, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I will be this classes teacher for the next few years. I hope that we can all get along. This is my daughter Koneko, and this is Xenovia." Naruto said as he introduced both Xenovia and Koneko, though he seemed to be forgetting something about the introduction. Koneko bowed, before she gave the class a cold look that sent shivers down a good number of spines. Her face turned emotionless, and she grabbed the chalk and wrote her own name on the board.

"I am Koneko... 13 years old... I like my... Tou-chan and eating udon. I dislike perverts, perverted idiots, idiots, and people talking about my body." Koneko said, and she had trouble saying she was 13 instead of 25. She also had trouble calling Naruto her Tou-chan instead of calling him her Master. She had to fight every conditions instinct in her body not to call him what she prefered to call him.

She was his student, and he was still her master even if their relationship hadn't been truly one of Master/Student for awhile now.

She was mostly left to develop skills on her own know, with Naruto simply correcting her every once and awhile.

She handed over the chalk to Xenovia, who simply wrote her name.

"I am Xenovia, 17 years old. I dropped out years ago, but thanks to somebody I am returning to finish my education." Xenovia said, giving nothing away about herself other than her name... nothing about her real self that is. The class seemed to sweat drop at this, and Naruto clapped his hands and pushed both Xenovia and Koneko towards the class, and he forced them to bow their heads.

"Please take care of them, now go find some seats." Naruto told both of the girls, who grumbled and went towards the extra desk... but before anything could happen the girls of the class rushed around them and started to unleash a hellish amount of questions to them. Koneko was submerged in a sea of boobs, while Xenovia had her breasts felt up by several girls who were asking her a ton of questions.

Even Naruto had a good few people around him.

"He is so dandy." A girl near the middle of the class whispered as her eyes sparkled. She had a mix between green and blue eyes, one of each color, and her hair was a bright orange color and done up in twin tails with golden bells on each one. She was an average height for the class, and she was of a slim and slender body shape with breasts that were a bit too developed for a girl of the age... of about 13. She was even a bit tall for her age, and she looked at Naruto with an expression that showed wonder.

She had been depressed when their last teacher strangely left, but now she was seeing the new teacher... and she was impressed.

He was a attractive OLDER man, just the kind of guy that she found attractive. He was tall, he was broud shouldered, he was youthful, but she could see the life experience in his eyes. The whisker marks on his cheeks were oddly natural, but they showed a distinction about him. He was well developed in the physique, and he walked with an upright posture and confidence that showed how wise, experienced, and mature he was. He was blond so it was harder to tell, but she could see that he had forgotten to shave so he had a bit of fuzz on his chin, so he was old enough to have to shave his face.

She had a fetish for men who were at least twice her age.

"Asuna, he has got to be twice your age." The girl next to her, a shorter girl with dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back in a princess styled cut, and dark brown eyes that stuck out more against her pale skin color, said with a deadpan look to her face. She did look at Naruto with a tilted head though from her seat, placing her finger on her chin. Despite him being a few years over twice their age, she had to admit that he was both extremely youthful looking and dare she say it... he did have a certain 'attractive older guy' charm about him.

"That makes him even better Konoka." Asuna said with a starstruck look on her face as Naruto calmly faced the mass of girls around him with the experience of somebody used to being around younger people.

"I will never understand your fetish." Konoka said with a teasing smile on her face.

"It isn't a fetish, it is just me appreciating how much more charm an older man has over young guys, we can't all be cradle robbers like Ayaka." Asuna said, and a nearby blond girl who had a few inches over Asuna with an equally well developed body, and brightly colored eyes, glared at Asuna. It could be obvious to tell that she was Ayaka, and she offended by the semi-true statement from Asuna.

"Grave robber." Ayaka commented back, and the two glare death at each other.

The girls around Koneko blinked when they noticed that she wasn't inside of their groping hands anymore, they lost track of her and how she had been able to sneak out from under their legs and get herself seated on top of Naruto's shoulders. She had her arms crossed under her tiny chest, and she had a dead serious look on her face.

"No touching." Koneko stated, while Xenovia glanced at Naruto.

"Where are you from!?" A hyper looking girl with short, chin length, bright pink hair and equally bright pink eyes, asked. She had a slender, but not to bust, body and gave off an aura of infinite energy. Naruto remembered her, from his book of students, to be Makie Sasaki. She seemed to be on the shorter side of the class, being an inch under 5 feet.

"I am actually a traveller, so I don't have any sort of place I am from." Naruto told them part of the truth. He was a traveller, but he travelled the entire universe and the many villages of the Elemental Satellite to check on them in his free time.

"That is so cool!" A girl with ash brown hair in a tomboy cut style, and grey eyes to go with her darker skin tone. She was taller than Makie by nearly 5 inches, and she was a bit more developed. She was Misora Kasuga, if he remembered correctly, which he did. Naruto was pretty good at remember the names of girls, and these names were easy to remember anyway.

"Do you play any sports?" A girl with silvery light blue hair, and bright red eyes asked him. She was about 4'10" in height, an inch shorter than Makie, and was more sedate in her question than the hyper girl. She did ask a good question, and he did have some sports that were played in Konoha when he was a kid. Soccer, dodgeball, and certain athletic events were considered some fun sports.

He used to play soccer with his clones.

"I play a little soccer, and some dodgeball. Anyway, why don't you all go back to your seats and let Xenovia and Koneko find their own seats as well?" Naruto requested, but his tone showed that he was not asking them, he was telling them to go to their seats. The girls around him that hadn't asked a question, a girl with brown eyes and short black hair with a right side ponytail, and a rather developed body with large breasts. She was a few cm off Xenovia in size, but she had a slightly different shape.

Not all boobs were the same shape, despite being close in size.

She was Yuna Akashi, if he recalled her name correctly.

The other girl was Haruna Saotome, a girl with a bustline that was almost the same size as Xenovia's... but her waistline was also larger, completely negating the near equal bust line size and securing Xenovia as the larger breastes girl. She had dark green hair and red rimmed glasses over her red eyes. She seemed to click her teeth, before she turned around and gave him an excited look.

"Have you ever had sex!?" Haruna asked quickly, hoping to confuse him into answering.

"Daughter, right here." Naruto told her, and she deflated. Truthfully, Naruto had, had sex over the past 10 years. They had been nothing more than short flings, he didn't even bother remembering the girls because the sex was just so... not satsifying for him. Oh, the girls came out of it in orgasmic bliss, but he they would run out of stamina FAR before he got warmed up for a real good time.

"Hello, Koneko Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Koneko stated sarcastically as she hopped down from Naruto, and Harna looked embarassed to have thought up such an unneeded question.

"I should have asked him how big his dick was." Haruna accidently muttered, even though she didn't notice that she was talking. She seemed to think that she had only thought her words in her head.

"That information is on a 'You don't Need to Know' basis, because you don't need to know that. Now sit down Haruna-kun." Naruto told her with a deadpan tone, pointing at her desk.

'Yesterday is so hazy... but he looks familiar?' Ku Fei thought as she gave Naruto a strange questioning glance. Her head was very fuzzy after... somebody had beaten her yesterday. She had heard from Chao that a big guy had defeated her, and he had a strange book that he had been reading while he had done it. Now she was destined to find that man that had defeated her, and both demaNd a rematch and kiss him.

Her family always kissed the first man to defeat them in a form of combat.

"Okay, now if I forget some of your names at first, please just bare with me. I hope that we can all get along. I also want to get to know all of you" Naruto said as he looked around at them, or more exactly, he looked at the few girls that he hadn't actually looked at in person yet. He only glanced at them, the first girl was Akira Okouchi, a girl that seemed like a taller, more matured version of Koneko with differently shaped eyes and a more atheletic physique. She wore her hair in a ponytail, and was pretty tall for her age.

Next was Natsumi Murakami and Chizuru Naba, girls who sat next to each other. Natsumi was a green eyed, and very petite girl, witbh freckles and bright green eyes. The girl was fidgety and nervous, like a little animal being hunted. Chizuru on the other had was was a brown tinted red head with brown eyes, motherly hair, a mole under her left eye... and the largest breasts in class.

Exact same size as Xenovia, because while she had a larger bust size, her waist size seemed to be larger as well.

Girl was 5'8" and seemed to have peeked when it came to her growth.

She wasn't the only one that peeked though, it would seem another girl in the class had peeked when it came to her growth. Mana Tatsumiya, a girl who was 6 feet tall in height with the third largest bust size... now forth largest with Xenovia in the class... and she was a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had a cold look to her face, or a rather neutral look at least, and a rather narrow face. The girl seemed to have fully matured early, despite her young age.

She was sitting next to Zazie Rainyday... a strange girl who was sitting there, just staring at him with golden brown eyes. She was slightly less dark skinned than Mana, but she had bright white hair and a teardrop tattoo in red underneath her left eye, and a red scar tattoo over her right eye. The girl was rather petite as well, being on the short side with some of the rest of the class.

'Then there is you, another of the glasses bunch.' Naruto thought to himself when he took note of one of the two girls with a plain scowl on her face. An orange haired girl with brown eyes that wore large round glasses. The girl was about equal to Asuna in body sizes and measurements, and she was one of the younger girls in the class.

Speaking of young... Evangeline McDowell was another strange girl. She was only 4'3" in height, making her the third shortest in class... with Fuka and Fumika being shorter than her. She had bright blond hair that was the same shade as his hair, fair skin that was almost the same color as his skin, blue eyes that were strickingly similar to his eyes, a rounded yet narrow face that was just... like... his face. She had larger than normal... canines... like him. She looked about 10, which was because of her short height for her age... just like he had been.

He hoped to god that he didn't have some kind of weird daughter on an alien planet that he didn't know about.

There was a girl with a sword in the class... girl with a sword.

...

"Setsuna Sakurazaki, please come up to the front and place that weapon on my desk." Naruto told Setsuna, a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Her hair was placed in a side ponytail, and she was a very pale and petite girl. She seemed surprised that she had been called out at all about her sheathed sword, which had never caused a problem with her old teacher before now.

"Uzumaki-sensei, as a member of the Kendo club I have special permission to carry this." Setsuna told him in an unsure voice.

"Then carry a Shinai instead of a real sword, come back after school and you can pick your sword back up, but for now put it on my desk." Naruto told her with a dead serious tone. This was not a ninja school wear carrying a lethal weapon to class was considered okay, and Naruto looked at Mana polishing her gun while Setsuna seemed to have an internal struggle with placing her sword on his desk.

"It won't happen again Uzumaki-sensei." Setsuna said with a bow, making a mental note to buy herself a shinai to carry to school.

"Mana Tatsumiya, please bring your gun up here... and if you have anymore guns please place them on my desk as well. I can tell if you are hiding any." Naruto told her, and she seemed surprised at this as well. She stopped in front of his desk, before she placed the the first gun onto the desk.

A Heckler &amp; Koch PSG1.

She then reached inside of her uniform blazer and pair of IMI Desert Eagles, and she set them on the desk on top of the Heckler &amp; Koch PSG1.

She reached underneath her skirt, before she pulled out a small sub-machine gun that could fit into her hand. It was a FN P90, and she placed it with the IMI Desert Eagles, before Naruto looked at her with a strange glance when she pulled another sniper rifle from her clothes. There was no way that she could have fit it inside of her clothes, yet it was coming out like a magic act.

It was a M40A1, and she placed it on the desk with her other weapons.

She then pulled out another pair of handguns, they were both copies of the same gun, the SIG-Sauer P228. Mana reached inside of the back of her clothes, before she pulled out a long green gun that was also too big for her clothes, another longer distance model, a MG42. She placed it onto the pile, before she got out another rifle and placed it on the table.

This time a PGM Hecate II, and she still wasn't done yet.

Mana took her blazer off, before she showed that she was wearing two belts filled with ammunition underneath it that she placed on top of the desk. She reached inside of her show, before she pulled out a combat knife and placed it on the pile. She took off the vest she had underneath her blazer, before she opened it up and showed that she had two more combat knifes that she placed on the desk.

Naruto looked at her with a strange look to his eye.

A Hecker &amp; Koch PSG1, 2 copies of the IMI Desert Eagle, a FN P90, a M40A1, 2 copies of the SIG Sauer P228, a MG42, a PGM Hecate II, many rounds of ammo for each gun, 3 seperate types of combat knife.

Mana paused for a moment when she saw him give her a glance, and she reached into her sleeves and pulled out smoke bombs. He gave her another look, and she pulled out a set of weapon coins, coins used for the sole purpose of being weapons.

"At the end of school, come back here... and no more bringing weapons to class." Naruto told her, and she pulled out her wallet from her skirt and showed it to him.

"I am allowed by law to carry this weapons, though I won't bring them to class anymore." Mana confirmed for him, though she didn't seem like she was really promising anything. Mor elike she was saying it just to please him, and nothing more. She went back to her desk, and Naruto looked at his won desk, overflowing with weapons, ammo, and one weapon from Setsuna.

Naruto sighed, before he he started to write a few sentences in Japanese on the board, before he looked at his class.

"Okay class, at the beginnining of every class I am going to write a phrase on the board. You should record these phrases, translate them to english, and keep them in a notebook. I will randomly check your notebooks." Naruto told them all, and more than a few were able to instantly translate the phrase and write it down in their notebooks. A few had more trouble, but got it done... and a few clearly got the wrong answer.

"Uzumaki-sensei, let me just start by saying that this is a wonderful-" Ayaka started, before Naruto showed her his palm.

"Sorry, that won't get you any points with me. Now, some of you will wonder what kind of homework I give... and I won't give homework. The only homework you will have is work you didn't manage to finish during class. If you have homework depends slowly on you all." Naruto told them, answering a lot of unasked questions.

He didn't want to, or need to, give them homework.

He had already given his lesson plan to the dean. He was only going to give them classwork if he could help it, any work they had to take home was their own fault for not finishing it before class ended.

"Naruto-sensei, will you be assigning any required reading?" Yue Ayase, a short girl who stood at the same 4'6" height as Koneko. She had long purple hair with two ties near the bottom of the hair, which was close to her knees. She was very petite, having a near completely flat chest, and a rather large forehead. She had blue eyes, and she seemed to be drinking a strangely exotic looking drink.

Black vinegar tomato milk, seemed like a weird flavor to him.

She was sitting next to Nodoka Miyazaki, a girl with violet blue hair that was cut short, but with her bangs covering the top half of her face, keeping her eyes from view. She stood a little over 5 feet tall, and had a slightly more developed body than Yue did. She was one of the older girls in the class, being 14... and she seemed to be hiding her face from him from behind a book.

"Not really, but everyone WILL be taking turns reading during class, to the class." Naruto told her with a deadpan tone.

She was obviously the smart lazy type.

She did seem happy with his answer though, showing that she really was the lazy type of person who greatly disliked homework. If he looked at her grades, he was going to bet that she was barely passing the class.

Naruto smiled to himself and starte to copy Japanese words from his book, and then he placed what they were translated onto the board.

Teaching was a LOT more his style than being a student.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	31. Chapter 31 Mana and Setsuna

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Check out the note at bottom.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto stood in front of both Setsuna and Mana, the two looking at the desk that had their seperate weapons on it. Setsuna's sword was buried under an entire pile of guns, ammo, and combat knives. Naruto moved to stand between them, and he leaned against the desk with his arms crossed.

"Uzumaki-sensei, may I have my sword back now?" Setsuna asked politely, and Naruto grabbed the packages up blade, before he pulled it out of the packaging and looked at the wooden sheath. She seemed to be curious about what he was looking for, before Naruto unsheathed the blade in front of her and raised it up to eye level.

The sword was polished, sharpened, and was coated in a very thin water resistance oil that seemed to come from the base of bird feathers.

Setsuna looked nervous at him handling her sword, before he sheathed the blade and smiled at her.

"Here you go, anyone who takes this good care of a sword and treats their possessions so well wouldn't abuse those possessions. I will take it away if you bring it back to class though." Naruto told her as he handed her the sword, and she sighed in relief at getting it back.

"Thank you for the kind words, I won't bring it back to class." Setsuna told him with a light bow of respect. She didn't really have a choice in the matter, technically she wasn't allowed by law to carry a real sword. She could carry a shinai like Naruto had suggested to her during class, since she was a member of the kendo club that would be withint her rights, and it was permitted by the school.

It was only the last teacher's lax attitude that allowed her to carry her sword.

She was surprised when Naruto flicked her in the forehead, and her hand touched the spot.

"I would love to watch one of your kendo practices. Somebody who takes such good care of her sword has to be impressive. Let me know when your next practice is 'kay Setsuna-kun?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. Setsuna's eyes widened at the strange interest Naruto took in her, since her last teacher was kind of... well once class was over you didn't really see him. She was surprised that Naruto was such a nice, active guy that liked to actually get to know his students and support them.

Because that was what he was telling her, that he wanted to support her by cheering for her in a way.

"You know, if you want to spend time with me you can buy me dinner, but you have to pay for it." Mana told Naruto with a very, very slight amount of humor in her tone. She was also being serious, she was hungry and she was very cheap. She would not hesitate to take advantage of Naruto's kindness if she could get a free meal out of it.

"Sorry Uzumaki-sensei, but I prefer to practice alone." Setsuna said as she started to walk out of the room. She wasn't cold with her tone, she was very respectful and polite. She was just stating a fact, she was more comfy practicing alone. Naruto smiled and watched her go, laughing under his breath at how deep in her shell she was.

She was the shy type, cute.

"Uzumaki-sensei, my weapons?" Mana asked as she looked at her gun collection with longing.

"Unlike Setsuna-kun, this is a slightly different situation because of the number of weapons. You have enough weapons to march into battle. I will give you them back, and consider this a warning. Don't bring them back Mana-kun, or else you won't like the punishment." Naruto told Mana with a bit more of a cold tone.

Setsuna was in the kendo club, so it was somewhat understandable for her to have a sword. She shoudl not be bringing it to school, but children made mistakes. She had brought a single weapon, and she had it inside of packaging to prevent herself from drawing it at her own whim. She did seem to take precautions, and despite how irresponsible she was being just by having the weapon with her, he could be a bit more understanding of her owning it.

Mana had a lot of guns, a lot of ammo, and daggers. The girl was armed to the teeth, like she was expecting to be killed.

She was in no 'Gun Club' and even though she was indeed allowed to _own_ the guns, she should have never thought of bringing them inside of the school building, and in such quantity.

"Huh? Here I thought you were the laid back type." Mana commented, and Naruto lifted up one of her guns.

"I was laid back until I saw the third gun, then I started to become worried for your mental health. This amount of guns, and this amount of ammo... not very healthy." Naruto told her as he got a box out from under the desk and started to place her weapons inside of it. He gave her the box when he was done, before he nodded at her. "If any of these guns into the main school building during school hours, consider yourself suspended." Naruto told her, and she gulped for a second.

Okay, maybe she should have expected that.

The fact she wasn't being expelled period for her number of weapons, some of which were not completely legal, was a miracle. Naruto was giving her a second chance, and a very fair warning that she wasn't to bring her guns to school anymore... during school hours. Thankfully, she could work with that. That just meant she would have to do her jobs at night instead of simply afterschool. It would take a bit of her relaxation time from her, but it was well worth it in the end. She could still make her money, and stay under the radar at the same time.

Though, she might want to AVOID letting Naruto know about her line of work.

She was not a Hero or a Villian, she was on a line in between.

She did have a moral compass, if you paid her for a job then she got that job done. She didn't simply abandon a job because somebody would pay her more money, if you had her in your employ, then you got her full loyalty until the job was done.

"I completely understand." Mana said as she started to walk out of the class with the box of weapons. Naruto watched her go with a look of concern on his face, not for her safety, but the safety of the people around her.

"Mana-kun, I don't know why you feel the need to carry so many guns, but if you have any problems don't be afraid to come to me about them." Naruto told her just before she was out of the class, and she didn't respond to him, or even look at him this time. She left the room in silence, and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what it was about that girl but she had such an aloof air about her.

Naruto leaned his head to the side and looked out of the window for a moment at a tree in the distance.

It was too far for a normal person to see, but Naruto could plainly see Kaede sitting in a tree looking through some binoculars at him. She seemed to start in surprise, not sure if he had seen her or not. Naruto stopped leaning against the desk, before he went over towards the sleeping Xenovia. Koneko was heading to the apartment to fix dinner early, since it was going to be her turn to cook.

Naruto smacked Xenovia in the back of the head, and she looked up in a lazy sort of way, like she still wasn't awake.

So he slapped the back of her head a second time, and she jerked awake.

"Wha who wah?" Xenovia said dumbly, only registering that she was under attack.

"Asleep on your first day, why don't you head home. Koneko-chan is cooking, and you don't want to miss it." Naruto told her as he pointed at the door. If Xenovia was late for dinner, then Koneko wouldn't let the girl eat any dinner. She smiled awkwardly at him as her stomach sounded out loudly, as it had been for awhile now actually. She had slept right through lunch, but she had looked so cute he didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Food?" Xenovia asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, some pretty good stuff too. She learned to cook for herself after I stuffed her in the forest alone for a year a few years back." Naruto explained to her. It was part of Koneko's training. He had sealed off her chakra and the ability to use Senjutsu, and left her in the deepest forest for a full year. She had learned to make the most of the food she had with what she had to work with, and that had turned her into a moderately good cook.

Better than he was, that was for sure.

Sure, he COULD cook, but he was nowhere near super talented at it.

"School is... boring." Xenovia noted to him as she started to follow after him. Naruto nodded, if she thought it was boring then she should try teaching it. It was only his age, and his more mature outlook that was allowing him to deal with the boredom.

That and somebody had pulled out a shit load of guns out and placed them on his desk, if that didn't add an edge to teaching he didn't know what did.

"Sure it is, but it isn't like all missions are super exciting. Anyway, being surrounded by hyper students for once, instead of being a hyper student, is a nice change of pace for me." Naruto said as he felt a volleyball tap against his foot. Naruto leaned down and picked it up, before he tossed it towards the group of students playing with it. They all smiled and waved at him, and he smiled back at them, waving at the students from his own class playing around.

"I am surprised how much this world copies my own world." Xenovia muttered, and she was right... and she was missing something strange.

This planet, this version of this galaxy was on the exact opposite end of the universe.

It was a like mirror.

This planet was a mirror image of the planet that had been destroyed, with tiny differences in the secret history of the planet that was kept from the normal world.

"Only it seems to have lagged a bit in history, this year is over a full decade slower than your wor- ow, bit my tongue." Naruto said, biting his own tongue being the reason he interupted himself. The year of this world was behind when compared to the years of other worlds, meaning that this world was somewhat slower on the scale of time. Like it had existed a few years after the other world, but at the same time, before it... it was very confusing.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Xenovia attempted at flirting, rather well actually since she had used what she read from a book.

"Seducing an old man now are we?" Naruto asked her, nudging her shoulder with his elbow.

"What can I say, I have a fetish. May the lord forgive my sin." Xenovia said to him, hands in prayer. Of course, they only had a year difference between them in actual age, but to this world it would appear that he was 11 years older than her. To the people, they would be a very uncommon couple.

"Yeah, and I have a tits, ass, and thigh fetish. I'm also a cradle robber with a desire to make myself a harem of many younger girls." Naruto said in a deadpanned tone, showing her wasn't being serious.

"You know, you are handsome, kind, understanding, and big dicked with endless strength and stamina... you could have any girl you wanted. Why not make yourself a harem?" Xenovia asked like it was obvious. Naruto was tall, he was strong, he had the perfect amount of muscle, his hair and eye colors went well with his skin tone, and gave him a very Adonis-like look to him. The guy had an endless amount of love to give, and he could extend that love to almost anyone. He could clone himself, and those clones could last a good long while.

She had heard from Koneko he was hung, a very appealing trait to her.

He was one of the people that could actually handle a harem, and love everyone in it. Of course, she would expect there to be extra love for her, since it was her idea for him to form a harem. She would get a promised spot in the harem, and then she would get the children that she wanted. Good, strong, and high potential children that came from a genetically superior father, ensuring that they were born with the potential to be great.

She wanted strong children, so why not go straight for the strongest source of DNA around?

Naruto shivered after a moment.

For some reason, he felt fear for his junk.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**\- 3rd Year Anniversary -**_

_**I have recently hit my 3rd year as a Fanfiction Author, and over the years I noticed that I have many fans who have never been authors. Even more of my fans who are guests have never felt like being an author, and that is okay, some people are shy about their writing, and are afraid of being hated on.**_

_**I have designed a series of shirts, though it is just the same shirt in multiple types and colors. You can customize it if you want, but the point of the shirt... is writing your own story.**_

_**On the shirt is a space for you... to be you.**_

_**Write down what makes you happy, what your life is about, what you live for, how you live and what you live by... then wear that shirt with pride. Fill that shirt with your own story, because each of you have a different story to tell. I want you to really think about who YOU are, and write it down. Everything important to you in life... write it down. Then, once day, you can look at the shirt and say proudly 'this is who I was/am'.**_

_**Sometimes the best way to learn about ourselves... is to write it down, and we have trouble being ourselves.**_

_**The link to the story my shirt designs are on is on my profile, so check it out. **_

_**You guys, and ladies, have supported me for 3 years... and now I want to give you something so you can see what kind of people you are, and support yourselves.**_

_**The link to the Online Store selling my shirts is on my profile, and once enough shirts get sold I have a special surprise for the people that bought the shirts.**_


	32. Chapter 32 What Did I forget?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto looked at the door to his classroom, before he looked at the eraser on top of it again.

In the last month of teaching, the amount of time that had passed since he first started out at this school, the Narutaki twins had been trying to prank him as best as they could for awhile now. They had been surprised when they were never punished for the eraser, so they were trying to push his buttons and see how far they could take the pranks before he reacted to them. Naruto tapped on the eraser, and it felt down to the ground on the other side of the door.

Then he heard a twang, and several water balloons passed in front of his eyes. He reached his hand out and caught them, before they could splatter against the wall.

It was then that Naruto walked into the room, and avoided stepping on the banana in his path, before he ducked under a dozen suction cup arrows aimed at him, and after that he avoided a paint can... and entire paint can aimed at his face while attached to a string. It wasn't even open, they were aiming a paint can at his face. He tilted his head to the side, before he stood straight up and hopped over another set of strings. Naruto placed the water balloons on his desk, before he dusted his hands off.

...

"Fuka-kun and Fumika-kun, detention for both of you, that paint can could have hurt somebody. 3 days detention with Sister Shakti." Naruto told both of them without missing a beat.

"Yes Naruto-sensei." Fuka and Fumika both said with pouts on their faces, not getting the desired reaction they were going for. Naruto smiled for a moment, before he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. Naruto took a stack of papers off his desk, before he counted them out and looked at the number of students that showed up for class.

Everyone was in class.

"Asuna-kun, can you hand these out for me?" Naruto asked the friendly orange haired girl. She stood up and saluted him with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm on it Naruto-sensei!" Asuna said with an excited look to her, she was practically running up to him to collect the papers. Naruto laughed to himself, not even loud enough for the class to hear, at how enthusiastic Asuna was. She was so excited to please him for some reason, and she kept staring at his chin. Naruto had made sure to shave his chin today, since he didn't think he looked very good with a scruffy beard.

She seemed a little less excited when he got rid of his chin fuzz, but still very excited to be near him.

Weird girl.

"Don't worry class, this isn't homework or a pop quiz. This is today's classroom assignment. I want you all to write another person in class a letter in English. Then I want you to translate the letter you get into Japanese on the other side of the page. The person you are writing the letter to is on the top of the page." Naruto told them with a smile on his face. The class was already pretty friendly with each other, but at the same time he could use that to his advantage when teaching.

They were right now going to be counting on each other, and creating letters for each other.

"Naruto-sensei, what if we aren't good at English?" Makie asked, and Naruto knew what she was talking about. About half of the class was kind of average, part of it had the language mastered, and a few were completely hopeless.

"Then hope whoever is writing a letter to you uses easier words for you to translate." Naruto told her cooly. He wasn't going to show any bias to her during class, even though she was freaking adorable. He had to treat her like any other student, which limited how close he could get to her during school hours.

He also had a point, it was up to the person writing the letter to make it hard or easy on the person translating the letter.

Ayaka and Asuna glared at each other, it would seem they had gotten each other's names by a struck of bad luck.

That didn't mean the people were paired up, Setsuna was going to be writing a letter to Fuka, while Fuka was going to be writing her letter to Haruna. This wasn't partners, this was luck of the draw, it would see that Ayaka had gotten lucky. Asuna had THE lowest grades in the class, period, Naruto had to consider the possibility of her having a learning disability, unless she was just plain student.

Naruto sat back in his chair, and students started to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"Naruto, may I use the restroom?" Evangeline asked him with a lazy tone, her hand raised in an even more uncaring way.

"No, hold it until class is over." Naruto told her, because she purposely used his first name without attaching sensei to it. That was a BLATANT sign of her disrespecting him, and it would not be tolerated. He was pretty chill about people just calling him Naruto, but right now these were his students, and they were damn well going to treat him with respect during class if nothing else.

Her jaw dropped at how quickly he had denied her ability to use the restroom... of which she didn't need to go. She was just trying to sneak out of class, but he blocked her before she could do it.

He knew the tone of a liar well.

"I have to go, really bad." Evangeline told him, and she even crossed her legs and squeezed them tightly to add to the image.

"No you don't." Naruto said to her without a care, and Yuna raised her hand.

"Can I use the restroom Naruto-sensei?" Yuna asked as well, even though she should have gone before class started. Naruto nodded to her, before he tossed the hallpass to her from across the room. Evangeline watched Yuna leave the classroom in shock, before she stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

"That is horseshit! You won't let me go, but will let her!?" Evangeline shouted at him, trying to do anything it takes to get herself out of class. If she was sent to the dean, then she would get off without even a single punishment, so no trouble there.

"Language, and don't say English or Japanese. You can join Fuka-kun and Fumika-kun in detention. Yuna-kun had to use the restroom, you are trying to sneak out. I did the same thing all the time." Naruto said in a lazy tone, and she sat down and crossed her arms. She was used to Takamichi just letting her go when she damn well felt like it, not this guy in front of her ignoring her and treating her like any other student.

'I will suck you dry.' Evangeline thought with a glare at him.

"Thinking threatening thoughts won't change my mind." Naruto told her, and she was startled with her hands in the air like she surrendered. "I'm not a mind reader, your face is just that easy." Naruto told her, and she slammed her head on the desk multiple times.

'This asshole.' Evangeline thought, and Naruto flipped a page in his book.

"Listen class, I can be the most fun teacher you will ever have, and I can be your best friend... but during class hours I will be treated with respect." Naruto told them, and he went up to the board and wrote the phrase of the day on the board, which caused some of them to pause and write it down in Japanese.

_The Early Bird Gets the Worm_

Naruto wanted to be close to his students, so that they could confide in him, but at the same time, they needed to show respect. They were not like him, for him, he could just kick somebodies ass and get respect. That was how he was raised, fighting was good and all of that, but here, you needed to show respect where it was due. They could call him what they wanted, or talk to him how they wanted to, after class had ended for the day.

'He is so much like a Dad.' Yuna thought with dreamy eyes glancing at Naruto as she came back into the class.

She had a father fetish, and Naruto was fatherly enough to fit that fetish of hers.

Naruto shivered, for unknown reasons, but he shrugged it off as nothing and went back to reading while the class was silent. He had already learned everyone's names by this point, and he could see that Koneko was working well with Chachamaru... who seemed to like his little kitten girl.

'Come on mating season, come already.' Koneko thought as she glanced down at her own body, wishing that she could find a good excuse to give Naruto a test drive, when her sexual stamina was at it's peek and her body at it's most ready. The time of the year where she was a fucking machine, literally, and might... might be able to keep up with that endless stamina of his.

She wanted her mating season to come, because she wanted to _cum_.

She should punch herself for that shitty pun.

'I wonder if I can see the Ninjutsu he specializes in.' Kaede thought as she wrote her own note in broken english. She had been wondering what Naruto was best at in being a ninja, was he a ninja that specialized in being an assassin, or was he one that worked with distractions and demolition. There were many kinds of ninja, some of which were formed for the purpose of standing out and drawing attention.

There was a lot of students with questions about the teacher.

"Man, Naruto-sensei sure is reliable. You just feel so... safe with him around. That you can talk to him about anything." Ako muttered to Akira low enough so that only the girl she was talking to, and Naruto who was trying not to listen, could hear her.

"... Well he does give off that warm feeling that makes you trust him, and he is a good teacher." Akira agreed with Ako, though she hadn't really seen the reliable side of him outside of class. Most students hadn't, but that might be the lack of time they got with him. Ako did have a thing for older guys, so maybe the girl was a bit biased.

The class could be seperated into 3 groups.

Those that found younger boys cuter, those that liked their men older, and those of unknown love interest.

Many of the class were into the older man thing, but they found younger boys to be 'cute' in a way, if only as a target of their teasing. It was fun to tease younger guys, but it was also fun to get teased by an experienced older guy.

"Sensei! What do we do when we finish our papers!?" An excited Haruna asked, and he gave her a glance.

"Give it to the person who are writing it too... and Haruna-kun, redo your paper. I can see it from here, and I don't think Nodoka-kun will appreciate translating smut." Naruto told her, and she pouted at him, but didn't disobey him. Naruto ruled his classroom with a iron, but very fair fist, he didn't allow room for argument in the classroom.

He WAS the teacher, in the classroom he was the person with authority.

He was laid back, she knew that, because other teachers wouldn't give them such a fun assignment or take boring homework out of the equation. Naruto was lax about them talking to each other in class, as long as it wasn't during one of his lessons while he was talking to them. He even let them go to the bathroom when they really needed to, he always seemed to know the real ones from the fakers. Like Yuna, who did have to go, but was lucky the bathroom was close to the classroom.

"Hahahaha, okay." Haruna said, getting back to writing down a different letter to send to Nodoka, who was mentally thanking Naruto for getting her out of reading smut.

"Oh, and I'm not gay... but if I was, I would not be a freaking bottom. If you want to write gay erotica of me, do it where I will never, ever, ever, ever see it." Naruto told her with dull eyes, and she stuck her tongue out and tapped the side of her head.

"Can I read that?" Xenovia asked Haruna with a slight smile on her face.

"I wanna read it too." Chizuru commented with an all too pleasant smile on her face. Then the floodgates started to open up, and everyone seemed to want to read the smut based on their teacher. Naruto stood up, before he walked up and snatched the paper from Haruna. Going over to the trashcan, Naruto tossed it inside, before he grabbed a match out of his pocket and struck it. Tossing it in the trashcan, flames started to slowly rise out of it... before the single paper was quickly turned into nothing.

...

"Get back to work... now." Naruto told them all, the horny preteens needed to get their heads on straight.

They were like 3 times more pervy than he was at their age, and they didn't have his super powers that let him turn into other people, including the opposite sex.

Maybe he should build a harem?

...

Naruto shrugged to himself, it didn't sound appealing or unappealing to him, either way he didn't really care about making a harem like Xenovia had suggested.

He still felt like he was forgetting something though.

Whatever did he do to the people he sealed in the Goard Toad? He had been so busy that he had completely forgotten what he did with them.

Well, it would seem it was time to introduce Koneko to his parents.

_**Chapter End!  
I know some people don't read Author's Notes, so I placed this on another chapter for those that ignored it the first time. If you read it before, then thank you.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Buy The Author Shirts - On my profile is a link where you can find a new unique shirt of my own design, created for my fans and those who need it.**_  
_**The design is simple, but there is a reason. The shirt is a story, and you yourself are the one that gets to write for yourself. You can write anything on it. Things that you like about yourself, your past, your dreams, what you like, what made you who you are, your family, what you love about others and yourself. **_  
_**One day, this is a shirt you can look back at and proudly say 'This is who I was' or even 'I am still this person' and you can pass this shirt on to your own children and let them add to the story. To those with self-esteem issues, this will remind you that you are an awesome person.  
This is a shirt that will contain a lifetime of memories, your very own story that you can always cherish, even when it no longer fits you. So I dearly hope you consider getting it.  
Note: Also, if anyone asks, please tell them where you got the shirt. Like I said, they can really be used to make people feel better about themselves. I want to spread that around.**_

_**You guys always support me, so I want to give you the tools to support yourselves, because unlike some authors, I actually DO care about my fans.**_


	33. Chapter 33 English Only

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

When Naruto walked into class the next day, the entire room was stunned into pure, unending silence that didn't fit them.

Naruto, in all of his wisdom, had decided to have a fun little activity today for class, a test of sorts that rquired him to dress up in something other than his usual attire, which looked good on him anyway. For the activity, Naruto had dressed up in a short sleeved white button up shirt with a red tie, and a black vest over it. He had long black pants on, and he he a vase if roses in his right hand that he placed on his desk. His other hand had a silver platter with a silver lid on it, keeping what was inside of it a secret for the time being.

He was handsome, so why no use that to his advantage to teach?

"_Good morning class._" Naruto greeted his class in English, instead of the language they were all used to him speaking in. That not only served to give him the aura of a classy man from out of country, but it was relavant to his class itself.

"Stand!" Ayaka called out as the class stood up and begun the morning greeting for their teacher, though they were sometimes lax about doing it. "Bow!" Ayaka said next, and the class bowed to Naruto quickly, as to hide blushing faces.

"Good morning Naruto/Uzumaki-sensei!" The class greeted him, and he smiled at them all once they stood back up.

"_Thank you Ayaka-kun, be seated class._" Naruto spoke clearly, and most of the class was seated bar a few who didn't understand him. They were shocked at the others following the intructions, before taking a hint and sitting down as well. For today's class, Naruto was going to do nothing but speak in English, not only that, but for every single class this week he would be talking in just English.

He was basing it on method acting as the way to each for the week.

To get them used to English, he would have them speak in nothing but English. For an entire week, the first week of every single month, the class was not allowed to speak in Japanese. They would be _truly_ learning the language via this method, instead of just learning to translate words, he would work on making them naturals at speaking both languages.

"What is Naruto-sensei saying?" Fuka whispered to Kaede, who shrugged, not having a clue herself.

"_Okay class, it has been a little over a month now, so I have decided that we are going to have a little fun. For the first week of every month, in class, we are ALL going to be speaking in English. These roses will be given out to the people that go an entire class without making a mistake, and the person with the most roses at the end of the week will get the secret prize._" Naruto explained to the class, many of them having some trouble translating all of what he was saying.

That was why he was doing this.

If you put the words on paper, they could get them right away, but by speaking them he expected them to do it all in their heads near instantly. They had to be able to switch their brains to another language, thus letting them get a firmer grasp of the language. if he did this for a week every month, then by the end of this class year the class would have mastered the English language to the point that next year would be a breeze for them. They would have nothing more to learn about a language they had mastered.

Sure, he would have to give them SOMETHING to grade them on for the next 2 years, but the class could be more fun based rather than something super serious.

He was even getting them interested in a secret reward keeping their attention focused on learning, because they all wanted to get his secret.

He was taking advantage of his looks by making the girls _want_ to give them his roses. To be given a rose by a handsome man was something he learned from Sakura, in the illusion world, as the height of romance. He would take that, and make it the motivation for as many of the students as possible to try their damn hardest to go without making mistakes.

It would be hard for many at first, but he believed in them.

Almost everyone in the class seemed to be a little excited, very excited, shaking in their boots excited, about to explode excited, or glaring at him with hate... Evangeline. Some were a little downcast at the difficult assignment, once they started to understand it.

Naruto did a lot of research on facial expressions last night to try and get his 'flirt' on and he found one that would get the girls even more into the lesson. Some of the girls had a habit of drifting off, so to get them to pay even more attention to him, and want the reward all the more, he had been finding facial expressions girls could not resist looking at.

The one that fit him the most was the 'The Cute and Sexy Look' that drove them wild.

Naruto leaned against his desk, between the roses and the plate, tilting his head down a small amount and raising his eyesbrows just a little. His chin was tucked slightly, so that he could look up. Naruto placed his hand against his cheek, and his lips were pulled into A ver light, playful smile. He even had his head turned slightly to one side, and Naruto grabbed one of the roses, before he glanced at it, then back to his class.

In a class filled with immature girls, the effect was even more intense.

These girls, who had never had a serious man flirt with them in their entire lives other than the ones their ages, and even then they couldn't mature the mature looks and charm of a 'sexy' man. Most of the class had their eyes widened, and the deepest of scarlet blushes on their faces, and they couldn't help but... stare at him. EVEN Evangeline had to admit that at that moment, Naruto had even interested her for a moment, the only unaffected was Chachamaru, a robot who didn't really understand sex appeal.

"_Okay then, now that I have your attention. Everyone raise their right hand, and tell me what you did._" Naruto told them, and the reaction was better than he had expected after they had translated what he had said.

"_Right_!" The vast majority of the class said, their right arms raised, but a few of the slower students seemed to have raised the wrong arm. Others raised the right arm, but they didn't say 'right' as well.

"_Okay then, everyone talk to each other IN ENGLISH. I won't tell you when you get something wrong. You will have to figure that out yourself if you don't get a rose._" Naruto told them all. Since the entire lesson plan for the week was just them talking in English, it didn't really matter if he actually talked to them. As long as they learned their lesson via his own plan, he was still teaching them, but it was also classed as self-study... by his plan.

Getting out a stack of papers from his desk, and a pen, Naruto started to write down what was he was working on personally.

His own book.

His teacher Jiraiya had written 'The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja' so he was going to write the sequal to it.

The Legacy of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja.

The story of his life, with the first book being based on JiraIya, who used the character name Naruto for his main character... Naruto was going to use the name Naruto for his main character, because while the first book was inspired by the man Jiraiya, Naruto was making this book in the image of his own life. Since it had legacy to it, he could use the name and even mention the first book in it. He could connect his own book to Jiraiya's book... which he had sent to a publisher after rewriting it to match this world's more updated kanji and romanji system.

Hey, he needed to earn a little extra money, being a teacher wasn't the most paying job around.

"_What... are... you writing... Naruto-sensei?_" Asuna asked him, deciding that he was the person that she wanted to talk to. The girl was curious about his book, but putting her thoughts into English was very hard for her to do. The others were talking amongst themselves, but they kept glancing at him, making sure to pay attention to the fact he was always listening to them. It was making them very self-conscious about their English.

Konoka came up, mostly because she had yet to cause trouble, so she hadn't really talked to Naruto one on one yet.

"_Naruto-sensei, you look handsome today_." Konoka complimented him, being her usual super happy and kind self. It was easy to get compliments from her, because she saw something good about almost everyone.

"_Thank you Konoka-kun, you look very pretty. Anyway, Asuna-kun, this is my book. I can let you read it... and you need to work on your English._" Naruto finished when he realized that she didn't understand what he was saying. She seemed to get every few words he said, and even that was only a maybe at most.

"_Oh, you flatterer._" Konoka said, teasing Naruto, and he smiled kindly at her.

"_So Asuna-kun, how long have you and Konoka-kun been friends... oh, Saotome-kun. Do you need something?_" Naruto asked when he saw the lap coat wearing girl place something on his desk. It was a box of... meatbuns. White meatbuns with something mysterious about their smeel.

"_Chao Bao Zi is making a new brand of meatbuns, and I would like YOU to test them!_" Saotome said with AN excited look on her face. Naruto grabbed one of the buns, before he took a bite of it.

It was good, but it had a bit too much garlic.

"_Hold back on the garlic a bit, unless you want to lose vampires as customers._" Naruto told her with a smile on his face.

'That is damn slander, saying that about vampires.' Evangeline thought with a glare at Naruto, who noticed her glare and sent her a dull look. She looked away from him, and compared him to THAT man in her head.

Only this person was actually good with kids.

"_Can I speak of one!_" Asuna asked with a large watery smile, because she was pretty much begging for one.

"_Asuna wrong translation, but close... tabemasu means speak of, live on, drink, receive, and eat... you mean eat in this case._" Konoka corrected her friend, and Naruto gave the girl the rest of his meatbun without a care. Asuna did blush when she saw the bite taken out of it.

An indirect kiss.

Not that Naruto really cared about it that much.

Shikamaru, Sai, Guy, Rock Lee, Kiba and he used to share drinks on missions when they were running lower on supplies, most ninja didn't think of a thing about indirect kisses... only the kunoichi seemed to pay it any mind, and that was with the guy they liked.

"_Is a... prick... okay?_" Asuna asked with some trouble.

"_Bite, and you can have the entire thing. There is a bit too much garlic, you might really want to consider holding back a bit Saotome-kun._" Naruto told the girls honestly. Saotome nodded and took notes on that. A good resturaunt worker never took offense to their food's problems being stated, it helped them grow even better, and this WAS an experimental food, so it would have kinks in it's flavor.

Naruto went back to writing in his book, while Asune tried the food... and looked like she was going to throw up.

Naruto had a STRONG stomach.

If HE said too much garlic, then that meant you used enough garlic that all you could taste was garlic.

"_Garlic!_" Asuna shouted loudly, and Naruto smiled for a moment at how overdramatic she was being. Konoka took a bit of the meatbun, before her jaw dropped and the bite rolled out of her mouth and into the trashcan.

"_Way too much garlic._" Konoka said, and she was licking her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth.

...

"_I am going to take these, I know just who would love them._" Naruto said as he looked at the buns.

What was the best way to say sorry to a person who you forgot for 10 years?

Give them their first meal in over 28 years. His parents had been dead, and unable to eat for over 28 years at this point.

That, and he was sure that if they didn't like them he could force them down Madara's throat.

Yeah, that sounded fun.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next chapter will be 'Inside the Goard Toad'**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	34. Chapter 34 Permission for What Now?

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Okay Koneko, summon the Gourd Toad." Naruto told Koneko with a stern look on his face. She hadn't summoned a toad in awhile, so this would be a good chance for her to get ba refresher in summoning to keep her skills sharp. He was in a rather serious mode at the moment, because today he was going to be sending back to the afterlife all of those that had been summoned back to the land of the living by Orochimaru, who truly did seem to have been killed by th explosion of Earth-2.

Koneko bit her thumb, before she placed her hand on the ground in front of her.

The Gourd Toad appeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto rubbed her head with a smile on his face.

"Master, is it okay for me to be here?" Koneko asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto nodded to her.

"You want to give birth to my children. You are my trusted student, my only apprentice. You are now a Sage, and you can be trusted with high level secrets." Naruto told her with a nod of his head. If Koneko was going to one day become the mother of his children he was going to have to trust her, which he already did. He trusted his student dearly, and he needed the support for this.

Not because he couldn't do it alone, becaUse he didn't want to do it alone.

He was going to be killing his parents today, in their Edo Tensei forms but the fact he was going to be destroying their bodies was bothering him on an emotional level. He didn't want to do this alone, so he was leaning on Koneko for the strength to get this done and remain normal after. A leader had to make choices for the good of people, and it was only a matter of time before Madara figured out how to negate the curse sealing marks... if they could be negated. He might not have the power capable of breaking them anymore.

Koneko smiled at him.

"Master, I have been working on a Seal to prevent Edo Tensei from being resummoned after passing on." Koneko told Naruto, and he uncorked the toad, leading them both to being sucked into it's stomach. One second they were outside the toad, and the next second they were standing on a strange structure surrounded by stomach acid that was steaming against the parts of the stomachs... well it looked like stone monuments and platforms. The stomach was easily larger than the houses most people have, and resembled a miniature lake of acid.

"Well then, begin the sealing on these three." Naruto said as he gestured to the Third Raikage, Hashirama, and Madara... all of whom were giving Naruto sour looks. In 10 years, he hadn't visited any of them once, and even now that he was doing it he wasn't even paying them that much attention.

'Oh wow, my son has grown huge.' Kushina thought, the first thing that she thought about being how big Naruto had grown to be. He was nearly around a foot bigger than her now, when he used to be about the same height as her when he was 16... and he had grown to be a little taller than Minato when he had been 19... and now he stood, standing easily over 5 or 6 inches taller than his father... and about an inch taller than even Jiraiya.

'Ohohoho, got himself a girl.' Jiraiya thought with a mental chuckle, still unable to speak thanks to Naruto's seal affecting his ability to move his mouth.

'She is SO tiny.' Minato thought, before Koneko flashed her panties at them when she kicked Minato into the lake of acid, as if she had read his mind.

...

"Don't kick my Dad into acid please." Naruto told Koneko as he pulled his father out of the acid lake, and showed that 80% of his body that had been in the acid was already disolved into nothing. Ash collected onto his body and he was brought back to full condition, and Naruto resealed the seals keeping his family, and Jiraiya, from moving around.

Kushina was so happy to be able to move again that she nearly forgot that she had been forgotten for 10 years.

Koneko used her still bleeding thumb, before she summoned Gamatora to the inside of the stomach.

"Huh? Minato, Jiraiya? What are you two doing... OOOOH, Edo Tensei. Koneko, why did you summon me?" Gamatora asked with his arms crossed, before he figured it out and signed in annoyance. Just when he had finally been allowed to erase Naruto's seal from the inside of his body, the Torii Seal, he was going to have to have another seal inscribed into his body.

"Another toad summoner, makes me feel old eh Minato?" Jiraiya asked when Gamatora extended his body and unfolded the scroll that was his torso. Koneko placed her hand on the paper, before the seal key appeared on it. It was... much different than other seal keys, since the base of the key was shaped like the paw print of a cat, with a swirl inside of it.

Naruto HAD taught her sealing after all, so naturally her seals gained the Uzumaki swirl inside of them.

"You have grown up a lot Naruto." Kushina said as she gave Naruto a hug, squeezing him tightly. Naruto wrapped an arm around her, while he rubbed the top of Koneko's head with his other hand. He gave her seal a quick once over, and found that it only had a small flaw, and even that would only cause a chink in the seal's armor. All seals had little issues with them, there was no perfect seal. His Torii seal, Minato's Eight Trigrams Seal, and Kushina's Four Symbols Seal all had their little weaknesses that could be exploited. They might have designed, in part, the seals, but no seal was perfect.

That was why layering seals on top of other seals was so important.

"Open wide girl, because now I need to get inside you." Gamatora, and Koneko shivered, before she opened her mouth as wide as possible.

In a shocking move, that by all means should be impossible, Gamatora jumped towards Koneko and jammed himself down her throat. She gagged out of the taste, and slimy texture, before the toad vanished down her throat without leaving a trace of his existance.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya shivered.

That toad was over 3 feet tall, and as thick as a human child. They had both been forced to swallow Gamatora whole at different times of their lives, and never was it a pleasant situation to find yourself in. Naruto walked over to Madara after he finished hugging his mother, before he crammed open Madara's mouth and shoved a meatbun into it. The man visibly looked disgusted by the food... so Naruto shoved another one into his mouth and shut it, before he covered it in duck tape.

"So, this is your own apprentice eh? A little cutie you have here." Minato said as he gestured to Koneko, who finally stopped gagging and went over to the Third Raikage. She placed her hand on his chest, before she twisted her fingers. The Raikage seemed to swirl, as if being sucked, out of existance as he was forcefully sent to the afterlife. Koneko showed that she had the same symbol on her hand as on her seal, before she did the same thing to Hashirama and Madara, who was glaring death at Naruto.

...

"I knew I should have thrown him in the lake first." Naruto said with a click of his teeth. Getting revenge like that would have been something to brag about.

"So... are we going to be sealed away too?" Jiraiya asked Naruto, who nodded at them.

"The dead need to stay dead, and as much as I want to have you around... you are dead. Dad, I already said everything I wanted to say to you a long time ago... and I am proud to have both of you as my parents... Master Jiraiya, I just wanted to say... thanks." Naruto told Jiraiya with a softer smile on his face.

With age came maturity.

He had said everything he had wanted to say to his parents long ago, anything more than what was needed and he ran the risk of trying to find a way for them to stay. They were dead, and they needed to stay dead. When he was dead, he wanted to stay dead as well, instead of being brought back through the cost of somebody else's sacrifice.

"I had a lot I wanted to teach you, but this is nice too. You've grown into a fine man, just like your Master eh?" Jiraiya said to Naruto, who nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. That means a lot... I read your book, you know... and I enjoyed it. Icha Icha still sucks, but Naruto... Naruto is a great character. I'm proud I got my name from your one good book." Naruto said to Jiraiya with a smirk on his face, and Jiraiya snorted.

"You might have gotten older, and might be bigger than me now, but you are still the same disrespectful little shit you always were... see you later Naruto." Jiraiya said as he started to vanish, all on his own without Koneko using the Ant-Edo Tensei seal she had developed. Her eyes widened, and Naruto nodded to himself. It would seem Jiraiya had been truly touched, and felt emotionally complete with their small conversation.

Before he was gone, Jiraiya reached up and pat Naruto on the head one last time... and then he was gone.

"Well, I am ready to be sealed away. I just want to ask you something... how old are you now?" Minato asked Naruto, who grinned.

"28 now, 4 years old than you now." Naruto told his father, who laughed at him. He had died when he was 24, thus making Naruto older than him now in the age of their bodies. Koneko sealed away Minato, while Naruto watched his father get sent back to the afterlife, and get his soul locked into place there.

"Oh, do you have a wife now, how about children!? Do I have any grandbabies now dattedabe!?" Kushina asked with excitement as she got up close and personal to Naruto.

"I'm not married, and I don't have children... but Koneko is aiming to get pregnant... before you ask, she just looks young. She is 25." Naruto told Kushina, who looked at Koneko in surprise.

"I don't really care about how old she is, but okay... well, take care of Naruto for me... and have lots of babies!" Kushina told Koneko.

"I'll take great care of Master, and have lots of babies. It was a pleasure to meet you Kushina-san." Koneko said politely as she prepared to seal Kushina away like everyone else. Kushina rubbed Koneko's head, even while she was swirling out of life. Naruto looked down at Koneko with pride at her seal, it had taken her a long time to create this seal, and it would come in handy if Orochimaru was still alive.

"Make sure one of them has red hair!" Kushina managed to say before she vanished completely, and Naruto looked down at Koneko.

...

"You heard her, we have to keep doing it until a red head comes out of you." Naruto told her with a grin on his face, and she nodded.

Her race was on the verge of extinction anyway.

She hoped that she didn't get a red headed child... until after she had plenty of more children.

What?

Her next mating season was soon, and she now had permission from Kushina to go for it.

She was going to go for it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto is NOT a man of many words, he says what he wants to blunty, and then he is done. He had LONG since said what he wanted to, to his parents.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice LonG Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	35. Chapter 35 Cheating and a Kid?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Yes, another story over 100,000 words!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Yo, you called for me?" Naruto asked as he sat in front of the Konoemon, who was looking at a piece of paper with what Naruto would call a very concerned face. He had been teaching at the school for nearly 3 monthes now, and there was a short break that lasted a week long at the current moment. He was going to enjoy the break from students, but he had been called in by the dean himself for some urgent business.

It had something to do with his students, but Naruto didn't know for sure what it was about.

"These are the test scores for your class... you do know that your classes scores were consistently at the bottom of the school right?" Konoemon asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't proud of the fact, but class 1-A had the lowest scores in the history of his school, they were the bottom of the barrel when it came to... well any class they were given in the cases of most of them. There were a few averages, a few above averages, and a few geniuses... but the idiots of the classroom brought down the average SO much.

All of the idiots were gathered into one classroom setting.

"Before I got 'em." Naruot gloated after a moment, knowing full well how stupid his students were.

"... Quite... well, I am sorry to say, but in these last few months your class has gone from the bottom... to the top in their English scores. This was suspicious, so we had to suspect cheating." Konoemon explained to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow, just that. He was suspected of helping his class cheat or something... well, he might have done that if he had thought of it... but he didn't.

"Isn't them getting good scores a good thing?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Of course, with his Shadow Clones he was able to personally tutor most of his class at the same time without the students so much as knowing about it... he had all of those he tutored swear that the tutoring sessons were to remain a secret. That way they wouldn't find out he was in multiple places at the same time, and with Mahora being a large city at the same time, he could take his students all across the city to tutor them so that they never ran into each other. It was brilliant of him, because he could divide his time among all of his students, while at the same time making them all feel special.

"Normally, but they are improving at a drastic rate. The only way this is possible is if they all got private tutors specialized to their needs, well the only legal way." Konoemon told Naruto, who shrugged.

"It could be the fact that for an entire week each month, I have been making them speak nothing but English during class... kind of have to learn fast." Naruto explained, and his idea had worked along with the tutoring. Between the forced usage of English, forcing them to adapt to the language, and the private seasons after school, his students had been growing in leaps and bounds.

"That sounds... sadistic to the less intelligent." Konoemon admitted, and he showed Naruto the last testing results.

...

Well now Naruto understood why the class was put under suspicion, there wasn't a single person in the classroom that had scored under a 95% on their last school issued tests. The class average was 98.5% along, putting them 1.5% away from having a perfect 100% for all students. Even the 5 dumbest students had managed to get 95 percents on their tests... Naruto had put a lot of work into making sure they understood the material.

Asuna was surprisingly... clingy... and she kept commenting about how he should grow a beard.

Weird girl, nice, but weird.

"Oh yeah, I just remember... after this week this school year is over... since I came closer to the end of it. Next week my Class will be called 2-A instead of 1-A." Naruto mentioned as he palmed his hands together. He would have to throw a small party for his class, he would send out messages via Koneko and Xenovia to each of the students and see who wanted to join him for a small get together.

"This is a rather serious matter you know." Konoemon commented, and Naruto waved him off.

"I didn't help them cheat, and my students didn't cheat. I pushed them to try their hardest, and it paid off. If the scores don't look right, then that is just you all not believing in them. Without any evidence, you don't have a case here." Naruto told the old man. He wouldn't be walked on or suspected without hardcore proof behind their suspicious.

It took him 3 MONTHS to get these scores out of his students, it was completely possible to learn a language in that amount of time... the other teachers were just lame about how they taught their students.

Naruto didn't go easy on his students, he pushed them as hard as he could push them, and if they were left behind he spent extra time with them and helped them.

"I guess you are right." Konoemon stated to Naruto, before he remembered something that he had been meaning to point out to him. "Oh yes, you will be getting a Teacher's Assistant for your classroom." Konoemon told Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doing fine without one, my girls can all speak English now. They don't need help." Naruto told the man, and he got a chuckle in response.

"Originally, he was going to replace you while you go to another class... but you are too popular with your class, and your results are too good. Just let him teach a class every now and then." Konoemon calmly explained to a calm Naruto.

"Seems tedious and stupid." Naruto admitted, he was doing a fine job on his own after all.

"Consider it a personal favor to me, this young lad is in need of training. Negi Springfield is his name, and he is only 10... so try and go easy on him." Konoemon reasoned with Naruto. He couldn't help but be a bit intimidated by Naruto's stature, and the large amount of... power the man gave off.

He was a big guy.

"10... that is stupidly young for teashing. These are hyperactive, energetic, girls that I think might have ADHD. There is no way a 10 year old can control them." Naruto stated, what person thought that a 10 year old would be able to control a class full of hormonal teenage girls?

That was just weird.

"Well, he is a genius." Konoemon complimented Negi, while Naruto was scepticle.

"Genius or not has nothing to do with it, it is about maturity that comes from life experience. I can deal with the problems of these girls, for exactly the reason that as an adult I've seen or experienced these problems... I might not have experienced feminine problems, but I know how to deal with them." Naruto told the man. The girls couldn't come to a 10 year old about having a personal problem, or about issues with growing up or their body.

They could come to an adult who they trusted, but they would never truly believe in the advice of a child, who hadn't gone through the hormonal change known as puberty.

"Well, I'll let you go... and he will arrive sometime next week." Konoemon stated, and Naruto groaned to himself. This sounded like it was going to be one handful after another just waiting to happen. The last 3 months with his class had been super easy, no slip ups and no problems in the slightest. With the arrival of the child, Naruto could tell that things were going to be getting more and more complicated in the future.

Whoever this Negi Springfield was, Naruto couldn't help but feel the last few months of peaceful teaching were over.

Things were changing.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The next chapter will be a really long one, but I ate something that is not agreeing with me. Don't want to risk throwing up on my computer right now. I can still answer PMs and read stories on my phone though, just not write.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Chapter 36 Date Please!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**My brother is actually a school teacher, and he went out to a conference and his wife joined him. I am watching his dogs again.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You seem really happy Asuna." Konoka said with a smile on her face when she walked with her friend to their classroom. Asuna was planning on asking Naruto if he wanted to go see a movie, for the last week she had been working multiple jobs at the same time, she had been doing her normal newspaper job, and she had started to get a part-time job at a convenience store so that she could make up some extra money. With Naruto's tutoring, the girl had more free time than before, when she had to spend so much time working hard on... not improving.

No matter how much she studied on her own, she had never improved.

It was only Naruto's one on one that had gotten her a 96% on their last test.

The first A that she had gotten in her entire life!

"Naruto-sensei is so amazing. He is tall, and handsome, and his features as SO well aged, rugged I would say. Not to mention he is really kind... he is so dandy." Asuna gushed with sparkles in her eyes as she talked about her crush.

She had a bit of an old man fetish, but not just older gentlemen... older, reliable, and strong gentlemen were her type.

"He has a family..." Konoka pouted out with a small smile on her face.

"It is just a movie, I'm not asking him to cheat on Xenovia-san." Asuna reasoned with a smile, and even brighter one. Naruto wouldn't refuse a movie.

"Actually, there is going to be a party this evening for all of us." Xenovia said as she came out of nowhere, and she scared the crap out of the two girls.

"When did you get here?" Konoka asked, with Asuna recovering from what looked to be a heart attack. She was holding her chest, and gasping for breath, while looking at the dual hair colored girl in shock.

"I am putting a bell on you!" Asuna shouted out, and Xenovia dulled her eyes.

"I have been here for three minutes now, neither of you noticed me? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Naruto has told me to spread the word that he is planning a party underneath the World Tree. The class is all invited, spread the word... oh, and if you want to pursue Naruto... go ahead, I don't completely mind it." Xenovia said as she started to walk away. Even on the Elemental Satellite, with the many cultures mixing together, harems had been a common place thing now... of course, no self respecting woman would find herself caught dead in a harem.

Then again, she wasn't a self-respecting woman.

She was a woman who wanted a baby, while just happening to be in love with the one who she wanted the baby from.

She wasn't running a monopoly on Naruto.

"Weird girl, hmmm, I guess they have an 'open' marraige... still super weird." Konoka pointed out with her little smile she always had.

Asuna looked like she was on cloud nine. She had an extra spring in her step as she walked, and was practically sparkling. Her eyes were closed, but they seemed to be shining anyway with anticipation. She was practically glowing as she walked down the hallway, she was even dressed nicely, well duh that was to be expected. They weren't in school, so they were wearing more casual clothes at the moment. All in all, at the moment Asuna was happier than she had looked in the last few days... not counting the moment she learned she had gotten her first A on a test.

"Super awesome... just like in the olden days, where Shogun had their own Harems of fine, dignified women. Just dignity, such loyalty between women... it was so dandy." Asuna said, completely blinded by her crush.

She was a BIG history fan, she loved stories about dandy older men.

It wasn't her fault that harems were a sign of dignity, status, and fertility during the edo and many other periods of japan.

'She has totally fooled herself, there is no way that Naruto-sensei would cheat on his wife.' Konoka thought with her tongue stuck out. She was sure that Naruto wasn't the type to go for a cheap way out like a harem. Harems were a thing that belonged on the pages of history, and in the pages on a manga. They didn't belong in real life, well most of the time. It wasn't like Naruto could become multiple people at the same time, and equally spend time with everyone.

They stopped in front of their classroom, and the door was cracked slightly, letting them see that Naruto was inside of the room working on something.

"Master, if one more person makes fun of my height, I am going to explode." Koneko, who was nearby Naruto, said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Asuna and Konoka watched what was happening through the door, wondering why Koneko would call her father 'Master'.

"You're short Koneko-chan, that was part of the reason why you are here. Just like how Xenovia can easily pass for an idiot. We have a job to do, and we aren't the only people. There are others scattered across the world in hot spots like this... don't worry yourself." Naruto told her as he looked over a report from Shikamaru. It had a few important things, a few not so important things, locations for all of the undercover teams, names for the teams... looks like the little red head is stuck with Killer Bee with Shikamaru.

She must be suffering something fierce being with a lazy asshole, and Killer Bee.

Koneko pouted at the short comment.

"No... you're tall." Koneko said to him, and he glanced down at her for a moment. Naruto glanced over at the cracked door, feeling somebody staring at them. Koneko didn't notice them at first, or if she did she didn't say anything, but she did have a light smile on her face that quickly turned into a frown. "So... when are _you_ going to have another baby? I want a _sibling._" Koneko asked Naruto, and he mentally translated it.

_When are you going to knock me up, I want a baby._

'Naruto-sensei is trying for a baby... with Xenovia-san?' Konoka thought with a raised eyebrow, while Asuna grew worried. Sometimes teachers got different jobs when they had children, if Naruto had a new baby, that might mean they would never see him again.

"When you are ready for a sibling." Naruto told her, basically when she went into heat he would do her, and he would get her good. He would make sure she got pregnant just like she wanted... she was 25 years old, she could make important life choices like if she wanted to get knocked up or not. Just because she had the body of a 15 year old, he didn't care what people said they were idiots for thinking she looked 10... she DID have breasts and she DID have well developed hips. She was just short and petite, plenty of women were like that.

If she was ACTUALLY 10 years old it would be one thing... that was like saying it was wrong for young looking women to find love.

"I'm ready, completely ready... we can talk about this after the party." Koneko told Naruto as she sat down on his lap and grinded her ass right into his dick. She didn't make it obvious, it completely looked like common place father/daughter affection. Nothing wrong or illegal looking about it, just a daughter sitting in her father's lap... at least that was how Asuna and Konoka were going to see it.

Koneko sweat dropped.

She was the very thing she hated the most... a pervert... oh wait, it wasn't perverted if you only acted in such a way with the person you loved. It was just affection, if she was flauting her body to every damn person, or lusting over anything with a dick or tits then she would be a pervert.

"Oh, Konoka-kun and Asuna-kun, when did you two get here?" Naruto asked, pretending that he only now noticed the startled girls from behind the door.

"Crap baskets, he noticed." Asuna muttered with a blush as she walked into the room, and smiling behind her was Konoka. She enjoyed this, she really did, it would be fun to tease Asuna after she failed.

"You can call me Konoka-chan Naruto-sensei." Konoka said to Naruto, who blinked for a moment. He had been calling all his students by the -kun suffix, the correct way a teacher should refer to any students of either gender... oh well, after a few months he guessed he could get a little lax now that his students were showing so much improvement.

"You can call me Asuna-chan too... you know." Asuna said as she looked down at her feet.

"Okay Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan... you two need something. Xenovia must have told you about the party already, you couldn't wait until then?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Asuna seemed worried about something, but he didn't know what. Asuna seemed to hop from foot to foot and fidget nervously, and her blush only got deeper and thicker across her face. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you!" Asuna shouted out as fled the room, her courage having ran out before she could ask Naruto what she wanted to. Konoka watched her go with a light laugh, it was kind of funny that the person to ruin her own changes would be the person who wanted to ask Naruto out in the first place.

"See you later Naruto-sensei!" Konoka called out as she followed Asuna out of the room, and Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

What the fuck was that?

It was most likely nothing, teenage issues and all of that general stuff he didn't understand as well. When he was a teenager, his problems included saving the world, trying to stay alive, and protecting the lives of others. He didn't completely see the point in the... well frankly pointless problems of the teens of these past two Earths. They just seemed so... small compared to the teenage problems the average teen from his world seemed to have. Fighting and killing, trying to survive in a ninja kill ninja world. He had it even worse, and he grit his teeth and sucked it up.

'I need to give Nee-sama a call, maybe she can help me find a way to force myself into mating season.' Koneko thought, since she had no idea when her next one would truly occur. She would have to make a call to Kuroka and find out when the next one was, or a way to force it out manually.

Koneko sighed to herself.

There was somebody, somewhere, that enjoyed seeing her get SO close to having her goal, but not quite getting it.

She wondered when she was going to bone her master.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
